Assisting in love
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: AU - Levy applies for an intern position at the worlds largest corporation, Fairy Tail. Yet Gajeel has other plans for her. - M - language and future lemon. other couples; NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **New Gajevy story!**

 **Let me know if you love or hate it!**

* * *

"Lucy please, I'm actually thinking I shouldn't go after all."

Levy tried to get out of her upcoming interview scheduled in an hours' time. She pleaded with her blonde friend to stop fussing over her.

"What are you talking about? This is such a huge opportunity! You said it yourself."

Lucy tried reassuring her knowing it was just her nerves trying to talk her out of what would be a huge notch under her belt if accomplished. She couldn't pass up on such a chance and as her best friend, she couldn't have her back out without even trying.

"I believe in you Lev, you'll do amazing."

After hearing her pep talk, the petite blunette gained a bit of confidence she was losing through talking herself out of it. Lucy completed adding the finishing touches on her outfit.

Levy had recently purchased a very professional dark blue blazer she wore over a white dress shirt. A pencil skirt matched her blazer and hugged her curvaceous hips despite her petite upper body.

The blonde took a step back to look at the blunette who was pulling up her azure locks into a bun sliding on a black headband. No matter the circumstances, Levy had to be herself and wear one of her many colorful headbands to match her outfit.

She mentally cursed her friend for looking still beautiful even without the pounds of make-up she wrongly believed she needed.

"And you're almost ready."

Lucy brought out a pair of plain four inch black pumps to finish off the look.

"No no Lu, I can't…You know I can't."

"Of course you can!"

The blonde stepped into the heels walking around the living room to prove her point of how easy they were to walk in. She strutted effortlessly in them appearing like a model before stepping out.

"See, it's no big deal."

Levy was about to ignore her and step into her trusty, comfortable, and 100% fall proof black flats but Lucy picked them up preventing her from doing so.

"Lu!"

"Levy Mcgarden!"

Lucy stood her ground ultimately forcing the blunette to wear the black pumps. For the first few steps, she was wobbly on her feet to say it in a nice way. She was as graceful as a baby giraffe talking its first steps into the world.

"Come on Lev."

Lucy gave her the quickest run down on walking in heels before sending her off into the world.

"Good luck!"

The blonde waved at her watching her steps slowly improve as she continued walking towards the subway.

- _Steps…no…_

She grabbed onto the railing for dear life crossing only the beginning of her hurdles to come as she reached the bottom surprisingly not falling. Some confidence was gained from this achievement.

- _Maybe I'm just over reacting._

Once off of the subway, the blunette made her way a few blocks down. From a far she took note of her destination, a large extravagant sky scrapper. "Fairy Tail" was in large letters signaling that was the right building. Now up close, she pushed open the large glass doors of the main entrance.

"…it's…amazing."

Levy was at a loss for words once she entered. The large lobby was much more lavish than she was expecting. Two large waterfall walls were on either side of the main entrance with dragon carving in the back of the water. Busy bodies made their way in and out of offices located in the main floor to being seated on large black leather couches as they waited for their next client to arrive.

"Can I help you?"

A sweet voice called out from the front reception desk. The blunette timidly made her way up to speak to the beautiful white haired woman who was working up front.

"Umm…I have an interview for an internship?"

She timidly said almost as if asking. The woman up front looked the petite blunette up and down noticing she was much different than the women she let pass before her.

"Of course, please go down the hall behind me and it will be the third door to your left."

The woman sweetly smiled as she wished her good luck.

A rough voice suddenly chimed in on the white haired woman's ear piece.

"Oi Mira, who was that?"

"The blunette? I didn't get her name…"

"Well get it."

"She's going for the internship, ask Juvia."

After a few moments the voice didn't reply back.

"Gajeel? Come back!"

Mira demanded gaining the attention of Levy making her turn around.

"Me?"

The blunette questioned if she already messed something up.

"O-Oh no! Sorry about that."

Mira gestured to her ear piece before Levy sighed in relief continuing to walk towards the door.

- _Come on Levy, you can do this._

She tried to prepare herself at the last moment while making her way down the corridor.

- _Third door…left…or was it right? Levy how could you forget!? S-Stop talking to yourself and make a decision already. Well rights always right…right? UGH!_

Levy forcefully pushed the third door on the right open walking inside without much thought. She was greeted by a bunch of men hiding when they were startled by the cute woman almost forcing herself inside. Looking around she noticed she had barged into the men's bathroom.

"I-I…umm…"

The blunette was at a loss for words as her face lit up bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and the sight she had just unfortunately witnessed. She couldn't have gotten out of there quick enough and darted forward opening the door on the left hoping she was going to walk into the correct place.

Now Levy was greeted by about 20 beautiful women waiting for what at first she assumed was a casting call for a beauty completion.

"I'm sorry, am I in the right place? I have an interview for an internship."

Levy asked the woman at the front desk who had the same azure hair as she did.

"Yes, just please sign in then take a seat and wait for your name to be called."

"Thank you."

The blunettes exchanged smiles while she signed in then took a seat in the only empty spot.

- _Between two models, Lu would have been better for this._

Levy sighed taking closer look at who was essentially her completion. All the women were stunning like the two receptionists she encountered earlier. Large busts and long legs –walking eye candy. They were all more dressed down in a simple tight skirt with a camisole accentuating their assets. Apparently everyone received a different memo.

She mentally cursed herself for even having an interest in the ad in the first place that brought her to this awful moment.

- **1 month earlier.**

"Last day to sign up for an internship at Fairy Tail."

The sign in the universities' bulletin board read. It was the one all the females were flocking to and writing down the information on where to immediately send their resumes to.

"Hey Lev, you should send yours! Just imagine how great it would be to get it!"

Lucy tried to encourage her friend to give it a shot.

"I don't know Lu…"

"Come on, I mean you'll have to pick something soon. I would but I already chose one."

Lucy had been invited to intern with a famous romantic novel writer – Loke. He had spotted her at a local coffee shop a few months before and just had to have her – as an intern, well maybe more.

"You're right but shouldn't I chose something more medical? I mean I'm studying medicine and not technology."

"It's good to be a jack-of-all-trait! Besides, you encounter many times of machines as a doctor so It'll further your career!"

Her encouragement continued trying to rationalize it from any angle possible.

"Here, just think about it when we get home."

Lucy plucked the ad from the board handing it to the blunette.

"There, now that it's off of the board I just helped you by getting rid of a few potential rivals."

Once home in her and Lucy's shared apartment, Levy pulled out her trusty seven year old laptop. It lagged a few times but as long as she could still type on it then there wasn't much need for a replacement.

She pulled up the document that contained her resume.

"Lev! I found it!"

Lucy walked out of her room holding a few magazines in her hands. She brought them over and on each cover was the wildly famous Gajeel Redfox. He was known worldwide as the founder of the enormous technology enterprise – Fairy Tail. Cellphones, televisions, computers, anything technology wise was dominated by this brand. Yes he was well known but Levy never really tracked his personal life like others did.

On the front covers were headlines about him being caught with a new woman every few days. Even the weekly magazine couldn't keep up with his flings. Each headline added to his image of a playboy living the bachelor lifestyle.

Levy looked upon the pictures with slight disgust yet trying not to completely judge before Lucy butted in.

"Oh no I didn't want to show you that but this."

Lucy flipped the pages landing on a spread of Gajeel at a party alongside a cherry blossom haired man.

"Look at how _cute_ he is!"

The blonde pointed at the man on the page identified as Natsu.

"R-Really Lu? This is what you want to show me?"

"Yeah I mean look at him."

Lucy held the magazine to her chest before going back into her room leaving behind a magazine with a lone picture of Gajeel on the front. The more she stared, the more attractive he became. His cocky gin bore into her making her have the slightest split second crush on him just solely based on his looks.

She placed in underneath her laptop hiding his face.

Levy stared at her email trying to decide whether or not to send it. The cursor flashed giving her a slight head ache from over thinking it. She stared at the flyer taking note of the deadline, _11:59 PM._

 _-I'll take a nap and sleep on it, it's only 7, I have time._

The blunette closed her laptop before going to the couch for a nap.

\- _11:54 PM._

"Hey Lev, wake up and come to bed. You'll hurt your neck if you stay here."

Levy slowly woke rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"I can't wait for when you have your interview! I'm so excited for you!"

Lucy cheerfully spoke walking towards their room making Levy stop in her tracks.

"You sent it right?"

"N-No…what time is it?"

"11:56…HURRY!"

Levy ran back towards her laptop frantically trying to turn it on.

"Turn on damnit, turn on."

She begged her laptop until it finally turned on only after desperately doing everything she could think of. This included raising and shaking it, as if motion would help. While she raised her laptop, she looked down at the magazine sighing.

"Don't worry, unfortunately I really doubt you'll actually meet him."

Lucy reassured her taking note of her hesitation.

"You're right I mean statistics say I won't even get chosen and…"

"Levy!"

With thirty seconds left to the deadline, she hit 'send.' The lag of her computer came once more sending the document extremely slowly.

"I-I think it went though."

- _A little over two weeks later._

All those days, Levy almost religiously checked on her email for a sign until an email from 'Fairy Tail' came in.

'Your interview is scheduled for Monday at 3:30 PM. Directions are as followed…'

"Lucy!"

- **Present day.**

She sighed rethinking the past months events. Through all the trouble she put herself through, she decided just to go along with the interview and get it over with. The worst thing is they just wouldn't contact her, right?

"Levy Mcgarden."

The blunette at the front desk said gaining her attention.

"Small blunette? Yeah she just checked in, her name is Levy Mcgarden."

Juvia said replying to the voice speaking to her in her ear piece.

"Send her my way."

The voice spoke before cutting off leaving Juvia to question herself.

Levy began walking up after hearing her name repeating to herself over and over

- _Just get it over with._

On her way up, she passed another candidate who was just exiting her interview. The red head spoke to her friend who was waiting for her.

"Aww, I was hoping Gajeel would be the one interviewing."

"He's not? I wanted to meet him."

The pair spoke before leaving disappointed.

- _Good._

The blunette smiled with a bit of confidence hearing she wouldn't have to meet him. The nervous feelings washed away when a tinge of disappointment now came over her.

"This way please."

The bustier blunette personally escorted her down a path she didn't see any of the other girl's go down. In fact, they were being interviewed a few doors behind where she was being taken.

Juvia knocked on the grand wooden door before them.

"Go in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who had fav/followed this story so far! Sweet reviews also! ahh they mean a ton!**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

"Gray, what do you have scheduled for today?"

The raven haired man sat before a large desk while flipping through his planner trying to skip through the pages filled with loving words in obviously girl script.

"Uh it looks like I have to meet with –"

"No you don't. Cancel that."

"This meeting has been set for the past two months, what will they think? I have to –"

"You have to do as I say."

The rough voice set his foot down effectively silencing the raven haired man.

"Humph. What sick thing do you have planned for me then?"

"You'll have to pick out an intern. I'd do it but frankly I don't want to deal with all that interviewing crap." – _among other variables that the scary red head in finances would list out for the reasons he should not be left alone._

The long haired man turned around in his large office chair laughing.

"So how do I do this?"

Gajeel plopped down a large binder full of applications already filtered out by gender. Only females were hired with the exceptions of friends/family. Maybe not totally legal but very few dared to say anything to Gajeel.

"Pick me out the best looking one, I just want someone good to look at. Gi hi."

"Gray-sama can't do it!" His eyes only belong on Juvia!"

A busty blunette interrupted after over hearing one of her nightmares come true while she was secretly ease dropping at the door. The words stung when she essentially heard that her Gray would spend the day checking other women out. She'd have to stop this from happening by any means.

"…Juvia."

Gray sighed while Juvia jumped straight onto his lap putting her hands up defending him from such a task.

"Gray-sama won't do it but Juvia will! Juvia will get rid of all those love rivals."

The blunette plotted all of the possible ways she could get rid of each woman in a different way as to not appear so suspicious.

"Juvia stop, it's not for me but for Gajeel."

Juvia turned to Gajeel who now wore a devilish grin wanting the new intern to arrive already.

"You really should find someone to love Gajeel."

"Love? I get enough each night."

He started laughing frustrating the blunette making her puff her cheeks. Growing up together, Juvia only wished the best for him and those one night stands weren't going to be enough in the long haul. Not even the official bachelor couldn't be happy like this forever. She loved him an intense amount considering him her only family, well aside from her precious Gray-sama of course.

"Juvia is serious. Find love just like me and Gray-sama! Except you can't have Juvia."

"Woman."

Gajeel grunted as she started pestering him once again like she did basically every week. He only dealt with the love crazed woman and her sick words because deep inside he cared for her as much as his own biological sister yet would never admit it. He even tried to accommodate her as much as possible her as much as he could even hiring her fiancé, Gray. Yet he refused to give him his own luxurious office just because she said he 'deserved' it for being so attractive.

"You can monitor the sign in but if you scare anyone away, you're gone."

Gajeel gave a vague threat to the blunette but she accepted the terms to look over women trying to take away her Gray.

"Go now. I'll be watching off and on."

He pulled up live security stream on the monitor.

"Don't be such a creep Gajeel."

Juvia pulled the raven haired man out quickly preventing him from 'catching' Gajeel's creepiness.

* * *

A few hours passed by which Juvia spent giving every woman who she felt was a possible love rival competing for Gray's love (basically every woman.)

- _3 PM_

"One more round Gray."

Gajeel called up Gray.

"Eh, looks so far like you'll have to pick anyone of them."

The long haired man sighed from immediately being bored from listening in on just one interview. He took out his ear piece leaving his office for a much needed drink in the bar he designated each floor to have. With a drink in hand, he looked down at the main lobby laughing at how much everyone looks so small from this view.

A petite blunette suddenly caught his attention the moment she walked in. He couldn't help but laugh that she looked even smaller than she probably was. Yet his eyes were unable to move from her following each one of her steps until she walked up to Mira. Now he was regretting taking out his ear piece unable to get into contact aside from yelling at her, even he knew that would turn the blunette off.

Apparently the only rational thing to do was to snatch a poor random employee's ear piece who had the misfortune of walking by at the moment. He scanned for Mira's channel finally reaching her.

"…ask Juvia."

This was Mira's last words before barricading himself into his office.

"Juvia, there's a shrimp with blue hair coming in, give me her name."

"Blue? That's Juvia!"

"Juvia!"

"Fine fine, Let's see…I guess that would be Levy."

"Send her my way."

Gajeel cut off the line before she could question his actions. He searched for her file scanning over it trying to learn about her before she came in. Suddenly his hands began shaking slightly unable to keep reading. The knock came and Gajeel tensed up as he called the blunette in.

- _W-Why am I nervous? It's just a tiny woman._

"Take a seat."

A smooth male voice called out gesturing to sit as she slowly walked into the large office.

- _N-No…_

Levy finally took notice of the man seated behind the large desk. Long jet black hair, shiny metal piercings, and sharp grin to complete the rebel image.

She stumbled slightly while walking forward towards him slowly close to befriending the ground. Gajeel stood quickly rushing to her side picking her up at the last moment saving her from utter embarrassment.

"Oi, be careful."

His hands immediately were placed on her petite waist in a manner that wasn't so helpful anymore. They ventured down her hips and would go further back if it wasn't for Levy slightly nudging him. His hands didn't move as he escorted her to the seat before him.

Dead silence came between the two, all she could heart was her heart thumping rapidly in her chest. He'd glance down at her file for a moment before peaking up at her before repeating the action a few more times.

"So tell me about yourself."

- _R-Really? This again? I guess you really don't remember…_

Gajeel gave her a confused look questioning why she looked down. He thought all females would commit crimes just to be in the same room as him, yet she looked like she'd rather be somewhere else entirely.

Levy noticed her feelings were bubbling up and for work, she had to push it aside. Knowing this internship would be the biggest door opener, she tried to remain as professional as possible. Actually, this would blow the hinges off of any medical school door. If successfully completed, she could waltz into any medical school of her choice.

"I-I apologize."

She began with her best fake sincere smile.

"I'm a sophomore at Magnolia University studying med-medicine."

Words began to slightly stutter as his eyes bore into her.

"Eh? so a bookworm and a shrimp? Gi hi."

- _Shrimp?_

"Well I've been called that a few times."

The blunette laughed slightly playing into each one of his terrible jokes. She made eye contact with him forcing him to stare into her hazel orbs. Her bright eyes coupled with perfect smile, reminded him of someone he'd seen before.

He swore he'd seen her before for a moment in his life but brushed it off assuming he'd seen her at a party even though she didn't seem like the partying type. She was so innocent, she seemed like she'd never even said a curse word in her life.

For now, she was just a blue haired beauty who landed before him soon to be on his lap.

From the moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew she was going to be _his_ somehow. Even if she had just stubbed into the building on accident, she'd walk out with a role to play.

Any other words he spoke would just be to add onto the act. She had to come crawling to him and defiantly not the other way around. Sure the chase was fun but Gajeel was a busy man and when the craving hit, he needed something quick.

Gajeel never did any other interviewing in the past years, no would trust him to do so. If he did it would be like casting call for a porno, one after another. – _Defiantly a lawsuit to happen from some chick who didn't understand his 'no-strings attached' lifestyle._ Through this, he struggled to pick out a suitable question that was professional, one aside from being able to poke fun of her.

"So what made you choose _MY_ company for this internship?"

He made sure to emphasize it was his company effectively sealing the deal in his mind. No girl could resist a man with success and a bad attitude, right?

Frankly, she could have said she was just going undercover for a foreign country to destroy his company and she would still have been hired.

As she explained her well thought out response, she noticed his eyes wander. Those ruby gems glared at her with so much interest as if they were mentally stripping her.

- _P-Pig._

She crossed her legs instinctively trying to cover herself but unknowingly highlighted her killer legs. He was mesmerized by them and only a fake cough brought him back to reality.

"I'll have someone call you within the next few days."

He escorted her out even opening the door for her like a gentleman confusing even himself for a moment.

"Oi, you can quit, already found her."

Gajeel called Gray to let him know going further with any other candidate would be futile.

"Huh? But Juvia already processed papers on a girl, her name is –"

"Fire her."

Gajeel hung up with no remorse as he looked out of the window watching the azure beauty slowly leave his sight.

* * *

The walk home was torture, all she wanted was a hot bath and a slice of extra dark chocolate cake. You know those cakes you get when you're either completely in the dumps or on cloud nine? There's really no in between or else you end up hating yourself when you finish it a few days later.

"Hey Lev, how did it go?"

Lucy asked while dipping a spoon into a sub of ice cream and scooping out a large scoop of chocolate chip.

"I swear I'm going to end up interning on a fishing boat."

"Was it really all that bad?"

Levy nodded while stealing a bite off of Lucy's spoon.

"I was a stuttering mess, didn't highlight my good points, and met Mr. Gajeel Redfox himself…worst of all."

- _Technically second time but also first, confusing and strange? Enter my life._

"W-What!? No way!"

Lucy was beyond ecstatic for the blunette. A business mogul that loves beautiful women, Levy's easily got this one.

"Unfortunately this isn't the first—"

The blonde was suddenly and very obviously lost in her own thoughts as she believed she predicted their meeting.

"Lev, you know what this means right? I must be psychic! Now let's see…"

She looked around trying to predict what would happen next before focusing on the phone nailed to the wall next to the front door.

"I have to say something I want! Natsu will call me…now!"

They both focused on the phone almost expecting it to ring just as she predicted. Before they knew it, they were slightly let down.

"Well it was worth a shot."

They laughed for a good minute before being frightened by the phone ringing.

"You get it."

"No you!"

"It's probably Gajeel so you get it."

"Lu don't play like that!"

A beat of sweat ran down the blunette's forehead as she assumed it was the man himself just as Lucy had said. She walked cautiously as if approaching a wild animal.

'Unknown number.'

Her heart raced quicker before taking one last deep breath.

- _Lucy better not be right again._

"H-Hello?"

Lucy feared the voice on the other line even more when no response was automatically given.

"Levy?!"

A familiar sweet voice ran making her exhale in relief.

"Oh mom, you scared me half to death."

"What? Why? Are you okay? Do I have to pick you up? Are you eating? You know I worry about you…"

They typical 'mom' questions her mother listed out quicker than the poor girl could understand. Well she did hear the last part about being worried.

Levy and Lucy made the brash decision of moving out after into high school into their own apartment. To Levy's mom's dismay, it wasn't in the best of neighborhoods. It definitely wasn't one where crime occurred every hour but it wasn't also one where neighbors looked after one another. The picturesque Americana life is what she wanted for her prized daughter.

Much to their delight they did have decent neighbors, some men might have glared at Lucy a bit too hard but other than that, harmless.

It was a humble place they made home. It had a fairly decent sized living room with a fairly expensive television – _Lucy had to bring this from home, she wanted to have as many movie nights as possible, sorry Jude!_

This extended into a small kitchen to where only 2 could fit at once even though they would be fairly snug. But what college student has time to cook more than one egg? And aside from one bathroom, there were two bedrooms upstairs. Though one was being used for Lucy's desk and Levy's insane amount of books which unfortunately she had to leave about 87% behind at home.

The pair were happy to share a room, best friend's sleepover every night basically. In a way, it was like living the childhood they both never had. Lucy was sheltered and Levy was an outcast. Well that was all over now.

Luckily the rent was being paid for by Lucy. As a teen, she saved up enough to finally move out at almost the moment she turned 18. Seriously, only a parent who pays so little attention to their child ends up accumulating a nice sum.

"Levy, are you still there?"

Her mom called out when the blunette suddenly stopped replying.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

She laughed slightly praying she wouldn't pry deeper into her problems.

"I'm always here for you if you need me love, I'm sorry but I have to go. Your father is home. I love you."

Before Levy could say it back, the line went dead. Her father had been completely against the move and basically every decision the blunette made. So it was no shock that when she went to visit a few weeks before talking about looking into internships for the experience, her father didn't take it too well.

 _-Maybe dad was right? I know Lu wouldn't mind continuing to pay but I can't._

The pair turned in for the night in the same bed. Lucy was fast to fall asleep but Levy remained, laying her hand on the wall beside her.

Sigh.

- _What do I do?_

The next few days were pretty uneventful, typical classes that the blunette could do in her sleep. This was followed by coming home and feeling indifferent.

Levy was hard at work scanning job sites on her laptop hoping one would fit her schedule sipping on hot chocolate Lucy had just made her. Lucy on the other hand continued on her erotic novel. She said they were art but essentially just 200 pages of sex. She wished she could be reading that instead of doing this.

So when the phone rang at around 7 pm, she thought nothing of it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail calling for Miss Levy Mcgarden."

"Yes, you're speaking to her."

The blunette took a sudden gulp of the hot chocolate when the words finally registered. She tried swallowing the scolding hot liquid quickly from the shock.

"We'd like to offer you an internship if you'd like to accept. Or if you don't then that's fine, less love rivals."

The busty blunette muttered the last part.

"Well umm…"

Levy had to think quickly on this one, on one hand what an amazing opportunity and on the other hand well…this."

She stared at the screen at the screen full of part time work. Suddenly Lucy came behind her placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Do it."

"L-Lucy, I got it."

Levy spoke almost robotically trying to comprehend the massive life change she had just made.

"I'm proud of you! And I have good news. I did some research on your boyfriend and he's out of the country for the next few days. But Natsu is still here!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy, it's too early for this."

Levy yawned after speaking as Lucy fussed over her once more picking out her outfit for the day. She had made the blunette change her blouse at least seven times before lucky number eight was the winner.

"I know but we have to get this just right, first impressions are everything!"

The blonde continued to look her up and down plucking at every detail brushing off each small piece of lint that appeared. She continued to nitpick before moving up to her hair. She styled her azure locks so they had a flowy tousled look completed with one of her signature headbands, a purple one.

"Lu?"

"hmmm…"

"Lu?"

Levy tried multiple times, each time the blonde was too distracted spritzing hairspray into her blue locks.

"I really do appreciate this but it's a bit too much."

"Non-sense!"

"Lu, its four am…"

The pair looked out of the window to see the still was still down and even the roosters sleeping.

"I don't have to be there til 10 am." Levy yawned once more from being woken up just an hour before.

"So you're right. Hmm." Lucy pondered her options. "Unfortunately you'll have to sit like this, can't have you mess up your hair."

She moved the blunette to the couch motioning for her to sit.

"Just stay here and look pretty alright? Okay bye!"

The blonde tried going off to bed to get some extra hours of rest before being stopped.

"No, I'm not dealing with this on my own."

The two fell asleep for a few more hours slumping over each other finally falling asleep resting on each other's head.

"Lu?"

Levy tried to gently wake the blonde before leaving. She mumbled a response before being covered in a blanket continuing her sleep on the couch.

"Sleep tight."

The blunette walked out an hour before leaving herself extra time to arrive early and make a good impression. She walked more confident deciding to her past behind her and do her best to do her job perfectly.

After half an hour of commute, she arrived standing outside the main door for a moment.

- _Come on Levy, you can do this._

Pushing past through the front entrance, she was immediately greeted by the white haired secretary she encountered on the first day.

"Welcome!"

She quickly greeted in her typical sweetness before taking note of the petite woman before her. She remembered her from the days before when she practically stumbled in catching the attention of one grizzly boss.

"Oh you must be Miss Levy Mcgarden, am I right?"

"Yes, it's my first day actually."

The blunette smiled trying to hide her nerves but Mira saw through it.

"Well welcome!" She tried to smile back giving her a reassuring look. Through her notes, Mira directed the blunette down the hall.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitated to let me know."

The sweet woman's parting words before she made her way into the conference room. Now without so many nerves, she actually made it to the correct room for the first time.

"Hello?"

Levy called out while knocking before waiting to be let in.

"Come in."

A male voice called out as the blunette walked in to be greeted by a raven haired man.

"Hey, you must be Levy, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Gray extended his hand for a simple hand shake but was quickly interjected by Juvia butting in from their innocent interaction.

"And I'm Juvia."

The busty blunette interjected while grabbing Gray's arm making sure to flash her engagement ring.

"I've got her." A beautiful scarlet haired woman walked by grabbed Juvia by her blouse taking her out of the room with her.

"Thanks Erza." The raven haired man scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed by his fiancé's actions. "I apologize."

"Oh no it's okay." Levy smiled understanding immediately learning her possessive nature after hearing it first hand on the phone.

"Well then, unfortunately your first day is going to be pretty boring."

Gray escorted the blunette into the mail room for menial sorting duty. He left her there for two hours before coming back to check up on her progress.

"Hey you know it's okay if you don't fini—"

He called out before entering to realize she had just finished sorting all of the piled up documents just minutes before he came in.

"Oh, well it's done." Levy had slicked her hair back into a pony tail with her bandana wiping away a beat of sweat from having obviously completed some hard work. "I organized it but maybe in another half an hour, it will be perfect."

She smiled while Gray cleared his throat from the shock.

"Come take a break. Worry about it later." Gray nonchalantly said. "We're going for lunch, come along."

Levy followed not wanting to disagree to someone who was ultimately in charge of her –her boss. Juvia quickly joined the pair as they walked together out of the office butting in between them.

"I-Is this really okay?"

The petite blunette asked making double sure she wasn't going to make a blunder on her first day.

"Yeah of course, don't worry about it so much."

The trio walked to the coffee shop a few blocks down. Gray left both blunettes at the table to order.

Levy was never good at initiating the conversation as she'd rather speak to the all mighty written word but luckily Juvia was not shy.

"Juvia apologizes for all the looks Juvia has given you. Juvia is quite possessive over her Gray." The busty blunette fidgeted with her fingers slightly embarrassed by her actions.

"It's really okay." Levy smiled a very understanding smile. "You two are quite adorable together actually."

Juvia took Levy's hands in her looking up at the petite blunette with sparkles in her eyes.

"D-Do you really mean it?" Juvia questioned beyond excited as if it were the best compliment she's ever received.

"I do." The petite blunette began feeling more comfortable and turned her hand to view her beautiful ring with a sapphire princess cut gem in the center.

"Gray said the blue reminded him of the water on the beach where he first took Juvia then later proposed!" Juvia gushed over reminiscing one of the best moments in her life before Gray came back with their order.

"Oh Gray! Lets tell Levy about how you proposed to Juvia!"

The busty blunette wrapped her arm around his brining him closer. Gray objected unwilling to get into the mushy details that only Juvia loved to repeat which just embarrassed him earning nothing but silence and a pink dust over his cheeks.

"Yes tell us Gray."

The scarlet haired woman from before came in with a tall azure haired man.

"Don't be such a prude Gray." The woman who identified herself as Erza tried to get him to open up as the man behind her identified as Jellal agreed.

"Then tell us about your experience." Gray raised a brow gesturing towards the diamond on Erza's digit.

Both Jellal and Erza turned away pretending not to know what he was implying. Gray continued to prod before being shut down by a glare from the scarlet haired woman.

"So who's your love Levy?" Juvia the love sick woman asked catching the petite blunette off guard as all eyes landed on her. Levy choked slightly on her cold coffee drink from the question.

"N-No one, I've kinda never had someone."

She nervously stuttered before the two pairs all 'oh'd' in unison. They all discovered the reason the reasons on why Gajeel had personal chosen this particular blunette, she was pretty and innocent.

"What's wrong? I-I'm sorry I must have said something wrong…" Levy felt that she failed but Erza quickly interjected.

"Of course not, they apologize."

Erza sweetly apologized for what she believed was everyone's fault but her own. They tried to get away from the topic asking more about her life discovering similar bonds between all of them.

* * *

A few days passed with Levy returning to complete the office work she was given in record breaking time. Throughout the days, Levy began to form a friendship with the two couples who took her so warmly in and Mira who always gave her a morning smile.

"Good morning Levy!"

Mira called out with that bubbly smile to the blunette who would be working with her to finish filing for the day.

"How has your morning been so far?"

Mira kindly asked making small talk while Levy was behind and under the desk putting away some files into a space only easily reachable to her.

"Let's just say coffee works miracles."

The pair laughed enjoying their company before Mira's attention turned towards the main entrance welcoming the next incoming body.

"Welcome!" She called out smiling before noticing the long haired man making his way up to her. "Good morning Gajeel."

His name being called made Levy jump up slightly hitting the top of her head on the hard wooden desk.

"Not so loud." He rubbed his temple. "Oi where's the intern?" Gajeel asked unable to see her petite body just a few feet away from him.

Levy nervously tugged in Mira's long skirt making her look down at the blunette who was shaking her head while Gajeel slumped over the desk in apparent pain from an illness.

"She's umm…in the bathroom." She quickly thought of the most easily explainable answer. "You might not understand female problems—" Mira nervously added on wanting him to just leave before he found her underneath.

"Stop stop." Gajeel urged for her to quit while she was ahead. "My stomach can't take it right now."

"Just take your mail and go. I'll be up there soon with a remedy." She smiled one last time before watching him walk away and disappear into his office. "Feel better!"

"Levy! Tell me why I just had to lie to him." The white haired woman crouched down to the blunette who was now just hiding beneath the desk.

"I-I…"

Levy nervously fidgeted with her fingers as she divulged her secret, one she hadn't even told her best friend Lucy about.

"Oh how awkward!" Mira answered to her story. "Now I understand why you hid, unfortunately you can't always. We put up with him so much because he is our boss after all and family."

"I know I know, and I'm probably just being childish." Levy sighed realizing her avoiding him to such lengths was wrong. She was just getting worked up and now was slightly embarrassed by her behavior. "But I can't just be like 'Hi, we've actually met before except that time—' "

"Levy?" Juvia peered over the front desk noticing the petite blunette and Mira crouched over suspiciously. "Are you two okay or should Juvia call someone?"

"No no we're fine Juvia." Mira reassured the busty blunette while helping Levy up.

She looked upon the two behind the counter suspiciously once more before just ignoring the feeling. "Would you like to come to dinner with us later Levy?"

"Oh yes Levy, come with us!" Mira smiled.

How could she say no to that offer?

"Of course, I'd love to."

Levy smiled agreeing to go before the busty blunette went off to finish her day of work –follow around Gray more than likely.

"I'm not trying to tell you how to handle it but maybe you can talk to him now. I think he's grow up…slightly." Mira tried to vouch for him while nervously rubbing her arm.

"Maybe you're right." Levy politely said even though every part of her wanted her to yell out 'NO!'

"Of course I am." Mira held her hands together hoping for the two to patch it up. "Here, I have a job for you."

After a few moments in the back, Mira came back with the medication she said she would deliver to Gajeel. Instead this was handed off to Levy for her to deliver. After nudging the blunette a few times, she left for his office.

"H-Hello?"

Levy sheepishly called while knocking finally after sanding outside of the door for a few minutes trying to build up the nerve to even just knock.

No call from the inside came only two male voices bickering could be heard. She cracked open the door carefully as not to suddenly interrupt.

"Why didn't you file those correctly? I can't find the stupid papers I need for tomorrow." Gajeel's voice was clearly heard angry at a man with cherry blossom colored hair and strangely in the middle of summer, a white scale pattern scarf.

"Hey that's not my fault, if you want something right then get a personal assistant." The man crossed his arms childishly pouting from being scolded.

"Isn't that what you are?" Gajeel grumbled frustrated from the lack of the help the man before him was.

- _I just have to do this before this ease dropping gets any more uncomfortable._

Levy suddenly gained the courage to step in and the attention turned to the petite blunette.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something for you Mr. Redfox." She nervously approached the man at his desk cautiously as if he were to bite.

"Ah, Mira sent you." Gajeel lifted a brow at the approaching beauty. "Tell her I'm fine and to get off of my ass." He waved her off.

Levy puffed her cheeks from his sudden rudeness and stepped forward anyways placing the medication before him. She boldly laid her small hand on his forehead to check on his temperature.

- _flashback;_

" _Levy! Please hurry."_

 _Levy rushed to the back of the employee break room leaving her waitress position for a moment. She crouched down beside a man with long hair who was currently unconscious. Levy laid his head on her lap elevating him before checking his vitals. She checked his pulse on his wrist taking his hand in hers for stability from the position._

" _He's going to be fine. Can you just get a damp towel and some ice?" Levy asked her co-worker who nodded leaving the two alone to get the items the blunette asked for._

 _The man on her lap seemingly reacted to her voice as he squeezed her hand. Levy turned just in time as he opened his eyes making her look down at a pair of ruby gems._

" _Hello." Levy said softly with a light smile._

Levy snapped out of her thoughts when the burning sensation on her hand increased from just the touch of his skin.

"You're burning up! You must take it now, no objections."

Levy put her foot down acting more like a concerned doctor than just the company intern as she eyed him down until he caved.

"Fine. Give me what you want." Gajeel crossed his arms just like Natsu now acting like the sulking child.

She expertly mixed a concoction of what would be the best remedy for his ailments. He watched her slender digits at work before she handed him the cure, and with a sour face, he drank it –she might or might have not deliberately made it a bit foul.

"Thanks." He mumbled disappointed from the taste.

"You're welcome." For the first time Levy had smiled in his presence.

Natsu suddenly stepped up to the blunette welcoming her as he was meeting her for the first time. He casually draped his arm around the petite girl brining her in close.

"Hiya! I'm Natsu." The cherry blossom haired man introduced himself while grinning widely at her.

Gajeel shook his head while rubbing his temple from Natsu's actions wishing to yell at him if only his head wasn't so painfully throbbing.

"Oh hi, I'm Levy." She smiled back with a tinge of pink on her cheeks from the close proximity he seemed to have no problem with. She studied him further finally realized this was the man Lucy had such a crush on.

"Levy? The intern? Ah! Metal head here has told me a lot about you." He continued to smile as the blush on Levy's cheeks grew a shade deeper.

- _I-I haven't spoken to him since the interview and before that, well that happened. Oh no, he actually does remember and told Natsu!_

She nervously smiled.

"Yeah he tells me you're real smart …" Levy was slightly shocked not expecting it to be such a sweet thing he'd say. "But that you're real shrimpy also."

Natsu stepped away from the blunette to hold his sides while laughing from finally getting to see what 'shrimpy' meant.

A nerve from the petite woman's forehead budged as he further laughed at a sensitive subject such as her height.

"Oi flame brain stop."

Gajeel broke his laughter about to finally yell until Levy stood up for herself fixing her own problem.

"And what do you do around here?" Levy questioned Natsu. "Because you should have been able to easily find the file right here."

The petite woman walked over to the filing cabinet to easily pick out the desired file.

Natsu remained quiet unable to come up with a proper response. Gajeel now laughed as the cherry blossom haired man left defeated by the petite woman.

"Gi hi, you're alright shrimp."

"No really this isn't even the proper file, I was just messing with him." She chuckled slightly while putting the random documents back into the cabinet.

"I really should go and apologize, if you'll excuse me." The blunette started walking out before Gajeel's voice held her back.

"Nah just leave him, He doesn't take anything serious so he'll get over it."

"Oh, I still feel a bit bad." Levy rubbed her arm as Gajeel stepped up to her towering over her petite body.

"Levy…" The blunette looked up into his glistening garnet eyes as his rough dreamy voice spoke her name. Her heart raced expecting him to finally confront her about what had been bothering her.

"Can you do the filing? I mean if you don't have anything else that you're doing." Gajeel tried to keep the blunette around him for a bit longer.

"No no it's okay, I'll do it." She forced a smile that replaced the bubbling anger.

* * *

"Mira!" Juvia called out running up to her while she was getting her things ready to call it a night before placing her purse over her shoulder.

"Have you seen Levy? We should let her know that we're going soon." Gray, Erza, and Jellal came behind the busty blunette ready for their dinner just waiting on the last blunette.

"I don't think she'll be joining us tonight." Mira had a sweet grin that spoke something else. They knew she had set the blunette up with Gajeel and hoped she'd at least return tomorrow.

* * *

Light conversation ensued that distracted Levy from the dinner she was supposed to be going off to with her new friends. At first it was quite awkward as she expected him to bring up their first encounter up at any moment but none such thing occurred. Instead she discovered that Natsu was his younger half-brother and only in his words, 'dealt with him because he had to.'

From there she confided in him (only after literally making him pinky promise) about Lucy's crush on the cherry blossom haired man. After a few moments of disgust, he offered to call her to congratulate her best friend on 'winning' Natsu.

Gajeel slumped over his desk as he sat back down in his large chair. He was still a bit sick leaving Levy to file in silence. He watched from the corner of his eye as she was hard at work going back and forth between filing cabinets making her skirt slightly flutter up from her movement.

His face began to head up once more starting up his fever once more. Gajeel fell back asleep laying on his desk.

"Oh look I actually found what you were looking for." Levy said not knowing the man behind her was sleeping until she turned. "Oh."

She checked the time noticing it was an hour past her check out time. She walked over laying the documents on the desk to the side of him before also bringing over more medication with a glass of water.

After placing the items, the blunette looked down at him. He was much more delicate in his sleeping form more than he was in person, this was something she never had the opportunity before to wake up to.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **My boyfriend after reading this chapter: "...did her ass knock him out?"**

 **oh I haven't slept for about 27 hours; anything is funny to me right about now. I know English isn't my first language but I swear I messed up and made up about 2 words...I still think they're funny.**

 **Time for bed! at 10 am. good morning/night to all of you~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Metal Head, wake up." Natsu came back for Gajeel only after cautiously entering since he left him alone with Levy.

Fortunately the sight was nowhere near what he prepared to witness as the long haired man was fast asleep slumped over his desk. As much as he'd love to, he couldn't just leave him there overnight.

Gajeel groaned an undistinguishable response until he spoke the word 'shrimp.' He called expecting the petite woman to be at least in the same room as him.

"Ha! She ran out on you!" Natsu laughed uncontrollably at his brother's situation. "I knew she couldn't stand to look at your ugly face! Gray owes me 100 jewels." He said while wiping the tear from his eye.

Gajeel awoke immediately from the sound he'd describe as 'ear scratching' for the cherry blossom haired man's laugh. He stormed out when he caught no sight of the blunette.

* * *

"Hey Levy, you're home late." Lucy called out while ascending from the kitchen as she was working on dinner.

Levy removed her cardigan and tossed her keys into the nearby bowl. "O-Oh yeah, I guess I was swamped by work."

The blonde sighed shaking her head from her friend over working herself like always. "Anyways are you hungry? I'm making –"

A sudden thought came to Levy's mind of the planned dinner she had with her new friends.

"Oh no Lu, I completely forgot." Levy plopped herself on the couch hiding her face in her hands frustrated from missing such a thing.

"You forgot?" Lucy chuckled. "I think only you could be so distracted to miss eating. What were you _doing_ exactly?" She raised a brow at the now blushing blunette who removed her hands to witness the true meaning of the blonde's words.

"I-It's nothing like that." Levy quickly shot down any other thought her friend could have possibly had.

Lucy sighed. "Ah no fun, I was hoping to hear all of the gritty details."

Levy shot a dirty look making the blonde laugh.

"Oh come on." Lucy stood walking towards the kitchen returning once more. "Dinner is almost ready, lucky I made extra!"

* * *

Levy awoke the following morning with a knot in her stomach. Images of Gajeel had plagued her dreams and her heart beat out of her chest almost expecting him to be there once she awoke.

She sighed when blonde hair replaced raven locks when her sleepy vision cleared. Her whole morning was mentally going wrong. First her dreams then the thought of what he'd possibly say after she basically left him alone.

Hopefully he wouldn't over react but it was a mystery with that man. One moment he was rude and the other he was a Casanova.

She tried shaking the sour feelings off as she accidentally put her blouse on inside out, yeah a really good start to the morning.

/

- _Come on Levy, you forgave him._

Levy repeated to herself while walking into Fairy tail first thing in the morning. As usual, Mira was upfront welcoming the blunette but now with a sparkle in her eyes. She even ignored those walking by to focus on the petite blunette.

"Hey Mira, I'm really sorry about last night. I kinda lost track of time." Levy nervously chuckled insinuating something more.

"No no don't worry about it, just tell me." The white haired woman cut straight to the chase.

"Well there really isn't much to tell, nothing happened, I swear."

Mira looked visibly disappointed hoping her plan would work but oh well, there was plenty more opportunities.

* * *

After a few hours of running around getting coffee and dropping the off into various offices, Levy ended on the door from the night before.

'Gajeel Redfox – CEO' the gold plaque read on the door read.

"Excuse me." Levy called out before entering the empty room.

She heard his voice in the connecting room which the door was slightly cracked open. He was currently on the phone with someone important as his voice was toned down from his usual intimidating one.

- _I'll just set his coffee down._

Levy walked over to his desk as quickly as possibly placing the drink down before focusing on a pile of papers.

- _I just fixed this yesterday._

She puffed her cheeks at the mess already created just within a few hours of her spending over time organizing them.

Gajeel turned at the sudden whiff of floral perfume that was dragged in by the blunette entering, he caught a glimpse of her as she walked by.

" _Mr. Redfox?"_ The voice on the phone called out as Gajeel didn't reply due to being caught up by the blunette's presence. " _Are you still there?"_

"I'll have to call you later." He hung up the phone without an explanation cutting the important conversation short.

He excited the small conference room and into his main office where Levy wasn't paying attention so she didn't noticed his presence once he was behind her.

"Oi shrimp, what are you doing?" Gajeel leaned over to rest his studded chin on her shoulder.

Levy was slightly started by his rough voice and warm breath that over her ear sent a shiver down her spine forcing her to stop fidgeting with the papers before her. She turned around with the pile in her arms clutching them to her chest defensively scared.

He was still leaning down coming face to face with her causing a light pink tone on her cheeks to appear. He smirked noticing the change of her expression to one of flustered.

"I-I was just…" She nervously stuttered her words. "Just organizing somethings, I just saw a mess and …I'm sorry."

Gajeel began to laugh after eyeing down the blunette for a few more seconds. He stood back up to lay his hand on her head tousling her hair.

"Nah you did good short stuff." He grinned.

"Well thank you." Levy blushed further as he pushed the loose strand of hair from her face to behind her ear.

Suddenly the best idea came to Gajeel's mind.

"Come sit." Gajeel gestured for her to take a seat while he took his across the desk.

Levy stacked the papers on her lap awkwardly while nervous on what he had to say.

"Can I help you with something?" She didn't know what he could have on his mind.

"I have an offer for you." Gajeel raised a brow. "You're going to be my personal assistant." He told her almost commanding her.

"What?" Levy was shocked almost dropping the papers off of her lap. "B-But I don't have any experience…" She spoke trying to keep the papers on her lap.

"Don't worry about that, all you have to do is work my schedule." He tried to make the job seem as easy as possible so she'd accept the offer right then and there.

"And don't worry about the internship, I can't take care of that easily." Gajeel turned a frame on his desk to a picture of himself and others on the Magnolia University board.

He was definitely going to have to pull some strings and maybe donate a library.

"A-Are you sure?" Levy completely forgot about the main obstacle of her possibly losing her progress she'd made in her internship, this along with a mix of other doubts. She'd be working directly with him now for an indefinite amount of time.

Sure last night was a big change that shifted her feelings but she was ready to turn him down just wishing to finish the internship.

Doubt was the thing that Gajeel saw in her eyes so he had to seal the deal. He scribbled numbers on a piece of paper before sliding it towards her.

"Your pay."

Levy stopped her train of thought to look down at the paper. She coughed choking slightly on her own saliva from the shocking figures.

- _T-This is an error right? He can't be offering this much._

"Um I think you made a mistake." Levy pointed out while sliding the paper back to his direction.

"Nope." He took the paper about to strike out the amount. "Is that not enough?"

"No no!" Levy yelled out noticing her words made her sound ungrateful at first. "T-That's just a lot."

"So do you accept?" Gajeel eyed her reaction.

Levy fidgeted with her fingers trying to take in the vast complexity of the situation before just going for it.

"Yes, I'll take it." Levy accepted.

Gajeel grinned at his desired response that feel beautifully from her lips. "Good, Mira will have your contract ready tomorrow. You can go now."

Levy nodded. "Good bye." She began walking out before his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"One thing to know as my assistant, I don't like coffee." Gajeel made one thing clear.

"Just take a sip." The blunette giggled while walking out and closing the door behind her.

Gajeel took a cautious sip before pleasantly noting it was heavily spiked with alcohol.

* * *

 **A/N: ehh; much shorter chapter; next one will be definitely longer~**


	5. Chapter 5

Levy walked out of the door closing it behind her before resting against it for a minute trying to catch her breath from the past events. She sighed before walking away saying her goodbyes to Mira as she left home for the day.

- _I can finally help pay and not just have Lu carry the burden._

So far there was a great thing coming from this.

The blunette walked home turning the situation into a positive one.

/

"Lu!" Levy called out waiting for a reply from the blonde that didn't come. "I guess she's out…"

She plopped herself on the couch brining her laptop to the coffee table to catch up on missed work. Levy clicked the power button waiting a few seconds before hitting it once more, then over and over.

"No…no…" A panic came over her as she shook her laptop trying desperately to get it to work once more. "Please, I can't lose it all! It's due in a few days…"

"Oh Lucy's!" She searched for Lucy's laptop in order to attempt to salvage some of her work she'd completed on the blonde's computer.

She searched down stairs first in the more obvious locations such as the living room flipping the couch cushions tossing them behind her. When this didn't work, she went off into odder locations. Desperate times call for desperate measures and she checked in the kitchen cupboards for some reason expecting it to be hidden up there, and of course to no avail.

When the device wasn't found downstairs, she ran up tripping on a step or two before searching their bedroom. The comforter was pulled back from its perfectly made position that sat innocently for hours before the blunette had her say. No such luck once more before deciding to search through drawers ultimately reaching Lucy's side without realizing it in the rush.

Her face flamed from the sight.

"Levy…why is the house a mess?" Lucy suddenly came home while her friend was distracted by her rummaging. "What are you looking for?" The blonde stepped closer as the blunette was now caught.

"N-Nothing!" Levy shut the drawer quickly slamming it before turning around nervously. "Oh there it is!" She noticed Lucy's bright pink laptop in her hands before snatching it up and running back down stairs. "I need this really quick! Thanks!"

The blunette logged into her email while the blonde looked towards her drawer noticing her panties half way falling out.

"L-Levy?!"

Lucy walked down stairs to the blunette currently laying her head against the keyboard from her failed attempt at recovering her now forever lost presentation she'd been working on for three months.

The blunette was currently flip flopping through the stages of grief. First she was slumping depressed over before back tracking into anger and sticking to this one.

"Levy what's wrong?" Lucy questioned her sudden up and down moods.

"Do you know that presentation that I have due next week? Yeah, basically my computer crashed and I have to start all over."

"Whoa, haven't you been working on it for months?"

Levy gave Lucy the death glare.

"Yes and now…" The blunette was cut off by the phone ringing. "Great."

She walked up stomping her feet frustrated now at the fact that the phone call cut off her speech.

"What?!" She practically barked out when answering the phone instead of the usual warm greeting you'd expect to answer.

"Shrimp?" The rough voice from the other line responded with a tinge of confusion for her out of character attitude.

Levy practically choked on her tongue when she automatically knew who the voice belonged to. "M-Mister Redfox…"

Her tone completely changed as she flew into a completely different stage – embarrassment.

Lucy heard his name being called and slowly inched her way close until they practically shared the phone.

"Lu, go away." Levy whispered to the blonde as she came to hear her conversation.

"What?" Gajeel asked only catching the last part. "Shrimp…"

"Oh no no not you!" The blunette stuttered on her words slightly trying to reassure him quickly.

"I'll ignored that because I have a bigger problem."

Levy's heart thumped rapidly at the fact that she'd was already being reprimanded even before her official first day for Mavis knows what.

"W-What's wrong?" The blunette questioned.

"I've been trying to text you but I'm getting errors, I thought you were fucking with me about your number." Gajeel grumbled.

"Hmm? Oh I kinda don't have a cell phone, this is the house phone…"

- _Great another thing to buy.._

"What a pain." Gajeel drifted off as the distinct sound of fast typing could be heard in the background before it became an awkward moment without her knowing that to say next.

"Well?" Gajeel suddenly questioned.

"Umm…what?" Levy was nervously trying to suppress her rapid beating heart.

"Is it there yet?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." Levy looked over at Lucy who was still listening in and now giving her the same confused look she wore.

"I'm going to kill him." The long haired man mumbled before the doorbell rang and he hung up before saying his goodbyes.

"…Oh…?" She placed the phone back in time for Lucy to come back from the door with a plane white box in her hands.

"For me?"

Levy opened the box containing a brand new cellphone with the Fairy Tail emblem and a thick black planner embossed with gold lettering 'Redfox.'

A message from the contact under 'Redfox' was already waiting for her.

-' _I need you to come in early at 7 am.'_ The text from Gajeel read.

Levy fidgeted with the phone in her hands before replying.

- _'I'll be there at 6:50 am.'_

She placed it down now to be faced with Lucy's genuine confusion of basically the events that occurred since the moment she walked through the door.

"Oh I'm sorry Lu, I've just been so jumbled up in this and I haven't had time to explain and …" Levy exhaled from her rapidly speaking to explain.

"I just accepted the bitterest sweet offer. I'll be this man's personal assistant." She clutched the planner close to her chest before Lucy hugged her tightly.

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Lucy pulled back to notice that same sour expression she made weeks before as she was showing her the magazines.

"Okay now what's with that look? You know if you keep making it, your face will stay that way."

The blunette tried making an even more 'sour' face as the blonde tried to stop her by covering her face. "No Lev! I won't let you!"

The two stopped their actions only after Levy licked Lucy's palm making her pull her hands away. They looked at each other making the blunette feel a bit more comfortable to open up.

"Can you tell me now what's bothering you?" Lucy sat beside her friend who sat on the cushion-less couch.

The incident occurred about two years ago and through a series of emotional ups and downs, it was eventually more embarrassing with a tinge of hidden anger.

"Do you remember that guy I told you about when I still worked at Conbolt's?" Levy began to explain.

Lucy nodded while giggling. "Do you mean that guy you _saved?"_ She emphasized on the fact that she helped him during a medical situation turning it into a bigger deal than it was.

"Yes him, though I never told you who he was."

Lucy remembered asking and then practically begging the blunette for more details on the mystery man. She eventually spilled them some off them out when things went awry about a week later.

She looked at her friend whose cheeks lit up to a pink tone contrasting against her sky blue hair.

"Oh my gosh Levy! How could you not have told me it was, well…" Lucy jolted up and pointed towards the planner that Levy quickly slammed down when she realized she had figured it out.

"I didn't know he was…" Levy stood also pointing at the planner also if saying his name was suddenly some sort of taboo.

"Do you live under a rock?" Lucy was still trying to figure out how she could possibly not know a famous multi-millionaire was in her bed.

"I live in my books!" Levy cried out.

It was finally starting to make some sort of sense to Lucy how her friend could have possibly been so oblivious.

"Besides, I didn't truly know his name until he left." The blunette sat back down due to the embarrassment kicking in. "He told me a completely different name, but I saw him only after that. I knew it was him."

It clicked once more why Levy would stray from technology even refusing when she had offered to buy her the new 'Fairy Tail' phone when it was released. She wanted anything even remotely associated with Gajeel away from her for the better part of a year while she apparently dealt with it alone as she didn't fully let it out omitting a rather large part.

"What?" Lucy questioned even more confused but back tracked when Levy stood once more figuratively dusting herself off.

"Nope nope, I'm good." Levy shook her head "I'll be professional." She faked a smile while picking up the planner once more for an early morning tomorrow.

* * *

Lucy was awake before the blunette making some of her favorite green tea for her as she came down the stairs when the sun rose. She thought of giving her the slightest bit of comfort for picking at her wound the night before.

"Thank you." Levy accepted the cup taking a sip of the soothing liquid calming her morning nerves.

Lucy waved goodbye as Levy left for her first official day.

Levy arrived to Fairy Tail to a sight of a sleeping building. Every other time she had been there, the place was lively with bodies flowing in and out.

6:49 AM – _crap, I'm going to be late._

She reached for the door trying to pull it open noticing it was locked.

- _no no._

Gajeel watched from his office window looking down laughing at the petite blunette struggling to open the front door. He unlocked it with the push of a button causing her to stumble in.

Levy caught herself at the last moment before looking around thankful for the fact that no one was around to see her stumble once more. She rushed up stairs knocking on his door at exactly 6:50 AM.

"Come in."

Gajeel turned around in his chair to face the new assistant making her way in.

He looked at her up and down before carefully taking note of each small detail most men would over look. Her blouse was unbuttoned a few down teasing with the peak of cleavage. Sure she wasn't well endowed as all the other women on his staff but as his eyes travelled down, it more than made up for it. For her bottom, she chose a simple black pencil skirt that unbeknownst to her, she filled out perfectly with her shapely hips and perfect legs.

With her azure locks pulled up into a bun and her red frames on, she looked as if straight from a drama. In this, she'd suddenly pull her hair down and toss her glasses off in a lustful rage.

"Good morning." Levy spoke up first while taking off her glasses as she approached him.

Gajeel gulped at how beautiful she could look even in the morning. – _Good god it's happening._

Levy ultimately sat down across the way from him effectively crushing his morning fantasy.

"Uh yeah good morning." He tried to recover from admiring the woman before him. He coughed bring himself back to the matter at hand.

"Well first of all, here's the contract for you to sign." He slide a hefty pile of papers towards the blunette.

Levy picked up the stack prepared to actually sit there and read it thoroughly for as long as it would take her not missing a single sub-clause.

Gajeel looked at her puzzled.

"Just making sure I'm not selling my soul to you." The petite blunette jokingly said as she felt his eyes boring into her.

She subconsciously bit and licked her lips seductively giving him a bit of a show stopping him from complaining any further about the time she spent reading.

A pretty simple, straight to the professional chase of a contract she swiftly reviewed.

Gajeel was broken out of his gazing of the blunette's plump lips when she finally signed each page.

"Good, now you'll first have to sort through this mess." He gave her a messy worn out planner with the name 'Gray' written over and over with hearts around it. – _Oh Juvia._

Gajeel grunted ripping the embarrassing cover off. "Now follow me." He stood escorting her to an adjoining room which he called her office.

A room larger than the bedroom she shared with Lucy suddenly became hers. It was defiantly more toned down from the extravagance any other office including Gajeel's.

The long haired man scratched the back of his head embarrassed by the presentation he had to quickly put together for her. "Yeah sorry about it, it'll get decorated in the next few days."

"It's okay, it really is." Levy smiled up at him causing a strike in his heart.

"Y-Yeah okay." Gajeel was stunned as memories finally came back to mind.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do." She nervously laughed while trying to read between Juvia writing 'Gray-sama = love' over and over the actual important dates.

"I-I'll be right here if you need me." Gajeel walked back to his desk as the memory of looking up at a perfect smile like hers fogged his mind.

- _flashback; Gajeel POV_

" _Hello." The blunette above him spoke with the sweetest voice brining him out of a sudden fog that apparently led him to being placed on her soft lap._

" _W-What happened?" He rubbed his head while her facial features became slightly clouded in his recall._

" _You just fainted, you'll be fine." A cold cloth was placed on his forehead._

Gajeel rubbed his eyes giving the blunette a double take peeking into the room. – _Is that really her?_

* * *

 **A/N: ehh I've gotten a few reviews about this story going into 50 shades of Grey territory and I totally want to stay away from this. This story will totally not** **turn into that awkward bdsm. Honestly I've never read any of the books (and never want to) and only have seen the movie once (definitely will not go back for the other ones). Though half the time me and my friend spent the time in a contest on who could mimic the actors awkward and uncomfortable facial expressions LOL.**

 **I completely forgot about the movie until I saw cinimasins on yt and I spent 20 minutes dying laughing. Oh it's perfect, please watch it. So I noticed some similarities and I'm totally disappointed in myself. So that's that.**

 **-2nd note; A lot of reviews have also questioned Levy's secret so a tinge has been revealed and the rest will definitely be revealed next chapter~**

 **I feel like I promised in the past chapters 'A/N' that the reveal would be this chapter but apparently not. I guess I promised myself and I assume everyone can read my mind? oh gosh.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gajeel kept an eye on the blunette who was busy concentrating on her work sorting out his schedule. He bit his lip while watching her subconsciously bite her pen while she worked. – _Eh yeah right, what are the odds?_ He talked himself out of his thought going back to his work.

"Excuse me?" The blunette walked back into his office with a question and small stack of ripped edges of paper with various numbers and female names accompanying them.

The long haired man tossed the papers straight into the trash embarrassed that she saw such a thing.

"Um…It says here you have to go on a business trip tomorrow?" Levy looked puzzled as to what she was going to be during this time.

"Great." Gajeel grumbled as he forgot about have to go to more meetings. "Yeah and you're coming, get packing."

"W-What?"

"Of course, you have to follow me." He looked at her confused to why she would even question it.

"Oh but I don't have a passport or …" Levy stopped speaking as Gajeel interrupted.

"Don't worry, we'll take my private jet, they don't care." He reassured her.

- _O-Of course, what did I expect?_ A beat of sweat ran down her forehead.

* * *

Levy returned to her office focusing once more on finishing organizing his schedule. She sighed in relief and rubbed her eyes happy to be free of reading 'Gray-sama' over and over again.

/

"Gajeel! Where's Levy?" Juvia came in skipping searching for the petite blunette.

He gestured towards the closed door to her left. With some confusion not yet knowing about Levy's 'promotion' she still approached it trying to turn the knob but the door was locked not allowing her access.

"Hey the door is locked." Juvia puffed her cheeks.

"Heh, yeah it's my sex dungeon." Gajeel looked up saying it with a straight face not cracking from his joke.

Juvia's face lit up to a bright scarlet tone while holding her cheeks. "W-What?! Maybe Juvia and Gray-sama could get that in our house…I'm ready…maybe…" She trailed off imagining all sort of devious situations until Gajeel yelled out.

"Woman!"

Levy unlocked her door stepping out with a flustered Juvia first in her sight. Luckily she hadn't heard any of their conversation.

"Oh good morning Juvia." Levy smiled snapping the busty blunette out of her thought bubble.

"Levy, come on you're coming to lunch with Juvia!" Juvia tugged the blunette grabbing her arm and pulling her out.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Juvia held her wrist as Levy held onto Lucy's laptop she borrowed for the day tightly as not to drop it. The busty blunette brought her to the cafeteria where Gray, Erza, and Jellal were already waiting.

"Good morning Levy." The group called out to her in unison happy to know she had made it out in one piece from Gajeel's grasp.

"Good morning." The blunette waved sweetly while taking a seat in between Juvia and Erza.

"So Levy…" Jellal began. "How's it like to be officially working for Gajeel?" The azure haired man had taken an early peak into the pay roll.

"Finally ash for brains is getting fired." Gray grumbled satisfied for a moment assuming Natsu was presentably gone.

"Levy works for Gajeel now?" Juvia gasped before fluttering into her own love world once more imagining Gajeel had found his other half.

"Well it's a lot of busy work so far." The blunette sighed while tapping her nails on her laptop while taking nibbles of potato chips.

"Are you okay Levy?" Erza questioned nervous from her hesitation.

"Yeah sorry, I just lost my presentation yesterday so it's been a bit stressful." She nervously laughed trying to down play her hair pulling stress.

"Well I believe in you!" Erza laid her hand on the petite girl's shoulder. "You can even use me as your model, I could finally wear my new dress…" The scarlet beauty imagined herself on stage outshining all until flowers were tossed at her.

A beat of sweat ran down Levy's forehead. "No need." Levy politely turned her down.

"We'll be there of course to support you." Mira came up suddenly behind the group showing her support. With a smile as sweet as hers, no one could say no instead all decided to become her support group. "You know, Natsu is quite good at electronics surprisingly. I'll send him over."

* * *

"Maybe you should take this one or this one!" Levy scavenged through their shared closet making piles of clothes for her to pack. "Oh I've been looking for this." The blonde lifted up a once lost blouse while Levy tried to pull her pile of clothes away from Lucy scrutinizing each one til they passed her 'test.'

"Come on Lu, it's not that serious! I'll be in the background taking notes if I'm lucky, besides…" Levy trailed off.

Lucy stood from her crouched position. "Besides…It's the perfect opportunity to show him what he lost out on." She winked while pressing a short cut black dress to her frame ultimately tossing it into her 'yes' pile.

* * *

- _The next morning;_

"Gajeel! He's your suit case." Mira came into the long haired man's office rolling in his large packed suit case that she carefully prepared. "Is Jenny going to be there soon? She's cutting it pretty close."

Gajeel always had a beautiful woman on his arm for when he went out. The ultimate accessory for him was a beautiful woman and having a beauty queen was a huge boost.

"Nah, didn't call her." Gajeel shrugged her off purposefully neglecting to have her come over.

"Oh?" The white haired woman saw the look in his eyes.

Small footsteps could be heard through the open door, heels clicking on the hard wood floor caused a grin on his lips.

"I have someone else in mind, gi hi."

Mira gave him a demon glare before quickly turning it into an angelic one pointed at Levy's arrival.

"Good morning Levy."

"Good morning." The blunette said towards the two.

"We're opening soon, if you'll excuse me." Mira sweetly excused herself before giving Levy a sweeter smile. "Enjoy yourself."

Gajeel walked up to the blunette taking a second look at her ultra-feminine pink case before walking off with it.

"I-It's my friend's."

/

"Come, this way." Gajeel put his hand out for the blunette to grab it. She hesitantly took it while they skipped long check in lines. His grip on her hand became tighter as cameras began flashing.

All Levy could focus on was his rough hand squeezing her soft one.

- _flashback._

 _Gajeel and Levy sat at a lone table in an empty restaurant. The chairs around them were put up for the night but a light remained on illuminating the two. The blunette wore her radiating smile with falling blue curls perfectly framed her face as he reached over laying her hand over his._

Levy suddenly let go of her suit case accidentally dropping it, this finally made him let of his hand.

"Oi shrimp."

"D-Don't worry." She picked it up quickly coming back to his side as he filled his hands with both suit cases.

/

"Wow…" Levy looked up at his private jet shocked by the extravagant size leaving just the trio as they finally broke through the crowd.

"Thank you." Levy was lead up by a white haired man named Capricorn.

"Anything my lady." He politely excused himself to the back.

The blunette felt completely out of place from the extravagance. She took a seat with her hands in her lap nervous not to touch anything before the long haired man handed her a cold drink of champagne.

"Thank you." She fidgeted with the drink in her hand before the plane took off.

"Oi!" Natsu came in with his signature bright grin.

Mira sent Natsu along to help Levy recover her lost files. He worked beside the blunette to which Gajeel scoffed at.

"Heh, by the looks of it you should be Shrimp's assistant." Gajeel laughed at his brother.

"Oh yeah?!" Natsu stood ready to fight until they both felt the effects of the plane taking off.

"Urgh." Gajeel held his stomach as Natsu just plain gave up laying down on the floor mumbling for the motion to stop.

"Are you okay?" Levy questioned his pained expression.

"Y-Yeah, just need…to…" He stood slightly uneasy on his feet. "Motion…rest…" He left to the back room to tend to his motion sickness by just lying in the most comfortable position.

The blunette was now left alone for the next few hours of the flight. She clutched a pillow trying to force herself to sleep through it. She buried her face in before taking a large whiff catching a mix of his spicy metallic scent. "Great." The blunette mumbled to herself before falling asleep.

The easy soft gliding of the plane brought Levy into a deep sleep giving her a much needed nap from staying up most of the night with Lucy. Capricorn came over a few minutes later laying a blanket over her petite frame.

"Lucy…Why are you taking the whole bed up?" The blunette mumbled in her sleep before rolling over in order to 'push Lucy' but instead rolled towards the ground.

Gajeel walked out from the back rubbing his eyes as the blunette was talking to herself in her sleep and Natsu on the floor next to her laptop. She started rolling and Gajeel quickly kicked Natsu away catching her at the last moment making her fully wake in his arms.

"Oi, you're quite clumsy shrimp." He looked down at the petite blunette that fit perfectly in his arms

Levy rubbed her eyes and softly yawned from not hearing his comment.

The long haired man looked down at her body with her shirt slightly disheveled and some curls pulled from her once right bun perched on her head that now flowed down from her movement. – _She's an angel._

He finally set her down.

"Are you okay? Are you starting to feel sick once more?" Levy noted the pink color starting on the apples of his cheeks. "I have something right here." She started searching through her backpack before being stopped.

"Nah, I'm fine." Gajeel turned pulling his hair into a low pony tail where his dark obsidian hair bustled at the bottom.

"Anyways, were here." He scratched the back of his head while Levy put on his backpack.

"Wait, what about Natsu?" The blunette questioned while stepping out looking back as his body tossed on the floor still groggy.

"Eh, he'll catch up."

The pair left the cherry blossom haired man alone to recover from motion sickness as they were escorted to their hotel rooms.

Levy bit her lip uncomfortable at the thought he'd pull the cheesiest 'romantic' gesture. They'd end up in the same room with only one bed because of over booking and …" She held her cheeks as her heart raced from overthinking thanks to Lucy's romance novels.

"Here's your key." Gajeel handed the blunette the card to her room popping her out of her thought. "I'll be next door if you need me."

"O-Oh, thank you." The blunette smiled thankful for being a gentleman as they separated to their respective rooms.

She took a moment to breathe before remembering something important she had to do.

"Lu!" Levy set up her laptop in order to speak to Lucy. After a few minutes, the blonde showed up via webcam.

"Levy! You made it safe!" The blonde beamed excited for her friend to have made it safely.

"Of course. I wish you could have come along, the view is so nice." The blunette gestured to the window behind her that gave a stunning view of the ocean.

She smiled before Lucy's expression turned into a shocked on. A knock at the window turned her attention to cherry blossom hair peaking up.

"N-Natsu?" Levy cringed from his sudden appearance through the window while holding a cup of coffee.

"Yo, here's your coffee." The spoke nonchalantly while handing the shocked blunette the cup.

"T-Thanks..but how did you…?" She questioned how he could have possibly made it up and into the window.

His only response was a climbing motion with his hands to which the blunette couldn't accept and ran to the window to see how leaving Lucy on the other side.

Natsu finally caught sight of Lucy on the webcam who was awe struck. The blonde clenched a bright pink pillow as she shyly –robotically- waved at her celebrity crush.

"Oi!" He grinned at her while taking Levy's seat. "Hey Levy, I think your friend is broken…" He pointed towards Lucy who remained awe struck just blinking her large chocolate brown doe eyes that were mesmerizing.

Levy bit her lip not wanting to blurt out, 'she's like that because she'd like to have your babies' so she took the more traditional approach. "She's just a weirdo." The blunette teased.

"I am not!" Lucy finally spoke up to Natsu laughing hysterically.

"I better be careful or else it will rub off on me." The cherry blossom haired man said in between laughter.

"It's too late!" Lucy retorted while sticking her tongue out at him.

"She's got a point." Levy giggled behind Natsu making him pout for a moment like a child getting picked on.

"Sorry Lu, we have to start getting ready, I'll talk to you later!" The blunette waved along with the pinkette who easily got over their teasing.

* * *

 **A/N: ehh I'm having to cut this chapter into 2 because it turned out to be extremely long. so the next chapter will be up within the next few hours.**

 **\- Levy & Natsu bro otp~**

 **;; I couldn't help but make a 50 shades reference/joke. ugh, i made myself laugh.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ehh I wish I would have had this up earlier but I thought I the last part written on my phone but apparently all I wrote last night was an address to an Indian restaurant. so needless to say I had to re-write a rather large portion of it.**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

Levy walked down the hallway beside Gajeel while she flipped through her planner.

"So you have two meetings today. This first one is with Mr. Dreyer that ends at 5 then straight into one with Mr. Rocko that ends at 7, then you're free." The blunette sighed after a mouthful.

"7? Alright, we're going for dinner after."

She was close to questioning but their first meeting began. Levy remained quiet in the background just as she told Lucy she'd be doing. She tried to keep diligent notes as she eyed the confidant man from across the room.

She twirled a piece of her hair down her finger now starting at him like a school yard crush. – _no, stop._

/

"Ready?" Gajeel questioned Levy after spending all those hours in the meetings.

The blunette nodded not wishing to go but she really couldn't say no in the end. The two walked with an awkward aura around them until Natsu butted in between draping one arm around the two.

"So where are we going to eat?" The cherry blossom haired man grinned after inviting himself.

The two that now became a trio made their way to Natsu's favorite 'all you can eat' restaurant.

He filled in for the perfect buffer for the conversation not to get awkward. Gajeel grumbled as Levy and Natsu seemingly were getting along perfectly. They acted more like best friends even making the blunette strangely more talkative. Although she would shut down as Gajeel tried to join in just giving him one worded answers and awkward smiles.

* * *

Levy awoke bright and early the next morning.

\- knock knock –

"Mr. Redfox." Levy called out. "We'll be going in ten minutes."

The door opened quickly as if he smelled her coming towards the door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready now." He walked out in his most crisp black suit as he was finishing messing with his cufflink.

They made their way into the once empty elevator, they waited in silence for it to reach the proper floor. Levy coughed breaking the silence.

"At 6 starts the charity ball, then back home at 2 am the following day."

Gajeel nodded feeling a lump in his throat for what he was about to say. "You know with those things, you bring a date…."

She rolled her eyes slightly. "I'll do my best to find you someone. Blonde, green eyes, and tall?" She questioned as if ordering take out for him.

"No." He lifted her face up by placing a hand under her chin. "Blunette, hazel eyes, and short." His grin caused her to blush.

"I-I'm probably not the best one.."

"You're just the perfect one."

His proximity was starting to get closer and Levy was only saved by the elevator door opening.

* * *

"I feel so out of place Lu." Levy was modeling the dress brought in for her via webcam for her blonde friend.

"You look so perfect!" Levy complimented how her petite frame looked in the black halter top dress with a daring slit running up her side just stopping before hitting her upper thigh.

She quickly pushed up her hair into a messy bun with two curls cascading down her face framing her porcelain skin.

"Are you sure you want to go through with it though? Don't do anything you're not fully comfortable with." Lucy lectured the blunette.

"As long as he doesn't get grabby then I'll be fine." The blunette smiled giving Lucy more concern than reassurance.

"Well, be sure to take plenty of pictures! Especially of my Natsu. Honestly still a bit upset you didn't tell me you met him but we'll talk about that later."

Levy laughed at her scowl.

/

Gajeel picked up the blunette from her room escorting her as she wrapped an arm around his. He didn't regret for one moment his decision to have her on his arm. The tightness of the dress highlighted her perfect asset – asset to say the least.

When they arrived, Levy was captivated by the new environment she was brought into. The white and gold color scheme of the room transpired onto the guests dressed in their finest clothing who seemingly just showed up to eat, drink, and party the night way. Their true purpose seemed to wash over their heads instead focusing on their good time.

The blunette tried taking a step back from the scary environment but Gajeel's hand on her lower back moved her forward.

"Come on." He tried wrapping his arm around her waist but she moved forward preventing him from completing the action.

As time went on, Levy bit the inside of her cheek trying her hardest to mingle with others but was failing. It wasn't her silent nature that prevented the comfort of smooth conversation but their speech of the lavish that was on an opposite spectrum of her life. She simply couldn't relate. Hers consisted of painful student loans and quiet nights hugging a bowl of low grade popcorn.

Gajeel watched the blunette from a far keeping her azure hair in his sight while he easily carried on conversations of his own.

A few more minutes passed by just fine until he noticed some men that had scoured around the blunette wishing to make her personal acquaintance for the night.

He smashed his glass on the table with force ending his current conversation with this barbaric act in order to protect his beauty.

"Get out of here." The long haired man stood in front of her defecting all eyes.

"Are you okay?" He tried to question her as she looked him straight into the eyes.

"I could have handled them myself." She spoke making Gajeel laugh immediately.

"Sure you could have short stack." He bended down coming down to her eye level like you do to children.

Levy puffed her cheek thinking it was rude of him to do that. "I-I need to go." The blunette walked away thankful for her size as she easily slid through the crowd sneaking out of Gajeel's view.

"Levy!" Gajeel pushed through the crowd grumbling curses while not caring who he stepped over in order to reach the exit she pushed through.

"Where is she?" He scanned around til he found her petite body sitting on the curb kicking her heels on the ground not caring at the fact that they were scuffing. "Shrimp…" The long haired man cautiously approached her as if she was going to pounce.

"Oi, are you really mad because of the short jokes?" He called out before sitting next to her as she lifted her legs up holding them.

"No…Yes…" Levy back tracked wanting for that to be her only issue with him.

"Heh that's not a good reason." He stood once more starting to walk away. "Come back when you either grow or get over it." His voice rudely resonated through her head pushing her slightly over the edge.

"Fine, walk away like you always do." Levy mumbled into her arms saying it so only she could understand. That was until his footsteps stopped. His surprisingly good hearing heard each word as if spoken directly into his ear.

"What does that mean?" Gajeel questioned.

Levy's eyed bugged as he shockingly heard her angry words. She bit her arm trying to suppress the pain from her heart dropping.

Gajeel's heart raced as bits and pieces came back as he turned to approach her once more. She didn't answer only wishing she could take it back.

"Levy…tell me." He said in his most stern voice wanting answers when she first didn't reply.

"Yeah, you left me…late October in the middle of the night once you were done getting what you wanted. I felt pretty used but I guess it's my fault." The blunette nervously chuckled while pressing her fingertips into her soft peach skin leaving red imprints. She held her legs tighter feeling the same disgusting pain in her gut that she felt when realizing he had left that cold snowy morning.

Gajeel stood a few steps behind her stunned from what she was saying.

"S-So me and… you?" He awkwardly pointed at himself then at her as she turned her head facing him for the first time during this conversation.

Levy nodded. "Yup, I was just another one of your one night stands." The words felt just as bad as saying it aloud. She buried her bright red face back in her arms hiding.

- _flashback_

 _Gajeel awoke a few minutes later after finally recovering from his fainting spell. The small window to the outside world gave off only moonlight along with a small lamp on the desk a few feet away._

" _W-Where am I?" The long haired man sitting up rubbed his head trying to get a hold of his bearings._

 _A petite woman walked in while pulling her hair up in a messy bun. "Oh good you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Levy pulled up a chair sitting beside him while handing him a glass of water._

 _She took his hand checking his pulse while he gulped down curing his parched throat._

" _Oi, are you a doctor or something?" He rubbed his eyes clearing the foggy sleepy view._

" _No, I'm just the manager here." She chuckled while letting go of his wrist satisfied from his heart rate. "Although I do hope to become a doctor one day." The blunette smiled going into her own little bubble she'd sink into imagining herself as a doctor already but her bubble was busted when she was transported back into her managerial job._

 _His piercing ruby eyes remained on her as she giggled and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."_

" _Nah, don't be. You have a really cute smile."_

 _A blush grew further on her cheeks._

" _By the way I'm Levy."_

 _The long haired man held his hand out hesitating with his name for a moment which the blunette ultimately didn't noticed. "Mest."_

" _Mes—" Levy tried saying his 'name' but was stopped. He couldn't stand to hear a false name tarnishing her mouth._

" _Unfortunately I should get going." Gajeel coughed standing up hearing the blunette sigh and speak a disappointed 'oh.'_

" _Gi hi, don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow."_

* * *

 _The long haired man clicked through his phone listening to voice mails from financial advisors that were flooding his phone. 'The deal will be signed tomorrow.' He shut his phone off putting his exciting deal in the back of his mind as he walked up to a seemingly empty restaurant at night._

 _/_

" _Why did you believe him?" The blunette grumbled to herself while she was wiping off the last of the tables preparing to leave for the night._

 _-knock knock-_

" _We're closed, come back tomorrow." Levy called out._

 _-knock knock-_

 _She now turned to those same piercing rub eyes from the day before that didn't lie to her. She quickly let him in._

" _Hi." His smoky voice made her heart race. "I'm sorry, I had some deals to clear up." He vaguely said brining a puzzled look to her sweet face. "I have a small business."_

" _Oh, okay that makes sense." The blunette signed in relief accepting his answer. "Come sit." Levy brought him to the lone table where they sat across from each other._

 _/_

 _His comfortable aura that he gave off immediately made her open up. She told him about her childhood and how she flip flopped between careers every year and even her fears. He told her the honest truth about his past to a certain point before wiggling his fingers in front of her like the spiders that she feared._

 _Their laughter calmed down slowly eventually turning into a deep gaze. They licked their lips in unison while he stood over her lifting her face up for a kiss. The kiss slowly deepened while their tongues joined in along with soft moans into his mouth._

 _They broke away for air still eyeing each other as they both nodded agreeing to the unspoken night together._

 _Levy took his hand walking with him to her apartment nearby. Even up the stairs her mind didn't change on how bad she wanted him, the lust just increased as they eagerly ran up the stairs. He picked her petite body up princess style kicking open her door to ravage her for the night._

 _The long haired man awoke with a stupid grin on his face after seeing the blunette next to him nude and their clothes tossed on the ground in the mad dash they had to take them off._

" _Fuck." He checked his phone noticing it was being bombarded with texts because of the various missed calls. "Sorry. Please don't regret this." He whispered while putting his clothes back on leaving her sleeping body while he left._

 _The blunette awoke slowly and peacefully a few hours later to the sun rising and birds melodically playing their soft tune. She rubbed her eyes expecting for a large body to be by her side yet nothing. With her blanket awkwardly wrapped around her petite frame, she scanned around her apartment searching for him. The only evidence him being there was his t-shirt that he tossed on her vanity._

 _She bit her lip trying not to immediately cry from the realization that he ran out and wouldn't be coming back, even someone as innocent as her knew the reality. The blanket she let fall off of her as she ran to the shower to wash off last night's regret._

-back to the present;

"I remember you." Gajeel said while balling his fits finally remembering where she fit into his memories.

"Don't say that, you're just saying that so I won't feel like more of an idiot." Tears began to well in the corner of her hazel eyes.

"No." He sat down on the ground before her not caring about the puddle he placed himself into. "You wanted to be a veterinarian when you were 7 and you have a scar here on your leg from when you fell trying to catch the ice cream truck." He chucked slightly while gently grabbing her leg lifting her dress up slightly to her ankle to reveal the scar.

* * *

 **A/N: please read~**

 **I know I'm going to get questions on this so I'll just clear it up.**

 **In the flashback he calls himself 'Mest' in order to conceal his true name. I'll reference this in the next chapter (Hopefully up next monday; I'll be updating other fics this week!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Levy looked down quickly retracting her leg back as they both viewed the scar on her leg that he was absolutely right about.

"T-That's just a coincidence." The blunette wanted so badly to believe him in that moment but refused to let herself fall into it again.

"No it's, just listen to me…" Gajeel tried to get her to at least face him. He laid his hand over hers trying to give her the slightest hint of affection that he hoped she'd reciprocate.

"Why should I?" She jerked her hand away quickly from his grip in disgust.

A shrug and stammering of words were all that Gajeel could conjure up at that moment. "I just need to talk to you."

"I only want to hear why." Levy quickly added wanting an immediate answer. She turned away not trusting herself. She knew with any sorry answer she'd more than likely forgive him.

He was now unable to face her and turned his head to the side unable to give her a proper answer that she definitely deserved.

Levy took his hand giving him a slight jolt of hope but all she did was place the phone he gave to her closing his hand around it before she stood. "I see…I really need to go now." Levy spoke with a blank expression seemingly as if Gajeel made up his own decision to keep his reasons to himself.

She stood up quickly leaving and not turning back despite his calls for her to stay a while longer.

"Fuck." He clutched Levy's phone in his hand raising his arm to toss it onto the ground. Although at the last moment, he stopped himself and stuffed it into his pocket before kicking the ground and cruising himself for being unable to say it.

/

' _No tears'_ the blunette repeated to herself as she stormed through the crowd to the exit. She looked back every few seconds expecting for a large body to come up behind her. With an exhale of relief, the blunette ran out to catch a cab.

The ride to the hotel gave her time to think as droplets began hitting the window as if the heavens were sharing in her pain. Every few moments she'd make a small sniffling sound defiantely holding something back making the driver eye her in the rear view mirror. What he was thinking in that moment was something she didn't want to know. He was probably used to drunk patrons that left a good time but she was the opposite. She was grateful he didn't make small talk.

After the painful ride back, she ran to her room slamming the door behind her catching her breath. She bit her lip as a few tears started running down her cheeks.

' _Stop.'_ She wiped the undesired tears away along with some of her make up while feeling around on the wall til she flipped the light switch on.

"N-Natsu?!" She was stunned to see the cherry blossom haired man fast asleep and snoring on her bed despite the loud slam that seemingly didn't disrupt his nap.

With small tip toeing steps, she tried to slip into the bathroom undetected. A damp cloth took care of her smeared make up but couldn't wipe away the pained expression that remained no matter how she had scrubbed. It was like déjà vu, she looked herself in the mirror while sniffling and questioning what to do next.

A loud ping that was drowned out by the sound of running water, awoke the sleeping man who reached over for his phone.

"Ugh." He grumbled while reading his texts half asleep.

It was from none other than Gajeel.

-' _Have you seen Levy?'_

He decided to ignore it until he heard soft sniffles that were failing to be covered.

Natsu stood before the door reaching to knock but pulling back a few times before actually going through with it. "Hey Levy."

The blunette jumped at her name being called until she heard the smoothness of his voice. She opened the door sheepishly looking up at him.

Natsu internally jumped by the sight of seeing her eyes puffy and red, a thing he decided not to question.

"Uh, can I get you something to eat?" He thought of something quickly before wincing back expecting to have a small fist swung at him for what Erza called 'his stupidity.'

"No thank you." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before cracking a slight smile from the random question knowing he was purposefully avoiding the real question anyone else would ask. "Actually can you do me a favor? I need…um…to get back to Lucy." She obviously lied on her reason for wanting to leave so suddenly and he definitely knew that.

/

"Thank you." Levy thanked Natsu for last minute finding her a flight back to Magnolia. He had even offered to come along which she kindly declined, she figured he was already going to hurt in some way for this. The very least he could do was pay as he knew Gajeel did something stupid.

"Take care. I'll see you at work in a few days." He grinned at her with optimism before waving goodbye.

A lump in Levy's throat formed that she struggled to swallow. "Work….yeah."

Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets kicking the puddle that formed in front of him before his phone vibrated in his hand from another text. – Gajeel.

"Crap, I'm dead." He rushed up stairs to pack for his escape.

In between the sheets of the bed he ruffled, he found a usb that was pushed under the pillow. Before reaching for it, Gajeel stormed in demanding answers.

* * *

Levy arrived a few hours later to an unsuspecting blonde as she knocked on the front door in the early morning. Lucy rubbed her eyes while cautiously approaching the front door before looking through the peephole. When she caught sight of her best friend, she quickly swung the door open.

"Levy! You're home early." She smiled while helping her in after a tight embrace before looking upon her wearing a saddened expression although she wasn't sure if something was on her mind or just let lag.

/

Lucy was in a stunned silence as she attentively listened to Levy tell her the events that didn't just unfold but spill out in the past few hours.

"Lu, I messed everything up!" Levy laid her head on the table while tapping her nails nervously on her favorite mug that Lucy had poured tea into.

"No of course….you didn't?" Lucy nervously said sounding completely unconvincing to even herself. She knew her friend definitely dug herself into a hole and how she was going to get out, well that one was hard to say.

"Don't lie to me…" She began to snuffle. "Ugh, but why couldn't he tell me why? That's all I wanted, do I not deserve that?"

"Stop doing that! You know that you do." Lucy held the blunette to her chest allowing her to cry it out.

/

The blonde held her friend periodically during the last few hours of moonlight when she needed it. Levy didn't want to be let go and even though she found it a bit selfish, she was glad Lucy complied even whispering how she wouldn't dare walk out like he did.

She stoked her hair pushing the locks that would wiggle down to her face as she finally managed to essentially cry herself to sleep.

Sigh.

Lucy slowly managed to get herself out of bed without waking the sleeping blunette who wrinkled her nose seemingly from being deep into a dream. She went down to the kitchen in order to prepare her something to eat hoping she actually would.

Walking back upstairs with a cup of coffee and buttered toast, she realized Levy was waking up just on time.

"Lucy?" The blunette called out while rubbing her eyes as her morning instinct told her. Yet she winced in slight pain from her eyes still remaining a bit red and sore.

"Here." Lucy handed her a cup of the hot liquid as she sat up gratefully accepting it.

"Thank you." Levy warmed her hands up while wrapping her small hands around the teal mug placing it down on the end table after a few sips. She was grateful for the multiple things her friend did for her within the past few hours and not just the coffee.

She softly sighed. "I think I should take a shower."

Lucy agreed nodding as she noted how her usually silky sky blue locks were now greasy and matted that explained her current thoughts.

Levy grudgingly forced herself to take a shower leave a clean base from the hot water she jumped into. The droplets stung her skin and filled the room with vapor. She breathed in the hot air that calmed her slightly as she stood allowing the water to run down her body while she stood pondering.

A knock turned her attention back to reality.

"Levy? Are you okay? You've been in there for a while…" The blonde worried as her normal 15 minute shower was dragging into a 30 minute one.

"Oh um I'll be right out." Levy snapped out of her thoughts realizing her fingertips were starting to prune from the water.

/

With a towel wrapped around her body, she nervously asked her friend for her plans for the day selfishly wanting her to be at her side even though she knew it might be too much to ask for. She just didn't want to be left alone.

"Well I…" Lucy tried to stretch it out that she needed to be somewhere and felt terrible for putting it before her friend.

-Ring ring- The house phone interrupted.

Levy's expression dropped once more at the sound before Lucy laid her hand on her shoulder giving her a soft smile. "I've got it."

She held her breath as she answered. "Hello?"

Nobody answered for a few moments giving her the impression of the biggest creep on the other line. She was about to hang up when the voice called out.

"Lucy?" A soft feminine voice called out making Lucy place the phone back to her ear.

"Mrs. Mcgarden?"

Levy turned to hearing her mother's name being called.

"You scared me half to death." Lucy joked knowing Levy's mother wasn't the most tech savvy to say the least.

"I'm sorry dear!" The woman genuinely felt bad. "See, I told you to help me!" She yelled out to her husband who could just be heard giving a loud grunt behind his wife.

"Is Levy around? The neighbors showed us somethings…" Lucy gulped as she had seen the pictures online of the split moment she held his hand. She wished to let her know not to ask but Levy eagerly took the phone.

"Mom?" Levy let out a sniffle while answering.

Her mother was taken aback and any little sound her daughter made, she knew the definition of it. She just wanted her daughter home to cure whatever was wiling her.

"Um, I'm making your favorite dinner if you'd like to come over." Her mother made up any excuse to lure the blunette home.

"I'll be there." The blunette said almost too quickly jumping at the first opportunity not to mope around or well mope around with her mother present.

"I'll have your cousin go and get you, I love you!"

"Bye, love you too mom." She hung up to face the blonde who had nothing but worry in her eyes since she arrived home.

"It's okay, I'll be going home for the day." Lucy sighed in relief having the comfort that she wouldn't be alone.

/

After stepping into 'normal' clothes consisting of black leggings, white t-shirt, and black combat boots, she made her way into her cousins car as he arrived half an hour later. When he arrived, Levy gave Lucy one last hug and a thank you.

She nervously made light conversation with her family member quite grateful for his presence. Him being there halted any tears for the time being as explaining why was out of the question. The blond man took jabs at her for being easy to avoid detection in the family –another wonderful short joke. This kept her mood up as she needed it when seeing her father frowning while rocking back and forth on his large wicker chair on the pouch.

/

Lucy hummed softly while walking back up stairs to get dressed for her internship shift. She searched through her closet having her back towards the window as it slid open. A shiver was sent down her back feeling someone coming in.

"Don't come any closer!" The blonde cried out before she turned to face a certain pink haired man.

"N-No way…" Lucy looked at the man she had a huge crush on.

"Sorry, I got the wrong window again…" Natsu veered off awkwardly scratching the back of his neck casually explaining his mistake as if he'd done it multiple times in the past.

"Oh no wait, you're Levy's friend right?" He approached the blonde who nodded sheepishly.

"C-Can I help you with something?" She asked not wanting her pervious 'deer caught in headlights' face to be the one he remembered from their first true interaction.

"Ugh yeah." Natsu coked back a silly response after truly seeing her in person. "Levy left his behind." He pulled out a usb from his pocket containing her recovered thesis. "She left in a rush, is she around?"

Lucy accepted what Levy called her life. "Oh, thank you."

"No problem." Natsu grinned.

"And thank you for taking care of her." The blonde smiled.

"Huh? Of course, she's family." He kept up his grin feeling that everyone that worked with him was family in one way or another.

-' _How are they both related?' Lucy thought as she looked up at the man before her. 'He cares so much and Gajeel couldn't care less.'_

 _/_

Levy cautiously approached the brute of a man sitting out as if waiting for her to hurry and walk up the drive way. She gulped knowing the last stinging words he had told her as she moved away with Lucy.

"Levy!" Her bubbly mother had rushed out after spotting her bright blue hair from a far. The relatively short woman who stood an inch lower to the ground lower than her daughter, embraced her tightly. Aside from similar height, the only thing the blonde woman had in common with Levy was a bright smile. Although the blunette was faking hers at the moment.

"Hi mom." Levy was glad her mother came the moment that she did essentially saving her from an awkward conversation that could have possibly ensued outside.

The blonde woman quickly urged her inside and Levy simply waved awkwardly at her father before entering.

Her childhood home still remained the same from the creamy wall colors filled with picture frames and the familiar scent of cinnamon coming from the kitchen which she followed before sitting at the table.

Levy's mother had sat across the way reaching over to hold her hands. From the beginning, she had been ready to pester her daughter with questions but her face said she would rather keep quiet for now.

"So how was your _trip_ dear?"

Levy gulped back shocked from this question as she didn't let her family know of this 'little trip.'

Unlike Magnolia, the small town from which she came, news spread around and everyone buzzed.

The blonde woman bit the inside of her cheek from her silence. She retracted her hands awkwardly tapping her manicured nails on the table creating the familiar sound of wood clicking underneath a hard surface.

"Good god woman, just spit it out." He belittled his wife before suddenly patting Levy's back startling her. "You did good Levy." He grinned at her before sitting down next to his wife.

"What?" Levy looked confused before putting two and two together.

"We've seen the pictures Levy." Her mother said wanting just basic answers on her daughter's dating status.

The blunette's heart dropped once more.

"Mom, it's nothing." She kicked her feet under the table waning to run from the situation.

"Are you serious?" The raven haired man voiced his concern not excited to hear now disappointing news.

"Y-Yeah." Levy looked down shyly twiddling her fingers feeling uncomfortable. "Um, so how have you been?" The blunette tried to change the subject looking away from her father's gaze.

"Oh! I've –" The blonde woman began before her husband cut her off steeping over her words while standing up.

"Of course he wouldn't want you." His words stung with hate while he scoffed looking at her up and down.

"Hun, don't say such a thing." The small woman tried reaching out for him before he jerked his hand back.

"Humph. You had the perfect opportunity and messed it up like always." The parting words he said resonated in her head.

The man that raised her since she was a toddler, had less in common with her than her mother. When her parents had heard the news, he was elated for her stepping into a financial gold mine. While her mother just wanted what every mother wants, for her child to be happy.

Through this, they were always at odd ends especially when it came to finances. He argued for two days straight about how she wasn't his problem and he shouldn't have to help pay for her education since she wasn't truly hers.

Levy laid her head down biting her lip trying to hold back her tears. Even though she never truly felt love from this man, he did raise her and intern, she never raised her voice to him until she finally broke.

"How dare you.." She started off softly just enough for him to stop in his tracks keeping his back rudely towards her. "How can you say that?"

"Levy…" Her mother tried to stop her.

"No, I'm sorry mom but this is inexcusable." The blunette stood up for herself while rising from her seated position.

"Tsk, I don't have time for this." The raven haired man began walking out.

Levy quickly grabbed her purse placing it over her shoulder before rushing out before him.

"Moments like this, I'm glad you're not my real father." She huffed slamming the front door stepping out frustrated.

She exhaled and stomped on the ground a few times letting her final bout of anger out. The anger she took out on her father shifted her attitude towards Gajeel.

* * *

 **A/N: welp that took an odd turn like all my fics tend to. ;-;**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: oops I completely forgot I had this typed up for like a week and just didn't post it D:**

* * *

" _Levy left." Natsu said while facing the anger inside of Gajeel's eyes._

" _Fuck!" Gajeel yelled out while knocking over the lamp and candles on the dresser beside him. He stepped on the broken glass shattering it into smaller pieces as he approached the cherry blossom haired man. "How could you let her leave?!"_

" _Humph. She wanted to leave, I couldn't hold her back." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you do to her?"_

 _Gajeel quickly grabbed his scarf tugging on it til he lifted him up slightly defensively getting in his face. "That's none of your business. You should have just stopped her." He growled before pushing Natsu away._

Gajeel stepped into Levy's office slowly approaching her desk. His hands balled into fists at his sides while viewing the empty chair. He picked up the lone picture frame to face the picture of the blunette and her blonde friend smiling. For a split moment, he started to replace himself in Lucy's place.

"Gajeel!" Juvia's loud yelling could be heard from down the hall before she angrily stomped in.

Gajeel quickly slammed down the frame face down as the busty blunette came in immediately glaring him down with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Natsu told Juvia that you chased Levy away!" She huffed wanting to punish the man standing before her.

"Not now Juvia…" He angrily took out his ear piece before walking out past her not objecting to what she had said. "Don't disturb me today."

"No, Gajeel is going to talk to Juvia right now!" She stood in front of him making him stop for a moment before he did anything he'd regret out of anger.

"Seriously Juvia." He replied angrily in between grinding his teeth while easily by passing her thin body.

"G-Gajeel?" The blunette was left alone when he stormed out. She turned to the fairly empty desk noting just a few papers along with a picture frame faced down. When she turned it, she smiled at the picture of Levy that she knew Gajeel was staring at.

* * *

Levy stormed into her home rushing up the stairs tossing her purse not caring that the ground caught it scattering its contents. She huffed before turning to her bed finding a small pink note.

 _-'Natsu dropped this off for you. –Lucy."_

She picked up the small device that in the mists of all the past events, she had forgotten about.

"Thank you." She softly whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

"Lev! It's time to wake up." Lucy nudged the sleeping blunette til she slightly opened one hazel eye.

"Can I not go?" She mumbled softly while nuzzling her face in the blanket finally able to do so without the residual pain from constantly rubbing her eyes.

"What? Of course you have to! Now get going." Lucy nudged her towards the bathroom when she finally decided to get up from bed.

After her shower, Levy walked in embraced tightly in her plush pink robe that gave her some comfort. Luckily she had picked out her outfit days before during one of her anxious hours that brought her to nitpick each aspect of her presentation. If it wasn't for this, she would have opted to go in her robe.

"Come come." Lucy brought her over to their vanity quickly applying her make up to hide the past few day's struggle.

Levy took a hard look into the mirror before her noting that even though not visible, she still carried pain underneath those once bright hazel eyes. The stress of the past few days were dully noted by the more than usual light blue strands of hair falling onto black pencil skirt as Lucy ran a brush through her hair. She brushed those strands away only for new ones to appear.

"Lu, we're going to be late." The blunette tried to rush her friend while the sight on her lap added onto her nerves.

* * *

"You've worked so hard for this, please don't lose sight now. I believe in you." The blonde held Levy's hands in the cab that they took to the university.

"I'm trying." Levy softly sighed while looking through the window as they approached the large building.

"We'll deal with the other problem tomorrow."

"We'll?" She questioned if she heard correctly.

"Of course! We're a package deal. Mess with one and mess with the other." Lucy's joke made her laugh brining slight joy to her face moments before they arrived.

"Actually about that, can I tell you something?" Levy fidgeted with the zipper on her red purse that she laid on her lap.

The pair arrived on campus a few minutes later with Lucy giving her friend her undivided attention as she let out her thoughts listening to an uncensored version of her true thoughts of the past few days.

"I still can't believe he's that big of a jerk!" The blonde started feeling as miffed as the blunette as she was told more and more of her side.

Unfortunately Gajeel had refused to tell his side or even reach out adding onto her frustration. She absolutely loved her best friend and would defend her by any cost.

"If I ever see him I'll –"

Whispers and giggles accompanied by rude pointing from small groups came towards the blunette's direction as she walked past.

Levy sighed knowing her name was being paired up with Gajeel's once more and the thought was starting to feel quite disgusting. She built up the strength to lay her hand on Lucy's arm urging her to continue walking as she noticed Lucy was close to lashing out on them in her defense.

"Lu, forget about them."

"I should be telling you that." The blonde turned to her friend with her heart breaking a bit more for her. She was being the bigger person and ignoring as her name was being tossed around.

They quickly entered into their destination after a few more whispers were said that were thankfully undistinguishable.

Levy felt her throat growing parched as she struggled to ask her friend if she was willing to go over to Fairy Tail to turn in her resignation letter. She knew she'd try and convince her otherwise. In a way she wanted to be talked out of it.

"I'll be seated in the back, if you need me just look back there." Lucy smiled while waving at the blunette who snapped out of her thoughts then sunk into the back to finish prepping without another word.

* * *

"Today's the day!" Mira cheerfully told the group during lunch reminding them of their promise to support Levy.

"It's in an hour right? Let's all get going!" Erza demanded of them as they literally just left their lunch half eaten while trying to walk out in their five man group out of the front door casually.

"Oi, where are you all going?" Gajeel called out from the second floor viewing the group just as he was exiting his office.

The group paused after essentially being caught trying to leaving work early without notice.

"N-Nowhere!"

They dispersed in different directions until they felt their boss didn't have his keen eyes on them anymore.

"Go go." Erza pushed the busty blunette towards the main entrance in order to sneak out one by one.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia over reacted when separated from Gray who groaned going after her in order for her to stop wailing.

Erza shook her head before continuing to walk out in that fashion while Gajeel watched from above watching them failing at being sneaky.

* * *

"Natsu!" Mira called out to the cherry blossom haired man already seated.

"How did you sneak out?"

"The window?" He looked at the group before them confused before they all nodded understanding his quirk.

/

Levy pulled the navy curtains to the side just enough to peer out into the crowd. The large auditorium was fairly empty with exception of her instructors sitting at a long table set up ready to scrutinize each part of her thesis.

Behind them had snuck in what Mira dubbed 'The Levy support group.' Her eye twitched at the first time hearing it for the sole reason that it made her sound like a recovering alcoholic. As long as she didn't say it aloud along with their secret, it was okay. The thought still made her chuckle slightly before realizing that she'd miss her new friends if she resigned.

We're they still going to remain her friends? She struggled to understand how they could vouch for Gajeel so much saying he was actually a good guy.

That was the moment it hit her once more, Gajeel.

He was a huge part of the university and could fail her at any minute right? It was just a matter of time that he left his marker on her life once more leaving behind a sour memory.

Her hands began to shake from the thought making her drop her note cards in her hands and onto the floor before her.

"Levy Mcgarden, please step forward."

"Yay!" Mira let out a small cheer before covering her mouth waiting for the blunette.

Levy heard her name being called and panicked while crouched on the floor collecting her scattered cards.

"Levy Mcgarden." The administrators called out once more getting impatient about keeping everyone waiting.

The group behind looked at each other puzzled at the white haired woman clenching her fists knowing Gajeel had something to do with it. She stood turning towards the door to notice a certain long haired boss sneaking in, and with that, she sat back down.

/

Gajeel made it to the building minutes before she was to grace the podium. He had been invited days before to listen in just a curtesy allowing him to see where all the money he had donated was being poured into.

He attended only one before and frankly they were the worst. Hour long presentations by snobby students with incredibly large vocabularies going on and on til his head spun. It was better for the mystery to remain on the subject of his donation funds, well except this day. He figured maybe if she bombed then he could pay her way through.

He snuck in virtually undetected all except for a certain white haired receptionist (who honestly should be at her post) catching wind of his presence. With a scowl directed towards her, that he would pay for later, he hung out in the back leaning on the cold metal door.

His heart began to race waiting for her to appear from behind the velvet curtains.

"Levy Mcgarden." Her name was called a second time as she seemingly hesitated to make her appearance but she finally stepped forward quickly shuffling the cards into their proper order as she cleared her throat.

* * *

Gajeel had been expecting to stand through the longest hour of his life bored out of his mind listening to her go on and on about medical jargon, for this he was prepared. Her angelic voice began with a few cracks showing nerves but they were quickly mended by her confidence as she spoke further on her subject. For this he was definitely surprised.

She wouldn't need his help as he immediately regretted even letting that thought cross his mind that was undermining her. He gulped back those foul thoughts that stung sliding down his throat. Just as quickly as her presentation started, it had ended with administrators promising to have her complete results ready in a few days.

After profusely thanking them, Levy stepped down to the crowd gathering waiting for her as if she had won an award. Gajeel took a step forwards before stopping himself and taking that step back to his original position. With a clenched fist, he walked promptly out knowing it wasn't the proper moment to speak on the private matter.

/

While being tightly held in an embrace by her blonde friend, she caught sight of the man she knew was all along there. The bright luminescent lights reflected off of several of his piercings that gleamed as she discreetly faced him.

A quick shift of her read frames hid her true sight she way eying.

The smallest fire ignited inside of her hoping he would finally man up and speak to her. Yet his flame was extinguished when he walked away with his hands in his pockets that gave an uncaring vibe.

/

Levy walked home with Lucy after saying her goodbyes to her new friends. The trek was fairly long but she had something to speak about that she really needed off of her chest.

He had chosen for her.

He had made up her mind.

"Hey Lucy."

"Huh?"

"I'm seriously going to quit."


	10. Chapter 10

"W-What? Are you -"

Levy nodded immediately knowing the answer to her question, "Yeah I'm sure of it."

Lucy looked down just mumbling a 'mhm' response trying to initially push it.

"I thought about it and I think I'm making the right choice…well maybe." The blunette mumbled the last part under her breath.

Lucy faced her friend ready to retort clearing hearing her final words but rejected the option and only nodded, the only reasonable thing to do.

"Anyways you did amazing!"

"Do you think so? I just assumed I bored everyone by their expressions."

"Well you had your moments..."

Levy looked up at her friend with a tinge of shock before she stated laughing indicating she was just kidding.

"Touch and go Lev." Lucy spoke in between giggles trying to look away from enjoying the first genuine laugh coming from her petite friend.

Levy clutched her books to her chest as they continued their walk towards their apartment. Thoughts of obsidian hair and glistening silver piercings flooded her mind.

 _Why didn't he stay?_

The blunette sighed softly trying but desperately failing to forget. While she looked down kicking the small pebble before her, a glistening coming from in front of her made her lift her head up.

"G-Gajeel?"

Her heart skipped a beat picturing the man before her. His image disappeared and was replaced by the clear sidewalk before their home.

"Hey Lev, I think someone did love your presentation." Lucy pointed out the colorful arrangement on their doorstep.

"Can't be for me…" Levy hesitantly picked up the bouquet plucking the note nestled between a rose and a daisy. She gulped back her rising feelings.

 _ **-'You were amazing' –Juvia.**_ The little card she pulled from the envelope read.

She smiled softly before leaning in close to inhale the bright floral scent she enjoyed.

"M-Metal?" The immediate scent of Gajeel instead replaced the floral one she was expecting to take over her senses. Instead she jumped back slightly from the shock.

"Something wrong Levy?" The blonde looked back while having one hand on the door knob.

"N-No! I'm just happy that Juvia would be this sweet." The blunette held the flowers gently but affectionately, deterring from her true thoughts.

Lucy accepted the answer and unlocked the door laying her purse down at the table. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower before bed."

"Go ahead, I'm going to call Juvia." Levy picked up the phone balancing it between her shoulder and ear as she played with a rose petal.

' _H-Hello?'_ Juvia cautiously answered her phone as an unknown number appeared on her screen.

' _Juvia? It's Levy.'_

' _Levy! Oh Juvia is go glad to be speaking with Levy!'_ The busty blunette now cheerfully spoke excited to speak with her petite friend.

' _I just wanted to tell you thank you for the flowers, they're lovely.'_

' _F-Flowers?"_ Juvia's voice suddenly dropped. ' _Juvia di—'_ Her voice faded as the loud sound of a throat clearing turned her attention. _'Yes! Juvia did send you the flowers. Juvia is happy Levy likes them.'_

The insecurity in her voice let Levy know what she already did. Although it didn't soften the blow as her fingers slipped accidentally ripping a ruby petal away.

' _Levy?'_

' _O-Oh sorry! I-I also need tomorrow off.'_ Levy quickly reassured her before saying one last 'thank you' and hanging up the phone missing the docking a few times.

She tossed the bouquet on the coffee table carelessly along with her books. While plopping herself on the couch whilst instantly feeling bad for the way she mistreated it.

Those who knew Levy would have bet anything on her picking up her book and apologizing for tossing it but today they'd lose their money.

The blunette searched throughout the cabinets for a vase while holding the bouquet in one hand. After failing her search, they were placed in the narrowest mug to extend their life for as long as possible.

She laid herself in the couch laying on her side while staring at the flowers. She couldn't help but notice how far apart they really were. Gajeel was this figure that was admired and Levy put herself down becoming the paint stained mug.

After a soft yawn, her eyes fluttered trying to close on themselves. She shook her head slightly waking momentarily to closed ruby buds. Would Gajeel eventually open up like they would?

"Why…" Levy muttered on last word before caving under the sand man's spell and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Why did Gray-sama make Juvia lie to Levy?!" The busty blunette huffed at her fiancé who had tripped her up making her to lie.

"Juvia, this isn't your busin-" The raven haired man looked towards his blunette seeing the scowl already showing through on her face before he could finish his word. "I'm just saying, don't dig too far into those two."

"That's just it! Juvia doesn't know for certain but Gajeel did something to Levy and it's bad." Juvia looked down fidgeting with her thin fingers spinning her sapphire on her finger.

"Mira has also been acting weird…" Gray tried to help her piece together.

Juvia suddenly gasped covering her mouth with her delicate hands. "Gajeel and Levy had a love affair!"

Gray shook his head unable to picture the two ever having something romantic between them.

"Juvia will fix this!" With determination in her royal eyes, she took her coat and headed for the door.

"Juvia, it's pouring outside."

"T-That doesn't matter, Juvia loves the rain." The blunette paused at the door before running back into her lover's arms. "Juvia doesn't like the rain, she'll fix this tomorrow."

* * *

"Err…I don't know…" Lucy paced around the living room as Levy's petite figure remained fast asleep on the couch.

For the past five minutes, she had been debating with herself on whether or not to wake her friend. Today was supposed to be Levy's day back at work but she already made up her mind on quitting.

 _Should I let her over sleep and 'miss' today or wake her?_

The blonde bit her lip and decided to let her sleep. "You deserve this Lev." Lucy took the blanket draped on the other couch and covered her.

"Lu..Lucy?" Levy opened an eye slowly feeling the light weight of the cover on her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!"

"Don't worry." The blunette responded with a soft yawn as she sat up. "It's time for me to get up anyways." She rubbed her eyes before reading the analog clock on the wall.

"Are you going to…" Lucy scratched her arm as she sat across the way before her.

"Mhm." Levy gave her a nod while picking up the thick sealed letter from the coffee table. "I just have to stop by and pay my dues." She sighed picking up the other thinner envelope containing the check she would soon sigh over. "I'm sorry Lu, this means that I can't help this month…"

"No no! Don't worry about it!" Lucy waved her hands in front of her chest.

"Thank you." Levy gave her a soft smile as she held the envelopes in her hands as she raised herself from her seated position. "I should get going."

"Would you like me to come?"

"I can do this, thank you though."

* * *

Levy stepped out to begin her day after locking the door behind her. She hung her red messenger bag over her shoulder to accompany the orange romper she wore with a white bow tied around her waist.

Even though the sun was shining and the weather optimal, the smile she returned to strangers was forced.

For the most part, Levy held her head down focusing on the straps of her garnet sandals. She tapped her feet lightly on the ground waiting for the subway ride to reach her destination. To kill time she pulled out her well-worn book flipping to the page with the hardest back crease.

"Shh! I think it is her…"

Levy picked up initial light whispering but chose to ignore and not ease drop. She adjusted her red frames back up the bridge of her nose continuing to read.

"That is her! Look at that tacky hair color." The two feminine voices that now didn't care to whisper anymore.

Levy internally gasped as she clutched her book knowing for certain the offensive words were directed towards her.

"Hey!"

Levy raised her head up slowly to the new body seated beside her wishing for her attention.

The brunette woman who bathed in rose scented perfume couldn't have been more than a few months older. Yet the rude words she spewed out made her seem that they were from entirely different generations.

"O-Oh hi." Levy replied as nice as possible despite her absolute desire just to ignore her and return to the written words in her hands.

The woman tapped her nails on her knees in a jittery fashion just wanting to blurt it out. "So you're Levy Mcgarden right?" She asked eagerly.

Levy quickly shut her book not caring to bookmark as she audibly gulped. "D-Do I know you?"

"No but it's pretty evident that Gajeel Redfox dumped you as his toy so can you give me his number?" She clasped her hands together practically begging Levy for his personal information.

"H-He didn't –" Levy started to argue back and defend herself before stopping. "I can't do that…"

"What?! Just give it to me, I won't tell!"

Even without her phone, she still memorized his number and could recite it from the heart.

"I can't violate his privacy." Aside from how he treated her, she still couldn't leak some things.

Ignoring the dirty look she was receiving she put her book away standing to wait for her stop. After the 'dinging' from the doors opening alerting safe exit, the blunette stepped off heading for the double door exit.

Levy sighed as she finally felt free from the stuffy constraints of being stuck underground.

* * *

"Thank you." Levy thanked the man holding the door open for her to the finance office.

"I have to make a payment, Levy Mcgarden." The blunette searched through her purse as the woman behind the desk tapped on the keyboard to pull up her information.

"Oh…it looks like your balance has been paid."

Levy slid her check over before the words registered. '… _has been paid.'_

"What? That's not possible, I still owe a good amount." She tried not to get too eager. Things were just too good to be true.

"Hmm…no, it's showing up as fully paid as of yesterday."

"C-Can you tell me who did that?" She tried to catch her breath from trying to understand why.

"Umm…it looks like it was paid by…oh." She paused to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the petite woman before her. "…by a Mr. Gajeel Redfox."

"G-Gajeel?"

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Levy huffed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk ignoring the looks she was receiving.

The grand confliction was stirring in her mind. Why did everything have to involve him? Now she'd have to have the most awkward conversation with him.

"I'm quitting and I'm going to need you to take back your money." Levy mumbled to herself.

 _Although I could leave the second part out…no what are you thinking Levy?! He'll see it as you owing him…_

The blunette sighed as she paused to take a deep breath and catch her bearings. "Oh…where am I?" Levy looked around noting she had walked down the wrong street in the midst of her frustration. "Great." Now walking the long way to Fairy Tail, she stopped at a familiar window.

' _Conbolt's.'_

Levy's old restaurant she managed years before. The lights were off as a body stacked chairs inside along before turning to the window catching sight of the blunette.

* * *

"Thank you." Levy smiled up at her old boss while he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Of course, I haven't seen you in a few years, kind of thought you ran off to get married." Macao started chuckling as Levy sipped on her hot coffee sipping down his words.

"Definitely not…" Levy muttered out while tapping her nails on the pristine white mug.

The ringing of the bell over the door chiming as it opened turned both of their attentions.

"We're closed."

"Make an exception." A deep husky voice called out as rough boots stepping in.

"Gajeel? Why are you here?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to everyone who has an interest in this story! I appreciate each and every one of you guys!**

 **Also please remember, italicized sentences are flashbacks! Hope you don't get confused! I've been told many times before that I have a very different style of writing and I feel like only I can understand sometimes, oops.**

* * *

"Gajeel! Are you in there?" The sweet feminine voice coming from behind the large mahogany door called out followed by light a knock. "Gajeel." She began demanding him to respond in a rougher voice becoming impatient from his lack of response.

A loud annoyed growl followed her disturbance from behind the double bolted door signifying he was finally alert.

"As long as you're alive! I'll be back with something for you to eat in a short while!"

The morning started off a slowly painful one, sleeping hunched over his desk with pens leaving their painful imprint on his cheek. The phone had been off of the dock buzzing with a dead dial tone and when he reached to place it back, he completely missed it dropping it onto the floor.

"Fuck it." He let it fall choosing to ignore the snapping and cracking of the device that ultimately ended it use.

After leaving a note for Mira on his desk, he picked up his jacket slipping into the wool fabric as he left the building.

/

Mira walked in half an hour later to the small destruction on the ground. "Gajeel?" She huffed picking up the broken phone to place it atop of his desk taking note of the sloppy writing left for her.

' _ **Went home. Don't call, call Juvia.'**_

"Juvia? Where is she?"

"Juvia, can you hear me?" The white haired receptionist spoke into the microphone to her ear piece. For a few seconds she waited until no response was given.

"Gray? Erza? Jellal?" Mira continued to essentially speak to herself as she received no response from the employees that were supposed to be on duty.

* * *

"Levy?" Juvia knocked on the petite blunette's door waiting anxiously for her to answer. She fidgeted with her fingers deciding on whether or not to knock once more.

 _Maybe Levy is tired…but why would Levy be tired?_ Her cheeks lit up to vastly inappropriate thoughts after questioning herself.

"Levy?! Please have clothes on!" The busty blunette started knocking louder repeating it until Lucy opened the door.

"Can I help y—"

Juvia tackled the blonde to inside of her home embracing her excited to feel that she did have clothing on. "Levy!..." Juvia looked up at a color of locks she wasn't expecting.

/

"Juvia is so sorry! She thought Levy would open the door!" Juvia sat still on the couch with her hands between her legs on her best behavior.

"No no please don't worry! But unfortunately she isn't here right now." Lucy placed a mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table before the blunette.

"She's not? Can you tell Juvia where Levy went?" Juvia twirled the spoon in the cup swishing around the chocolate shavings sinking them to the bottom.

Lucy gulped form the question, "Well she went to campus pay some dues and …" She paused not wanting to divulge on Levy's personal business. "Oh! Can I see your ring?" She nervously took her porcelain hand gazing at the royal gem that glistened like the sun reflecting on water. "It's beautiful!" Lucy chirped trying to distract.

" Really? Gray-sama said it was beautiful just like Juvia!" The busty blunette held her hands together swooning to the thought of his words.

"I'm so jealous!" Lucy spoke of their love before looking over at Juvia noting the jealousy in her eyes that she'd soon regret.

"Why? Gray-sama only belongs to Juvia!" Juvia took her shoulders bringing an intimidating aura to her once sweet face.

"What? I don't even know what Gray looks like!"

"Don't say Gray-sama's name!" The blunette began to shake the blonde paying little attention to the power she had over her.

"J-Juvia stop! I-I'll tell you where Levy is!"

Juvia stopped at the interest of hearing her name.

* * *

After a much needed shower that disintegrated the knots in his back and washed the impurities from his hair, Gajeel sat himself down on the pristine white love seat.

Silence ensued before the beating of his heart filled his senses coupled with the emotional baggage he wanted to repress.

Just like every other day his house keeper had set out his favorite bottle of scotch beside a glass. Next to the bottle was what she had assumed was one of his many work phones she had found between his sheets. The white electronic was turned face up lighting up to an alert. When he looked closely, it was from Magnolia University's library alerting of a text book due. The phone could have only once belonged to Levy.

After grunting at the notification, he stuffed the device into his front pocket to pick up the bottle. He took a sip but quickly removed the rim from his lips in a repulsed manor due to the initial foul taste.

The cheesiest inner dialog of his sour emotions made the drink sour came into play that he immediately down played. _Stupid Juvia getting into my head._

One way or another, the amber liquid was going to do its job as he started taking longer swigs straight from the bottle whilst disregarding the new found taste.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed his own phone light up to an incoming phone call –Mira.

" _Yeah what is it? Thought I told yah not to call._ " He mumbled as the bottle remained to his lips staining them with liquor.

" _Sorry to bother you but Magnolia University called and said you requested a call once Miss Levy tried to access her account._ "

Gajeel rapidly swallowed the liquid inside of his mouth before replying with a tinge of excitement in his voice that perked up to the conversation. " _Call them back and tell them to hold her there_." He hung up leaving Mira with a dead dial tone before she could question.

* * *

 _You just missed her._

"Fuck." Gajeel stormed out of the building ignoring his personal driver who held the ash colored door open for the frustrated man.

While placing his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose hiding from the glistening beating sun, he began the long walk back. Last night's rain storm left behind deep muddy puddles that he carelessly sloshed through tracking muddy steps on the concrete. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he held what was once Levy's phone tightly.

Through his desire to get away, the longest path back up to Fairy Tail he took. The street adjacent to his building had been one he hadn't taken in years. When he looked up, a familiar flickering yellow sign caught his eye.

He walked by initially choosing to ignore the dark environment that only gave way to one light in the blink of an eye.

"Huh." He turned back for a reminiscing moment to peek in.

Under the light of the hanging lamp, her azure hair lit up, a light shadow dawned on her bouncy curls. She gave off the softest smile while clutching her mug.

 _No, it can't be._ Gajeel looked away before taking a glance back in. She couldn't have been so conveniently there, it was like fate.

* * *

It was the stir of the moment that pushed him through those doors. Her pull on that man led him in despite protests from the owner.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Gajeel keep this rough voice turning her off immediately from their ensuing conversation.

"I don't want to." Levy turned from his gaze staring at her nails tapping nervously on ceramic that she clutched.

 _L-Levy what is wrong with you?! Of course you want to speak to him. But does he deserve to speak to you at this moment? –oh…he did it anyways._

Gajeel took the initiative and took a seat parallel to her in spite of her denial to speak to him.

"Oi, would you give us a minute." Gajeel tried to get Macao to leave the room. The long haired man glared him down mentally beating him out of the room before turning his attention back to the blunette.

"Thank –"

"I—"

Levy and Gajeel initially stammered over each other's speech initially trying to speak first.

"Go ahead." He gestured for her to say what she needed to say.

"Thank you for what you did but I can't possibly accept it. I don't want you to think that I owe you." Levy pulled out the receipt given to her stating her zero balance on tuition.

"Keep it. Think of it as an apology."

"For what?" Levy led him on reprimanding him like a child for his actions.

Gajeel took her mug suddenly form her hands to take a swig. "This doesn't have alcohol right?"

Levy nodded agreeing.

"It needs some."

The blunette huffed at him stalling from the real issue.

"You ran out on me." He looked at the scowl forming at the furrow of her brows and the wrinkling of her nose before changing his approach. "I ran out on you, better?"

Levy looked upon him frustrated, maybe he wasn't fully understanding but having him close now maybe he would finally get it.

"A little bit." She bit the inside of her cheek while tapping her nails on the table. "Can you just tell me why?"

Gajeel gulped, "All of it?" He tried sliding the mug back towards her but she rejected pushing it right back in his direction.

"Mhm."

He scratched the back of his head from the awkward conversation to ensue.

" _If you're busy then we can do this some other time." Levy smiled as Gajeel rose from tapping away on his phone rudely as she spoke. She had hoped he'd say no and attention would be on two once more, she didn't want to have to wait for another date._

 _He had managed to catch every word she said while simultaneously finalizing his business deal._

 _Gajeel set his phone aside putting it face down ignoring the light peeking through the cracks. "No, it's gone. Keep going." He stuffed the now silent device into his pocket putting away temptation. "I'm here for you." He laid his hand gently under her small chin that gave way to a pink tone._

Gajeel scratched the back of his head hoping the words would magically fall out into weaved sentences that rectified the situation instead of worsen it as he feared.

Levy patiently waited before eventually realizing she had given him plenty of time. "Well this was…it wasn't nice." She grabbed her bag rising from her seat before being stopped from walking out.

"I lied because I didn't want you to be just like every other female."

"Excuse me?" Her head whiplashed towards his direction.

"I sold a website before this and .." He coughed trying to sound modest but completely failed at the definition. "Women easily came."

The blunette couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan.

The thought of him blatantly admitting that he had been around the block around every neighborhood known to man was a slightly unsettling at first but no judgements she tried to associate with him.

He ignored her groan knowing details on his 'little black book' wasn't the ones she was searching for. "I didn't want you to be the same. I didn't want to see those hungry stars in your eyes, I wanted you to be different."

Levy was ready to retort but he continued.

"I saw the innocence in yours eyes, you're so perfect." He coughed not trying to sound all mushy. "I had to sign the deal the next day and after a while, I didn't adjust well to fame. I was tossed into the spot light and –"

"I know." Levy interrupted his speech that made him sound like he was suddenly a victim. She clenched her messenger bag holding it to a comforting closeness to her chest. "I saw a few days after and I was sick." She admitted stopping herself before allowing the feelings of that day bubble up to the surface that would cause her to lash out.

Gajeel gulped back the strange feeling of guilt that struck him while watching her saddened expression. He had heard it before, both online and in person. On how he had 'ruined' lives with empty promises in exchange for one night between their sheets, to lay it out politely.

While he ignored their words and would frankly snicker at their stupidity, his feelings for the petite woman's feelings were a complete 180. As much as he went back and forth on denying and accepting it, he had a soft spot for the woman who indented on his life in only 48 hours. She was always a little bright memory in his bank.

"I can't believe you'd think of me in that way…" She was in the dark on his financial gain and frankly if he had nothing to his name, she'd still hand over her heart free of charge.

Even with his lack of facial expression, he still felt sour about causing her to experience this pain. For the first time he cared about the destroyed feelings he left twisted in his wake.

"That's not the worst part…you forgot about me. I don't know but maybe I thought it was more."

Levy looked down at her hands relaxing from clutching the fiery straps that turned her knuckles white from the grip. "I know you consider me just one of your _conquests_ but I unfortunately don't think of people in that way…"

When he didn't answer right away, Levy took a glance up noticing he still lacked a true emotion unable to detect the battle raging within. She thought she'd feel relieved but quite the opposite. She felt an instant amount of stupidity and expected him to burst out laughing straight to her face.

"I…"

The blunette closed her eyes cringing back from what he had to say.

"…never fully forgot about you."

Levy made a confused sound as she hesitantly opened her eyes focusing on the orange fabric he removed from his pocket.

The lattice pattern could have been anyone's but the white magnolia clipped on signified it was hers.

 _Gajeel rose from her bed slowly as not to wake her small sleeping figure. After pulling up his black denim and shoving his phone in a pocket, he searched for his shirt._

" _Shit…" He had no luck in finding it with the help of dim lighting. His dark clothing blended in and the only fabric that shinned was her orange headband. He stuffed it in to his pocket before giving up on his searching taking his leave._

"You slipped my mind for a moment but you were so familiar." Gajeel left her headband on the table feeling awkward from revealing he saved something from all this time.

Levy tried reach for it before hesitantly retracting her hand back.

"I wasn't sure at first but yeah, it turned out to be you." He was having a hard time assessing her feelings. "So yeah, sorry." He awkwardly coughed out.

"Thank you for clearing that up then." She took her seat once more working on a civilized conversation.

* * *

"Oh…the sun's going down…" The blunette turned from their conversation that dragged out the time.

"I'll give you a ride."

"No thank you." Levy quickly objected not wanting to tread far stepping into the stitches that freshly mended a part of their relationship in most loose form of the definition.

"Come on…"

Levy stood from her seated position excusing herself from their conversation before he could convince her. "I-I still can't work for you though." She awkwardly pulled out the thick envelope handing it to him.

"Huh?" He accepted it with hesitance before her words registered. He held the cream colored cover in a loose grip wishing to not push it back.

"Wait."

The blunette stopped in her tracks to turn her headband being offered to her. "Keep it." She gave a soft smile of relief to him.

"Take this then." Gajeel rummaged through his pocket once more revealing the phone he once gave to her offering it back to her. "If you ever need something."

* * *

 **Ugh this one was incredibly hard to write and that's why Levy is so back and forth on their relationship. Um I've never personally been through this so it's hard to place myself in her position and work on a more civilized resolution since my friend said you can't fix everything with a slap and slashing their tires. Honestly I'm starting to see that as some sort of a challenge. Lmao.**


	12. Chapter 12

Levy pushed open the door stopping for a moment at the chiming bell that alerted an entrance and exit. She ignored the sound and pushed forward letting the glass shut slowly behind her as she took cautious steps forward. The half inch heel of her crimson flats clicked on the pavement with each step making her paranoid. Her heels clicked together as she stood at attention before looking back.

The image of Gajeel coming after her became prominent but soon faded as she tried to reach out. He wasn't coming after her like she had assumed. After shaking her head, her steps continued north to the path home.

* * *

Levy stepped though her front door deciding to keep her bag at her shoulder as she kicked off her shoes padding barefoot on the cold linoleum before reaching the stairs. As she scurried up, she met Lucy half way stopping to her presence.

"O-Oh sorry Lu." She apologized for almost bumping into her as her head was somewhere else.

"Don't worry about it," Lucy shrugged it away. "…did it go alright?" She questioned assuming she quickly dropped the letter off and didn't look back.

Levy jolted awake from the question looking awkwardly to the floral printed wallpaper to her right. She nodded quietly not adding speech to the action as she wasn't wishing to speak about it just that instant.

Lucy understood her non-verbal ques and stood up at a step watching the blunette walk up. "I'll bring you up something in a bit, you're withering away."

' _You're withering away.'_

Levy leaned back on the textured door as she patted her stomach. "I guess I should try and eat something other than tea." A soft sigh she exhaled while pushing herself towards her bed.

Nestled in between the feather filled comforter, Lucy's first draft was neglected; loose leafed pages fluttered out of order. Her attention was deviated to the electronic she held above her face. The blunette mindlessly jumped onto random sites before climbing into the message box.

She furrowed her brows at the undelete messages between herself and Gajeel. Professional messages with a ting of playfulness from both sides.

 _H-How could I?_ Levy chewed her bottom lip while tapping in and out of the reply box.

 _Not today._

She rose of bed tugging on her rolled up shorts before snapping the pages together rushing off to a different location.

* * *

Lucy softly knocked on the door before opening the door slightly. The sight of the sleeping blunette slumped over her desk is what she caught. As she set her plate quietly to the side, she found her novel beneath her arm.

"Lev…" She whispered softly while trying to wiggle her hand written draft out from under her before she could accidentally drop any fluids on it.

The blunette awoke slowly to the jostling underneath her cheek. She made a soft waking whimper as her eyes tightened together from the intrusion.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to."

"No it's okay." Levy rubbed her eyes with a soft yawn as she adjusted herself vertically in her chair from being awkwardly slumped in her sleep. She took a piece of toast nibbling on it as Lucy sat on her bed at the furthest corner already appearing suspicious in the petite woman's eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Lucy fidgeted with her fingers trying to admit her conversation with Juvia. She had felt some guilt from revealing details that she should have had her permission to.

"Just Juvia came over…"

Levy looked up halting her chewing as she heard who had some to visit.

"And I might have told her somethings..." Lucy vaguely spoke in a quick jumbling mess of words that Levy caught after she repeated herself over more clearly.

Levy coughed as she struggled to swallow the piece of bread in her mouth. "You, what?" The blunette assumed the full vast had been revealed to her.

Lucy nervously scratched the back of her head as she explained how she only revealed how she was at Fairy Tail just to quit. "It could have been worse." The blonde tried to explain her point.

Levy set her food aside unable to continue her nibbling and picking of the meal.

"I'm sorry Lev!"

"No it's…fine, I guess I shouldn't have assumed I would still be friends with them." She nervously tapped her nails on her exposed knees. "I would have honestly felt bad just leaving without an explanation, this way, they know."

* * *

Remaining at work after hours, Gajeel tapped the envelope on his desk turning it each way unwilling to open it. He knew exactly what it contained as Levy clearly laid out a summary for him. Although somehow keeping it sealed, sealed the truth on how badly he fucked up.

What was the point of telling the truth if the end result was still the same?

Before he could lash out on the crystal on his desk, he paused. No it wasn't the same.

' _I-I don't know, maybe we can start over?'_

She allowed him the glimmer of hope to start a new building their relationship on a cracked foundation.

The deal appeared too much for the man whose greatest effort for a woman was to dial their number. Yet she was special. She was the one that was holding the reins, she could tell him that she wants out at any moment effectively crushing him.

 _I should have come back for her._ He smashed his balled fist on the mahogany structure til he heard a wooden leg start to give way under pressure.

"Gajeel? Can Juvia come in?" The busty blunette didn't wait for his approval and cracked the door peeking into the dimly lit room.

Gajeel shoved the envelope in a drawer shutting it as she approached his desk.

"What is it Juvia?" He tried to busy himself 'organizing' papers but she wasn't falling for it.

There was one thing Gajeel Redfox didn't do, and that was actual work.

Juvia placed her hands firmly on his desk only catching a glance at his softened eyes. They were no longer smoldering with usual frustration but more like her owns when she tried to get Gray to agree to an outlandish idea.

She hesitated to reprimand him and instead awkwardly tapped her nails on the wood focusing on the orange headband draped over a frame.

"I—" The blunette looked up to her friend before realizing he wasn't paying attention.

He stood by the window peering out at the lit city by himself until Juvia came by his side.

"Juvia misses Levy too." She whispered softly.

"Eh? How did you? Whatever…" He knew better than to question her ways of gaining information. He wouldn't put it past her if she had cameras in his home. "Stupid, I didn't say anything like that." He used her head as an arm rest objecting to saying anything else on the matter.

* * *

The blunette tossed and turned in her sleep rustling the sheets besides her leaving an untucked mess. A sense of numbness was an awkward feeling to wake up to when the turning stopped. The feeling was foreign as she rubbed her head assuming the events of the past few hours were just a dream.

She gazed down at her hand clutching it open and closed as she questioned the pain. It had been something of a tight grip that she held onto. As she sat on the edge of her bed, she looked around for any signs of a visitor. When nothing was found, she sighed in relief patting her sheets. She wasn't going have to toss these white ones like she did to the lilac ones once stained with his scent.

Levy pulled her silky locks into a tight bun perched behind her head before rising out of bed.

With a soft yawn, she stretched her arms up til the satisfying pop occurred. When she placed her hands back down to lift herself up, she came in contact with warm metal.

 _Hmm?_

She lifted her hand up cautiously knowing for certain that it wasn't just a twisted dream. She was faced with a blinking alert of low battery as she had left it on all night. She stood to let it just die but hesitated to walk out of the door. After plugging it in, she walked out leaving the device behind.

The blunette made her way down stairs to be greeted by Lucy, wide awake and searching each possible crevice for her favorite pair of earrings.

"Have you seen them? You know the hoop ones with a star charm?" The blonde tried looking for a needle in a haystack that was their apartment.

"Oh yeah, they're in the old bowl by the door." Levy pointed towards glass container that held only a decent amount of dust.

"The one that used to be the fish bowl?" Dread filled Lucy's tone of voice.

"I cleaned it out." Levy spoke un-confidently trying to remember if she actually completed that chore.

Her friend raised a brow not trusting her lying words given away by her face. "The fish ghosts can have them." She sighed and laughed as she continued to prepare for her day.

"Can I use your laptop by the way?" Levy called out as Lucy slipped her heels on.

"Of course, go ahead."

The blunette sat on the counter laying the laptop on the faux granite before clicking away in between tabs.

"Do you have some studying to do?"

Lucy suddenly came up behind the blunette dusting the lint off of her skirt not paying much attention to the screen she was on. Levy jumped in her skin from her startling voice as she was beginning to get lost on the web. She quickly shifted between tabs into an incredibly long article sure to bore Lucy if she investigated further.

"I do." She tried to sound convincing in between a weak unconvincing smile.

Lucy raised a brow but couldn't question as she was running late. "Sorry but I have to go now." She grabbed her purse as Levy waved goodbye behind her.

Levy remained seated listening to Lucy open the door but with hesitation to close it. She looked back but was unable to get a clear view as the wall blocked the sight. The only clear sound was Lucy mumbling soft speaking to someone outside.

The blunette shrugged it off assuming it was someone for her as she continued her search online.

"Hey Lev, someone is here for you."

* * *

 **a/n: this should be the last chapter that has this 'down' tone c:**


	13. Chapter 13

" _Someone is here for you."_

"Go right in." The blunette picked up on her friend's voice in a soft whisper allowing the unknown body inside of their home.

Levy turned in her seat facing the corridor following each soft step slowly clink on the ground. She ignored the bright screen behind her as she gulped from the sound.

 _W-Who would be here for me?_

The blunette desperately tried to straighten out her hair holding down the frayed strays before a thin body turned the corner.

"Juvia?" Levy dropped her hands at the sight of the busty blunette coming into sight with a smile now warming her face.

"Levy! Finally Juvia found Levy!" Juvia came up to the petite girl catching her with an embrace. She peered over her shoulder at the screen which Levy, in a panic, neglected to switch tabs.

As subtlety wasn't a word in the blunette's dictionary, Juvia gasped not holding back from her findings. "Gajeel! Oh Juvia told Gajeel he should have put his hair up that day. Though she still loves those pictures." She fawned over the image of Gajeel largely plastered on the screen.

The petite blunette turned after leaving her arms realizing her error a bit too late. She slammed the screen down quickly as possible making an eerie snap as it was a forced shut down.

Levy nervously chucked trying to distract from the sight. "I-I…It's not what you.."

"Gaj—" Juvia began to speak his name with enthusiasm behind it before watching Levy's erupt in goosebumps. "Levy?" She tried reaching out for the blunette walking off a few feet to the living room hoping she'd stop.

Juvia caught on as she walked behind her taking the hint to stop.

"Can I help you with something?" Levy tried catching her breath from being caught.

Juvia nodded taking a seat on the sofa before presenting her with a silver envelope from her purse. "Juvia would like to give this to Miss Levy."

Levy made a questioning sound as she took it. It was elegantly sealed by a water droplet monogram pressed into scalloped amber wax.

"It's so pretty, I kind of don't want to ruin it." She spoke with a soft laugh while carefully lifting the moniker to pull its contents. She scanned the elegant wedding invitation presented to her.

Juvia cupped her hands together excitingly witnessing her face light up as she grazed each word.

Levy looked up with a soft smile as her heart warmed up from the gesture. "A-Are you sure you want me there?" She hesitantly questioned hoping it was true.

"Yes, Juvia had been meaning to give it to Levy before but it kind of slipped her mind." Juvia looked up with a reciprocated smile before it dropped to multiple alerts coming from her purse. She dug in before continuing and began furrowing her brows from the incoming text messages.

Levy looked upon her with concern from her mood dropping at written words. She'd furrow her brows at the device reading message after message from the alerting sounds coming in. She subconsciously chewed her bottom lip pressing her teeth into the ruby coloring staining them. After exhaling a soft sigh, she tapped away a quick response. Juvia perked up to Levy before her as she set her phone back in her purse.

"Of course!" Juvia gladly chirped choosing to ignore the incoming messages to her phone. "Actually…" She dug back into her phone for what Levy assumed would be her phone once more. She instead fished out a small item covered in her hand. Her fingers unraveled to a gem encrusted snowflake pin. "Juvia would like Levy to be a bride's maid."

Levy took the pin staring at it without a word.

"Juvia knows its late notice but she'd like Levy to be a part of Juvia and Gray-sama's big day. There's a spot open because someone dropped out so Juvia thought there's no one better than Levy."

A sparkle grew in the petite blunette's eyes as she tried to hold back welling tears.

* * *

Juvia cheerfully sauntered into the Fairy Tail building giddy from Levy's acceptance. She hummed softly to herself as she walked into the break room meeting with her co-workers.

"Where have you been?" Erza raised a brow from the blunette disappearing so suddenly in the middle of her shift.

"Helping Gajeel." Juvia plopped herself down on Gray's lap side saddle. "Gray-sama, don't be jealous! Juvia just had some things to do." The busty blunette threw her arms around her lover trying to hold on for dear life as he squirmed unwilling to reciprocate her overly affectionate love back.

" **Juvia**."

"Yes Gray-sama?" She pressed her cheek against his flustered one.

"I-I didn't say anything." He coughed out while readjusting his shirt's collar as she stopped trying to embrace him.

" **Juvia**." The gruff voice called out once more from the intercom finally catching her needed attention.

"Oh? Gajeel?"

" **Get in here**." Gajeel voiced to her ending the conversation with a stern tone.

Erza turned slightly giving her a look before rushing off to her own post.

/

Juvia knocked softly on the door before stepping in. "Juvia is here."

"Close the door."

"Is Gajeel feeling better?" The busty blunette closed the door behind her holding onto the golden handle waiting for him raise his head from his seated position.

"Since when was there something wrong?" He glared her down but was beaten by her pout. There was one person he couldn't win again, Juvia.

"Don't lie to Juvia."

"Just get to work." Gajeel pointed towards the paper filled room that was once Levy's office.

"That's not Juvia's job! Hire back Miss Levy." The blunette pouted speaking beneath her breath from being directed towards a new post.

The petite blunette's name conjured up a mix in the pit of his abdomen. He sunk his fingertips indenting in the soft leather of the arm rest while releasing some obscenities to himself unwilling to lash out on her. "You know I can't."

"Why?"

The long haired man 'tsked' before turning in the chair to gaze out of the window. "You know why."

"I don't?" Juvia popped her head out from the room noting his softened tone.

Gajeel snickered at her, "You're losing your touch then Juvia."

The blunette puffed her cheeks offended at his words. "Gajeel!"

"Alright fine."

"Juvia doesn't know why, she didn't want to ask Levy…" Juvia walked out of the small room with a stack on manila folders in her arms. "But she does know that Gajeel cares for her." She sorted the files on Gajeel's desk while he snorted denying the idea while trying to convince himself also.

"Gajeel makes it so difficult but it's not, I promise. Every girl just wants that small gesture that lets her know you're thinking about her. Texts are easy to send Gajeel." The blunette lowered her head speaking softly while sifting through the files quickly setting them in order. "Or hand written letters! How romantic would that be?!"

Gajeel huffed at her last pitch, "Yeah sure." He broke the conversation snatching his phone off of his desk and slamming the door behind on his exit.

* * *

Levy brought the laptop back upstairs settling into a bustle of printed blankets. She draped the thinnest gem rimed blanket over her shoulders warming up to the moment. She laid the snowflake on the pink covering of Lucy's laptop keys smiling down from the thought.

The fear of losing her new found friends was effectively removed. A tinge of sadness was lifted.

As her eyes glided back up to the screen, she came face to face virtually coming into contact with Gajeel. That toothy grin struck her heart. She chewed on her rosy lip as her eyes grazed the words to where they didn't make coherent sentences. As she scrolled down, a few more photos were quickly scrolled past.

One final link sent her to a page time stamped two years ago. She shook her head before going too far and shut the screen down willingly this time.

 _Not today._ She whispered to herself softly before pulling the covers over her head.

"Hey Levy, are you home?" Lucy called out while audio ably dropping her keys in the bowl as she slipped off her heels letting them clink on the floor.

"Yeah I'm upstairs, come up."

"Oh Lev, my feet are killing me!" The blonde made herself at home joining underneath the blankets wrapping herself in a few before loosening her hair from the bands restrictions.

"Here, chocolate is good for that." Levy snapped off a few squares handing her the treat.

"So I've been meaning to ask but…what happened here?" Lucy gestured towards Levy's phone laying visibly on the desk "I-I thought you gave it back." She nibbled on the chocolate indirectly asking a question.

"O-Oh…he kind of gave it back last time. I haven't received anything from him though so…bust?" Levy shrugged pushing away the slightest bit of disappointment from no activity. She neglected to speak on the moments she tried not to hover over the device while waiting on a message.

Lucy gently laid her head on the petite girl's shoulder allowing comforting closeness. "The stars will align and show you the correct path, I can feel it."

The blunette opened a hazel eye peaking over at her. "Oh Lu, if only this was one of your novels." She pondered on her friend's poetic wording wishing they'd apply to her life.

The pair sighed in unison mildly blocking out the sound of an incoming message.

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Are you going to get that?"

"I left my phone down stairs." Lucy reassured her noting she dropped everything to rush up into their room.

"Lu! Don't do that!" Levy grasped the wine colored blanket using it to cover her face.

"Do what?"

"Predict things like that." She mumbled from behind the warmth.

"I'm sorry I'm so good at it!" Lucy sarcastically replied while Levy cautiously rolled out of bed covered in the sheets approaching the device.

Levy held her breath while reading the new message. "Oh, it's just Juvia." Her heart subsided coming down from working double-time. "I'm actually glad it's her." The blunette admitted while tapping her nails on the glass screen quickly replying.

* * *

 **A/N: yay finally an update! so i have some things to say; be prepared. first: I have about 4 more chapters written so i'm off to edit like crazy. - I had a random idea for the next chapter adding a bit more 'meat' to the story so bear with me. - actually that wasn't as much as i thought? Probably missing something so I'll add that onto the next chapter's 'A/N'**

 **replies: Nalu shipper: I love Levy & Natsu as a brotp as much as I love Gajeel & Juvia as one. But i did neglect Lucy a bit so I added her more in. **


	14. Chapter 14

"And here's a cup for you." Lucy set a ceramic mug full of black caffeine before the blunette setting the base of her morning.

"Thanks Lu-cy." She broke her friends name in a soft yawn while she stretched unfurrowing her tightened muscles. Dancing steam carried the rich dark chocolate aroma pleasant to her senses.

"Just a few more classes" The blonde sighed excited for the final prospect of graduation.

"Mhm." Levy rubbed her eyes struggling to push the sleep out that was persistent in holding her eyes shut. "Just a few more." She added on with a soft smile.

"Are you sure you don't need to talk about it?" Lucy leaned over the counter with worrisome eyebrows arching.

The blunette shook her head denying the offer on the table. "No, I've said my peace. Now stop with that face." She leaned over reaching before her hand was swatted away."

"Stop it." Lucy chuckled. "That doesn't sound so convincing though, just worried for you. Allow me to." She grasped her petite hands.

"Lu…like I said, I left the door open for him. If he wants to, he can come through. If not then, it's going to be double bolted with impenetrable steel that can't be breeched under any circumstance." Levy deadpanned.

"Oh look who sounds like the writer now." The blonde raised a brow allowing her hands free before chuckling away. "Anyways I should get going, I'll see you later then. Have a good day!" Lucy waved her friend off leaving Levy taking soft sips recovering a normal way of awakening.

* * *

"Now where did I…leave those papers? Where's that bag?" Mira shifted through the mess on Gajeel's desk that seemed to appear the moment she had finished organizing the load. "Gajeel!" She called out giving a few seconds receiving no usual grunt back.

"Juvia, have you seen Gajeel?"

The blunette popped her head out from the small office. "Juvia saw Gajeel leave all of a sudden. She's not sure where though."

"Oh no, we need to have those documents." The platinum blonde continued her search while hovering over the telephone stuck on the dial tone.

-' _Hey.'_

 **-'** _Gajeel, where are you?'_

 _-'At the studio, what did Juvia do now?'_ Gajeel jumped to an assumption failing to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Juvia heard that!" The blunette huffed.

"Yell at him later Juvia."

 _-'Anyways, I think I dropped some papers in your messenger bag that weren't supposed to be there. So I need you back here with them.'_

 _-'Eh? Get them tomorrow, pretty busy right now once Rouge shows up. Should be here any moment.'_

 _-'But!'_ Mira objected _, 'Well they're for you to sign so please do that right now and I guess I'll give Levy her file tomorrow after you hand it over.'_

Gajeel cleared his throat sitting straight up in his seat. ' _Hold that thought_.'

* * *

Levy tapped the butt of her pencil on paper struggling to pen the notes presented. The slides seemed to pass by the moment she'd manage to jot down a single word.

 _Secure._

 _Defensive character._

 _Mixed feelings._

She chewed on the cannery wood noting the snippets of words subconsciously collected. _Great._ With a pause, she stopped herself mid action realizing her fall back into old habits.

"Ms. Mcgarden? Ms. Mcgarden?"

"Oh yes?" The blunette snapped out of her fuzzy thoughts staring up at the professor looming over her seated figure.

"I said, everyone should have received their report back. Have you?"

"N-No I haven't." Levy choked up from missing an important mark.

"Look into that, it contains an important note or so I've heard. Now moving on."

 _Great, one more thing._

Levy sighed while shaking her head focusing to grasp the last bits of the rushing lecture.

* * *

 _Where do I start?_

The blunette chewed on her lip while clutching onto the oversized text book in her hand. She held the written material tighter to her chest with each passing step ignoring the vibration in her pocket. _Sorry Lu, I'll reply later._

She continued on wards before persistence continued which she could no longer brush away.

With a soft sigh, she decided to check her suspicions expecting a Lucy message.

 **Gajeel.**

"W-What?" The blunette fumbled with his name appearing causing her to drop the heavy text book slamming on the concrete.

' _ **Oi Levy. The school dropped something for you off in my office.'**_ His message followed by an attached picture of the manila folder she was expecting.

Levy tried to suppress her heart from beating out of her chest as she continued to neglect the material on the ground.

' _ **Can I come get it? I kind of need it.'**_

She glared down at the blinking cascading ellipsis lighting up to his response on his end. The shades of grey sunk down to his deleted response.

 _Should I go?_

Levy nervously tapped on the glass unsure of her next actions. She held onto the device unwilling to step on his toes by stepping into his territory.

' **Come over. Though come to this address. I'm not at the office.'**

The blunette blinked at his late response searching the incoming address.

' **Or I can just come to you.'**

Levy looked around the bodies around. Their reactions would burst at his presence.

' **No, I'll be there.'**

* * *

"Thank you."

The blunette stepped out of the cab closing the door softly behind her. _Is this the place?_

Levy double checked the address checking the numerical digits on the banner-less building. The front entrance opened while putting light pressure, after cautiously peering inside, she took to the empty corridor.

Silence quickly took its leave replaced by warm tapping to drums accompanied by strumming of strings.

 _Get in, get the papers, go. Get in, get the papers, go._ The repetition became her mantra and the only thing keeping her nerves at bay.

"Hello?" Levy slowly pushed through the door made of stainless glass.

An unfamiliar man brushed the lock covering his eye revealing familiar piercing crimson eyes to the sudden intrusion.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt but is Gajeel here?" She took a step back noting the uncomfortable expression laid on his face as his hair overcame his eye once more.

"Oi, don't scare the girl." Gajeel appeared in the doorway ripping a bite out of a sandwich.

The two silent bodies jumped to the demanding voice that Gajeel produced.

Rouge gained a softened expression dusted with an embarrassed flush as he realized his harsh actions. "Sorry, if you'll excuse me, I think I hear Sting."

As one brunette stepped in, the other stepped out.

"The folder, let me get it for you." Gajeel mumbled maintaining grip of his lunch between his teeth.

While he flipped through endless papers on the coffee table, Levy stood slumped on one side while rubbing her arm.

- _S-Should I say something?_

The once loud tremor of music dwindled down to the sound of the ticking clock. She peered down when waiting before turning up focusing on the guitar strapped to his back.

Few thoughts came as she walked up plucking a cord letting it vibrate producing a one note sound.

"Eh?" Gajeel turned to her petite figure innocently jumping back retracting her arm back in innocence.

"O-Oh I'm sorry." A chuckle she broke up before accepting the manila folder with her name printed upfront.

"Nah it's okay, do you know how to play?"

"No I don't." Her flushed expression she hid, "I just can read music. I just liked humming the melody when I was younger." Levy spoke softly to the folder lacking eye contact.

His breathing hitched causing him to cautiously think about breathing. She spoke softly downgrading her talent.

"Well you got the hard part then, do you want me to teach you?" Gajeel looked away rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I probably should see what's in here first." The blunette rose catching quick eye contact directing her to take a cautious step back.

"I'll walk you out." Gajeel laid the guitar on the nearest cushion taking a jolt up to open the door allowing her petite body to saunter through.

"Thank you." A soft whisper he nodded to.

No thought was given to the innocent action when he placed his hand on her lower back directing her towards the ruby neon 'exit' sign. Though the tense feeling of her body beneath layers of calloused skin retracted his hand deep within his pockets.

Casual distance he maintained while walking beside the blunette in silence. Only the hard treading of his heavy foot bounced off of the walls.

' _Gajeel, make sure you talk to Levy!'_

' _I'll do it my way.'_

Juvia boomed in his ears refusing to take a leave. "Um listen, I don't know what you'll say but do you want to get some lunch?"

A soft gasp escaped her lips before she could bite down the sound. "I-I don't know." She clutched the documents close to her chest.

Gajeel stood keeping his distance careful not to push her. "We have some things inside if you want to—"

The blunette blinked a few times after hearing a sound arise disrupting his speech. "Oh, I…um…" She felt the vibration in her stomach followed by the very real sound she tried to repress.

* * *

"Here you go." A cup of fresh coffee was set before her gently on the table that she just ignored looking right past.

She clutched the file now on her lip cradled. "O-Oh I'm sorry, what?"

"Just there's your coffee, I can get you something else if you want."

"N-No no! It's fine. I just need to check this first. I'm sorry." She lifted the manila slightly trying her hardest not to set off a rude demeanor of her head being somewhere else.

"No bother, go ahead." He kicked back the brightest green can of energy drink while watching her hands fumble trembling white removing the documents in-cased inside.

Her eyes grazed the typed words skipping onto hand written notes. The brightest gleam in her eyes erupted into a final shot of glee as she clutched the documents to her chest exhaling built up anxiety. Stress was released in a matter of seconds.

A studded inquiring brow Gajeel rose to such a reaction. "What's it say?"

Levy looked up from her papers with a squeak. "Oh I'm sorry here." The blunette rose taking a new seat besides Gajeel ignoring the close proximity. She pointed to specific lines noting the reason to her excitement. She leaned over his arm lightly laying her cheek on his arm skipping a delicate digit over profound words.

"O-Oh I apologize." The blunette coughed up slightly breaking the tension as she took a seated inch away from him.

"Don't worry 'bout it." He was unable to focus on the documents before him deciding to push away the new colorization on his cheeks.

"It just says that I've just been accepted into Magnolia Hospital for residency." Levy tapped her nails on her exposed knees. "I'm relieved, I thought I was going to have to go home for it."

The softening words caught alerting his ears. His heart slowly crescendoed reacting when his speech lacked.

Gajeel peered over catching a glance before turning to sift through the documents pretending to read them.

"So I'm very relieved." A soft sigh coming from her lips slowly changed into a grin. "Can I have it back? I promised Lucy that I'd read the results with her. I'll have to pretend to be surprised all over again."

Gajeel snapped back from remaining dormant unable to add speech to the conversation. He coughed the hesitation pitted in his throat, "You didn't want to go back to your dad huh?"

The smile quickly erased clearing the smile lines from her heart shaped face. "Step…" She quickly added in the correction.

"O-Oi…I didn't mean it like that, I just remembered you saying you didn't get along with your old man."

She looked up blinking a few times before the sensation of the tips of her ears lighting up. "O-Oh I don't remember talking about such boring things." The beat of sweat she pushed away before running her fingers back into the silkiness of her cerulean hair.

"Nah, you're actually pretty interesting."

The blunette subconsciously clutched the files crinkling the outside between her delicate digits. The softest surprised squeak she let out before biting her lip retraining the sudden sound. "I-I'm not…"

Gajeel pulled down the tightening crew for an extra breath. "From what you told me, I think you are."

"Well from what you told me, you are too." Levy giggled softly bouncing back with her usual demeanor before realization. "Actually…I don't really know the real you."

She sunk back down into the pit she dug. _Iron door._

"Well –"

Levy perked up to a new message cutting off his upcoming sentence. "I'm sorry, I need to be somewhere. Thank you for this though." She tapped her documents before quickly taking her leave alone.

* * *

 **a/n: welp kinda ended on a sadder tone than I expected but It will be cleared up within the next few chapters! ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

"Fuck." Gajeel rose immediately to the sound of the door slamming right behind Levy taking her leave. "Where are my keys?" He flipped the cushions aside coming up to two chucking sharp grins. The dangling and clinking of shaped metal turned his attention.

"Ouch." The blond man appearing next to Rouge commented on his performance with a sly smirk.

"Give me those." He demanded immediately wanting possession.

"Let her chill, she doesn't seem like she wants to talk right now." Rouge noted adding in his opinion before chucking the keys his way.

Gajeel snickered as he caught the tossed keys midair. He fumbled with them in his hands before shoving them in his pocket and tossing himself back down on the couch.

* * *

"You're home early Lev." Lucy turned to the figure attempting to open the door as subtly as possible.

 _Lu._ After a soft sigh of being caught, she set her noisy shoes aside before raising the folder.

"Is that it?" The blonde's chocolate eyes lit up.

/

"Really Levy?" Lucy took the petite blunette's hands before jumping up dropping the documents from her lap down in excitement.

"Okay once more." The blunette rose for another embrace before settling down. "Aside from that, this was the only positive of this afternoon. What am I going to do?" Levy put her chin in her cupped hands exhaling built up frustration.

"You're going to complete this and become an amazing doctor!" Lucy filled in the blank while picking up the scattered papers.

"Not about that Lu…"

"About Gajeel? Marry him…no that causes more problems." The blonde chucked to herself ignoring the shocked expression on her petite friend's face.

"Lucy! Be serious." She huffed inflating her cheeks with flustered air in the process.

"Alright alright, I hate to say this but, you shut the door Levy. You're going to possibly be seeing more of him so at least get some real peace. I do understand how you want to ring his neck though."

Levy exhaled, "I-I forgot that detail. I guess I short of just flinched when he brought up my dad." The blunette accepted her neatly stacked documents with shaky hands.

Lucy nodded, "I understand, just let him inside and see the deepest part of you."

Levy was caught humming Lucy's advice softly to herself.

"Wait, technically he's already seen that." The blonde deadpanned her speech before chuckling once more at her friend's scowl.

"Lu stop!" Levy tossed a pillow towards her friend.

"All I'm saying is that he won't bite, well unless you want him to. I don't know your 'thing.'" Lucy waved her hand in the air as she departed before another 'weapon' could be thrown her way. "Don't shut yourself off so quickly." Her words she left lingering in the air.

* * *

 _-"You shut the door Lev."_

The words mentally repeated in Levy's mind as she slowly stepped her stripped body into awaiting relaxation.

"Yeah, that stupid metaphorical door that I slammed shut on his face." The blunette sighed softly catching one last breath before sinking into the warm bubbling water configuring to her figure.

"It wasn't so bad though...maybe." She pondered softly gazing at her small reflection in the pristine beauty of each bubble.

 _Pop._ With a light tap to the bubble, it was gone.

Recollections flooded back, he kept his distance and genuinely tried.

"Friendship? Was I too quick?" She placed her delicate hand over her palpitating heart. "I-I don't even know anymore." She shook her head slightly beneath the water soaking her curls.

The blunette's eyes fluttered closed as she thought back with a clearer mind. _Really Levy?_ She mentally scolded herself. "It was just an innocent insight that he was dead on…is that why it bothered me so much?" She gave a soft internal yawn before drifting off.

' _W-Where am I?' The shrunken figure of the blunette was faced by an over-sized rusty iron door. Inch by inch, the metal threatened to touch sealing behind its contents._

' _S-So…let it seal.' A bronze antique key appeared in her hands. The polished metal contained a sapphire gem centered shinning from the floral cut edges. She clutched the key extra tight molding the shape into her hand._

' _Huh?' the hefty weight disappeared from her hands leaving her clutching air._

 _The thunderous sound of clinking metal turned her attention to the sealed door._

' _N-No…take the key, where is it?' She quickly dropped to her knees bring up layers of once dormant sand flipping for the cerulean sign._

The blunette rose quickly from the submergence of water as she coughed up the unwelcomed liquid in her orifices. Water sloshed to her quick seated movement.

"Dream…? Nightmare…?"

She shook her head loosening up the now sopping wet curls around flipping water. "Lu!"

* * *

"Oh do you have plans today?" Lucy questioned peeking from behind the couch watching her friend scurry to gather her things.

Levy reached for her red purse placing it on her shoulder before approaching Lucy. "Mhm. Juvia wanted me to join the rehearsal, hopefully I don't mess up." She clutched the strap desperate to calm her nerves.

"Wait, I thought the wedding wasn't for another week? Don't you do that the day before?" Lucy raised a quizzical brow.

"I think Mira has gone overboard with making sure it's nothing short of perfect." Levy giggled while slipping into ruby sandals. "Though Juvia would probably be just as happy eloping." She laid her chin in her hands fawning over their relationship.

"Must be nice." Lucy tapped her pen on her lower lip while meeting the blunette's hazel eyes deviating with a tinge of sadness.

She shook her head, "Mhm. Hey is something else bothering you? Something's wrong?"

"N-No, I'm okay." The blunette backed up releasing the subconscious hold on her lower lip. "I'll be back later." She took her leave before any other thoughts could surface.

* * *

The blunette exhaled the long held in breath before pushing open the door. She stepped through the banquet hall doors stepping into the room containing only a moving shadow.

"Hello?" Levy called out to the busting figure emerging into a curvy silhouette.

While busy at work, the white haired woman came out from behind a floral arrangement delicately moving a few in her path. "Oh Levy, can I help you with something." She gave a soft smile framed by budding lilies made the gentle soft spoken woman shine.

The blunette blinked a few times matching a puzzled look "Today is the day right? Juvia texted me last night."

"Juvia? I thought you were put down as Gaj—" Mira bit her lip on the subject as she caught slightly of the blunette lower her head fidgeting with and extended leaf. She went for her clipboard flipping through the hefty amount of pages. "Oh! Juvia of course. I'm sorry, there's just so much on my plate right now. Good thing I ordered an extra dress." She exhausted.

"Anyways, it's time for rehearsal. This way please." The white haired woman held the cork board to her chest while stepping into the next room vacant with just a plain arch. The room lacked in art but was to hold a large bustling mass.

"And here is where the reception will be held, it just needs decorating of course."

The blunette was at an awe at the vast space admiring the small permanent details. Her delicate digits ran the scroll engagement of the pews falling into the curvature sinking into her own fantasy.

' _Do you Levy…I do…_

"I do!" Juvia rushed in cheerfully ignoring her cue rushing up to the empty stage.

"Juvia! You're supposed to be the last one!" Mira huffed following the overly excited woman trying to bring her back.

Levy giggled leaning over the seat before a soft hand to her shoulder made her turn to the presence. "Hmm?"

Flowing scarlet hair and welcoming smile from Erza she received while walking out with her.

* * *

"Okay Levy…you're going to walk down with…Natsu." Mira clicked her pen applying written notes for her record.

"Yo!" The cherry blossom haired man draped his arm over Levy's shoulders giving her a large grin. The genuine warmth in his smile brushed a new tone on her cheeks.

"Not like that!" Mira re-adjectested his arm down for Levy to properly hoop her arm around. "Now you two will be last." She set herself up a spot before the two. "So make him behave Levy!" She giggled at Natsu's scowl as Levy joined in the joke.

Levy held onto his bicep ignoring the strength of her grip as the music began playing. Natsu produced a questionable sound looking down at the petite blunette catching just a glimpse.

Mira stepped forward with her partner leaving the two behind closed doors before their moment to step forward occurred.

"Are you okay?" Natsu broke the silence effectively making her grip loosen from embrace.

"Mhm…" she denounced with uncertainty in her voice. "Thank you again." She voiced before any other questioning could occur.

The doors opened once more to their cue taking the walk up the aisle. He gave her a soft nudge understanding her appreciation for his help. "Anytime, let me know if you need anything else."

She squeezed his muscle as a non-verbal 'thank you.'

The blunette continued walking hooked on Natsu's arm smiling up at him til they separated taking their respective spots.

* * *

Natsu stood beside Gray glaring him down before being separated by Mira's indiscreet cough.

"Now this is where Juvia would come through, Juvia!"

The girls began humming a soft tune mimicking the true song to welcome the bride into a new chapter. Levy focused on the doors creaking open to what would be the most anticipated moment. She held up her act of holding the bouquet of flowers as Juvia walked in on Gajeel's arm.

Levy gulped from catching a glimpse of crimson eye contact. She let out a soft surprised squeak before deciding to focus on Juvia for the time being.

" _Oi Juvia, are you ready?"_

" _Mhm!" The blunette took the arm of the man whole would be walking her down the aisle. "Juvia is grateful Gajeel could walk her."_

 _He grunted as a response negating any sentimental words for the privilege. "Glad to."_

" _Now Juvia can't wait for Gajeel's big day! Juvia will walk Gajeel down the aisle too." Juvia held on tighter despite his scoffing at the thought._

" _It's bad enough that I'm your 'best man' aren't yah supposed to have a woman for this?"_

" _But Gajeel is like Juvia's brother and best friend, she wouldn't want anyone else. She's also waiting for your day also, it's not such a bad thought Gajeel, think about it."_

" _Yeah yeah, let's go." He took a step forward bringing her forward along past the double breasted entrance._

 _With a few steps into the soft tune ran in the sweet tune as he watched Juvia bask in the sound trying to restrain herself from jolting up. In his right view, a new pop of azure blocked his thoughts. Their gaze was meet half way before her focus seemed to deviate._

Mira rushed out of line continuing to mandate the situation directing on where both of their bodies should stand.

"Gajeel, once you bring Juvia, you sit here." The white haired woman demanded he sit to his left in the front row. He occupied the first seat in the pew across the way from the petite blunette.

He loosened the top button to breathe while making on and off eye contact unable to focus on the rest of the rehearsal.

Levy blinked softly fluttering her eyes open to his gaze. She gave the weakest wave only encompassing her fingers

"Hi…" In a whisper, she sent to him before looking away once more to his half effort wave. She chewed on her lower lip as he appeared in her peripheral vison. _Say something Levy, wait, this isn't the proper time._

When her vision cleared up to the loving couple, the rehearsal was over turning into claps from the wedding party. Levy tried to snap out of it quickly joining into the group becoming one in the celebration.

"Alright! Let's do it once more!" Mira clapped her hands together coming to the sight of a clearing room once she opened her eyes. "Sorry Mira." Levy whispered while being taken out by Erza.

* * *

"Eat! We have to fit you into that dress!" Erza served Levy an extra helping much to the blunette's dismay.

Levy defensively placed her hands over her chest remembing how badly the fitting went.

" _I don't understand, we ordered the dress in your size…" Mira looked the petite blunette up and down that hugged her just right everywhere but her bust._

"It doesn't work that way Erza." Mira giggled as she sat beside Levy taking a bite of her breakfast.

"So where is everyone else?" Levy looked around to the other table void of seated bodies.  
"Oh the boys are the ones who are making breakfast, they should be out soon."

"They did?" Levy marveled at the plate before her.

"Well technically it was Gajeel, the others just watch and take credit. " Mira continued on Erza's thought beinging to laugh long with the scarlet haired woman.

"Gajeel?" Levy rhetorically questioned while stabbing the last piece of French toast on her palate.

"Yes, Gajeel is an amazing cook!" Juvia immediately voiced behind her speech. "He'd always make Juvia and Natsu breakfast as kids!"

"Really?" Levy smiled softly at the innocent image she had of him.

"Gajeel can also-"

"Juvia, it sounds like you're trying to sell him." Mira chuckled softly as the busty blunette's reaction became flustered.

Juvia waved her hands across her face quickly denying the playful accusation. "No of course not! Juvia was just saying…" She lowered her voice sinking down into her seat. "I've heard girls say they'd be lucky to be with Gajeel but whoever Gajeel is with, he'll be the lucky one."

The girls nodded in unison agreeing with her statement.

"But Juvia is the luckiest of them all!"

* * *

Levy's focus slowly strayed from the conversation occurring amongst the group. She was unable to add to the conversation as she caught glimpses of Gajeel seated. The empty space between added no cover from her advert stare.

"Huh?" Gajeel questioned her soft eyes on him.

She let out a surprised squeak before sipping on her glass of orange juice ignoring the situation for the moment once more. She chewed on her lip savoring the citrus flavor. _–Now here's your chance._

"Gaj—"

"Levy! Come, we need your input." Mira stood hovering over the petite woman who turned to her name being called out.

"Umm..okay." The blunette reluctantly agreed pushing her seat in as she exited with the woman biting her lip and words back.


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: one of the chapters I was most excited about writing! enjoy~**

* * *

"Great, I can't be late…" Levy mumbled to herself as if the self-speech would rush her actions. She continued shuffling through piled stacks searching for her wallet. The bright golden color eluded her sight bringing harsh frustrated steps as she rushed down the steps. "Lu, have you – Lu, stop!" Levy quickly stepped off of the last step stumbling forward before catching her balance at the last moment.

"What? Why?" The confused expression increased as Levy came forward full force but gingerly took the vase out of her hands. "But they're beginning to whither…"

"I-I had other plans for them…"

Lucy sighed mumbling a low word that sounded like 'weird…', "Well on a more normal note, your mom called earlier. I made a note of it somewhere around here."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, you seemed busy enough getting ready so I told her you'd call her back later."

"Do you know what about?" Levy clutched the vase holding the glass tightly in her arms.

"Um yeah here, I wrote it down here." Lucy handed her the small sketch notebook scratched in her neatly formed handwriting.

She gulped the hesitation while reading the note after setting the vase down. "I-I'll call her later. Just please don't touch these okay?"

Lucy raised her hands up flattening her palms in innocence while giggling at her defensive nature. "I won't don't worry but one more thing, I think you're looking for this." She raised the ash trimmed wallet to her sight.

* * *

"Gajeel! Juvia is here for you!" The blunette melodically called out as she allowed herself entrance into Gajeel's apartment searching for them man. "Are you ready? Oh there you are." She finally allowed herself a sigh of relief as he turned the corner coming into view.

Gajeel didn't try to hold back his discontent as he groaned rolling up his sleeve cuffing the folded fabric around his elbow. "I'm not sure why I have to go." He continued his irritated attitude grumbling as Juvia fastened one more button before nit picking flattening out each small wrinkle. She gave her best sweetest eyes while batting her lashes at him as she straightened up his tie.

"Juvia has told you, she doesn't want a party just a nice dinner tonight. Now, where's Natsu? I hope you made him get ready on time." The blunette searched around peaking her head into the nearest room.

"Haven't seen him all day." He turned away from her hypnotizing glare before the lump of guilt could build. There was only one thing she needed to do and that was give him those sapphires.

"R-Really?" Disappointment broke her speech. "Then it will just be Juvia and her two men. Juvia will call Natsu and ask him to at least show up late."

"Yeah sure."

"That's also why Juvia made sure came over, to make sure Gajeel actually comes this time." She huffed remembering the times he flaked on the two. "Now please hurry, Gray-sama is waiting."

* * *

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cuddled up to her fiancée as she counted down the hours to when he would become her husband.

Gajeel turned to the pair after the third squeal of his name becoming ingrained in his mind. He snickered at the two holding close narrowing down specifically at her attachment. As he tried focusing towards the window, the reflection of her azure hair gleamed pulling him back in. Subtle glimpses he tried to give for once going into depth in their relationship.

Never had he pried in their relationship for he had no reason to. As long as he treated her right and she was happy, he didn't meddle. The moment she came crying was when he'd tried to step a literal foot down someone's throat. Though unlike her last boyfriend, Juvia blossomed with Gray. The defeated sunflower grew towards his emitting sunshine.

He knew Gray had to be a saint if he could deal with her complex attachment. Even with years under his belt, his expression still frayed from her neediness ignoring it for the most part. Although after a while, he'd give her a satisfying reciprocated nuzzle that gave her the needed reassurance. She glowed during those moments of subtle love that she knew was his preferred style. She slowed down laying on his arm speaking softly to him as he calmed her jittery nerves.

 _I guess there really is someone for everyone._

Gajeel verbally 'tsked' as the car came to a halt finally ending the show. He stepped out quickly leaving the pair inside the vehicle subconsciously bypassing the small crowd awaiting.

"Juvia!" Boisterous feminine voices snapped the long haired man stopping him in his tracks.

"Move Gajeel!" Erza broke from the group carrying a bottle of red wine with her bypassing to the blunette.

"W-What's going on?" Juvia reluctantly stepped back in Gray's arms before the scarlet haired woman pulled her away.

"You're coming with us!" Erza proclaimed loudly in the beginning of her drunken actions.

"We know you said no bachelorette party but we need to have one last night out. We can't just give you away." Mira took the blunette's hand batting her convincing lashes. "We'll be tame!"

Gajeel stood from a far waiting for their next move. He clicked away on his phone killing time ignoring Juvia's pleading to take her away.

"Gajeel please!" Juvia cried as the two women joyously poured her a drink trying to persuade her their way.

Levy giggled softly as she caught sight of the mixture of shock and surprise on Juvia's face. It was a last minute join for the girls before giving away their friend to the ultimate commitment. Natsu and Jellal also joined in the fun but were much too into their own festivities outside.

Levy walked out further outside unknowingly standing beside the large figure that turned to her voice.

"Levy…"

The petite blunette looked up to the man speaking her name.

"O-Oh hi Gajeel." She softly spoke while subconsciously taking a harder grip on her glass accompanying her greeting. His sheer presence set an extra kick in her heart. "C-Can we –"

"Be careful with that." Gajeel spoke cutting her off in a serious tone pointing towards the cup of mixed liquid she swirled in her cup taking soft sips from.

She bit the straw crunching the plastic between her teeth as he spoke, "I can handle it." Unconfidently, she made a sour face to the intense taste.

"That's too much liquor." He raised the cup catching immediate scent of the blended tequila that juice could not mask. "I thought you said you didn't drink." A quizzically studded brow came to play.

"No it's not true and I don't, this is just a special occasion." Levy huffed taking the glass back ignoring the straw to take a deep drink.

"Gi hi, don't take it too far." Gajeel stayed behind with Gray as the girls dragged Juvia into their separate private room.

"Don't worry Gray, we'll be right next door!"

* * *

"Come on Juvia! You'll have fun! Give it a chance." Mira centered the plastic crown atop nestled between wavy sea curls. The cheaply constructed decoration was the beginning as she added a 'bride' embellished sash and furry pink boa.

"J-Juvia doesn't think this is really her…" The blunette looked up at the woman cradling the bright color around her neck. "But –" She stopped expelling a soft sneeze to a feather brushing beneath her nose.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mira wiped the fabric from her before taking her hands. "Come on, let's go dance."

Juvia was taken up being lead into the main night club. "Levy…" The blunette took her petite friend's hand at the last moment grasping her palm rushing her along.

/

"Drinks drinks! Take one more!" Mira and Erza chanted along with the crowd joining the group in taking their drink in one shot.

"Are you okay Juiva?" Levy inquired on her silent actions as she slid into the seat beside her at the bar.

She stirred the citrus drink with the thin straw moving the three cubes in her drink. "O-Oh yes Juvia is fine, this just really isn't her." She took slow small sips of the liquid making faces that twisted to the intensity.

"I'm sorry for this, we all thought this was going to be fun." Levy bit her straw once resting on her lips.

"Oh no please don't worry, Juvia just wanted one last night but she gets Gray-sama for the rest of her life now as she thinks back on it." She gave a

"That's the sprit!" Erza came up behind the pair filling their ups before encouraging them onto the dance floor.

* * *

" _Drinks drinks!"_

"You heard her." Jellal popped the cork of a new bottle for the small party settled in their private room. With shaky hands, he poured drinks encouraging profound loose behavior for the night.

"How much have you had already?" Gray retracted his hand after having cold liquor over flowing onto his hand staining his skin.

"Just a little, we were waiting for a long time." A few of Natsu's words slurred as he draped an arm over Gray coming uncomfortably close.

The harsh intoxicating scent of various mixed alcoholic drinks over took Natsu's breath making Gray push the man off, "Get off!"

"Do you want to start something?!" Natsu quickly lunged forward defensively.

"Not today." Jellal grasped the two men by their loose clothing pulling them apart into safe distances.

They immediately saw a copy of Erza's eyes in the man settling down continuing to drink together with some civility.

"Tsk, light weights." Gajeel consumed his drink in one gulp shaking off the hard taste.

' _Beep'_

The moment Gajeel reached for the chilled bottle, his phone went off to a new text message. The sound paused his indulging actions shifting to the sound currently grabbing his attention.

"Eh?" A sharp studded brow was raised to the messages slowly pouring in.

"Who is it? Jenny? Angel?" The men began calling names out of frequent suitors, teasing in their drunken stupor.

-' _ **Gajeeeel…!'**_

* * *

"Come on Juvia…" Mira directed the blunette too weak on her feet to stand alone. "She's quite a light weight." She couldn't help but make a humorous note at her weakness.

"Gray-sama…come love me…" Juvia mumbled in between sniffles craving her fiancé.

"So is this one." Erza had Levy on her arm with a bright grin. "At least she's fun." The girls sat together clinking their newly refreshed glasses.

/

The bubbly good times of her drunken nature continued flowing through raising the happiness in her heart. Deep intuition tugged her nerves back but she shook off the thought continuing with her next actions.

- _ **'Gajeeeel…!'**_

Initial reluctance shifted into joy as she swiftly sent the message directly after typing. She tapped on the glass patiently waiting for a reply and jumped at the alert of a new text message.

"No L-Levy…give it to me." Mira hiccupped while trying to reach for the blunette's phone. "You don't know what you're doing right now."

"But Gajeel gave it to _me_!" Levy stuffed the electronic quickly in her bra hiding it from her grasp.

"Gajeel should have given you more!" Erza slammed down at the latest shot glass flipped down.

"Juvia no!" Mira turned suddenly ignoring the petite blunette to care for an emotional Juvia instead.

Levy snuck away pulling her phone back out tapping away on the screen. The alcohol coloration on her cheeks increased her happy actions sending Lucy a few messages full of love as she waited for her first receiver to reply.

 _ **-'Lucy…'**_

 _ **-'Levy? How's it going?'**_ Lucy asked sarcastically after hearing her loose tone earlier in the night.

 _ **-'I love you Lu, you know that right?-**_

 _ **-'Hmm…tell me more.'**_ The blonde humored her.

 _ **-'Lu!'**_

 _ **-'Alright alright, just be safe and have fun. Call me in an hour or I'm coming to get you.'**_

 _ **-'Bye then mom. Oops sorry Lu Lu!'**_

Levy tapped away smiling down at the screen misspelling common words as her vision blurred. She jumped slightly to the new incoming name.

 **Gajeel.**

 _ **-'You! There's something that I want to say to you…'**_

 _ **-'How much have you had to drink?'**_

She looked down questioning herself as she stared at her empty glass. The rim stained with multiple lipstick marks along with one new joined color of liquor. _ **-'I stopped counting at 3'**_

 _ **-'Tell me when you're sober then, it can wait.'**_

 _ **-'But it can't—'**_

 _ **-'Shrimp.'**_ The message interrupted the continuation of her thoughts. _ **-'You're drunk, calm down.'**_

-' _ **Hmm maybe…just a b….bit*'**_ Levy corrected herself noting her error. _**–'I know English!'**_

 _ **-'Yea sure you do. Now go home before I have to take you.'**_

 _ **-'Maybe I want you to. Come over.'**_

Gajeel paused for a moment taking a breather to reply. She was tempting him but obviously too intoxicated to fully understand the offer she was dangling in front of his face.

" _ **Gajeeeelll…"**_ Levy extended his name in a new text when it seemed he wasn't replying.

He grit his teeth pouring the drink beside him straight down his throat before finally sending his response.

" _ **Hold on."**_

He stood from the plush ruby settee filling his cup preparing for his departure.

"Where are you going? We're not done yet." Natsu draped his arm around his brother's shoulders trying to bring him back.

"None of your business." Gajeel pushed away nudging the intoxicated man back.

Whipping and snapping sounds came from the men behind as they laughed along clinking their glasses together. He slammed the door loudly and abruptly behind him putting some force into the action.

After bypassing the velvet curtains for the door, the woman cheered to his presence.

"Gajeel! Juvia misses Gray-sama." The busty blunette jumped up to be severely disappointed it wasn't her Gray as she still clung to his arm.

"He'll come get you soon." Gajeel crossed his arms focusing on the petite blunette who nursed a drink.

"You, come here, I'm taking you home." He looked down on the blunette who wore a rosy coloring on her cheeks.

"No no! Come drink with me!" She gave a smile while patting the empty seat beside her.

"Not now shrimp." He took the drink from her hands setting it aside out of her drunken reach. He extended his hand out to her to take before she could go back in for the glass.

She let out a soft surprised squeak reaching slowly for his hand. She took it without hesitation immediately feeling the warmth radiating off of his skin warming up her cold one.

"Come on." He picked her up princess style taking her into his arms before turning back to the other women. "W-Where?" He turned around watching the curtain blow back in the woman's escape.

* * *

"Gajeel, you can let me down." The blunette lazily blinked up glaring at him.

"I don't think I should."

"But I can walk just fine!" She crossed her arms across her chest puffing her cheeks.

"Really? Let's see then."

"I can."

He placed her upright vertically watching her brush down the crinkling creaking of her dress.

"Waiting' for it shorty."

"Just give me a moment! I haven't done this in a while." She protested ignoring the snickering coming from his direction. She tried to take a step forward fumbling from missing her first footing on the concrete.

"Be careful." Gajeel came up quickly besides her catching her waist.

"Gajeel? Can I tell you something?" She glared up at him with crystal clear hazel eyes begging to be heard.

"What is it?"

She clenched his shirt bringing his larger body closer to her til she met with his ear. "I can't walk." She giggled after hiccupping.

A nerve bulged in his forehead before receding into a fit of laughter. "Sure you can, come on." He made quick work placing his hands on a safe location gently holding onto her sides propping her up. "Now walk."

"No no what are you doing?! I can't! I'll try…" The blunette turned around and auto ably gulped reluctantly nodding to his speech.

Her unconfident actions visibly showed though her first few steps. As graceful as a new born giraffe, she fumbled accidently coming off of the side walk a handful of times.

"One more try?" She huffed to herself continuing on with Gajeel's laugh as background noise. "Gajeel? I'd rather had you carry me again actually." She leaned back closing the safe gap centered between them.

The rapid thump of his heat beat against her shoulder due to her height. Their close encounter didn't last as he easily picked up her petite body holding her princess style laying her back into his arms.

"Thank you…I…" She mumbled softly drifting off as her eyes involuntarily fluttered down sending into a soft nap.

"Did you fall asleep on me?" He gave a soft movement to his arm grasping her shoulder shifting her an inch.

Her covered lids clenched to the jostle accompanied by a sleep filled mutter.

"Great, we're almost there." He whispered an update even though he knew she couldn't hear. He glanced down periodically gaining a harder grip.

"Oi, would you stop?" Gajeel carried her petite frame keeping an innocent hold as she squirmed.

In her sleep, Levy nuzzled her face into his chest giving soft smile he witnessed. His fingertips pressed slowly harder into her thigh clutching her soft skin.

* * *

"Levy…" Lucy checked the time on her phone noting on the forty minutes that have passed. The on and off knocking to the door shifted her attention. After pushing the tucked blanket beneath her, she jumped up from her warm position on the couch. "Coming!"

"Levy, how drunk are you that you can't use your keys?" She joked as she opened the door coming in contact with an unexpected sight.

"O-Oh…"

"I brought you something." Gajeel raised the blunette up slightly to Lucy's surprise.

"Oh Levy! Umm… you can give her to me." Lucy unconfidently held her arms out appearing unsure of her speech.

Gajeel looked at her, Levy was small but doubtful this other small woman could support the both of them.

"Don't worry about it, I've got her."

Lucy opened the door further stepping aside allowing him to carry her friend in. "Third door to the left."

Gajeel gave an understanding nod before carefully climbing the stairs careful not to jostle her too much. _Third door…_ He carefully carried her sleeping frame frowning at the small mess on her bed.

"Hold on." He snickered at the small space available not occupied by clutter. Only a petite body could squeeze into. He laid her thin body on the clear area before collecting her written material and setting it off of the comforter.

"Huh…" He paused at the crystal vase appearing beside the text books.

"Mhm…" The blunette mumbled softly the mists of her sleep breaking his floral concentration.

"There." He spoke in a softened tone to no one in particular before starting to take his leave.

"Mmph." The blunette grumbled to herself softly with the crinkling of her nose as she turned on her side nuzzling up to her pillow.

Her soft muffling stopped his steps and returned back to her side. He draped the comforter over her hips resting on her waist. "I bring you back and this is what I get? Alright." He joked as he walked out pausing at the door frame. The extra jump in his heart brought back the thought of their last encounter. He tapped his fingertips on the egg shell painted wood pushing back that surfacing image of his departure.

 _Fuck._

 _/_

Lucy looked back that the heavy footsteps making their noticeable way down stairs.

"You might want to go check up on her in a bit."

"Oh yes of course I will. Did she have too much?" Lucy closed the book on her lap to the burly presence calling her attention.

"More than 'too much.'" Gajeel scratched the back of his head.

Lucy giggled, "I'm sorry she caused you problems. I should have gone to get her the moment she said she even had one sip."

"Nah, it's nothin'."

"U-Um are you okay to go home? You can stay over if you'd like, I don't mind and I'm pretty sure Levy won't either." The blonde spoke up waving concern for his safety.

"Nah, not a light weight like that one up there. Gi hi." He chucked his unique laugh as he gestured towards the stairs.

"Well I've never seen her drink aside from a sip, didn't think she'd go this far. So anyways, thank you for getting her here safely." The blonde rose to escort him out. "Thank you again for bringing her back to me." Lucy played with her fingers not witnessing his shifting expression.

"Don't mention it, just don't tell her, let her freak out for a little, gi hi."

"So mean, but I'll do it," She giggled. "Have a good night."

"Yeah you too." He reciprocated with a halfhearted wave before she shut the door.

The blonde shut the door behind him illuminating his figure by the flickering porch light. The light flickered on with a buzz as he stuffed his hands in his pockets taking his lonely leave.

* * *

 **a/n: this was definitely one of the more longer chapters; the next one will be longer so be prepared!**

 **btw; almost 200 followers?! thank you, i adore you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**5k+ words? whoa, get ready~**

* * *

"L-Lu…please turn off the lights." The soft raspy voice called out from beneath the layers of blankets. The bundle fumbled under before managing a small pocket of air to poke through.

"Lu?" Levy softly yawned into the crook of her elbow before sitting up to stretch. She pushed the packed blankets away weakly taking a few more tries than usual to move the mountain of fabric. "Oooww..." The throbbing of her head seemed to bounce off of the destroyed curls now fallen around her face. She bit her lip before turning to her night stand finding a water bottle and pain reliever set out with a note.

' _Feel better! Come down when you're ready. ~ Lucy.'_

 _-I-I can't do this._ She rubbed her temple adding pressure to the increasing throbbing pain.

The blunette carefully approached the stairs with caution grabbing onto the railing before the opportunity to slip presented itself.

"You're finally up!" Lucy began to speak up before lowering her voice noting the tired expression on her friend's face as she finished rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"Hey, what happened last night?" Levy confusedly inquired as she tugged on her dress unfurrowing the pleats creased in by her movements created in bed.

Lucy giggled, "You really don't remember?"

The blunette embarrassingly crossed her legs moving awkwardly in place. "Some parts I do…but it's mostly hazy."

"You're hopeless." Lucy shook her head as Levy found way next to her.

Levy laid her head on her friend's lap cuddling up into a comfortable position. "Are you going to tell me?"

Lucy hummed softly while running her delicate digits through knots nudging them out until twisting in curls back on her finger. "Should I?" She began the teasing holding back the best details in her opinion.

"Of cou—" Levy turned to the ringing of her phone disrupting her incoming speech.

 _-Hello?_

 _-Levy! Today is the day, we need you here!_ Mira quickly spoke in an elated tone that spoke none of last night's debacle.

The blunette rubbed her head recollecting some information from the night before. _–I'm sorry, I'll be there as soon as I can._

 _-I've sent someone for you! Maybe 5 minutes? I'm sorry I have to go, see you soon!_

Levy clutched her phone hanging up at the dead dial tone before beginning to fumble with the device in her hands. "You're still coming right?"

"Mhm! I'll be there later after work, I can't wait for it."

"I'm going to make some tea before I go, would you like some?" Levy sat up turned to Lucy nodding welcoming a cup to her morning.

The blonde turned to Levy's phone lighting up. "Hey Lev hold on, you've got a text."

"Oh it must be Mira, I'll get back to her in a bit." The blunette waved away continuing to prepare the soothing liquid.

"Umm no, it looks like it's from Gajeel." Lucy raised a brow while extending his name.

"F-From who?" The blunette picked her head up looking towards her direction uttering the rhetorical question.

Lucy picked up the phone waving it before Levy took it reading its contents.

 _ **-Are you feeling better today? –Gajeel.**_

For a split second, she questioned why he would ask such a thing. Maybe it was a sending error? Her question was answered when she finally scrolled up gazing at the drunken messages exchanged between the two the night before.

Her blood ran icy cold to the words sinking in. "Oh no…" Her cheeks lit up joining the lump centered in her throat.

Lucy peered over her shoulder reading along wearing a different expression. "You really should have your phone taken away." She laughed as Levy remained with a mortified expression struggling not to cave on her shaking knees.

"Lu, how exactly did I get home?"

* * *

"You made it!"

"I'm sorry!" Levy rushed into the bustling bridal room full of last minute preparations. The women buzzed with Mira unable to sit for a moment attending to minor details. The lit lavender candles offered no calm relaxation to the women circling around.

With white hair setting, Mira set down her current interest to turn to the new body present.

"Levy! Oh we have to get you ready, please hurry." She took the blunette's thin wrist urging her towards the back.

"Mira, don't rush so much, there's still…six hours left." Erza laid her hand on panicked the woman's shoulder. "Juvia should be the only one nervous today." The women looked back at Juvia seated with clammy hands. They shook with the slightest tone jumbling the glass she cradled warming the liquid inside.

"J-Juvia is okay, she's okay." The blunette visibly hid the pinching nerves behind layers of brushed on makeup with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Juvia, I'll get ready right away." Levy set off for the nearest shower stripping off last night.

* * *

Levy chewed on her nude lip jumping slightly in her skin while seated. Her natural curls were being touched up to descending perfection framing her painted rosy cheeks.

The buzz around her couldn't suffice in a proper distraction. After some coxing, Lucy began a giggling admission aiding in piecing together her torn memory.

' _How exactly did I get home?'_

 _Lucy tried desperately to cover her mouth giggle at her questioning despite the glare she was receiving. 'I-I'm sorry Levy but that's the best part. He came like a knight carrying his small princess, a very drunk princess.' She continued her joke adding disturbance to the situation._

' _G-Gajeel did?'_

 _Lucy nodded, 'Although I didn't read the texts until now. No wonder why he brought you back. Levy, you're down for anything after a few drinks.' She grasped her petite friend's shoulders playfully shaking her frozen body._

Levy tried shaking off the thought. _Gajeel…He'll be here, he is somewhere around here. How do I explain that?_ She grasped the wooden arms tapping on the hard material beneath as she struggled with her inner dialogue.

"Here, it seems like you need this." Mira smiled while handing her a monogrammed etched flute of bubbling champagne topped with a plump strawberry.

"I-I probably shouldn't." She gave off a weak smile chuckling at the bits she was forced to recall.

"Just one?" She set the glass before her turning to offer one to Juvia.

"Actually Juvia would just like water." She kindly rejected the offer trying to stay sober for the day.

"I-I don't think we have anymore…" Mira looked around.

"Don't worry, I can go get some more." The petite blunette offered taking the berry off of the glass for a walking snack. "I should practice some more anyways before I fall once more…" She picked up the scalloped hem of the dress taking nervous jittery steps on onyx heels.

* * *

"Left…right…left…right…" Levy mumbled while holding the last piece of fruit between her teeth focusing on only one task at a time. "W-Where am I?" She picked up her head to a new corridor confused by the location.

"Oi Levy!"

The warm voice caught her attention to which she slowly turned to. "Oh, hi Natsu." She gave a relieved sigh catching a familiar face in the abundant environment.

"What are you doing out here?" He ran out taking her hand helping her on her new height.

"Thank you and I was going to get Juvia some water but I think I got a bit lost." She giggled softly.

"Oh come in here then." He directed her into the nearest double doors from which he emerged from.

"Where are we going?"

"Our room is here, take ours."

"Oh, so this is where you guys are?" Levy swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Don't worry, Gajeel isn't here yet."

Levy stopped for a moment. "I-I wasn't worried about that…" Subconsciously, a bite was taken from her lip to the low lie.

She carelessly entered after the reassurance coming into contact with an unexpected sight. "I-I'm so sorry!" She quickly covered her eyes to the sight of the men bare topped fastening the last notch on their belts.

"Eh, don't worry about them." Natsu turned away from the men handing her the condensation dripping pitcher. "Get that back to Juvia and hurry back because it's almost our moment." He grinned at the blunette.

"Sounds like you two are going to be married." Jellal lowly added his remark.

Levy giggled fueled by the pout present on Natsu's face. "I'll be waiting, bye Natsu and you two."

"Juvia?" Gray turned to the sound of her name. "Wait, can you give this to her?" He brought over a navy box tied with a marigold ribbon holding it out with jittery hands.

"Yeah, of course."

"Oh stripper, where are your pants?" Natsu groaned as Levy closed her eyes once more to the sight.

"I'm nervous!"

* * *

With a bump from her hip to the door, Levy slowly entered back into the bridal suite. "Sorry for taking so long, but I'm back."

"Oh good! We were waiting for you." Mira quickly assisted taking the pitcher from her hands releasing her off the weight.

"Oh! Juvia, this is for you." She took the small box from beneath her arm before presenting it to the woman, "from Gray."

"Gray-sama?" The blunette's eyes glistened to the man's name eagerly accepting the box.

"What in it?" The women circled the blunette as she slowly tugged on the golden ribbon releasing the top. In awe, they watched her pull a string of pearls forming an elegant necklace.

" _ **Juvia…"**_ She started reading the attached note aloud while having the strand clasped around her neck adding the detailing to her neck.

Levy sat beside, falling into the romantic words penned just for Juvia. _**"The day that I met you…and now you'll be my wife."**_

She opened her eyes catching a teary eyed blunette with Mira catching her tears fearing a makeup run.

" _ **Also…don't read this aloud Juvia…"**_

"Gray-sama!" Juvia held the note card to her chest crunching the paper as she gleefully cried his name.

The women stopped for a moment heading his words for privacy.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama also!"

"Juvia." Mira called out to the sobbing woman. "It's time for you to get into your dress. Levy, can you get the bouquet?"

The blunette nodded picking up the pearl linen wrapped base from the stand. She gazed down at the cascading bluebells dropping into a natural evergreen vine waterfall. _So pretty…_ She became lost in each small detail applied to the flowers. One small gem here and another there. Love was put into each crevice they could think of.

"You look beautiful Juvia!" The woman gasped at the elegant woman presented before them breaking Levy out of her moment.

Juvia softly glowed, radiating in the most important gown of her life. The delicate fabric synched accentuating the thinnest of her waist to bustle out at voluptuous hips. Bustling tule added volume beneath to long lengths of glistening satin.

"Juvia, you look beautiful." Levy spoke softly as she came up beside the woman.

"Here, you need one more thing." Juvia fastened the snowflake pin to her powder blue bust before accepting the flowing bouquet with gloved hands.

"Alright, let's do this!" Erza proclaimed raising her bouquet firing up the women.

* * *

Gajeel absentmindedly passed through several applications on his phone never really committing to one for more than a few seconds. Slumped in his seat, he had been fidgeting the moment he had entered. After he messaged Levy, he had been keen on waiting for her response making sure she was sound after last night. He took swigs of the beer he cradled to loosen up, the warmth caused his face to sour.

Pushing aside his drink and remaining clean, strong stinging liquid was working on the other men in the room lightening up their moods. Gray dropped his tough demeanor loosening his attitude along with Jellal as they sat drinking together.

"Levy? I just saw her a while ago." Natsu peaked over Gajeel's shoulder invading his privacy.

"What? Where was she?" He raised himself from his seat at the alert demanding an immediate answer.

"Leave her, she's probably busy getting ready. Relax." He grasped at his brother's shoulder trying to get him to calm back down.

Gajeel growled nudging his hand rapidly off receiving an unsatisfying response.

"Gajeel?" Mira peered in the cracking the door slightly calming the rowdy men. "Are you ready? Juvia is waiting for you outside." She arrived brining him a warning. "And she's especially waiting for you so shape up." She pointed towards Gray who suddenly hitched.

Gajeel snickered turning away from the group of men before stopping to grip his nervous friend's shoulder giving one final reassurance.

* * *

"Remember, when I had to drag you out of the rain because you said it was your new home."

"Gajeel! Don't you dare tell such embarrassing stories! Not today!" Juvia lightly swatted him on the chest while holding onto his arm as if she were to float away.

"Come on, this has to be fun for me somehow."

"You get to give Juvia away! You have the best job." She spoke with an elated tone.

"Finally."

The blunette stopped mid-walk clicking her heels together. "Gajeel! Juvia isn't going to making such jokes when you get married."

"Good luck with that one." Gajeel lost his playful tone watching her frayed expression. "Anyways, today is about you okay?"

One large gloved hand covered hers. "Gajeel…"

"What is it? Don't back out now."

"Juvia is nervous." The blunette dropped the pickups on her dress halting her steps.

"Geez…" Gajeel scratched the back of his head trying to catch the words to sooth her. "Where's Mira when you need her?" He whispered to himself noting the empty corridor they took. Her bright sapphire eyes lowered threatening tears if he remained silent for any longer.

"Come on Juvia, you've been waitin' forever for this."

"Juvia has been…" She sniffled out the words.

"And you don't think that the stripper is nervous? He's waiting for you too."

"Gray-sama is?"

"Sure." Gajeel blatantly spoke with no emotion behind.

Juvia turned puffed cheek at his unconvincing reassurance.

"He is and you know that, now let's go." Gajeel offered his arm once more continuing the designated path.

The two stopped at the bustling group ahead of the double doors.

Mira turned to approaching footsteps calling attention to the woman of the day. "Good luck." She whispered before the doors opened once more calling for her appearance.

Juvia offered a bright smile to the woman before departing mouthing a 'thank you.'

"Natsu, stop." Levy's voice Gajeel picked up on with a giggled under tone as she playfully swatted his arm. The cherry blossom haired man continued his jokes to provoke smiles from the petite woman.

Gajeel gulped preparing his first words for her. The doors opened once more allowing the two to step forward. "Shh, it's our turn Natsu."

Levy escaped Gajeel's line of sight disappearing into the awaiting room. He shook his head choosing to focus on his main goal.

"You have all night Gajeel." Juvia whispered softly as she gave a soft pat to his arm.

He nodded, "Ready Juvia?"

"Ready."

The two waited for the doors to open one final time. Clicking heels and racing hearts, the moment arrived.

* * *

"Oh Juvia made it beautiful didn't she?" Levy slyly slid beside her friend catching her standing by the entrance.

"Y-Yes, it's really nice in here." Lucy frayed from her initial sight taking her first look around the environment.

Low lit room up light with azure bounced off the once cream walls. Descending chandeliers hovered above the dance floor and couples table giving off the subtle gleam.

"Is everything alright Lu?" The blunette noted her wandering eyes focusing on everything but the subject at hand.

"Oh yeah although I must admit, the room wasn't my focus." Lucy raised a brow towards her subject as she took a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean?" Levy turned in her sights direction noting the slumped figure. "O-Oh…Gajeel?" She choked up watching the peaks of the man from behind table arrangements.

"So was there something you were doing?"

"Y-Yes, Mira has us taking too many pictures outside." The blunette chucked softly.

"How come he wasn't with you guys?"

"I guess he doesn't like pictures, Juvia said she has something special for him later. Whatever that means." She mumbled under her breath.

"Go talk to him." Lucy nudged the petite blunette towards Gajeel who apathetically slumped unwilling to join in the mingling.

With hesitation in her legs, she remained stagnant kicking the flooring under her pearl wedges. "Maybe later."

"Oh there you are! Time for the big event." Mira grasped at the wrist of Levy and her friend dragging the women up to the crowd. The gathering women flocked behind Juvia anxiously awaiting her cue.

They clapped and cheered as she tossed her bouquet in the crowd for one lucky woman to receive. Passing the wedding crown onto another at tradition dictates.

"Hmm?" Levy looked up at the incoming arrangement eventually landing square in her hands. "W-What?"

"You're on your own for that one Lev!" Lucy giggled separating herself from her friend.

"Lu…"

The crow thinned out to Levy remaining holding the bundle once more picking each detail.

"Oi shrimp."

Gajeel's sudden voice startled the blunette as she turned holding the eloquent bouquet between the pair.

"O-Oh Gajeel!" Levy jumped slightly dropping the flowers once she glared down at them.

"Be careful." He picked the arrangement back up handing them back to her.

"T-Thank you." Jittery hands, she accepted them. "I'm sorry…about yesterday." Her hands stumbled, yanking on a center cobalt petal.

"Oh, do you actually remember? Gi hi."

"Don't laugh!" Levy huffed. "But I read the texts." She coughed wishing to skip onto the next topic.

Gajeel continued to laugh once more. "Don't worry about it, it was nothin'"

"It's still actually embarrassing." Once more, her focus became the arrangement in her hands. She studied each blossom as he spoke.

"Everyone does stupid shit when they're drunk so it was no problem."

"But you did too much in taking me home…"

Gajeel remained silent biting back any potential idiotic words he could say. It was evident the uncomfortable feeling pulsing throughout her veins, body slumped to one side, she wanted out.

"I'll catch you la—"

"Listen…" Levy coughed out the fleeting words waiting for him to pick up on it.

He halted his departing actions staying to hear her out. "Huh?" A studded brow he cocked til she lifted her back up to meet his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly the other day…"

"Levy…"

She blinked softly unable to turn from his piercing eyes hypnotizing her to remain still.

"I-I kind of just freaked when you -"

"Just so you know, I didn't lie to you…completely." He scratched the back of his head breaking eye contact.

The blunette's breathing hitched for a brief moment while she processed his admission.

"I know I screwed up but give me five minutes."

* * *

"Looks like they're finally patching it up, isn't that right?" Mira held her hands together raising them in excitement as she came besides the blonde admiring the couple also.

Lucy turned away from the pair making their way to a table to reciprocate the woman's smile. "Finally."

Mira fawned over the couple drawing near, chatting with a safe distance. "Their babies are going to have the wildest head of hair don't you think?"

"Eh? Maybe you're getting too far ahead." Lucy quickly pointed out. "Levy was so stubborn though so this is good." The blonde began to chuckle softly in sighting the woman beside her to join.

"What are we all looking at?" Natsu came between the two women with a grin draping an arm on each one.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy nervously muttered as his presence caused the immediate warming of her cheeks.

"Just watching those two." With a warm smile, she nudged towards the speaking pair. They clinked their second flute of bubbly champagne allowing their inhibitions to sink lower after each sip.

"Eh?" Natsu curled his lip with a sudden brow as he watched the two slowly apply a patch.

"Oh! I can't get off topic anymore! Everyone, grab a partner and on to the dance floor! You too Natsu." Mira separated herself leaving behind a close pair.

"I-I don't dance." Arms crossed, he turned his cherry blossom hair away from Lucy sinking into his muffler.

"What do you mean you don't dance?" Lucy caught his attention causing him to lift from his scarf. "Come, I'll teach you." The bangles wrapped around her wrist clinked as she extended her hand.

"I don't need –" He stopped mid speech choosing to listen to her continue.

"Please? It will be fun." She gave off the warmest smile lighting up a new shade to his features.

With a nod, he allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor by the blonde.

* * *

Levy finished the final sweet drop as she lowered the glass noting the two familiar bodies closely in rhythm. "Lu?" She giggled softly at her friend noting the body present as her partner out on the dance floor.

Gajeel turned briefly noting the image behind his shoulder. He didn't have the stomach to witness his brother making a fool of himself. After an auto able snicker, he downed his drink.

Levy turned her head slightly to his changing attitude. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's just an idiot."

"Sounds like a hint of jealousy." She giggled allowing for her lips to linger on the glass leaving the rosy print of lipstick decorating the rim.

"Far from it, I don't need to go dance."

"But you said you did with Juvia." She continued to chuckle noting a small detail of his childhood.

His breathing hitched for a brief moment before a snicker regained his breath. "That was years ago, not anymore."

The blunette paused at his words swallowing back the rising emotions. "That's good because nobody is asking you," She retorted.

"You can't hid the disappointment in your voice even if you wanted to." Gajeel rose from his seat giving her a jolt of hope. He stood brushing the lint off of his jacket halting desired actions.

"T-There's no such hesitation in my voice, you're placing it there." She mimicked his actions brushing the hem of her dress pushing out the creases.

Gajeel peered to the side expecting her actions to drag further, "Its right there." He leaned in close cocking a toothy grin.

"I-I don't see it." Levy tried to have her unconfident words sound solid.

The rhythm of the music brought the pair out to the dance floor together walking up ignoring the dancing bodies around.

"You're the one who came out here…" Levy blinked a few times trying to follow the movement of his eyes.

They were fiery locking behind desired actions. The perfect poker face she did not poses. What she wanted, she spoke through actions as she reached out.

"You're the one insisting." The snarky curling of his lip made her hand retract.

One large gloved hand captured hers with a soft squeeze before she could fully pull away. She gave off the softest squeak to reciprocated actions.

He watched carefully for her acceptance in her eyes leading him to continue. His arm snaked behind her back resting naturally above her asses sparking the new colorization of her features.

She gave soft whisks cocking her head to the side the moment he stared too long. Through her palms, her heart could be felt racing.

"J-Just this one dance." She muttered giving him the opportunity to only view the top of her head.

"Yeah yeah." He snickered to her rules.

His eyes he tried to advert but it was her delicate movements that kept him roped in. Soft waves to the icy tone of pleating he dove into. Each cascading wave he followed as they glistened catching the light.

 _Lavender?_ Through flowing hair, he picked up the bright scent distinct to only her.

Slowly, her head made way resting on his chest. Tear drop earrings clinked against golden buttons before she relaxed in his arms.

 _Gajeel…_ She bit down on her lip chewing back some color. The soft glances given to him noted his turned behavior. He was soft and delicate, careful not to hold her too tight. His hands held caution, respectful of their own manor.

"Levy..." Gajeel let her name slip in the midst of their interactions. Strongly leading, he turned her body swaying in a new direction. The sheer comfort of her body as just right. She fit into him like a missing piece. The delicate curves of her body molded in his palm. He gulped back increased salivation from his rapid beat.

She looked up to the calling of her name catching crimson. They looked upon each other noting small details. The soft glimmer in her eyes turned hazel into gold.

"Hey Levy! Gajeel!" The crowed raised their voices with Natsu making the loudest sound. "Get off of each other. Oi, the song ended long ago."

"Umm?" The pair gave off one final glance towards each other before breaking apart noting the creeping silence only now becoming evident.

"I-I…" In a flustered mess, their words molded together.

"Juvia is sorry Levy," Juvia ran up to the two taking Gajeel by the arm. "She just needs him for a moment, Juvia will bring him right back to you after!" The busty blunette rushed off with the man on her arm.

The flustered blunette remained rather silent biting back a possible rebuttal. No words she think of could repair their little embarrassing moment.

"Come on Lev, we'll get you back to him in a bit." Lucy teased as she held on to her friend's shoulders giving a slightly shake to her body.

"L-Lu!" Picking up the length of her gown she followed the gathering crowd, "Oh?" She looked up at the stage set for their first performer.

Bar stool presented in front of a microphone laid the base before a guitar was rested beside.

"Juvia, really?" Gray and Natsu groaned within moments from each other assuming they knew the identity of the first act.

"Please be quiet." Juvia brushed aside the two men preparing to shut off the world.

To their surprise, Mira stepped forward onstage escorted by Gajeel. The gem encrusted bust dress remained on her body catching gleams as the spot light hit. "Thank you everyone, I'm overjoyed that you all could make it for the union of our favorite couple, Gray and Juvia."

Spotlight turned shinning upon the couple just as Juvia held tightly on her husband's arm.

"This is for you, we all wish you the best of luck in your continuing journey."

The men sighed dropping their guard as Gajeel stuck to strumming his guitar.

Even as the beauty of Mira's voice shinned though, Levy could only focus on the man holding back up. He had stripped himself of golden details rejecting for only rolled plaid sleeves. With each tug to the strings, he pulled on hers.

She watched the movement of his hands gliding effortlessly producing the sweetest sound to kiss her ear drums. He became lost in his own world tapping along to the singer's rhythm. The softest movements allowed him to shine through in his own right.

"Thank you everyone." Mira spoke softly waking the humming crowd.

The blunette shook her head coming back to from being lost in his rhythm.

"Come Levy, we have one more thing to do." Juvia took her friend's petite hand dragging her along with her new husband.

"Where are we going?"

The question was quickly answered when presented with the large photo booth.

"Wait, c-can we really all fit inside?" She hesitantly entered following behind the newlywed couple into the already overcrowded booth. Catching her eye was Gajeel seated and Mira crouching behind.

"Of course! Please take a seat." Without a second thought, she rushed in taking a seat besides Gajeel taking Gray to her side.

Levy gulped taking the last available spot to Gajeel's side. She had a thin body but still pressed against the man.

"Ready? Please get close so we can all fit." Juvia leaned over to program before the curtains flipped once more.

"Oi flame brain, there isn't any more room." Gray snorted at the incoming man entering with a blonde on his arm.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me." Gray rose grasping at Natsu's collar the moment the camera snapped its first image of the group.

"Gray-sama, please sit!" Juvia took a hold of her husband bringing him back from his squabble. She took her proper seat on his lap holding him down from making any other unnecessary move.

Natsu snickered a sense of victory before taking a tight seat besides Levy. He set Lucy on his lap lacking the room.

"Hi Lev." Lucy softly whispered with a soft wave as the women turned to the new pair with slight shocked expression captured in the second picture.

"All these couples!" Mira cried in the background suddenly feeling alone.

Levy held her composure placing her hands innocently between her legs from hearing Mira's statement.

"Get close!" Juvia called out seconds before the next picture.

"Sorry Gajeel…" Mira suddenly leaned in between the pair taking a peck on the petite woman's cheek for the next shot.

Gajeel snickered feeling out of place from the heartwarming environment. The newlywed couple was lip locked to one side with even Levy receiving love on the other. The throaty groan radiated frustration in the image.

"Don't look so down." Mira dropped her arms over the two bringing them suddenly together.

"I-I'm sorry." Levy quickly apologized from being dropped upon the man practically falling into his lap.

"Just smile Lev." Lucy leaned slightly over the blunette propping a smile for the final image taken.

"And we're done!" Mira clapped to their completed photoshoots. "Now let's get back to the party!"

The group rushed out of the cramped booth stretching their legs out.

"Please continue to enjoy yourselves!" The white haired woman took the tray holding up bubbly drinks offering them to the group. Levy hesitantly reached pulling her hand back at the last moment.

"Don't worry Lev, I'll take care of you." Lucy giggled softly handing her a flute.

"Come, a toast to Gray and Juvia." Mira raised her glass continuing the long night to come.

* * *

 **a/n: The drama isn't over yet hehe :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**_a/n: an early update~_**

* * *

 _You look beautiful tonight_

 _Come back to my place._

Levy furrowed her brows as she slept mumbling some words to herself. Mostly scattered words, some were comprehendible in the scratchy tone. "Mhm…Gajeel." She tossed in the midst of leaving REM exiting the words she imagined the long haired man had spoken to her.

The strong aroma of freshly brewed dark beans invaded her senses flooding her mind with a new subject. Her nose softly crinkled, in taking the pleasurable scent as she sniffed the air slowly coming to.

With a vigorous yawn, she rubbed her hazel eyes blinking, taking a few seconds to catch up to her new environment. "Huh?" She looked around hesitantly jumping an inch back in bed from realization she wasn't laying in hers.

"W-What did I do?" Her heart raced trying to piece together the foggy parts of the night before. Her tearing eyes made it difficult for her to read any details of the unfamiliar room.

"Levy? Are you up yet?" The lightest knock was applied to the opening before a slim figure slipped in. Mira shut the entrance behind her cautious not to wake the once sleeping blunette. "Oh no..." The seated trembling figure alerted her deepest instincts. She quickly placed the mug down on the nearest vanity before rushing to attend to Levy. "Please don't cry."

"I-I'm sorry." Levy spoke softly coughing the lump in her throat. She accepted a tissue offered picking up the welling liquid threatening to fall.

"You're okay and safe here at my house. Please don't worry." Levy was caught in a side hug as her hair was pulled behind her ear by delicate hands.

"Your house?" The blunette spoke behind a sniffle wiping the tears meeting pale purple walls and satin comforters beneath her. Details once foggy, slowly became clear. The feminine brightness dropped hesitation towards her past actions.

"Yes, we came here last night, don't you remember?" Mira rose to retrieve the cup handing it to Levy as she stepped out of bed.

"I-I think I do, well that part. I can't remember anything past that." She blew on the streaming liquid trying to cool it down before taking a sip.

"Well I did try and limit your drinking." The modelsque woman spoke with a giggle. "Your friend didn't do such a great job."

 _Lu…_ "Where is –"

"Also I'm sorry I let you go to bed in your dress. You kind of just ran off. Let me get you something." Mira cut her off dashing off to her closet puling the smallest shorts she had available. "Here you go."

"O-Oh thank you. I'm sorry that I'm such trouble." Levy stepped slowly inside pulling them up til they rested naturally on her hips after pulling on the orange ribbon securing them to her figure.

"No trouble at all, it was a long day and we all just crashed also." She giggled while searching through her closet for a top. "You were the only one that made it to bed though."

Levy chuckled as she slipped the gown down stopping to look down at her pristine white lace bra.

"How cute!" Mira couldn't help but sneak a peek. "Wearing it for someone special?" She gave a sly wink.

"N-No of course not!" Levy covered her chest before sliding the tank top given to her on.

"Well come to the kitchen, breakfast should be ready soon." Mira's giggle accentuating the pink tone dusting on the blunette's cheeks.

"Good morning." Levy sat at the counter as Erza came up to her setting a plate before her. "Thank you."

"Of course." The scarlet haired woman spoke cheerfully before turning her attention towards the kitchen. "Jellal! Please hurry."

"It's going to be a few minutes." Jellal was heard from behind the wring door.

"Give me a moment." Erza smiled brightly at the two women before it dropped. She scolded the azure haired man from a far before barging into the kitchen to check the hold up.

Mira pulled a seat beside Levy who gave a soft chuckle at the pair.

"So did everyone come back here?"

"Well Juvia and Gray went off to their honeymoon, of course. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other towards the end of the night." Mira slyly dragged on.

The blunette coughed slightly as the rosy tone brushed on her cheeks. "H-How nice, they're going to have a really good honeymoon."

"They should, Gajeel is paying for it all after all. He said for as long as they want also."

"R-Really?"

Mira nodded, "He won't admit a lot but he'll be glad to have her back at work. Juvia is more like his little sister so he needs her around. No matter how much she gets under his thick skin, he adores her." Mira spoke with a soft smile behind the sincere words.

He was cold to most including herself giving her standoff moments. While he tried to brush off the ice, a layer remained. So the warmth he had towards who he considered family was a nice second side. Levy giggled along discovering a new side.

"Now speaking of Gajeel…I'm not too sure where he ran off to last night." The white haired woman tapped a finger to her now nude lips pondering his location. "I'm sorry but I thought you'd two be together, I was relieved when only one body was in my bed…we might have saw you two a few times."

The blunette dropped her laughter breaking into a rosy tint invading her features. "Not like that…we just had a good talk." She tried to pull back the tugging smile on her lips that lit up to the thought.

Mira watched the smile she was failing to erase. She had a soft glow, subtle brightness of a new relationship placed on the track it was supposed to be on. As long as she remained smiling, she wouldn't bring up the issue with Gajeel.

Mira leaned in looking around searching to only reveal to her soul. "Do you want to know who _'was like that'_ though?"

"Who?"

"I might have seen Natsu run off with your friend towards the end." She raised a brow. "I hope you don't mind but I picked her phone number from yours. I let her know to come over once she's…" Mira bit her lip trying to search for a proper term. "Ready?" She giggled softly watching Levy's expression shift.

"Lu?" The blunette struggled to swallow her coffee allowing for the strong taste to sink into her. The harsh taste didn't have the impact like those spoken words.

"Don't worry, she's safe with him. He's a sweetheart." Mira tried to brush away any worries on the safely of her friend.

"I'm actually worried for _him._ " The pair giggled amongst themselves before their sound was broken by the doorbell.

"Oh, I'll be right back." Mira rushed off to the peep hole taking a glance at the body behind the door. "Welcome." The door was held welcoming the new woman into her home.

"S-Sorry, I had a hard time finding this place." Lucy stepped in slumping on her right as she spoke. The crimson heels carried in her hands were set aside joining the hefty pile of shoes beside the door.

"No problem, as long as you made it safe. I know a certain someone that was a bit concerned."

Lucy's eyes lit up spotting azure locks from a far. With a soft wave, she took a seat beside the familiar face.

"Good morning Lu, did anything interesting happen?"

Lucy pulled down the messy high bun perched straightening out strands between her fingers. She paused for a moment before her silky blonde locks were set into low pig tails. "I plead the fifth." She quickly took a bite of toast nibbling on it shutting out any possible details.

"We've all got your back." Erza stepped out of the kitchen with hands at her waist. "Let me know if he treats you wrong." She slapped the clean spatula on her hand over and over radiating the menacing sound of punishment.

"Oh no, how many people know?" Lucy covered the rising color appearing on her features.

* * *

Natsu slumped up to Gajeel's door fastening the button on his jeans leaving his belt hanging sloppily from the loops. "Oi Metal Head open up! I know you're in there." He began with the abrading sound to the door. "Open up!"

Loud constant knocks that didn't let up, abruptly awoke the long haired man. He tossed on the red settee from the ear scratching sound.

"Cut it out will yah?" A loud grumble occurred before the door was hesitantly opened for Natsu. A boisterous yawn occurred as he rolled up his sleeves retaking his seat slumping.

"Oi, where did you go? Didn't see you leave." Natsu slipped off his jacket tossing aside as dead weight.

"Here." Gajeel flat out spoke leaving no inclination of fraternizing on his part. He tossed few ice cubes into a ribbed glass filling an early morning drink.

"So what are your plans with her?"

"Huh?" He quizzically looked into his direction. "I don't know what you're talking 'bout." He took a deep swig of the amber liquid unsavoring the flavor letting it slide down.

"With Levy, who else." Natsu popped open the nearest bag of chips popping a few in his mouth watching his brother's expressionless brows give the slightest arch to her name.

Gajeel snickered wiping the beading liquid laying on his lips as he soaked in the words. "You shouldn't be asking me that, I came home alone." His risen studded brow lowered into normal resting position.

"I'm going to actually call her though." The cherry blossom hue atop his head slipped down changing his cheeks that he hid slightly behind his scaled scarf.

"It's none of your business but just made sure she was safe with Mira and left. We have a friendship not much else to say." He crunched a cube between his sharp grin forming to the thought. "Now you better continue what you started, I'm not taking the fall for the stupid things you do."

"Don't have Levy coming to ring my neck for you." Gajeel steered on the side of caution on this subject. He wanted bases cleared noting he was innocent. Growing up, he'd take the fall each time for Natsu. That was the role of the older brother.

Menial destruction he left in his path, Gajeel took the blame for. Property damage could be repaired but this was a pulse. These repercussions he refused to take from a woman already fragile from his actions.

"Listen to me for once will yah?" No hesitation was placed behind the threatening words.

Natsu released an audio able groan following his words. "I actually like her okay? I'm not going to leave her like –"

Gajeel's piercing stare paused his incoming scolding. The cherry blossom haired man didn't think ahead but wouldn't torture his brother with painful speech.

"Good, now get out and don't ever do that in the same building as me."

* * *

"Goodbye Mira, thank you for everything." The blunette and blonde took for the sidewalk looking towards home. The sun was bright warming their cold morning.

Levy help up her long gown in her arms scooping up the excess fabric as she walked cautiously trying not to step on it. She gave soft glances to her silent friend carrying her heels in her hand by the straps while simultaneously pulling them hem of her dress down wishing for coverage.

"Lu, that's not going to work." The blunette gave a low chuckle.

"I-I just don't look appropriate for the morning." She bit her lip ready to be sheltered inside of her home. Her tight onyx gown she wore the night before, still clung to her figure. With each sway to her hips, the fabric cupped her assets.

"Oh Lu, so that's why Natsu is so interested?" Levy softly questioned with a giggle as she watched her friend walk a few steps before her.

"Levy!" Flustered, she desperately tried to cover each exposed inch.

"Don't worry Lu, I'm just kidding. Who wouldn't love you?"

Lucy mumbled some words driven by the smile on her face.

"And if makes you feel any better, I don't appear any better." The blunette looked quickly down at herself.

"But you look cute, like you just rolled out of bed," the blonde sighed.

"Yeah exactly, a bed. Like I was too lazy to get up all morning." Levy shook her head dropping the bunched up curls shaking them down around her face. "So am I not getting any special details?" She raised a brow awaiting for secret information.

"O-Of course you don't!" Lucy looked away hiding her flushed face. She had hoped Levy wouldn't bring up any questions but that was only a desire.

"How rude Lu." The blunette nudged her friend playfully catching the softest hint of pink.

"You're only allowed two questions and that's it okay?"

Levy chuckled, "Okay –"

Not now! In private!"

"Fine." She playfully huffed.

"I do have one question for you though, how was your little talk with Gajeel?" The gleam in Lucy's eyes begged for details.

"Eh?" Levy stopped her steps for a moment turning from her friend's watchful eyes, "Were you all watching?"

"N-No…and there's definitely not a poll on who would talk to who first."

"Lu, how dare you." Levy looked upon her friend with a frown tugging her lips downwards.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. Although I totally would have won just so you know." Lucy playfully pointed her digit in her friend's face continuing the teasing aura.

Upon entering, the girls sighed, the comfort of their own home was surrounding the two.

"I'm still going to need details."

"Y-You get to ask only one question." Levy stuck her tongue out as she hung her purse on the hook by the door.

"I'll ask as many as I want…I just need a shower right now." Lucy dropped her heels on the linoleum allowing them to thump down.

The blunette shook her head with a soft giggle behind the as she took a seat. Set scattered on the coffee table before her were envelopes listing both resident's names.

"Bills…bills…" She shifted thought the paper work before finding one torn page.

' _Call your mother!'_ Lucy underlined her point.

With a reluctant sigh, she forced her legs up searching through her ruby purse shifting the contents til finding her phone. Hesitant taps to the case as she waited.

 _Three rings and I'll hang up after._ She mumbled to taps to the ground as her leg rose making contact.

She grasped the phone a few inches from her ear listening carefully for the dial tone.

-' _Hello? Levy?'_ A soft feminine voice broke through catching her attention.

-' _M-mom?'_

The voice on the other line gave a bright chuckle before continuing – _You called me dear, don't sound so shocked.'_

The blunette swallowed the lump in her throat quickly regaining speak. – _C-can we meet up, I really want to see you.'_

 _-'Of course, I'll ask your fa—'_

 _-'No please.'_ Levy quickly interrupted. - _'Just you, just the two of us.'_

 _-'Anything for you.'_


	19. Chapter 19

_Did I arrive too early?_ Levy's fingers grasped the edge of the cold wooden park bench. After a double checking the hands of her ticking watch, she picked some wood chipping at her side distracting her from the delay.

"Levy!"

The blunette looked up to the sound of her name being called by the softest voice. "Mom?" She raised her head coming into sight with familiar strawberry blonde hair approaching.

"Oh Levy! It's been so long!" The gentle woman came up to her petite daughter taking her into her arms catching her in an embrace.

"I'm really glad you could make it." Levy lingered in her mother's caring arms for a moment longer basking in the comfort she radiated. The same loving warmth she hated being trapped in as a child, she embraced as an adult.

"Come on Levy, you're hurting me." Her mother gave a soft giggle to her words as she patted her exposed back gently giving her a nudge.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry." The blunette took a step back allowing her mother go. The colorization of her budding apple cheeks gave to adding an unknown pressure on her mother.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

The two women set their eyes on the nearby bench taking a seat besides each other.

The blunette sighed unable to conjure up a topic on the stop. "N-Nothing in particular. I just wanted to be alone with you once more outside of the house. I'm sorry for dragging you out." She looked slightly away escaping her mother's honey eyes.

The blonde gave her a double look gaining concern from her daughter's actions. "Please don't worry, I'm happy to be here with you." The gentlest hand cupped the petite woman's shaking one giving her a reassuring shake.

* * *

"Hey mom, do you remember when we used to press flowers?" Levy questioned from behind a bouquet of silk flowers gathered in no particular arrangement. The budding ivory roses mingled with vibrant fall colored carnations. Holiday poinsettias offered by the craft store joined in the mixed bundle.

Her mother offered the brightest sunflower adding to the odd jumble. "Of course, they're still a large book of them at the house."

"Can you remind me how?"

"Of course but it takes a long time if you don't remember. Make sure they truly mean a lot to you."

Levy looked down at the faux glistening droplets before coming up with a grin turning into a chuckle. "They do."

* * *

"Hey Levy, are you busy?" Lucy knocked softly on their shared door sliding inside careful not to disrupt. "Oh Levy that's beautiful!" She leaned in close observing her chaotic work station taking over her desk. Tall vase with half-filled mineral water held only tears of leaves. Snippets of rose stems and colorful petals arranged on wood set before forever presentation. "Are you working on Juvia's bouquet?"

The blunette jumped internally shutting the heavy paged book before she could finish her desired arrangement of the petals. They scattered seeping out of the pages giving bright bookmarkers.

She turned noting the newlywed's arrangement in question set besides her laundry currently untouched. "S-Something like that." Levy tried giggling hoping her smile would mask the beat of sweat rushing down her forehead.

"Can I see it?" Lucy focused on the three worded navy cover containing both written and floral art.

"I-I'm not done with it yet." Levy placed her small fist on the cover attempting to distract. "I'll show you once it's done." She continued her nervous smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"Alright but make sure to take a break and come down for dinner. It should be ready in five." The blonde excused herself allowing the meticulous blunette to work in peace.

"I'll be right down." She called out before slowly removing her heavy hand sealing the literature.

After releasing a built up sigh, she lifted a few chapters exposing pressed petals in progress.

 _Gajeel…_ Levy subconsciously tore at the corner while flipping through the pages containing preserved roses given to her by Gajeel.

"I should start on Juvia's…" She shut her hours of work for the night.

* * *

" _You can do this."_ Levy took a breath out as she reluctantly took a step back from the front entrance of Fairy Tail. She clutched the clunky ivory novel as she stepped though the automatic glass doors.

"Good morning." The once warm voice at the front desk let out a robotic version of her upbeat greeting upon hearing new footsteps approaching. The papers catching her attention blocked her view for a brief moment.

"Good morning Mira." The blunette jumped on her tippy toes taking a quick look above the pile of manila folders stocked taller than her being.

The platinum haired woman lifted her head up to the soft familiar voice breaking her focus from the unfiled documents. "Oh Levy! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Can I help you with something?" The once signature puff atop her head fell sloppily over her forehead forming scattered bangs.

"You look like you need help…"

"Well with Juvia and Gray still gone, I'm a bit behind but I'll manage." Mira gave her softest smile of reassurance.

"Let me help you." Levy set her book atop a pile to step behind the desk offering her services.

* * *

"And I think that's it." Mira pulled on her pony tail making the band tighter. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to have you do all that work."

"It was no problem." The blunette released her curls from a floral perched restraint.

"Oh wait, there looks like there's one more…book?" Mira picked up the unfamiliar ivory hard cover. She opened to a center chapter finding a pressed line of bluebells imprinted with some literature ink.

"Oh no that's mine, I just finished it for Juvia." Levy nervously chuckled at her work being inspected.

"Well it's beautiful, she's going to love it." The platinum blonde carefully shut the novel handing her the written material back. "Is that what you came here for?"

Levy nodded, I was hoping she would be here but I'll come back when she's here."

"You can drop it off at her office to save yourself the trouble." Mira smiled. "You know where her office is, just go right ahead. We trust you back there." She gave a soft giggle adding a wink.

* * *

"Third floor, third door." Levy spoke to herself mumbling the directions as not to get lost in the vast building. She passed several strong wooden closures before finding the placard with the proper name. "Ah…Juvia Fullbuster." The blunette giggled to herself as she turned the knob before pushing forward.

"O-Oh..." Levy paused at the ample amount of photographs of Juvia and her now husband. The overwhelming sight she knew was there but could never be prepared for.

Two animated figures of the newlywed couple laid upon the woman's desk now besides the heavy book Levy had set.

"I should leave a note…" Levy fumbled searching the top of her desk before opening a drawer searching for a writing utensil.

"Huh?" Gajeel took a step outside of his office door noting a light beaming from down the corridor. "Oi Juvia, you didn't have to come back to work so early." He yawned casually speaking as he laid on the door's border. He took a few seconds before opening his eyes to azure haired styled radically differently. "You're not Juvia."

* * *

 **a/n: waah it's been so long! but i'll be updating quicker; I finally finished one journal ( I do all my writing on paper before typing it up) so i get to start a new one, feels like a new start?**


	20. Chapter 20

"Great…" Gajeel mumbled to himself as he sat by his lonesome self, hunched over at his desk. His vast office contained only soulless inanimate objects unable to join in his grief.

The piling unread documents needing his attention stacked up ignored in a corner. He pushed aside his responsibilities to pick at the take out box centered on his desk.

The pasta drenched in alfredo sauce he ignored to chew on the metal fork provided. The metallic taste calmed is nerves for a brief moment only to pick at the nerve wracking object. His phone lay silent for the past few days much to his dismay.

He pushed the irritating object aside to continue his bad chewing habit. "Huh?" He gazed at his door cracked a few inches exposing a body passing by. A flowing skirt only brushing by he caught as a distinctive feature.

Aside from his office, the only ones on his floor were Juvia and Gray. The two who were supposed to be off for a while based on his command.

He ignored the sound for a second before hearing further rummaging coming from Juvia's office next door.

In his mind, it could only be one woman, Mira. She was caught a few too many times over exerting herself. Particularly she could clean up a few hours before the cleaning crew in order to lighten their load. She was beyond considerate but had too much on her plate already.

"Oi Mira, where are you?" Gajeel called out to the woman through his ear piece ready to send her away.

"Down stairs, do you need something?" She immediately replied.

He thought on her words for a second before replying. "Nah, just wonderin'"

"While I have you Gajeel, please come down as soon as you –"

He dropped his ear piece before she could finish deciding what was more important at hand.

Stepping out, he noticed the dim hallway illuminated from the lights in Juvia's office.

With a deep sigh, Gajeel approached her office. Ready to reprimand the woman on coming back so early, he called out to her.

"Oi Juvia, go home." He rested on the door frame before opening his eyes to an unexpected sight.

"Levy…"

* * *

"Gajeel…" The blunette blinked expecting the figure standing at the entrance would disappear. "I'm so sorry!" Levy set her hands up taking a step to the side proclaiming her innocence from any malignant action.

Gajeel coughed breaking the lump in his throat form the sight of an unexpected blunette. "Don't worry about it." He took a few steps forward visual skipping over the ivory cover bouncing off of the mahogany desk.

He was blind sighted expecting to deal with Juvia.

Her presence was alluring making his body move on its own recognizance. He easily hovered over her petite body causing him to look down on her.

"I-Is there something…I…" Crimson eyes locked her in disrupting her speech. The blunette swallowed back her nerves holding her stone position holding onto his glare. Her neck stretched holding his glare trying desperately to read the man.

Gajeel broke through taking a safe step back. "O-Oi, glad to see that you made it thought Juvia's wedding." He quickly thought up breaking the tension building between them.

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh…I'm sorry you have to keep taking care of me." Levy slumped her weight on her left side, she rubbed her arm while gazing away catching gray carpet.

"It's no problem, you don't weigh much. Though you do get handsy." He nervously chuckled coming down to her new expression.

Her neck snapped almost immediately raising the ruby hue in her cheeks to the thought of her hands exploring.

"Not the best thing to say." Gajeel quickly realized recanting his previous statement.

"N-No it's okay." Levy nervously chuckled bring a light aura to her face lightening the mood.

"Did you get my text?"

"Huh?" Levy looked up blinking a few times before realizing his question. "Oh no…sorry I've been pretty busy with school…" Her speech wandered off as she noted the ticking clock behind him. "I'm sorry but I'm late for class…" She rushed for her ruby purse set aside picking up the slumped handles.

"Wait, I'll have someone drive you." Gajeel immediately brought up snapping his personal phone from his pocket before she could say a word.

The unlocking swipe to his device caught her attention making his offer real. "No please don't." Her hand rested on his covering the screen brining it a bit down. "Thank you for you offer. Good bye." Levy gave a slight wave before removing herself from the current office turning left at the door making her exit.

"Yeah…bye." Gajeel allowed for the words to linger as he watched her escape his line of sight. He calmly walked deeper into her office before stopping to slam his phone on the nearby desk. He allowed himself to drop into the oversized office chair cushioning the impact. He covered his face groaning into his hands as he rubbed his forehead. _Great._ He continued to chasten himself from an interaction that didn't go his way. Pulling his hands away, he turned face forward in his chair catching a peek of ivory.

Juvia's wedding date was printed in front catching his attention to the solid object. He flipped through the pages confused at first at the contents until they clicked. He found her specially made bouquet pressed forever preserved in between pages.

Minor details most men would never recall but these were in graved in his mind. Juvia poured over details sharing in her joy with Gajeel even when he appeared uninterested. He'd choose not to join in at first but rejected any idea he thought was a terrible idea. Nobody should have to endure an all 'Gray' theme.

In the last page contained reels from their photo booth takes. Any past squabbles diminished as happiness only littered their faces brightening everyone's eyes. Kisses exchanged between couples set the mood but only a smile remained on the small and tall pairing's faces setting up their friendship. He couldn't help but allow for the tugging of his lips to begin a smile. He tore the perforated picture away from the bottom of the strip, storing it into his breast pocket.

* * *

"Y-Yukino, how much have I missed?" Levy whispered to her friend as she smoothly slyly snuck into the classroom. Only twenty minutes late but the class ran quickly and she had hoped she didn't miss much.

Her friend, always dressed in casual clothing, leaned in to the crouched blunette on their shared table. "Actually you missed a good portion…here I'll lend you my notes." The silver haired woman peeked over to her friend while trying to focus on the ongoing lecture before her.

"Thank you so much." She graciously accepted the help before continuing. "And I'm sorry, I just ran into Gajeel and I couldn't get away…"

"Wait, Gajeel?" She dropped her busy pen focusing on the petite woman with new news.

"I-It was nothing really…" Levy backed an inch in her seat from her suddenly invasive friend. "I was just there to drop something off for Juvia and he showed up. I guess he thought I was Juvia that came back early."

"Levy, you know what that is! Fate, a little bit weird but fate none the less." Yukino smiled clasping her hands together ignoring class room etiquette.

"Y-You're starting to sound a lot like Lucy you know…" The blunette nervously chuckled before noting to keep her voice down for the class struggling to keep up around her.

"Now if only I had her writing talents." The platinum haired woman sighed returning to scribble the quickly passing words projected on the front board.

Levy playfully shook her head before turning to her work at hand. She searched thought her bag shifting through various notebooks before finding her phone at the bottom.

She pulled out the device caught in the lining curious to Gajeel's word.

' _Did you get my text?'_

She turned on the device to read his message sent days before.

" _ **Hey."**_

" _ **Are you okay?"**_

" _ **Feeling any better?"**_

He sent each in separate messages.

Levy clutched her phone distracted once more to his consideration to her wellbeing.

* * *

"Hey Gajeel, why do you look so worked up?" Mira noted her boss making his rare appearance downstairs from a long night of mostly solitude. He wore a new expression confusing the woman further. His usual scowl was replaced with one of frazzled as he pushed his hair back.

"Don't know what yer talkin' 'bout." He scoffed finishing up arranging his onyx strands into perfect spikes. "Looks like yer finally caught up." He turned the conversation noting herself put back together with her usual bright smile that was diminished in the morning beneath stacks of folders. The burgundy pleats of her skirts she brushed as she finished cleaning up her appearance.

"I-I had some help." She shuttered out of character carefully walking around the subject. She didn't know whether or not to bring her up. A goodbye she had waved off to the petite blunette moments before unknowing of why she wore a similar expression.

Gajeel gave her a quizzically look pondering on said help before coming up with one answer.

"Well you made it on time. I've got your files together, please hurry to your meeting you have in five." Mira brought up the manila folder containing a rather large stack of documents inside.

Setting it aside, she leaned over tightening the loose fabric sloppily wrapped around his collar.

Gajeel groaned from being fixed up by the woman rolling his eyes at her in the process. Mira huffed at the rude gesture giving him a silent warning.

"Now, conference room B remember? Erza and Jellal are waiting for you." Mira continued despite his mutters of disapproval towards cleaning up his appearance. She brushed off the final imperfections off of his coat before letting him go.

"Yeah yeah." Gajeel couldn't have released himself from the woman quickly enough as he snatched the file from the front desk.

* * *

Not caring in the slightest to be discrete, Gajeel dropped himself into the empty plush leather chair besides Erza. He maneuvered the seat, sloppily dropping the heavy file on the front glass desk accommodating the five bodies present.

The scarlet haired woman shot him a glare as she tapped her manicured nails on the desk. "You're late." Erza mumbled between her teeth while a smile planted on her face hiding her frustration towards his apathetic attitude.

Gajeel initially shrugged off the time delay ignoring the investors seated before him not giving them a second glance.

The burning look in her eyes he soon would regret before Jellal's cough broke the tension.

"Now that Mr. Redfox is here, we'll start." Jellal began picking himself up from his wheeled seat beginning his presentation. He took center position capturing the attention of the two men in suits away from the sight of the bickering pair across the way.

Erza shrugged him off for the time being as she returned to her diligent notes following behind Jellal's words. She followed closely behind her fiancé ignoring Gajeel slumped in his seat.

He grumbled to himself as his posture in his seat slowly worsened in the process of trying to find a more comfortable spot. He unwisely loosened his tie adding more into his deshelled undone appearance.

Meetings were never the most exciting thing and Gajeel could thing of a variety of places he'd rather be at. It never took long for his mind to wander but a quick deterrent passed his mind.

A quick glimpse of the blunette's smile dashed by, ' _Levy_.'

"Gajeel…" Erza kicked the man gently beneath the table. "Get that dumb love stuck look off of your face." She whispered.

"What did you say?" He raised his voice abruptly slamming his hands on the table to rhetorically question her words.

Jellal halted pausing along with the remainder of the small group. They remained dumbfounded by the unnecessary aggression fulling his words.

The scarlet haired woman coughed calming the situation. "Mr. Redfox, I asked question based on page four paragraph six." She pointed towards a specific clause in her stack of documents which he had failed to note.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head removing eye contact from the bodies present as he quietly took his seat.

* * *

"How did it go?" Mira stood at her post noting three bodies pass by remotely silent. She awaited on news on an expansion creating bigger and better things.

Gajeel didn't bother on eye contact ignoring giving her an answer. He continued walking away giving only a grunt unwilling to talk about the reasoning behind his outburst.

Erza sighed as she leaned over the front desk to snatch a strawberry flavored lollipop. She watched as Gajeel stormed upstairs before cringing at how their meeting went. She gave a shrug to Mira as she popped her lollipop into her mouth.

"It could have been better."

Mira nodded giving an understanding look.

"But we're going to fix this." Erza took Jellal's hand with new found determination.

"Good luck you two." The platinum haired secretary waved them off.


	21. Chapter 21

Levy tapped on her phone flowing in and out of the current lecture. She jotted down a few words creating an incomprehensible sentence on paper to the professor's words. The digital words sent by Gajeel mattered more in the moment as she thought of a very late response.

' _ **I know we just saw each other but thank you.'**_

She typed up before sending the message off with a genuine smile to the situation.

Yukino turned at the perfect moment capturing the joy on her face. She sighed relief from her friend being at ease.

With that distraction gone, Levy continued on her real studies with a new found happiness in her heart.

* * *

"Fuck." Gajeel slammed the door behind him before could approach his desk and plant down. He knew the only time his presence was requested was when a large investor was lined up. Erza and Jellal in the finance department usually were the ones negotiating without his help but this time, there was much more at stake.

The thought of how much damage that his outburst could have possibly created was nauseating.

The ringing of his phone served as a distraction from the churning in his stomach. He angrily glared at the screen lighting up for a brief moment before going to black. He reached over ready to scold whoever dared to bother him at the moment. The assumption of it being Natsu sending him another photograph of his strange blue cat wasn't helping the unease.

When he turned the device on, he found a name that hadn't been present for such a long time.

' _ **Any time Levy.'**_

He glared at his phone for a moment taking a breather relaxing to the calming name. He set his phone aside taking the time to think about his feelings behind the outburst.

* * *

"Gajeel? Hello…Gajeel?" Mira called out as she stood outside his office door taking to knock a few times. She reached for the brass knob that refused to open to her attempt effectively locking her out.

For the past few hours she attempted to reach out to him multiple times. He was refusing to answer through his headset brining a slight worry to the caring woman.

She cared for everyone in Fairy Tail becoming like their second mother but had a soft spot for her 'rough around the edges' boss. The expression he wore when he passed her was one rarely seen. Nobody but her could seem to catch the sprinkle of fear behind the scowl that would chase others away. She pondered on what could have been behind his outburst that Erza noted on to be the reason for his diminished attitude.

"Gajeel, I'm coming in." The platinum haired blonde used her spare key to open his door without waiting for verbal permission. She carefully sunk into the dimly lit room as she looked around for the man who appeared not to be in.

"Hmm?" She continued to look around before finally finding his slumped figure resting on his desk. His thick obsidian mane masked his figure initially in the cloud of darkness.

"Are you ok—" Mira began to call out before hearing his snore, an ear scratching signal that he'd been there for a while.

She shook her head as she walked over to the closet picking out a blanket. The printed layer of warmth she laid upon his shoulders before turning to the metal clutched in his hand.

She moved his fingers prying the device from his grasp to place it at a safe distance from being crushed beneath him.

"Oh?" The movement caused his phone to turn on revealing the last message thread.

She caught Levy's name and the soft approach he was quickly learning was the best way to speak to her.

"Give me that." Gajeel's grumbling abruptly broke through his light sleep to take back his phone from the snooping woman. He hid the device beneath his chest preventing her from seeing further details.

"Good now that you're awake, go home and sleep there." Mira slipped the blanket off of his figure folding it back up into a neat cube as he would not need it for much longer.

"You go home." He ignored her request asking her to take her leave instead.

"I will, now you go too." Mira picked up her tan purse from laying upon his desk. She laid the strap on her shoulder as she left him alone grunting to her request.

* * *

"Huh? What time is it?" Gajeel awoke in a haze questioning his bearings with a yawn. He opened his eyes to the dark room empty aside from himself. He expected for Mira to remain brooding over him but even she was missing.

While still in a hunched over apathetic pose, he reached for his phone noting the late hour. _1:26 am._

With another loud boisterous yawn, he stretched releasing the knots forming in his back. Standing up, he reached for his jacket plucking it from the grand chair nearby.

"Huh?" He looked down nothing the fallen photograph from his pocket. He picked it up tucking it into the corner of the framed photograph of his younger sister standing on his desk.

* * *

He stuffed his cupped hands into his jacket protecting them from the crisp night air. Fingerless gloves provided little protection compared to the leather surrounding his body. The foggy path he decided to trek though towards him home in the wee hours.

A deep sigh he let out as he unlocked his front door flipping the lights on. Half expecting to find Natsu crashing on his couch, he wore a scowl ready to reprimand him for his actions. He searched around peeking into each room for a sign that ultimately wasn't found.

When he was sure that he was alone, he draped himself onto his white couch as the leather craved and rustled to his weight. His long nap in his office took all the desire to sleep ultimately disrupting his routine for the next few days. His bed called no attention as he further slumped in his seat staring at nothing in particular.

Clean walls along with empty bookshelves gave no visual stimulation. Late night crickets chirped from the window seal filling the silent room with something other than his paced breathing.

He pulled out his phone filling the void for a brief moment. The distraction wasn't strong enough as he tossed it aside becoming frustrated from it.

The silence was slowly dragging him down as he wished for any noise, even Natsu's would be welcomed.

He pushed himself off of his seat to rush into the kitchen for a late night drink. He picked up the lone azure cup before slamming it down to the budding thought.

"Great." He grumbled grinding his elongated canines together as he approached the front door finding discomfort with his environment.

Slipping his leather jacket back on and tossing his keys into his pocket, he stepped out of his apartment taking for the street once more following up his previous path.

* * *

After hours, he gained access into Fairy Tail once more taking for his office. The large building was empty encompassing a larger void but he knew he had someone visually nearby. Tossing his covering aside, he returned to his desk slumping over it. He noted the picture of himself and Levy in the corner frame before being able to fall asleep to the sight.

* * *

Mira arrived first in the early morning into Fairy Tail allowing the others in. She welcomed polished staff into the building giving them each a bright greeting as they passed her.

"Good morning you two." She waved at the scarlet haired woman and her tattooed fiancé walking up to the building hand in hand. "Is today an extra good day?" She added in an extra giggle immediately flustering the woman to being caught in an affectionate hold.

Erza gazed up at her fiancé starting to turn a cherry shade but still wore a smile to the happiness of having her. She let go of his hand from the teasing instead professionally straightening out her skirt making sure her appearance was clean. "Mira." She tried her best not to allow her voice to crack as she faced her friend.

"Come on Erza." Jellal laid his hand on her shoulders softly nudging her in to start their day. They had no time to waste from yesterday's fumble making it their job now to patch up the damage. He towered over his woman giving him the opportunity to land a peck on her silky scarlet locks.

"J-Jellal?" The scarlet haired woman jumped slightly from his sudden touch in public that included an affectionate kiss. She became stoic forcing Jellal to carry her in effectively gaining practice for their wedding night.

Mira continued with a smile as she entered stopping at her front desk dropping her bag off. She slipped her head set like usual before beginning to file papers.

She stopped at the sudden grumbling coming from a specific channel breaking in and out. With a deep sigh, she knew who it was.

"Gajeel?" She waited for a few seconds. "Please put your head set on so you can hear me better." Moments passed before Gajeel broke though the static he was unwillingly creating in her ear.

"What is it?" He hesitantly replied knowing her scolding was coming.

She breathed out deeply, "Have you been here all night?" She waited taking his silence as a loud 'yes.' She gave up for the time being returning to her work.

* * *

Mira tried for the door receiving no resistance this time gaining easy access into his office. "Hello?" She called out to the now lit room but still no body easily detected. The connected door opened revealing Gajeel appearing from the bathroom.

Emerging from it, he held his draped towel as he zipped up his jeans fresh from his shower.

"I brought you lunch." She raised the plastic bag before placing it on his desk.

"Yeah thanks." He dropped himself back into his seat taking a similar position to the night before.

"You should come out, there's so much to do." Mira tried to jolt him out of the office from his recent confinement.

"I'll pass." Without a second to think about it, he rejected her offer.

The platinum blonde internally huffed holding in her desire to push him out forcing fresh air into his lungs. "Well if you need something, let me know." She put on her best smile to the irritating man. "Please at least have something to eat."

* * *

" _ **Gajeel, we have a few things for you to sign."**_

" _ **We need your help."**_

" _ **Sign it for me."**_

" _ **Ask Jellal."**_

He came up with a quick response each time remaining cemented in his small space. She huffed at her latest failed attempt to coax him out.

"Have you seen Gajeel?" Erza leaned over the secretary's desk internally questioning her scowl. "We need him to look over a few things." She began to lay out some documents from the manila file in her arms wanting his approval.

Mira's frown quickly cleaned up into a ragged smile picking up the corner of her lips. "Don't worry, he'll be out soon." She turned away to her plan in her purse.

* * *

' _ **Make sure you take a break.'**_

Levy turned her attention to her phone to read the messages currently being sent from her cousin. He knew how she had an infamous reputation for secluding herself to study. The whole Mcgarden family knew about 'The great Levy blow out,' as they jokingly called it, where she remained in her room for days before high school finals and crashed soon after. Days full of greasy hair and jelly sandwiches were spent in vain to most of the family members. Even with her guaranteed spot as valedictorian, she still craved those points above the perfect 4.0 that her mother was already so proud of.

' _ **I'll come over there.'**_ He teased when she didn't reply right away jolting his suspicions to what was occurring.

The blunette playfully shook her head as she gave a reply putting his mind at ease.

What wasn't seen to anyone else was in between her cramming, her eyes would begin to wander giving her a much needed break from endless sentences that began to merge together.

Days before, she had received a blank shipping box from nobody other than Mira. Unsure of its contents, she opened it up to not expecting the spew of memories to be contained. She smiled through each friendly photograph containing her and her new found friends before stopping at a few specific. Photographs she hadn't seen before were captured with her and Gajeel mid dance.

How they managed to capture her dress mid action along with a grin on his face was baffling at first. She studied each detail starting off with the beaming beading of her gown. Soon she began to lose focus on her own beauty directing it onto her partner.

For the special occasion of Juvia's wedding, he cleaned up exceptionally. He was a completely different man from the one she meet those years ago. Cut off metal studded vests paired with oversized bottoms were replaced with a tailored suit. Unruly harsh spikes of his mane were slicked back controlled in a low band.

In the moment she didn't really note much on his changed attire. His expression cried discomfort dragging into his tight shoulders. He was uptight and slouched in each position he took to wanting out turning anyone off from viewing his pain.

Although in this photograph, his shoulders dropped relaxing to her touch. The delicacy in the manner that he held her was evident even in print.

After a few more minutes of studying the photo, she fawned once more beginning to fall in love once more to the image as a whole.

She knew Mira had specifically tossed those in just to get an unseen reaction from her. She appreciated the photograph checking back to the framed work, standing on her desk, every few seconds breaking her concentration.

"No Levy." The blunette mentally scolded herself to continued slipping the frame behind a few items moving the distraction away. Her focus turned back to the massive text book sprawled open upon her desk taking up the majority of space.

She threw in her orange ear buds starting up her normal playlists helping her turn back to her work. Diligently her focus remained on her studies jotting down a productive page of color coded notes. She dropped her pen taking a moment to stretch cracking her fingers in the process.

"Huh?" From the corner of her eye, she caught her phone lighting up to a new message. She reached over noting the incoming messages coming from Mira.

' _ **Hi Levy, I hope I'm not bothering you.'**_

' _ **I hate to ask but are you busy? I'm pretty swamped and I could use your help.'**_

The blunette thought about her plea for a moment trying to figure out on what to say. She wanted to rush to help but had important work at her own hand holding her down.

She allowed for a few minutes to pass before the phone lit up once more but this time to a phone call from her platinum haired blonde friend.

' _Hello?'_ The blunette hesitantly picked up the beeping phone call.

' _Levy, I'm so sorry to bother you!'_ Mira began to explain her situation using a persuasive tone making the blunette's heart ache.

' _I'll be there soon.'_ Levy caved unable to say 'no' to her.

' _Thank you so much! I'll find a way to make it up to you.'_ She hung up quickly rushing off to find said work she spoke about.

The blunette sighed as she raised herself from her plush leather office chair. She tugged down her white tank releasing the creased in pleats created by her slumped figure. Before exiting the room, he laid her ruby purse on her nude shoulder reaching down to the fabric of her mandarin shorts.

"Lu? I'm going out for a bit." Levy called out to her friend who was down stairs in her own make shift work area. She had a long night from editing her novel to practice exams ahead of her.

The expectant sight of a blizzard of papers was toned down to a clean untouched stack. "Levy?" The blonde peeked over the couch surprised not expecting to see her friend for the remainder of the day.

"Have you been sleeping all this time?" The blunette giggled as she slipped her onyx ballet flats on as Lucy pressed her unruly locks down with a nervous smile planted suspiciously on her glowing face.

"Umm…" She mumbled for a brief moment before mutually being alerted from a sleep filled yawn coming from a source close by.

Lucy pushed the suddenly noisy body off allowing it to fall on the ground with a harsh thump. She ignored the new sound to lean over the couch smiling like nothing had happened. "Bye Levy." She quickly tried to brush off her friend receiving a strange look.

"Ouch, why would you do that Luce?" Clearly, Natsu's groggy voice broke though the silence to complain on his sudden mistreatment. He raised his body up rubbing his head from the harsh pain.

The blunette blinked a few times before gaining a soft pink tint of her features matching her caught friend. She gave a soft nervous wave towards the man as her body remained stagnant to the sight.

"Oh hi Levy." Once clearing his foggy eye sight, he gleefully waved with a grin not feeling the same awkward tension in the air.

Lucy tugged on his hand brining him down on the seat as he increased her flustered face. "S-So where are you going?" She questioned her whereabouts partially always for her safety.

The blunette tensed up from Natsu's presence in connection to where she was going. "Sorry but I should get going! If you need anything, call me." She rushed out calling out before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Levy's pace slowly dipped down as the large building came into sight. The large onyx emblem appeared bouncing light off of it as the sun began to lower. After a deep breath, she took a step forwards allowing for the double doors to side open welcoming her into the building.

"Hello?" She called out as she approached the initially empty front desk.

Mira was jolted up by the soft voice she waited to her. After pulling off her hair band releasing her silver locks from signature constraint, she appeared from behind her desk. "Hi Levy." She wore a soft smile while pushing her now deshelled bangs from covering her modelesque face. "Thank you for coming." She approached the blunette who walked back with her to the mess of scattered documents.

Levy cringed at the amount of work ahead of the two. She set her phone aside ready to help her. Even though her school work was stressing and now a second work load added on, she held onto a weak smile for her friend.

* * *

She enjoyed being with the bright woman who shared her interests. She spoke as gleefully on her favorite novels being able to recite certain strong lines that were to be admired. Work flowed easily between the two making a rather large dent within a few minutes.

Hearing the tone of joy in Levy's voice made the woman's heart jump. She was entrusted with a few moments of her life that brought heavy tears. She was slowly being consumed by her speech before realizing Levy had completed so much of the busy work.

"I'm sorry," Mira interrupted her friend's current speech pattern. "Let me just get something." She reached up on top of her desk to fidget with her head set configuring a certain channel.

"Sorry about that." She sat back down urging her friend to continue speaking.

* * *

Gajeel ran though the neglected documents cluttering his desk taking the lonely opportunity to scan through them. The work load became irritating as he decided to turn on his ear piece allowing access into his shut in world.

"Eh?" He grunted as he flipped into Mira's channel live streaming as if she held the 'talk' button continuously down.

"Mira, Oi Mira." He tried to catch her attention but it didn't work as his voice was being muted out.

He was close to shutting it down before a new voice could be heard from a short distance from the microphone. A faint laugh solidified on the only petite woman it could be.

"Levy…"

* * *

 **a/n: I have about 4 more chapters written, I just need to edit...yay, that's a total accomplishment for my lazy self T-T**

 **but first one of my fav fics updated so first that~**

 **Thank you all for reading! Til next time c:**


	22. Chapter 22

Mira peered over the blunette's shoulder focusing on the front staircase as she nodded pretending to take in each word that her friend had to say.

Levy noted her eyes seeming to be staring right through her with an offset gleam. "Are you okay?" She cocked her head adding in some movement that jolted her back to reality.

Mira matched her hazel eyes beginning to cloud with concern. "I-It's nothing, I'm okay." She dusted a mechanical smile continuing to remain vigilant waiting for a specific body to descend.

The blunette shrugged off the extra sign as she returned to the work at hand.

Her smile dropped relaxing her strained muscles while giving an internal sigh of defeat. Eyes now grazing away from the cement structure, she realized her plan had failed. Gajeel had seemed to ignore the bait retaining his stubborn position upstairs.

"And I think we're done." Levy breathed a sigh of relief as she rose from her long seated position. She stretched emerging from behind the pristine desk to stretch out the knots forming in her back. "I should probably get going." The satisfaction from being able to say 'done' quickly faded as the thought of an unread textbook waiting for her flashed.

The platinum blonde accepted the stack of documents setting them inside of a file folder completing the busy work. "Again, thank you so much. Let me call a ride for you." Mira turned away for a moment reaching to make a call for her.

"It was no problem." The blunette maintained the happiness in her heart to help when she was needed. She nodded accepting the ride as she reached for her purse situated on the bottom row taking a bend to her body.

A shadowy figure she caught in her peripheral approaching her side maintaining its position. The obsidian outline lacked the flow of Mira's signature extended skirt gaining a suspicion.

She came back up, coming face to face with a familiar grin.

"Gajeel…" His full body appearance came into view giving a startle to her heart making her drop her purse in the process. It thumped on the clean floor scattering a few of her items. The loss of color on her cheeks gave an ill notification of a ghostly figure.

"Huh?" Mira turned at his name suddenly being called out harshly. The sight of her stoic friend looking up to his tall figure brought upon a soft smile. An undeniable sense of satisfaction she couldn't hide any longer.

She had to admit that doubt lingered in her mind but it had worked following a story line dragging him out with a harsh yank to his heart strings. No doubt came to mind as her voice was the sole reasoning for his presence.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I hear Erza calling me." The platinum blonde woman broke their moment with a sentence to a quick escape. She took a position behind her friend giving her exposed shoulder a squeeze while placing her fallen item upon it.

"M-Mira?" the blunette turned to her friend suddenly presenting herself in a prim and proper manner not indicative of her past struggle. Her clean appearance coupled with a real smile she caught glancing over her shoulder.

"Titania?" Gajeel took her words literally as he was on the lookout for said scarlet woman.

Her friend gave her one wink to which she only caught filling her colorless cheeks with a pink tone of a set up.

"I'm sorry but it sounds urgent!" Mira walked away from the two yelling out her response while waving them off.

The pair watched with blank stares as the woman sunk into a nearby office not allowing a word on the matter from the two. The door slammed shut behind her radiating from down the hallway snapping their heads back together making contact.

His piercing eyes gave a sudden jolt stinging down her spine. In a panic, she used her hands waving for emphasis. "I'm sorry, Mira asked me to come over and help…" She began to explain.

He looked down at her frantic language giving her some space with a step backwards getting her to relax. "Nah don't, come over when you want." Her presence was more than welcome as he used the opportunity to allow her metaphorically closer. His eyes moved away as not to startle her further. His height allowed him to easily glare over her shoulder catching an uncharacteristically mess on the ground. "Though it looks like you're not done there shrimp." He returned to using an affectionate name that she didn't catch.

"Huh?" She looked back down at her previous work station to find a mess once again littering the floor. It seemed as if someone took a swift hand to one of the slots shifting the once neat stack onto the ground.

"O-Oh." She struggled to comprehend how such a thing could happen ignoring Gajeel for the moment of compilation. She quickly bent at the waist placing some papers in her arms before feeling a breeze on her legs. The exposure of her behind gave her a bright rush to her cheeks assuming his body was behind her catching an eyeful.

"Lemme help you with that." He called out rushing to the back to help her paying no attention to what her physical stature had to visually offer.

The blunette looked up from a fallen blue lock finding Gajeel crouched down helping her sort out of the documents. "Thank you." She gave a soft smile to the man provoking a new colorization from his kindness.

"Yeah it's no problem." He looked away from her smile before it could cause any further feelings. "Hey—" He began to speak to her before being interrupted by a sight yawn being exhaled from the petite woman.

Levy continued to yawn initially blocking out what he had to say. She opened her eyes after a brief moment catching him starting. "O-Oh I'm sorry, what are you saying?" She tried to recover from her slip up mustering an apology in the process.

"Are you tired or somethin'?" He cocked his head looking her over for any signs of distress.

"Just a little bit." Levy gave a half grin trying to suppress another yawn adding to her tired eyes.

"Do you want to come up for coffee?" He stood from his position to extend his hand out offering her a lift.

Levy blinked a few times batting the sleep from her lashes before meeting his. The blunette nodded accepting his offer as she placed her small hand into his. The flooding thought of her work disappeared falling into his offer leading her body to follow.

* * *

The pair separated into a safe distance as they turned into a new hallway in silence. The familiar tan walls surrounded the two making the blunette gulp and clasp her hands on the ruby strap hanging from her shoulder. _'W-Why did I agree to this?'_ Levy repeated to herself as she peaked over trying to catch any devious thought's in his expression.

She kept her head down following his harsh footsteps allowing him to lead.

"Come in." His voice paused her footsteps causing her look up at his familiar office door. "I have a machine inside." He continued speaking while holding the door open allowing her first entrance.

"Thank you." She walked inside while breathing a sigh of relief. Her stiff shoulders relaxed down to her hands as the 'coffee' was just that.

Gajeel shrugged unable to pick up on her mixed feelings to the innocent word. Feeling much more comfortable in his own environment, Gajeel took for the coffee machine standing on its own table.

"I can get my own." She squeaked continuing to follow his steps trying to grab her own mug.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it." Gajeel rejected her offer searching to complete the gesture for her.

The blunette nodded as she took for one of the push velvet seats situated before his desk. She crossed her legs while fidgeting with the buckle on her purse using it as a distraction. She watched him for a moment flashing away onto new topics as trying not to stare.

"Oh?" Her eyes darted her right focusing on the scattered mess piling up on his desk. She began pressing them into a neat stack continuing her help cleaning up the clutter.

"Oi, you can help later." Gajeel walked back with two mugs noticing her itching hands to continue another line of help.

"Oh I'm sorry." Her hands quickly dropped the work placing them onto her lap from doing anything else.

"Here and stop apologizing." He snorted from her compulsion to constantly say the words while offering the pearl porcelain mug in his hands.

Levy bit her lip as she nodded accepting the visually piping mug. She remained quiet for the moment unsure if she should even thank him for the cup. She glared down at the dark pools shaking to her jittery hands struggling for the words.

"Do you…?" She began to question for add-ins before he opened his palm revealing exactly what she wished to ask for. Two pink packets of sweetener along with three small French vanilla creamers fit easily in his large palm.

She placed the mug securely on the desk besides her before reaching for the items.

"Oi hold on." He opened one small dairy substitute to pour half of it into his mug handing her the rest. "And stop thanking me." He meet her eyes wanting to let out a completely normal and kind saying.

Levy blinked a few times before breaking into an uncontrollable giggling fit from such a comical action. She placed her hand over her mouth hiding the large smile forming behind.

"O-Oi what's wrong?" Gajeel brought up a second chair pulling it up before taking his seat in front of her. He gave a puzzling look to her laughter bubbling.

"I-I wasn't going to." She dropped her hand as her fit slowly came to a halt. "I just can't believe that you remember how I like my coffee." She felt some flattery in her heart to the miniscule details that stuck.

"Of course nobody is that specific." He gave a playful scoff as he took a drink of his black coffee diluted a hint by her abandoned half.

' _Oi what are you doing?'_

' _Hmm?' Levy picked her head up from focusing on preparing her cup of coffee. The two packets of sweetener was the normal but she ran different, a little more specific, on the creamer._

 _She poured in two small cups being meticulous on the third one. She carefully watched the amount poured trying to measure out the perfect half._

' _I'm sorry but I like it this way.' She gave off a goofy smile before it was broken by his chuckling._

' _Nobody should be that strict.'_

Gajeel shook his head to the thought of her actions. "Nobody should be that strict."

The blunette paused for a moment as the words ran familiar. "You've said that before." She noted on their interaction years before.

"Huh, I guess so." He leaned back in his chair draping his arm over the chair relaxing to her presence. He noted the comfortable smile on her lips before being covered up by the mug.

Her smile only dropped to continue to sip on her coffee blowing on the creamy liquid cooling her drink off. Silence filled the empty space between them as they refused to speak about their past in a negative manner.

Her hazel eyes wandered away giving a second glance to his desk. As she removed some clutter earlier, it gave her a better view of his 4x4 work area. The plastic bag containing his lunch still tied by the handles lay untouched occupying the spot. "Are you not hungry?"

"Huh?" He looked up from his mug removing his lips from the rim.

The blunette shyly pointed towards the untouched bag. She giggled a hint at first to his puzzled expression taking a moment to pick up on her words. "Mira might have told me that you've been up here for a few days." She gained a worried look on her face scrunching her nose.

"Days?" He scoffed at the dramatic and chatty woman. "More like one day." He explained his confinement wasn't as bad as she was making it sound.

"How come?" She blinked a few times looking up to him for an answer.

Gajeel began to choke on his drink as she asked the reason as to why. He searched around for a moment trying to figure out a fib. He couldn't possibly admit it was the thought of her that triggered it all. He watched her for a moment waiting for his explanation. "I just wanted to get away from Natsu, he's always breaking into my apartment." He fibbed blaming his problems on his brother like an immature toddler.

Levy began to laugh accepting his reason as the truth. It sounded reasonable enough as in the short time of their friendship, she knew first hand his tendency to appear out of nowhere making himself right at home.

"W-what…what is so funny?" He began to protest her sudden fit of laughter to the subject.

"Natsu? Is that why?" She brushed the tears from her eyes that began to form. "I guess I should stay here with you since he's been at my house lately."

Gajeel let out a surprised sound since he hadn't actually thought about his whereabouts for the past few days. "Eh? Is that so?"

Levy nodded to his rhetorical questioning. "He's become very close to Lucy." She placed her cooled down mug aside placing the handle away from her. "Make sure he treats her right or else I'm coming for him." She playfully attempted to crack her knuckles provoking no sound from her tender hands. Still, she proved her defensive point to protecting her best friend.

"Gi hi, if you can reach then do what you want with him." He chuckled at the determination in her eyes beginning to ignite a small fire.

The fire extinguished with just a few words as she huffed to his joke playfully reached over to swat his knee. "Hey!" She added in a soft giggle making it not so harsh. "I heard that."

"Gi hi, surprised you could reach." Gajeel retracted his leg to continue his teasing on the sensitive subject of her stature.

She shook her head gaining a second notch of comfortability near the man. She smiled softly to the warm feeling that his unique laughter could bring.

The feeling shifted during the brief moment of silence that she refused to answer him. Her smiled dropped to her sudden yawn once more falling into the spell of the sandman. The coffee wasn't doing its job as her sleep over took any other thought trying to drop her eyelids.

"Eh? Are you really that tired? It's only…7:46 pm." Gajeel looked at her quizzically after reading the ticking clock on the wall.

Levy nodded slowly, "I haven't slept for a day or more…I'm not so sure anymore." She produced a half smile filled with some embarrassment as she admitted.

"Oi, we have to get you home then." He focused on her dropping lids.

"O-Oh that's sounds good, I need to finish studying anyways." The slow paced environment brought her to crave a bed despite her words. She set those desires aside to her abandoned work taking priority in her world.

"No, yer goin' to bed." Gajeel interjected.

"Huh? No I can be up for a few more hours." She rubbed her eyes unconvincingly.

"No, yer goin' to bed." He continued to protest in a stern voice as he stood up ready to see her out.

She shook her head unwilling to comply initially with his demand.

"Eh? Then I'm going to have to call security."

"W-What?" The certain word fully woke her up getting a surprised face which lowered when his laughter began to slip though his grin that he tried his hardest to hold.

"One shrimp needs to be put to bed." He mocked speaking into his head set pretending to ignore her rapidly shifting expressions. He looked back at the petite woman pouting in her seat to his actions.

Her acting frown quickly broke down into a chuckle. "Okay fine." She ultimately gave up her protest.

Gajeel set aside his headset to give his hand out to her once more. "You can come back another day."

* * *

"Oi Mira, I'm taking this one home." Gajeel called out as he walked past the front desk with his hand pressed on the petite woman's head keeping her close.

"S-Stop it." Levy huffed as she pushed his hand away watching the subtle grin light up his face.

"Hmm?" The platinum blonde looked up from the calling of her name to lay her eyes on the new pair. The playful scuffle she caught occurring before her. She held the phone to her ear before dropping it down on the receiver hanging up her call abruptly caring more for the two.

A light beamed in her eyes with excitement. "Stay safe you two." She waved them off with a caring smile seeming them both out.

"Good night." Levy returned the wave as she walked out with Gajeel passing the sliding doors.

The blunette looked back noting the black Fairy Tail logo adding some illumination to the dim street that they took.

"Maybe we should take the subway." Levy stopped at the subway entrance with a sign indicating that it would leave them close to her neighborhood.

Gajeel gulped at his fear appearing before him. He always hated the public transportation so nearby and hoped she wouldn't bring up the option. The rumbling beneath his feet began stirring his stomach weak to the thought. "Nah, I know another way." He gestured towards the path extending upwards into a seedy street.

Despite her mental protests, Levy reluctantly nodded following his lead.

The long empty street gave soft bursts of light when they walked beneath a rare working street light. She took the opportunity to glance over making sure he was still by her side.

Levy held a tight grasp on the ruby strap as the darkness always gave her an unsettling feeling.

Gajeel looked over making sure he didn't lose such a small woman in the shadows. He caught her body visibly shaking as her lip quivered. _'Why is she wearing so little clothes?'_

"Here." He slipped off his leather jacket to drape the heavy fabric over her trembling shoulders.

She paused for a moment mildly jumping in her skin to the new object on her. The crisp air wasn't a bother even if most over her skin was exposed. Although now she didn't want to admit it was a thing of fear which he mistook.

She brushed a lock behind her ear trying to suppress a nervous chuckle producing a stutter. "T-Thank you." Levy looked up with a new tint to her cheeks to the newfound warmth easily covering her. Its large size cupped down a few inches past her knees brushing against her skin as she continued walking.

She tried to remain civil about sporting the new clothing piece giving her a distraction. To each of her movements, his spicy scent radiated upwards.

Gajeel grumbled as he looked around the darkness picking upon a faint whisper. The voice seemed to dim down once he peered down an ally but pick up once more as he looked to a different location. He saw the petite woman in her own world as if she couldn't possibly hear it.

"Stay close." He draped an arm over her shoulder defensively keeping her tucked into his side.

Levy let out a surprised squeak as her body was rapidly taking into his without warning. "Gajeel…?" She looked up to his grinding teeth as his grip remained on her arm giving a squeeze making sure she was still there.

She didn't question the action further as she was finally feeling a sense of safety in his arms.

They continued walking together until turning the corner of her street. It wasn't until passing the street sign that he let her go. The uplit street was a drastic change giving him a better sense to let her out of his arms.

"Right up here?" Gajeel coughed looking nowhere in particular to question choosing not to speak on his defensive nature to her.

"Mhm." She nodded hoping the creeping pink would brush off of her cheeks as she gave movement to her head.

"And this is it." She took the first step of the minor porch situated outside. "Thank you, you really didn't have to." The blunette offered up a smile to his personal escort home.

"Nah it was no problem" He rubbed the back of his head raising his exposed biceps.

She bit her lip from the sight looking away from the feature warming sight. "Oh!" His exposed skin brought up the fact that she had his jacket, she began to slip off his jacket before being stopped.

"Nah keep it, give it to me later." He laid his hand over hers halting her actions and slipping it back up giving her cover.

The blunette blinked a few times before accepting it a nod.

"Now go to bed or else I'll have you arrested." Even with a boost of the step she stood on, he remained towering over her with a grin.

"Okay." Levy accepted his joking threat before waving him off taking a moment to see him depart.

* * *

 **a/n: I am so shocked because I actually have more chapters written to his story! Although I am super lazy to edit because it's such a pain :/**

 **anyways, please let me know if you'd like the next chapter within the next few days (not like in a month like I usually do...) reviews will give me more motivation to upload! c:**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n: yay I actually have this chapter up less than a week after the last one!**

 **Thank you to those who said they wanted it early! this one is for you~**

* * *

Levy stood lingering at her door step watching as Gajeel departed. Each of his heavy footsteps she followed visually taking an extra precaution for his safety. With his hands tucked tightly in the pocket of his jeans, he turned the corner escaping her line of sight.

In her first moments alone, she balanced back and forth on her feet giving a soft sway to her body. The long sleeves of his coat moved in unison making the hardware clink against each other. She hoped that the growing smile would vanish before facing Lucy inside.

Her eyes lowered to the peaceful moment as she turned the knob taking the first step into her home. She kept her eyes closed as she shut the door behind her missing the bodies before her.

Before she could speak, she could feel close breaths causing her eyes to open.

"And where have you been?" Natsu and Lucy spoke in unison as they leaned in close to the blunette as she entered. They gave her no room or time to think of an excuse.

Their sudden appearance and close proximity caused her to jump back hitting her back against the door. "W-What?" The fear from their raspy voices caused her voice to crack under pressure from beating eyes.

"Where were you Lev?" The blonde kept her close position looking her over for any signs. Smeared lipstick or love bites? She wanted some leverage to tease. Sure she had to pick up her friend more than a handful of times from the library after a late night but there was a new scent on her. One she couldn't specifically say but it wasn't dusty aged tomes. She overlooked the large detail to focus in on her eyes hoping that they'd spill quicker than her mouth could.

Lucy's keen eye made her drop of beat of nervous sweat. "Nowhere in particular." Levy chose to fib as she noticed Natsu's observant eyes backing up Lucy and giving her a more thorough look over.

Lucy shook her head hoping her refusal would force her friend to admit any detail.

"What is it?" Levy questioned with a chuckle as she realized that he could pin point the jacket that she wore. She gave a deep gulp leaving her mouth dry from the exposure he was going to release.

"I've seen that jacket somewhere but I can't remember where." Natsu closed his eyes lost in deep thought trying to conjure up the memory.

The blonde finally took note but turned to Natsu who seemed to have a better clue.

The blunette sighed in relief as his speech took the fork away from the true source. "I'm sorry but I should get going! You know how busy I am…I have a lot of work left!" Her petite frame allowed her to slip though the two during their distraction to rush upstairs.

Lucy watched her path listening to her patting footsteps unable to stop her. She turned quickly to Natsu. "What was that for?"

"Huh?" He turned to her as his face soured to the odor which he picked up.

"About the jacket, where is it from?" She wanted answer on the new article of clothing she had yet to see Levy don before today.

"I dunno." He began to explain finally able to pinpoint the one responsible. "But she smelled just like Gajeel."

"Oh that sounds reasonable…" She began to speak before thinking about it for a moment "– wait, what?!"

* * *

Levy shut and locked the door behind their shared room capturing a moment of much needed privacy for herself. She leaned against the door listening to Lucy's word become muttered halting her ease dropping from learning to what he had to say.

She sighed before pushing herself off of the wooden blockade to carry herself off to her seat.

She took her old position slumping in a now cold chair. She tried focusing on the opened book before her but the scent so close all but overtook her thoughts. Now alone, she took a whiff of the sleeves raising the smooth fabric up to her nose. Pure hide leather came through filling her sinuses with a smoky scent. She dropped the sleeves to sink her face into the coat meeting the thin lining provided. His distinct metallic scent mixed with a ting of sweet liquor only available to his natural chemistry.

She took the draping fabric to cover her legs as snuggling up to the warm clothing item. Her eyes began to drop as she adjusted herself in the seat cuddling up to the new fabric cupping around her body.

'I should just go to bed.' She thought to herself with a soft yawn catching herself weaning down. _'Or I'll have you arrested.'_ Gajeel's vague threat ran through her mind before she followed his advice. With a chuckle, she shook her head as she slipped her sandals off at her bedside.

She began to slip off his jacket before feeling a real and emotional weight become lifted. Before she could take it off, her hands preventing the fabric from pooling. Her hands only continued to work to lift the hefty fabric back up coddling at her shoulders once more.

Her thin arms slipped through over sized sleeves sealing her body inside.

She dropped herself into the plush mattress pushing aside comforters to cuddle up to the warm fabric. It continued radiating his scent to each time she bunched it up before finding the perfect position for the night with her face in the collar. The smile remained on her heart shaped face as she drifted off.

* * *

Levy slowly awoke to the chirping birds centered on the window seal singing a soft early melody. Her eyes cradled open to the inch of light provided by the separated lace printed curtains. She turned slowly to her friend waking up besides her rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning Lu." She gave a greeting after releasing a soft yawn.

"G-Good morn—" Lucy began to reciprocate before being cradled back to sleep by her own yawn.

The blunette playfully shook her head as she patted the white comforter besides her. "Long night?" She accepted her friend tossing into a new position as a positive answer.

Levy began to step out of bed when the length of an unfamiliar clothing item she began to trip herself on. She caught herself last minute before noting the dark draping fabric.

She thought to herself about the over sized potential hazard but ultimately left it on as she stepped out of the room leaving her best friend to rest.

* * *

"Levy? What are you doing?" Lucy questioned as she walked down stairs hearing some commotion in the kitchen. She leaned over the counter peering into the small kitchen occupied by her friend distracted by the beats in her ears. "Good morning." Lucy waved catching her visual attention.

"O-Oh good morning Lu." The blunette jumped back slightly as she didn't expect her to be down for a few more hours. Levy removed an orange earbud letting it hang from the cord to hear her out more clearly. "Would you like some breakfast?" She spoke with a more cheerful tone in the morning than what Lucy was used to.

"Sure…I'll meet you at the table." Lucy gave one last suspicious look to her friend before going off to wipe the table off for the two.

Levy appeared from the kitchen a moment after trying to balance the two plates she had prepared in the palms of her hands. The luging around of the heavy jacket on her shoulders added an extra resistance which Lucy tried not to point out just yet.

"Here you go." Levy set a plate in front of her before taking her own seat across the way.

Lucy looked down at the two scrambled eggs laid carefully besides strips of perfectly cooked bacon. She noted Levy with a creeping smile that she visibly tried her hardest to repress.

"So Lev, where's your usual breakfast of chips?" She pushed around some of her food with her fork unable to take her first bite.

"Huh?" The blunette looked up from mid bite "I-I just wanted something different." She explained after she finished chewing.

Not explaining away her sudden elated attitude, Lucy tried a different approach sure to get her attention. "So I felt like I was sleeping with Gajeel last night…" She let her words linger to see her friend's face to shift in surprise once the words sunk in.

"W-What?" The blunette was initially taken aback not understanding before Lucy pointed at his jacket. "O-Oh this?" She gave off a questioning smile while internally curing Natsu for being the one to figure it out.

The blonde nodded as she gained a look of suspicion in her eyes. They gleamed for a moment conjuring up a devious thought as to why she would have his clothing on. She took her first bite adding in a wiggle to her eyebrows as she chewed.

Levy gave a soft gasp to her assumption. "It's not what it looks like Lu." She knew the exact look but denied all of her suspicions towards the subject of her actions the day before. With a pink tint on her features she continued, "We're friends."

"Enemies turned friends turned to lovers, the best trope." Lucy sipped on her coffee raising the pearl mug as she gave a giggle to her friend's expression.

"More like best friends turned rivals." The blunette added in with a devilish look pointed towards their own friendship before turning it off with a smile.

* * *

"Are you going to be up here all day Lu?" Levy asked as she stood by the door frame questioning her friend holding her position upstairs. She had yet to spend countless hours dressing up choosing her warm pajamas instead.

Lucy turned around in her chair to face her friend breaking apart from her work in the first time for the past few hours. "Yeah I have a lot of work. I've been too distracted recently…" The blonde coughed up for a moment noting a specific 'distraction' that immediately jumped to mind. "Where are you going?" Lucy looked her friend up and down noting her put together appearance. She had stripped herself from the oversized coat jumping into her usual attire of a relaxed sundress and controlled waves.

Levy lifted the relatively heavy navy paper bag in her hands. "Just returning this to Gajeel." A noticeable hint of decorative studs gleamed off from the sleeves indicating his item. "I'll be back soon to help don't worry." The blunette reassured her with the promise that she had made to study together for the remainder of the day.

"Just remember that finals are in a week." Lucy slipped on her blush pink frames preparing for the day.

Levy tapped her feet on the ground to the impending date approaching rapidly. "I know I'll just stop by quickly and be back."

"Alright have fun." She wished her good luck as she knew she would be a good while. Lucy turned around slipping her ear buds back into begin her study session.

"Oh and you might want to lock the window. Your 'distraction' might stop by." Levy used her hands for air quotations as she walked out with a giggle.

* * *

With more confidence, Levy walked into Fairy Tail feeling a lighter essence in the air.

"Good morning." Mira welcomed the newly entering body automatically triggering the front doors. "Oh Levy." The secretary called out her name as she realized who the petite woman was.

"Hello Mira." Levy gave a bright smile as she walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you with something?" She offered her services questioning her sudden presence. She had to internally question herself for a moment that if her presence was her doing.

"I-I just came to see Gajeel." Her voice cracked for a moment asking for the one person she wished to see losing some internal confidence.

"Gajeel?" Mira's voice raised as she questioned with some joy in her voice.

Levy nodded trying to hold off the upcoming colorization of her cheeks to her reaction.

"Let me get him for you!" She woman behind the mirrored desk beamed as she gave a soft smile tapping on her headset to reach him. Her smile slowly dropped as she tried several times with no luck. "Hmm? He doesn't seem to be picking up right now." She gave a sigh to his failure to respond in especially at the best moment for him.

"If he's busy then I'll just leave this with you." Levy raised the bag that she clutched so tightly by the cardboard twisted handles. Maybe deep inside she wanted to hand it to him personally just to peek at his expression.

"Oh no don't, please just go up and see if he's in there." Mira smiled allowing her into the back. "He's always in his office, just really bad at picking up when I need him."

"R-Really? I'll just drop it off then." The thought raised her mood as she jumped to the opportunity.

Mira nodded to the thought urging her to slip back and see him reassuring her with one final saying, "Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Levy gave a wave as she walked upstairs before following the path to his office.

"Excuse me, it's Levy." She announced herself after a knock to the auburn stained wood. She took a step back to wait for his answer that she hoped would come quickly. No answer was received as she took for the knob without permission allowing her head to peak in.

"Hello?" She began to enter calling out once more scanning around the vast room. "Gajeel?" She looked up to his figure standing by the window having a hard look out unfazed by her voice.

He held his position for a moment before turning to her soft voice peeping in the corner. "Huh?" He had the landline close to his ear tugging on the coiled cord that wrapped his body being distracted by another.

" _If you'll excuse me, I'll have to call you back."_ Gajeel spoke semi-professionally interrupting to break the conversation removing himself to the sight of her. The sight of the blunette and what was her reasoning for being there, was much more important than his phone call at the moment.

He quickly made up his decision between the two as the phone was placed back on the dock focusing all of his attention on her approaching up to his desk.

"I'm so sorry that I interrupted you." Levy looked down for a moment hoping that she wasn't disrupting something important.

"Wasn't important." He replied fibbing about his major deal at the work now put on hold. "What's up?"

"I just brought back your jacket back." She raised the navy bag in her hands. "But it doesn't look like it fits you now." Levy looked up and down at his cleaned appearance. From his unruly locks slicked back into a low pony tail to tailored navy slacks along with a freshly pressed ivory button down. She found the rebellious leather out of place from his current outfit noting his day and night style.

Gajeel looked down at his tight suit feeling the constraint once more. He pulled on the top knot of his printed silk tie releasing its hold on his thick neck. "Yeah, Mira made me…meetings are a pain." He rubbed the back of his head briefly explaining as he dropped the bag on his chair after accepting it.

She giggled to the thought of Mira forcing him to clean up for important events. Before she could fall for further details of his new side, she decided to turn the other way. "I'm sorry but I should get going…" Levy began to take a step backwards thinking of Lucy waiting for her at home.

"Oi, while yer here…" Gajeel initially disregarded her want as he tried to call her back before noting a distraction appearing behind her.

Unable to detect someone behind her, she crashed back into a body closing off her exit. Her back pressed against familiar loose clothing filled with a smoky scent turned her attention. "Huh?" She looked up to a head of familiar amaranth hair coupled with a soft grin lighting up his tanned cheeks. "Oh Natsu." She leaned away a few seconds after being so close.

"Where are you going?" The cherry blossom haired man questioned to keep her close to his space longer.

"I was just going home." She gave a slight smile.

"Nah stay." Natsu tossed his arm over her shoulder with no hesitation, dragging her in cupping her into his side. "Mira just ordered lunch and it should be here soon." He began to mildly drool to the thought of the buffet waiting.

"I'm not so sure about that." She tried to kindly slip out of his grasp it without outright rejecting him. "Maybe another day we could—" She began to offer an alternative before suddenly being lifted up by the man unwilling to hear her out.

"N-Natsu?!" She cried out as she was being carried out quickly out of the room in his arms princess style.

He still refused to listen happily taking her out and into the nearby conference room being prepared to accommodate their lunch.

"O-Oi! Bring her back!" Gajeel reacted a few seconds too late from Natsu's sudden and brash actions unable to stop him in the end. He ran after the two darting down the corridor as Natsu's chuckle drowned out his growls.

He continued as if it was a game of keep away with Levy as the prize.

The blunette held tightly to his jumbling scarf holding her bearings as not to fall. "Natsu!" She hid her face in the fabric to the fear rushing though her veins. "Please stop." Her voice muffled as she tried to stop him only being able to hear hints of Gajeel's screaming. She peeked from the scaled fabric only as he stopped inside the room taking a few moments to make sure that the stomach churning ride was finally over.

"T-Thank you." The blunette spoke in a raspy tone as she caught her breath waiting for him to drop her down.

"Natsu!" Gajeel roared as he entered the room shortly after huffing at his antics. He ran in ready to ring his neck for the stunt he decided to pull dragging Levy into the center.

Natsu shrugged not fearing Gajeel's harsh words. "Catch." He tossed her weight a short distance to his waiting brother quickly opening his arms to accommodate.

"Natsu!" The blunette squeaked from the brief moment of catching air before being caught in a new pair of arms.

"What are you doin' that for!?" He noted as he caught her body just in time preventing her from falling at the last moment. His hands clasped down on her exposed thighs ignoring the action for the moment. "Get back here." Gajeel continued to fume at his actions and his nonchalant attitude.

"Eh?" Only the promise of a fight was the action that would let him drop his plate ignoring the set up. Those same words were the ones used to provoke him. "Do you want to start somethin'?" He jumped at the opportunity for a tussle with anyone especially Gajeel. He walked up close bashing his forehead against his brother's spewing hateful looks towards each other.

"Um excuse me!" Levy squeaked as she started to becoming squished into Gajeel's body from the two men bickering in a close proximity. She tried to push his body away before he had the chance to suffocate her.

"Bring it Salamander." Gajeel continued to poke him provoking a thumping vein in his forehead. Without a second thought, his hands ran up to her legs capturing a tighter subconscious grip on her body laying an inch from her behind.

She began to squirm feeling the heat radiating from his palms itching closer becoming her main focus. "Gajeel!"

He was forgetting about the soft body in his arms only being alerted by her voice capturing his attention. "Huh?" He finally remembered the body in his arms as he gave a look down at her making proper noise to the situation. The flushed expression dusted upon her cheeks he saw and questioned if he even wanted to put her down.

Natsu took a step back catching a sight of the petite woman slightly disheveled from being the third wheel.

"Can you please put me down?" The blunette gave a half smile to her demand to be released on her own.

"O-Oh yeah sorry." He complied as he began to loosen his grip before dropping her back placing her right side up.

"That's okay." She tried to push away the colorization of her cheeks to adjust her clothing. She pulled on the hem of her dress covering the skin that his hands accidentally raked over. "I should get going ac—"

"I insist that you stay Levy." Erza entered the room after the commotion trying to keep her in for a while longer. She looked down at the petite woman as she pushed scarlet locks from covering her right eye. "Natsu seems to have a spot ready for you." She pointed out the empty seat that would usually hold Gray up. "Now please Levy." The scarlet haired woman laid a hand on her shoulder jolting her forward.

* * *

"It's so much better here without the stripper." Natsu grumbled as he opened the newest bag of chips that would soon join the other three discarded on the table.

"He'll be back soon and you'll be back to being best friends." Erza interjected as she wiped her mouth. "Isn't that right?" She looked over with a piercing hazel eye.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu returned to plastering on a rigged smile with a new found fear in his heart.

Mira began to giggle softly at the strict treatment that he would receive. "They're so much to deal with." She smiled more than anything enjoying her friends company. They never were dull with their unique and clashing personalities.

Levy gave a smile nodding to the familiar pair. She turned slowly extending that smile onto Gajeel from across the table ultimately landing it on him. She gave the slightest wave lifting her hand up from her lap for a moment.

A smile seemed to creak from his lip softening up his intimidating canines that would unintentionally show.

"Cut that out." Natsu glared from a few seats away to the rarely seen joy on his brother's face.

"Shut it." He grumbled as his face revered back into his usual scowl.

"How cute are they?" Mira gave a soft whisper to the blunette as they watching the siblings squabble once more.

* * *

"Please I'll pick up, you three get going." Mira volunteered to clean up the small mess created after lunch. She shook her head trying to figure out how a few number of people could cause the damage of a small twister.

"Thank you Mira. Are you ready Gajeel?" Erza turned to the obsidian haired man slipping on his pleated jacket completing his proper suit.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with." He groaned having a bad attitude towards the meeting taking up his afternoon.

"That's the right attitude to have." Jellal grasped his shoulder coming up with a grin.

"We'll be waiting." Erza walked out with Jellal taking the few allotted minutes to tweak the last of their presentation.

Gajeel nodded as Levy approached his side to hearing his upcoming departure.

"I'll get going so you can too." He scratched the back of his head meeting her visual agreement. "We should talk soon though." Gajeel suggested another meeting.

The two looked around the room meeting two other bodies still present. Mira and Natsu eased drop with matching grins hungry for more details.

"Alone." He specifically added in for their privacy away from the nosey pair.

Levy looked at the two before coming up with a clear blush. "Okay."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Mira crept behind the blunette grasping her shoulders reassuring that she would care for her while he was gone.

"Mira?" Levy looked over her shoulder catching the sly smile on the woman's lips.

Gajeel nodded to the prospect of Mira watching over her. "I'll see yah later shrimp." He gave a wave as he walked out catching up to the couple before him.


	24. Chapter 24

' _Don't worry Mira, I can make it home alone. I'll text you once I get there.'_

It took a few minutes to convince Mira that her walk back was safe. The woman insisted on calling her a ride or seeing her home by herself. Although the gesture was kind, Levy didn't want to further be a burden to the kind woman.

She ultimately decided on taking the subway back alone. Sure there were some creeps that would abuse a casual look but as long as they kept their distance, she felt safe.

Her hips swayed as she walked up to her doorstep stopping for a moment to look upwards towards her path. She pictured herself and Gajeel at the stoop before shaking off the possible incoming thought.

' _We're just friends.'_ She hummed to herself maintaining an innocent relationship as used her keys to open the door taking a step in.

She looked around receiving the expected sound of nothingness. The living room was clean giving her the sign that Lucy hadn't been down for a break and unnecessarily pushing herself.

"Lu…" worry crossed as she rushed upstairs to give her a look over.

"Hey Lu, I'm sorry I'm back so late." She spoke to the dark colored door hoping her friend could hear. With no response turned the knob cracking the slightest inch into the room as she apologized once more for the lost time causing her to break her promise.

Levy peaked her head in facing a sleeping Lucy laying face down on the desk. She noted her text book full of colorful sticky notes littered in scratched ink.

"Come on Lu." She gave a soft nudge to her shoulder getting her to slightly awake to her touch.

"Lev?" Lucy yawned as she rubbed her eyes only catching a hint of azure before her eyes shut once more.

"Mhm, now come on." Levy redirected her friend to a more comfortable location covering her with the blanket available.

The blunette carefully closed the door behind her allowing her friend to rest alone from a long night.

Levy slowly made her way downstairs to drop herself on the couch. She reached for her phone to give a much awaiting response to Mira on her safety.

' _ **Thank you for letting me know!'**_

She received a response from the caring woman within a few seconds. A smile delicately dusted on her lips as she genuinely cared for her wellbeing.

Levy relaxed back on the couch laying her head on the arm rest flipping through her inbox illuminating her face. She blinked a few times from the harsh florescent sucking away her sleep.

With a sigh, she set aside her phone turning off the light keeping her awake.

She grasped the blanket attempting to cuddle up to the fabric. She took a deep whiff catching a mix of hers and Lucy's scent. The bright feminine florals were a deep contract to his rich and complicated aroma checking off multiples notes.

' _It's not the same.'_ Levy softly pouted as the fabric was nowhere to his.

Levy took her phone once more to send him a message grasping on to some contact.

' _ **Good Luck.'**_ Levy took to her phone once more to send Gajeel a message truly wishing him the best in his endeavors. She tucked her phone aside beneath the arm rest laying on it as not to further distract. _'Friends'_ she muttered to herself as she forcibly shut her eyes nuzzling into the upholstery.

* * *

"You did much better this time." Jellal laid his hand on Gajeel's shoulder giving him a reassuring nudge as they exited from the conference room.

"I must admit that you did and with no outburst." Erza stepped up joining her fiancé to praise adding in a teasing jab as she couldn't resist the temptation. The churning from his face brought a slight chuckle to the woman.

"Humph." Gajeel turned around not choosing to acknowledge what he felt more like mockery. "Just finish up the paper work and have it on my desk." He broke away from the conversation waving them off behind him.

Away from the crowd, his face shifted into a minor smile. The two picked up his slack and intern, he was thankful even if he wouldn't say it.

Gajeel took for the nearest corridor following the path to the front desk. The woman manning the front desk held a smile to incoming customers slowly turning to the obsidian haired man caught in her peripheral.

"How was it?" She asked kindly wishing for an update for better results. She scanned his dark crimson eyes for details not exactly needing them to be verbal.

"Don't ask." He leaned against the mirror top desk giving an immediate answer that would appear rude to anyone else. A slight caring grin began to appear softening up his saying.

Mira rested her arm on his shoulder giving him a smile as he turned his head over his shoulder to see her. "Good." Her mind was put at ease for their financial situation as she turned to complete her work before turning in.

Gajeel turned to his phone slipping it out of his pocket being alerted to the new unread message from Levy. He accepted the message clicking away his reply.

Mira softly whistled as she continued to go about her job adding in some distractions as she peered over his shoulder attempting to decipher the small text.

He slipped the device back into his breast pocket covering his personal messages as he felt her eyes behind him. "Goodbye Mira." Gajeel departed through the front sliding doors giving the woman a slight wave.

"Sleep tight." The soft woman reciprocated with a smile happy to see him out for the night.

"Oh love." She neglected her work in order to lay her chin in her hands swooning to the forming couple.

"Mira!" The scarlet haired woman let go of her fiancé's hand assuming the love filled expression was directed towards her.

Mira gave a soft wave and a smile towards the easily flustered woman.

* * *

Gajeel dropped himself on his leather couch feeling more comfortable in his environment this particular morning. The first breakfast in a few days settled successfully in his stomach to an easier feeling. He took themetal fork taking to chewing on the harsh metal taking some of the drops of syrup residue.

He fidgeted with his phone the moment when he saw no reply from Levy. His green lit bubble from the night before, was the last one in their thread.

Gajeel sunk into his seat as he held onto the device for an abnormal amount of time. Her lack of response was making it difficult to keep her in his life. He wanted to meet her face to face but for now even a reply would do.

He flipped his screen to the dial pad, he began to punch in Levy's number reaching for a quicker form of communication. A few numbers in, her name popped up along with her picture for a quick recommendation. He ground his teeth by the sight as his mouth dried to the thought of hearing her voice.

Gajeel grumbled unable to get the words physically out as he switched over to their message thread. He anxiously watched his bubble stack below his old one that remained without a reply.

' _ **Are you busy?'**_

' _ **Do you want to come over?'**_

Sent a few minutes apart as he was inpatient, he caved waiting to give her time to reply.

 **xoxo**

"Did you hear that Lev?" Lucy looked up from her work to the sound of a beep.

"No." Levy kept her head down entranced by how much work that she had completed.

Lucy shrugged off the sound before it occurred once more. "Levy? Where is your phone? I swear that I can hear it." She stood from her seated position on the floor searching for the device.

The blunette flipped up some papers assuming that it was by her side. "I don't know, I thought I had it right here." The controlled chaos on the coffee table quickly became a flurry of study materials.

Lucy turned to the couch flipping the blanket before slipping her hand beneath the arm rest. "Lev." She held the white caused device in her palm shaking it.

"Thank you." Levy jumped to take a new seat on the couch holding her phone. She flipped it on coming face to face with Gajeel's name. She looked up from the rim of her glasses hoping Lucy didn't catch her smile. With her gone from her sight, she continued to read.

"Hmm?" She read through his messages biting her lip to the invitation. Feet tapping on the ground, she questioned her next move.

' _ **To help you? Sure.'**_

Even though she took the friendly route, she quickly accepted his offer assuming he also needed her help.

"Are you ready? Yukino is waiting for us." Lucy leaned over the couch trying to read the small text on her phone before she dropped it down.

"Huh?" Levy turned from her seating facing her friend grasping the strap of her amaranth backpack. "O-Oh Lu…I think I'm going to say in actually." She gave a smile holding her position indoors for the moment.

"Suit yourself." The blonde gave a shrug. "Just be sure to take breaks." She gave final words before exiting their home.

Feeling easier about leaving her work for him, she brushed her items inside her purse as she heard the door shut behind Lucy.

Levy dropped the strap on her shoulder taking to make her own exit.

* * *

 **a/n: this is unfortunately a short chapter ;-;**

 **it was part of a much longer one but I decided to break it up since trying to edit 5k words in one document was stressing since I have the attention span of a toddler.**

 **but I'm working on editing the second part which is going by much better now that it's in two parts! I'll have it up this weekend.**

 **thank you all for reading and please review c:**


	25. Chapter 25

Levy slowed her pace as she caught the Fairy Tail logo illuminating from a far. The sharp points reflected into an arrow pointing out her destination that disappeared as she shook her head.

She gulped down the last of her nerves as she sent him a quick text giving him a heads up to her arrival. _**'I'll be arriving in five minutes'**_

Standing a few feet from the glass doors, Levy took one last breath propelling her in as her legs stopped at a moment of hesitation. She turned the corner making her entrance to face Mira's post. She held her breath waiting for the woman's questioning that she couldn't quite know how to reply to. Lifting her head, she noted an empty work area raising a question to her whereabouts.

"Hmm?" The blunette cocked her head questioning her disappearance before taking for her purse digging through the pockets for her phone.

"Gi hi." Gajeel lightly chuckled as he watched her since the moment that she entered. He stood a far noting her expression shift into one of 'a deer caught in headlights.' "Oi." He called out from the corner from which her back turned catching her mid action.

"Oh Gajeel." The blunette jumped in her skin as she turned to the man with the raspy recognizable voice. Her hand remained placed over her heart holding down the increasing beat that he caused.

With a remaining grin on his face from her actions, he pushed himself off of the wall that he leaned on approaching her first.

"I was just going to call you." She brushed the fallen lock to behind her ear as she gave him a soft smile looking up towards his heightened figure.

While giving her a look down, he gulped leaving his mouth dry from the sweetness coating her face. "Ready? Let's go then." Gajeel coughed as he dipped his hands into his pockets nudging his head towards the upstairs.

"Mhm." Levy nodded as she followed behind taking a moment to catch up from his long strides.

Mira took for the corridor slowly re-approaching her front desk holding the cardboard supporting the to-go drinks. She stopped the moment she caught a head of azure hair much too short to be any others from a far.

"Oh?" She caught Levy's profile giving a chat to Gajeel at her side as she struggled to keep up with his long strides. She gave a soft gasp to the sight with a satisfied smile. "Please take this." Mira turned to a random worker having to pass, by dropping her work on him. The woman stood with a smile witnessing the two find a way together on their own.

* * *

Gajeel stopped at his office door pushing the heavy object open for her body to enter first. "Come on in."

The blunette's shoulders remained relaxed to his invitation once more. She took first step entrance getting a bother some eye full the moment they fixated on the mahogany structure standing far center. She gave a soft sigh to the unwanted sight of such a mess that easily beat Mira's. Unwanted clutter scattered down onto the ground as if a wild animal had pounced on his desk. "Can I?" She pointed with a jittery finger towards his seat asking for permission towards his personal area.

"Go ahead." Gajeel shrugged with no hesitation to allow her back. He slipped the thin strap off of her shoulder letting it hang on the coat rack by the door for her comfort removing unnecessary weight.

"Thank you." She gave him one final smile before making her way to his desk. Further disappointment from the cluttered seat caused a sigh to slip from her lips. She bent removing some from the seat opening up her a spot.

Gajeel felt no urgency to her approach until he eyed the frame standing face forward. He rushed over to slam it down amongst a stack of documents giving her a slight scare from the abrupt sound.

"Sorry, this is my work for right now." He apologized for the scare picking up the papers with the frame wedged between and a pen from the leather bound cup.

Levy clutched onto the documents from the fright stiffening her body. She slowly turned giving a weak smile as her heart continued to race.

"No it's okay." She shook her head setting the papers down on the nearest space available before adding to the mess on the ground.

* * *

Levy took his strong position sitting straight up in his large chair as trying not to sink into the nosey obsidian leather. An uncomfortable aura she just couldn't shake off as her body remained on the edge barely holding on. With the sight of Gajeel pulling up a plain chair besides her, she gulped from dethroning him.

Like a rod in her back, her posture remained stoic to the feeling keeping her arms moving robotically. She attempted to focus on the stacks before her filing them alphabetically into the file folder besides her.

"Hmm?" Curiosity beamed to his actions as she gave quick visual passes.

She gave a soft squeak as she caught a new dark sight in her peripheral taking her attention into a new direction that couldn't be helped. She shook her head to pick up the documents focusing on her work.

A few minutes passed as she caught Gajeel shift his position once more. Not that she was keeping count. His legs crossed, one foot over his knee. The subconscious action of comfort was no bother as he continued to pen on his documents; flipping through the pages folding one behind the other as he went along.

Unable to keep focus, Levy dropped an azure lock using the light colored 'curtain' to catch a better look. _Oh?_ She dropped her azure cover turning it away from obscuring the new sight. With no subtlety, she turned to the man donning a pair of onyx frames resting upon the bridge of his nose. A slight smile brushed on her lips to his softened appearance that she couldn't pull her eyes away from.

She bit down on her rosy lip from an initial saying before she couldn't anymore.

"That's a really good look for you." Levy spoke up breaking the long standing silence in the room.

"Huh?" Gajeel peered up from the onyx rim of his glasses picking up on her soft giggling. He became slowly lost in her laughter stealing his attention before realizing what she was pointing out. "Oh." He quickly yanked them off of his face flustered from her witnessing what he always noted on as an embarrassing sight.

Although removed, the residual memory was left in her mind.

"Leave them, they were cute." The blunette waved him off attempting to reassure him allowing for the word to slip out accidentally. She stopped for a moment before carefully turning back to him giving him a nervous smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Gajeel coughed to the specific use of words. "Nah, it's okay. Yers ain't half bad either." He picked his head back up coming to her smile.

Levy pushed the ruby rim of close up the bridge of her nose as the tension released from her shoulders to his grin. "Thanks." She tugged the azure lock behind her ear.

Gajeel continued his grin as he slipped on his glasses finishing signing off on the documents in his lap.

* * *

Levy turned in her seat to face the bookshelf situated behind her. She reached over to return the lone book once on his desk to its proper home. Making a small space between two titles, she ran across one specific one without attempting to look for it. She gave a soft gasp as with the most care in the world, ran her digit against the old ivory spine taking in each word.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel turned to the petite woman making a sudden alerting sound. He continued to look her way as she was so entranced with a specific title taking care in slipping it out.

Her face beamed as she opened the hard cover finding prized words.

"Levy? Levy?" He called out a few times til catching her attention.

Levy looked up towards the man with questions in his eyes. "Oh umm I'm sorry, I just became too excited." Levy held the precious literature from sliding off of her lap.

"Nah its fine. That thing has just been sitting there for a while." Gajeel noted on the light cover collecting dust for the past few years. "Take it if yah want." He quickly offered it to her not holding an attachment to the object.

Levy blinked a few times questioning if she had heard him correctly. "Do you know that this is a first edition? It's so rare!" She tried to add a defense for the book that could not speak for itself.

She questioned herself on how he could easily give away such a prized possession. She had seen how well taken care of other first editions were due to their hefty price tag. She had almost shed a tear from viewing the price online knowing it was just not a possibility for her to own one in her lifetime.

"Eh? It's just a book." He quickly brushed it off looking towards the shelf full of titles that were all equal in his mind.

"B-But…" Her heart raced to the offer as time ticked down to accept the offer. She didn't know when but she clutched the book to her chest subconsciously refusing to let it go.

"I can't remember who gave it to me but it's been there for a while now." Gajeel tried adding onto the case that it wouldn't be missed if she was to take it. He attempted to recall who had placed the book in his possession. He was never one for reading and could only remember questioning the gift when it was given to him. Erza had nudged him in the ribs causing a significant bruise when his face soured completely doing a 180 to the pained action.

Levy's eyes became glossy at the prospect of it being hers. "I-I really can't accept it." The words began to slowly chip away at her heart hurting from rejecting such a precious item. She held the book a bit away from her starting to emotionally separate from the item.

Gajeel raised a studded brow to her pained expression. He'd only see it on Juvia when Gray would leave without telling her. "Have you read it? You can right now if yah want." Gajeel watched the gleam in her eyes shift when she giggled.

"I've probably read it over a hundred times, I might know it by heart." She looked down at the plain cover continuing to hold on to it. "I read it at least once a year. Well maybe not this one, I haven't found enough time." She looked down defeated with disappointment in her eyes.

"But I'll find time." She changed her attitude as quickly as she could to hide the disappointment. She extended her hands outwards wishing he would just quickly take it back ripping it off like a bandage. _Take it_ , she whispered beneath her breath as she closed her eyes tightly before cocking one open waiting for the moment that it was gone.

"Nah." Gajeel immediately rejected the literature only laying a hand on it. He bend at the waist lightly pushing the title back to her with a grin.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy clutched the thick novel with both of her petite hands as she meet his eyes.

"Since you won't take it then go ahead and read it right now Shrimp." He pointed towards the plush couch situated on the opposite side of the room.

The blunette turned away slightly from his blush inducting stare. "B-But…" She turned to the last stack of documents yet to be touched.

In the moment, the nickname didn't seem to bother her as she chose to eye the new seating considering it for a second.

"Go shrimp." Gajeel urged her forward picking himself from his couched position.

Once he leaned away, she took his invitation with all the joy in her heart as she quickly walked towards the new location. She slipped her sandals off to prop her feet up finding a comfortable location in between the leather.

Even though her copy donned cracks in the spine showing multiple reads and written countless analysis' done for class; there was something about this barely touched book scripting out one of her favorite fiction words. The pages gave off the softest creak satisfied to finding a reader after being neglected to share its message. It was evident that it hadn't been read for many years retaining its fresh page scent which Levy wished she could bottle and preserve.

Gajeel gave a 'humph' with a fleeting grin to her reaction. Even though she said she wanted to focus, her body was itching to rush off.

He dropped his signed papers down for Erza to take over later. For the first time, he was able to complete the simplest of tasks to her presence.

Gajeel tapped on the pages slipping the frame propping it back up before walking towards her way. He took for noting the late hour ticking down on the clock situated on the wall behind Levy. He took for preparing to leave unstrapping the edge of his gloves.

Before she could completely fall into the details, she turned to Gajeel walking by standing close.

"Have you read this before?" Levy asked almost expecting rude snort knowing full well from the up kept condition of the literature.

"Nah, it's not my thing." He immediately rejected the idea as he slipped off his gloves tossing them onto the coffee table before her.

"Do you want to?" Levy pointed to the book as she began to sit up straight on the couch. "With me?" She slipped her body into one spot allowing him a location besides her.

Gajeel gulped at the offer. "Nah stay." He encouraged her to remain in her comfortable preferred position not wishing to ruin her comfort. He took for sitting on the ground leaning his back ever so slightly against the coffee table hearing it creak from the pressure.

"Are you sure?" She gave a concerned look to placing him on his own ground.

"Yeah go ahead, read." He crossed his arms finally finding a comfortable position on the corner of the rug.

More than ready, Levy didn't need more than one reassurance for the excitement that she was feeling. Her hands shook slightly to the prospect.

' _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.'_ Levy began fluently with the opening line.

Gajeel moved his arms behind his head relaxing back into his spot for the moment. The first few words that she spoke, he didn't let sink in pushing them right out. He was captivated by her presence simply. The excitement in her eyes was brighter than ever as she read through each words.

It was true what she had said, she really didn't need the written word but having it there was a huge bonus.

He continued to look her over. His heart began to thump in his throat as he scanned her further. He gave a deep swallow to the sight noting the smallest details.

Her lips parted specifically pausing at her favorite characters entering a scene.

Her voice was so smooth and passionate. It would peak at certain moments only to dwindle down to specific sentences. She'd flawlessly play each chapter turning her voice allowing him to easier know the characters.

He slyly turned towards her watching her move once more shuffling in her seat. He assumed that she had she had caught onto his starting but no. She was divulging in her own world placing herself into the fictional life.

Gajeel bit his lip preventing him from chucking at the adorable sight and ruining it for her. He continued to quietly listen before chiming into with an inquiry of his own.

"Oi why does that Darcy guy still follow her?" He turned to her becoming invested in the storyline as much as she was.

"Hmm?" Levy paused for a moment as she heard him asking one of her favorite questions to analyze. She turned leaning in close meeting face to face. Her eyes glistened to the questioning as she didn't bother seeing the close proximity as an issue.

"Well he loves her and… well, I don't want to ruin it for you." She gave a soft giggle holding off the pleasure of an immediate answer as she pressed her finger to her lips shutting off her speech.

Gajeel remained stoic as she leaned in. Her warm breath ran through provoking the softest hint of pink.

Levy returned to laying her head on the arm rest as Gajeel laid on the seat waiting for an answer becoming invested in the novel falling back into Longbourn.

Gajeel coughed off the feeling as he leaned back into his place waiting to discover the answer for himself. He closed his eyes falling into her reading. He never liked any type of literature but it was pleasant listening to her.

* * *

'… _and through the man and match were quite good for her, the worth of each was eclipsed by Mr. Bingley and Netherfield.'_ Levy ended the long chapter with the softest young muddling the last few words.

"Gajeel?" Levy called out with a raspy voice full of sleep. She turned to the man who had long rested slumped over in his own spot. He laid his head besides herself on the plush couch finding a comfortable position.

Being captivated in the novel, she didn't realize how close he was breathing softly on her arm.

The blunette gave a soft smile as she laid her eyes on the sight. His rough scowl relaxed only at night.

Without a second thought, Levy tried the book next to Gajeel's head. She gave it a safe resting location before her eyes fully dropped sealing her location for the night.

* * *

 **a/n: YAY holy wow i'm proud of myself for stating that this chapter would be up on the weekend and i made the deadline! this is so rare for my lazy self :c but I was excited for this chapter and the next one too!**

 **there's going to be much more of a close interaction .**

 **but i'm working on the next chapter of my other story 'it was always you' - finally after like a 6 month hiatus ...ouch. if you've been waiting for that, it's coming soon, promise!  
**

 **just for your info:**

 **-yes the book she is reading is 'Pride & Prejudice'**

 **-'Longbourn' is the estate in which the main character of P &P live in!**

 **...andddddd...I won't steal anymore of your time, thank you for reading c:**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: such a long chapter and a pain to edit but so much gajevy! i hope that you enjoy~**

* * *

"Mira, what are you doing?" Erza walked towards the woman that she had to hunt down. Searching through numerous conference rooms, she caught her outside of Gajeel's door. With her headset looped around her neck, it was obvious on why she lacked the communication to give an initial response.

The platinum haired woman didn't respond only jumping up slightly from being caught at the wrong place. She continued her silence to flag her friend down with a silent wave. "Shh…come here." Mira returned to her crouched position to press her ear to the door once more picking up from where she left off on.

"What's going on?" The scarlet haired woman took the same position unknowing of what exactly she should be attempting to be catching through his door.

"Levy and Gajeel haven't left the room all night and I just want to know if they're okay." She began with a normal concern towards their wellbeing. "…or if I'm going to be a godmother." She quickly strayed, rushing to a less innocent direction to the whereabouts of their actives behind held private behind closed doors.

"Mira…" Erza turned to her friend as she moved herself from the door as quickly as she could. She had no desire to know if the second part was remotely true based on the smile picking up Mira's lips.

The woman gave a shrug, "I'm just being optimistic." Despite initial hesitation to listen in for any activity, they continued for sound.

"Just call him." The scarlet haired woman brought up the obvious response to getting an answer as quickly as possible.

Mira deadpanned giving her an obvious expression. "I've tried but he doesn't pick up like always." She sighed as his lack of response to her when she needed him the most.

Erza gained a slight gleam in her chocolate pupils to a devious action. "Then how about…" she raised her hand balling her fist, preparing to knock as Mira simply couldn't.

"N-No Erza!" The soft spoken woman valiantly grasped her arm pulling her away.

"It's the only way…" She tried her hardest to fight off Mira but her surprising strength was holding her own.

"E-Erza." Mira continued to mutter before taking her hand in the opposite direction allowing for her to bang once on the door.

The two women remained holding each other stoic from what could happen. They blinked at the door holding its position as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you…" The platinum haired woman began to chastise before a boisterous yawn broke through extinguishing a potential squabble.

Rustling soon followed before the scratch of dragging furniture applied to the wood laid flooring was heard.

"Maybe we should go." Erza tried to quickly get away before Gajeel had the opportunity to catch the two snooping.

* * *

Gajeel was the first body awake in the small room, opening the morning with a hefty yawn. "Ugh…" A loud echo bellowed from his door jolting his body to move awkwardly stretching his limbs in a small space.

An inconveniently placed coffee table slid away from him scratching the flooring in the process. His eyes remained closed as the overwhelming scent of dusty book pages came through. An unfamiliar scent he picked up on as his nose twitched to the aroma.

"Huh?" Remaining all night in an uncomfortable position, a knot coiled in his neck beginning the pain which soon radiated down his spine. He stretched loudly popping a few rested joints before his eyes took him to a new sight. Before him was the delicate woman coiled holding herself for warmth as no blanket was to cover her small frame.

"Levy…" He continued to watch her focusing on her menial details. Toes curled inwards as her small fists followed suit. No noise she made only the soft breath of her breathing through her thinly sculpted nose.

He held his position nearby before an unfamiliar ring gave him a startle from the silence one only present.

The narrow bridge of her nose crinkled to the disruption slowly bringing her out of her nap. "Lu…please stop it." The blunette gave a soft grumble as she called out to the woman currently located many miles from her.

"Eh? I ain't the princess." He challenged her in her sleep taking the name addressing to heart.

"Five minutes, okay?" She managed to repeat her daily mantra begging for more time of relaxation before the day could start.

' _Crap.'_ Gajeel fumbled to pick himself up before she could fully wake with him at a close distance. He looked around for her phone that wasn't stopping only continuing to disrupt her sleep.

"Lucyyyy…" She extended her voice in the midths of her sleep.

"Hold on shrimp." He muttered as if she were to understand at the moment.

He worked through documents that she had touched hoping her phone would be hidden. With no luck, he turned to the obvious location of her purse.

The ringing gave up half way through his dash before starting up once more.

"Fine Lu, I'll get up." She slowly began to toss in her sleep making Gajeel panic as he looked over to her continuing to talk to herself.

He rushed over before she could roll off the small space which she occupied, miscalculating her environment. He caught her before she could fall instead going into his arms and into cushioned safety.

"W-What?" The blunette's eyes began to twitch before slowly opening them for the first time in the past few hours. She looked up at the man on his knees holding her preventing her from kissing the ground.

Gajeel set her back on the couch once more as he knew that she was safe. "Don't fall again, can't promise that I'll catch yah next time."

The blunette blinked internally uncomfortable as she was unsure of the circumstances as to why she was still in his room. Different reasoning's ran through her mind of how she ended up on his couch. She tugged on her orange shorts to one in particular before he reappeared.

"Here, it's for you." Gajeel picked up her full purse handing it to her finding it easier for her to finish the search.

She appeared puzzled for a moment before the familiar ringing from her phone took her attention. She fished for the device from a lining pocket coming face to face with a familiar name.

" _Lu?"_ The blunette cautiously placed the device to her ear.

" _Levy, where are you?"_ Lucy began her questioning holding for a second to her reply.

Levy began to wake taking a moment to further adjust her eyes to the room beginning to let in light as Gajeel preceded on opening the black-out curtains shutting out the sun. She held visual focus on him following his movements ignoring the woman wishing to speak to her on the line.

" _Levy, where are you?! I'm worried…"_ Lucy added on questioning her friend's whereabouts one more when she heard only breathing. During the night, she had missed her friend's petite body lying next to her. It wasn't so uncommon but when she found a clean living room, she worried for her safety.

" _I-I'm sorry, I just got caught up_. _"_ The blunette rubbed her head slowly waking up as she broke her gaze from Gajeel in order to speak. Turning to her side, she caught a note of the book which she was so entranced with. A mental sigh of relief brought happiness as her only activity was reading.

Lucy sighed, _"I hope that you remember that you have your first exam in a few hours. Just leaving you a reminder since you won't reply to my texts!"_ She took the stern route when she knew that she was safe.

" _O-Oh yeah of course."_ Levy rubbed her head to the memory of a busy day set bringing her mood slightly back down.

" _Good luck! I'll see you at home at night. Right?"_ Lucy questioned if she'd see her friend any time soon.

" _Of course, good luck. I'll explain later."_ She pushed a loose lock to behind her ear as she looked up unable to keep her eyes away from Gajeel for any longer. She followed his body once more approaching her.

Gajeel sat himself on the coffee table unconventionally slouching a few inches before her. He ran his fingers through his hair raking some knots out of his locks as he looked away as she spoke.

"What was that for?" He turned back questioning the ease dropping that he partook in.

The blunette picked up her head attempting to plaster a smile holding back a built up yawn as she held her dark screened phone in her hands. "It was nothing, I just have a few more hours before I should go," she spoke up giving a vague description. She looked up at him gaining a soft pink tone as she realized the wording that she had used.

"Eh do you?" Gajeel clearly caught onto her use of words noting the time that they had together. "Oi, do you want to get something to eat?" He stood breaking the eye contact between them to question.

Levy gazed up at his structure blinking a few times as the words sunk in. She wasn't sure if it was the rumbling in her stomach or his convincing eyes that brought her to nod her head. "Sure."

"Alright let's go then." Gajeel extended his hand out to her as she didn't object to his proposal.

"Wait, right now?" She gave a look down at her outfit finding the length a bit inappropriate. She assumed that she was going to be locked up all day with few eyes on her clothing.

"What's wrong? You look fine." Gajeel gave her a second look over finding nothing wrong with her outfit.

"Okay then." A tinge of pink dusted on her cheeks as she pulled on her clothing fumbling with the lace trim of her tank as she took his hand ready to depart with him.

* * *

Levy hesitated for a moment before entering the petite restaurant that they stood before. Even for it being a few hours from the sun rise, well-dressed individuals made their way in passing her body. Although she had his earlier reassurance, Levy was still unsettled by the environment cementing her feet down.

"Go ahead." Gajeel dropped his oversized blazer over her shoulders hiding her insecurities. He carelessly showed off his own dressed down appearance in order to get moving.

' _Mhm'_ she muttered with a more comfortable smile entering before Gajeel to order their breakfast.

* * *

Since the moment that the two had taken their seats on the patio, Levy held onto a fleeting smile. Once her nerves had erased, she began to question the spot which he had brought her to. The petite vibrant floral arrangement added onto the suspicion of a double life that it was alluding Gajeel to be living.

"Just say it." Gajeel rose a studded brow from behind taking a gulp of his charcoal coffee dropping the polka dotted mug back down. He had followed her eyes being taken into a new direction as she had found a new dainty feature.

"Hmm?" Levy looked up not able to hold back any longer. "I'm sorry but this place really doesn't look like you." She quickly pointed out the obvious as his metallic piercings clashed with the floral edged fork which held her last bite.

She had brought up the one statement which couldn't be avoided much to his dread. "Eh this is Juvia's favorite spot then Erza makes me pick up her cakes. I brought my sister here once and she liked it too so maybe you would too…both being short and all." He scratched the back of his head nervously looking away adding in a jab.

Levy shook her head to the use of words which also picked on his sibling. The question of if she took it or defended herself like Natsu arose. Although the thought of the strong women in his life dragging him in one by one against his will was comical. The visual made much more sense than him strolling in one day.

"It's really good, thank you for bringing me here." She brought up a genuine smile showcasing her appreciation. These were the types of shops that she'd over look in her everyday life choosing a rustic late night diner instead.

Gajeel gulped at the brightness on her face, a smile was more than enough from her. "Anytime." He recovered to finish up his meal with the petite fork provided.

The grin on Levy's face quickly faded as she watched the bill laid carefully down on the table's edge centered between the two.

"Just pay when you're ready." The kind woman spoke giving an extra tap on the black leather cover before leaving the two alone once more.

The blunette focused on the crisp paper that Gajeel opened up to read. Her foot nervously tapped on the ground from being unable to pay up what she felt was her half. Her missing purse caused an obstacle before the new thought arose. "Wait." She spoke up while beginning to slip her hand inside of her shirt reaching for the left cup of her bra.

"Huh?" Gajeel raised his head to her calling catching her in a compromising position. He added in a laugh unsure exactly of what she was doing.

The blunette looked down noting how only another female could understand. "I-I keep my money here." She nervously pulled out the tip of green bills peeking from her shirt that she kept for an emergency.

"Just keep it shrimp." Gajeel waved off the offer that he knew was coming. He placed down a bill easily covering their total twice over.

"B-But…" Levy dropped her hands beginning to protest before stopping at his shaking head not wanting to hear her objection.

"Nah come on, I offered." Gajeel stood from his seat brushing his take down.

'Thank you.' Her body gave a slight turn in her seat tucking further in his coat to the silent appreciation.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I forgot my purse upstairs." Levy announced as Gajeel offered to escort her home once more.

Gajeel shrugged it off choosing the second path back to Fairy Tail.

The two entered into the main lobby meeting a quiet area silent from previous gossip. Mira peeked over the counter laying her eyes on the pair finally making it out of his office only to go right back. A bright gleam lit up in the woman's eyes caught Gajeel's glare.

A strong disapproval plastered on his face couldn't deter her strong feelings. Her strong stance held as she visibly watched the two make their way back into his office.

Levy picked her head up to a nearby door shutting behind approaching footsteps. "Erza?"

"Levy." The scarlet haired beauty approached holding files to her chest. She brushed her hair away getting a closer look at the two reciprocating a smile to the petite woman.

"Gajeel, good thing that I found you. Jellal and I finished the Lamia proposal, it's on your desk to look over."

"Yeah thanks." Gajeel muttered as he gave her a second look before taking a hold of the door knob. The thought of a second to scan through was frustrating enough, he didn't need to hear any more of it. He pushed the hefty weight open taking a peek inside.

Levy peered over noting his silent expression. "What's wrong?" She noted his face rush from color to what was present in his space.

She peered into the room noting the files fallen on a once clean ground.

"…and some might be on the ground, it was a large proposal!" Erza peeked her head in between the two speaking casually as she was accustomed to the pained sight that she did not have to deal with. "Just sign on the dotted lines."

"Eh sorry 'bout this." Gajeel began to slowly shake away the shock from the head ache covering the center maroon rug. He moved he stack searching for her purse beneath the rubble for her matching purse.

"No it's okay." Levy turned back to the clock finding the early hour. "I think that I have some time to help." She slipped off his coat handing the heavy fabric on the lowest beam available at her height.

* * *

"You just have a few more pages to sign." Levy peered over her shoulder alerting Gajeel to the next dotted lines that she had found amongst the stapled stack.

"Let me see." He reached over her thin shoulder grasping the finish line.

Levy turned noting his thirty-first signature slowly diminish in crisp structure. She began to softly giggle as he just scribbled praying that it would pass.

A twitch in Gajeel's brow subconsciously jolted a nerve. "Yeah yeah, there's only one left." Gajeel rose from his seated positon to his desk finding the file to which Erza originally spoke of.

Levy looked up nodding from the current stacks of papers that she set aside making clean piles for those who had to pick up. "Can you tell me what time is it?" She asked on last time taking a cool down moment from her past rapid questioning. The time didn't change when she did so she waited for an early hour that she knew was coming.

Spare time to make it home, take a relaxing shower, and maybe a bit of studying. These were things that Levy had hoped for.

"Ugh it's 1:37 pm. What's up shrimp?" Gajeel turned back to the woman unbeknownst to her time limit and where she had to be.

Not adding a quick response, she slowly drained of color. Her stoic nature quickly alerted him causing a quick rush to her side. "Oi, are you okay Levy?" He took a crouched positon to closely examine her for any signs of illness with a touch to her pale forehead.

"I have a huge exam at 2." She spoke with deep dread in her voice as she turned her neck almost robotically meeting his gaze unable to comprehend how time could get so easily away from her.

"Eh, you can make it." Gajeel shrugged unable to note the severity of the situation in her eyes as he retracted away.

"But I can't!" The blunette protested his relaxed attitude not hold a bit of the worry that she dawned on. "It takes twenty minutes alone to get to campus then another—" she added in beginning to hyperventilate to the thought.

Finally taking note of her panic, Gajeel took for reassurance. "I'll just call and have it rescheduled." He dug for his phone into his pocket on her behalf.

"…I don't know how, I'm going to fail and w-wait…you can?" Levy continued to mutter over his speaking point before pausing at his solution of having an extension. The hefty weight of stress began to diminish to his nod before crashing down once more. "No, I have to do it myself!" Levy sprung up from her seated position in order to stop his hand from completing the call.

She inched back slightly from the bold action noting the tinge of confusion in his ruby eyes.

"Let's go then." Gajeel looked down hovering over her frame.

"Y-Yeah." Levy nodded losing a bit of her confidence from initially asserting her position.

* * *

"Come on short stuff." Gajeel called back him as he rapidly made his way down the front stairs in large strides completing half of the steps.

"I'm trying!" Levy held onto the railing unable to match his pace. She tried to keep her voice down as receiving looks from the bodies on the stairs trying to just reach their destination.

"Don't make me come and get yah." Gajeel stopped in his tracks raising a curl to his lips as he watched her struggle.

"Not a chance." She quickly passed him on the stairs finding the bottom as urgency pushed her body down to the thought of her exam.

The pair quickly rushed out of the doors leaving Fairy Tail in their tracks. Levy took lead knowing the path to her right to take.

"Shit…she's fast…" Gajeel grumbled as he tried to keep visual contact on her flowing frame slipping between the crowds.

Levy paused at the green piped awning holding onto the railing for a breath. "This is the best way." She spoke in an exasperated tone as Gajeel came into sight peering up from the crowd. She gestured towards the entrance to the underground transportation that she needed to take.

"What?" Gajeel paused in his tracks at the dreaded sight. The rumbling beneath his feet jolting the churning in his stomach bringing in an instant regret of following her.

"Hmm?" The blunette gave him a second look over noting the out of place hesitation in his eyes. "I'm sorry but you can stay but I need to go." She snapped out of attempting to question after reading his silent refusal. No minutes she had to spare to wait for an answer.

"Thank you for everything!" Levy called out from the second to last step as she rushed down into the echoing environment.

She continued her way meeting a large unexpected lines crisply set in front of each turnstile. _'n-no…'_ Levy peeked her head ruining the file to peer at the trouble backing up the progress.

A heated argument she could pick up on blocking everyone's path.

She noted the ticking clock on her phone silently mocking her as she wished to pause it. Nervous pattering feet caused a sigh at the good chunk of remaining time left. Bodies filed behind her sealing her fate in line to wait with the others.

"Move." A harsh tone brought silence to the bustling environment forcing all heads to turn.

Levy turned to the brash voice stomping towards her breaking through the crowd making room for him.

"Gajeel!" Her eyes lit up to the sight of the man who she left behind.

The excitement from her face quickly diminished as he picked her up without a word.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Employees working to squash the squabble turned to their newest problem attempting to stop his path.

"It's important." Gajeel grumbled through his canines as he easily jumped the turnstile with her in tow on his shoulder without payment.

"W-What are you doing?" The blunette squeaked when his arm planted down her waist keeping her wiggling body in place. She fumbled to hold down the hem of her shorts riding up giving an unwanted cheeky exposure to those daring to look.

"Which way shrimp?" Gajeel questioned as she sheepishly mumbled a response to go right towards the next platform.

Levy looked back to the crowd formed picking up on a new topic with not so subtle whispers and points. Her cheeks lit up to the pairs of eyes unable to leave the two caught in such a position. She let out an uncomfortable sound as she hid her face and shame into his shoulder blade waiting for the ride to be over.

"Eh?" He noted her hesitation and stiffness in her body contracting to embarrassment. Carefully, he set her down upright before she could demand for her release.

"T-Thank you." She spoke whole flattening the fabric of her shorts down as Gajeel remained a close defensive position behind her visually riding any foul stares.

' _Crap'_ Gajeel stood on his weakening legs in reaction to the new environment as he looked around taking it in. The platform held a deeper unease allowing for each vibration to resonate clearer.

"Oh it's coming!" The blunette peered down the tracks hearing the train approaching much to her delight.

Bodies fluttered up close eager to have first choice of seats surrounding the blunette.

The doors slid open after a few digs ready for the next passengers to enter.

Levy took her first steps forwards before feeling an empty space behind her. She turned back to Gajeel hesitating attempting to cement his location. "Come on." She reached for his hand lacing her fingers holding a grasp onto him.

"H-Hey hold on." Gajeel flustered to her delicate touch with a tinge of force taking them inside.

"Did you say something?" Through the shuffling sounds, she was unable to pick up on his speech only meeting his shaking head. Making sure that they were safely inside, Levy let go allowing space once more come between them.

Without a moment, Gajeel felt a bit easier about being on as he followed Levy to their seats. "This is okay." Gajeel relaxed in his seat tossing back his arms resting on them as he kicked back. He looked around noting other taking their seats waiting for the ride to start.

As she dropped to his seat to his right, Levy placed her purse on her lap taking her phone out. "That's good." She spoke with a smile before turning to her phone on her lap. She tried to ignore the impending time to complete last minute studying. Although confident in her abilities, a little touch up wouldn't help.

Gajeel gave the studious woman a second look before allowing her to study in silence. The grin on his lips slowly began to drop sensing an impending dread. The unease began as he could feel the cart slowly yank forward beginning the ride. "Huh…" Gajeel shifted from his once comfortable position unable to find ease in his seat.

His stomach churned the moment the cart was in full swing rushing forward to its destination. He covered his mouth from the immediate sour feeling threatening to release in a foul manner.

Looking around he caught other's calm demeanor continuing without a struggle. Those happy expressions he questioned how they could be real at a time like this. He turned towards Levy calm in her seat unfazed from the sight bumps in the road jolting her petite body.

Levy picked her head up noting his dark figure in her peripheral unable to speak. "Gajeel, are you okay?" She quickly picked up on his skin tone mixing in with a light green hue as he tried to hold in his breakfast.

His attempt to shake his head refusing the correct answer was quickly thwarted. The extra bump in the road stopped his fib only visually disagreeing with her.

The blunette gave the softest giggle before being quickly shot down by his piercing glare joining his studded brows in disapproval. "I'm sorry but you just have motion sickness that's all. Lay down and rest." She waved him off after giving him a simple diagnosis; she turned to return to her work before he took her advice.

"Move that." Gajeel managed under his breath as he dropped his head on her lap.

"W-What?" Levy raised her hands lifting her phone before being caught beneath his body. "I just meant the other way…" She hesitated holding her arms awkwardly up as his face buried against her soft exposed skin.

The surprising warmth of his various piercings pressed to her skin creating circular indentations caving to his weight.

"Gajeel…?" Levy whispered to him after his motion halted seeming to have found a comfortable position on her. Her hands relaxed at her sides when she heard a grunt from him indicating that he was still breathing. "You'll be okay." Even if she knew that he wouldn't respond, she gave him reassurance.

She ignored her phone at her side to move the locks from his face. Tucking the surprisingly silky locks behind his studded ear, she took notes of his sharp figures. She kept her hands in his dark mane longer than necessary raking her fingers through til escaping at the clean ends.

The blunette gulped as she noted on their last encounter forcing her hands into his mane holding a tight grip. Her legs began to squirm to the thought slightly giving him a movement to his pillow that she was to him.

"Oi keep it down." Gajeel suddenly grasped at her thin calf holding her leg on the ground.

She released a soft squeak to being held down. "I-I'm sorry, just keep resting. We're almost there." A light hand she pressed on his cheek making his head turn up to her soft face.

The colorization of his cheeks began to shift into a more natural tone to her angelic features. He let out a grumble after dashing his face away quickly falling back into his pained nap.

* * *

"Gajeel? Gajeel…?" Levy tried desperately to wake the man from her lap. She tried a few times to get up pushing him off in the process. Although all the collective iron on his face seemed to plant him down welding her petite frame to the seat. "Gajeel please, we have to go. It's over." She gave one final nudge to his shoulder receiving a waking grunt.

"Is it over?" Gajeel repeated her statement as he sat up in his own seat briefly dazed from the scaring incident.

"There's no time." The blunette shot up from her seat taking his hand once more. Grasping at his wrist, she pulled him up off of his chair and out of the double doors for their exit.

"O-Oi calm down Shrimp." Gajeel could barely regain his normal balance to his stomach as she strongly dragged him along. "Damnit, yer strong." He called out to her as her grip increased before she stopped in her tracks letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorr—" She began flustered before Gajeel draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Come on." He took her along as they picked up their walking speed into the nearest building marked with a large 'N.'

"It's here!" Levy broke herself away from his grasp rushing up to the door located two paces to her left.

"Good luck." Gajeel gave up slight wave as he watched her disappear into the room. He peered in for a brief moment into the small window provided watching her sink into her seat solidifying her spot.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets resting his back on the wall provided outside. A loud sigh he gave as he took his first proper breath from the constant rattling to his being.

"Told yah you'd make it." He taunted the air from her worried nature.

A moment of silence was only given before a vibration came from the pocket turning his attention to the device.

He pulled up the message coming from an unwanted number only listed as 'don't reply to.' The reaction on his face gave indication of the foulest person on the other line. With his brows unfurrowed, he gave a dreaded response before turning to a kinder name.

' _ **Hey Levy. Something came up, I'll see yah later.'**_

Gajeel quickly punched in giving her an explanation before pushing himself from the wall taking the nearest exit leaving her behind trapped in her work.


	27. Chapter 27

**a/n: for some reason this chapter refused to upload so i had to re-write it on here. hopefully it's not a visual mess!**

* * *

 _'Pencils down.'_ The unison drops of wood clinked as the professor called out ending the class and the vigorous exam with only a few words.

Levy jittery walked up as she struggled to keep her completed paper in her hands. Nervous jolts gave new life to her hands as the importance of a great grade balanced in her mind. Tipping the scale was a person placed before who was hopefully waiting outside of the classroom. She had forced his presence out of her mind for the duration of the exam but he managed to re-enter.

Without a word, Levy uncharacteristically set her pages down dashing away with some urgency.

"Wait, Levy." Her professor bounced from his seat as she had seemingly ignored him.

The blunette paused mid-step to the strong voice pulling her attention backwards. "Yes Mr. Clive?"

"Just whenever you're free, we can talk about your spee—" he began to drift as he noted her eyes shifting away. Foot tapping on the ground, it was evident that she had pressing matters. "You can just email it to me and I'll look it over."

It took a moment for Levy to pick up on his speech before realizing the extent of his questioning. "O-Oh yes! I'll get that to you this weekend!" She gave quick reassurance before falling into the line forming quickly below the bright 'exit' sign.

Due to her height, she quickly became lost in the crowd only brushing elbows as she tried to sneak past. _"Excuse me,"_ her soft voice rang as she managed to slip her way through advancing before a few bodies.

"Gajeel…?" A soft breath she took as she turned to her right quickly surveying the area for a dark and spiked signal.

Bustling bodies moved past rushing for their next move but she remained holding her cemented position. After a minute dashed by, the hallway cleared leaving only her soul and his body she had missed.

Before the brooding feeling of disappointment could sink in, her phone rang taking her attention.

"Hmm?" She fished out her phone from the front pocket of her bag raising the device sounding off from notifications. Turning the screen on, she found a series of texts from Gajeel waiting for her.

 ** _'If you need a ride let me know.'_**

His string of messages ended with a consideration for her safety to make it back home safe.

A sigh of relief fell from her lips as she had a response for his disappearance. A smile began to form as she re-read his message leading to the fidgeting of her fingers taking a moment to think of her response.

 ** _'I'll be okay, thank you.'_** She quickly typed up hitting 'send' with a lighter air around her. She slipped her phone back into her bag before beginning her path home alone with a soft hum.

* * *

"Lucy are you home?" The blunette called out as she made her way through the front door holding the knob. The room void of light gave no indication of a body present.

"Oh right…I'm sorry. Good luck on your test." She sighed as she apologized to the air hoping it would reach her friend completing her exams.

Tossing her ruby bag aside, the straps to slump on the wooden table before she ascended a few steps inside of her home.

"Levy?" An initially unfamiliar soft voice called out ringing through the corridor as the source rushed down stairs with quick footsteps.

A sharp fear jumped through the blunette's spine as she was expecting to be alone. "W-Who is there?" Levy took a cautious step back falling into her kicked off sandals weighing the straps down to the approaching footsteps.

"Erza, Levy is here." The feminine voice continued to speak before Levy could put a name to the voice.

"J-Juvia?" Levy called back naming the busty blunette hoping that she had placed the proper figure. The safe confirmation was made as the blunette took her last step with Erza following behind.

"Levy! Thank you so much for Juvia's present!" Juvia quickly rushed up to her friend catching her petite frame in an embrace. The presence of a usual fitted hat extended into a straw floppy hat speaking of her past sunny location. The brim dropped down cupping her holding her body below adding coverage.

A squeak Levy let out as she was over then by Juvia catching her off guard. "How did you…oh right, you're all friends with Natsu." A half smile appeared to answering her own question on how they made their way in.

Erza looked up with a victorious gleam in her eyes proud of her teachings and of her 'student'. "I taught him everything I know."

"Juvia came to thank you for her amazing present, she really did love it." Juvia gave one last squeeze to her petite frame holding her for a moment.

"I'm glad you liked it." Levy's cheeks gave off a rosy tone to her acceptance. A mental sigh of relief passed as her present was good enough for her reaction.

"Juvia really did l-love it." The woman continued as she stuttered though the ensuring tears that would soon flood.

"Juvia, calm down." Erza plucked the weeping woman off of her before any water damage could be done bringing her to her side.

A smile continued on Levy's face to the joy on the woman's face, "Oh while you two are here, I'd like to give you something." As her flustered cheeks dulled down, a key item jumped to mind. She turned to her laptop laid upon the center coffee table.

"Oh?" The two women gathered around Levy and her laptop desperate for information that was waiting for the pair.

"Come on." The blunette mumbled to her laptop giving it a soft nudge to start up. "There!" A glimmer of hope appeared as the device lit up for a moment only to take its final breath before giving out. "Oh no…" she desperately tried to revive it but it was long gone dawning a dead black screen.

As Levy despaired with a deep sigh, Erza and Juvia turned to each other giving raised brows and subtle shrugs.

"Sorry, I was going to email you two invites to my graduation but I can't now." Levy spoke with the excitement in her voice slipping as she took for pen and paper. She jotted down the necessary information on a sticky note.

"It's not until another few weeks though. I just have a few more exams and I'm set." With newfound joy for completion, she plastered a smile for her two guests while holding her end of the paper once ripped off from the pad.

"I see." Erza raised her body from the crouched position as she slid the piece of paper between her cleavage setting it in a safe location. "Then we'll leave you to your studies. Ready Juvia?" She turned to the busty blunette nodding in agreeance.

"We need to catch up soon Levy!" Juvia gave a soft wave as she took for the front door with Erza using a more practical form of exit.

"Of course." Levy smiled giving her a wave back as she saw her off.

Once alone, the blunette was able to drop her smile into a harsh sigh. The built up frustration held in released as she stared at the mess of her now broken laptop. She folded down the screen allowing it to rest.

* * *

"We have to go." The girls whispered as they entered into Fairy Tail. "And get Levy something good." They added in agreeance after seeing her troubles.

Juvia held the offset yellow colored piece of paper studying the address and date set not so far.

"Oi Juvia, Mira told me that you were back." Gajeel appeared a few feet before her calling out to the woman who had yet to notice him. Her presence he had missed til this moment only hearing word of her early reappearance.

"O-Oh Gajeel!" The blunette looked up to the obsidian haired man approaching the pair by the door. She had a smile on her face ignoring the piece of paper in her hands. When she arrived into town, she was dragged away from seeing him becoming overly emotional at the book left on her desk needing to see Levy first.

"Hello Gajeel." Juvia waved shaking the colorful paper without a care as she greeted his approaching body.

"Oi what's that?" He pointed towards the piece of paper that she held seeming to hold all of her attention.

"Oh this?" She looked down just as Erza snatched the piece of paper from her hands before she could show him.

"Just girl things." The scarlet haired woman quickly mustered up as she placed the paper back into between her breasts hiding it from his view. "Nothing that you need to know about." She spoke coarsely making his pierced brows scrunch to confusion. She gave a light nudge to the blunette brushing the look off of her face before he could catch her expression.

Juvia looked back at him placing her best smile on. "Can Juvia help you with something Gajeel?"

"U-Uh yeah come up to my office really quickly." He slipped on his words forgetting his statement for the moment being blocked off by their jittery actions to his presence.

The scarlet haired woman nodded as Juvia separated from her side rushing up to the man.

"Huh…you got a new hat." Gajeel tried to pick up the conversation as the drop of her sun hat covered more of her face.

"Does Gajeel love it?" The blunette held the rim of her hat as she beamed up with a smile. "Good thing that Juvia bought a matching one for Gajeel!" She removed an equally large sun hat from her purse reaching to place it atop of his head.

"Not a day in hell." Gajeel grumbled at the woman who pouted to the rejection.

* * *

"Levy! Lev—" Lucy began her entrance into her shared home bolstering a call to her friend. "Oh." She stopped as her eyes laid on the now rare sight of the blunette centered on the counter.

Levy dropped her frames from being perched high upon her face. "Hey Lu," she replied with a cheerful tone to the relaxing feeling of seeing her friend's face after sporadic contact.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Lucy set aside her pink book bag as she raised a questioning brow that was quick to inquire.

The blunette was at a loss of words knowing her approach, "Well…" She gave a nervous smile as images of Gajeel pushed forward becoming the only thing on her mind. Being alone in his office, the memories came back dusting a pink tone on her cheeks as he had stolen her time. No, it was more like she happy gave him her time, the tugging of her lips began before she could explain her disappearance.

"Word around campus is that there was a certain blunette with a certain pierced man…" Lucy slowly began making her rounds as she slyly spoke. The excitement of hearing such news, she wished she could have seen it for herself. As she continued, she watched Levy's body tense as she was caught red handed. She sneaked around her friend giving a slight shake to her shoulders, a teasing grin she added to the moment.

Levy attempted to remain strong and expressionless throughout her desire to cave into a flustered mess. She ultimately coughed the lump formed in her throat holding her position, "He was just making sure that I got to class," she admitted a conformation that the whispers were true.

The satisfaction of her admission grew Lucy's smile. "I'm going to have to have a talk with him next time he tries to take you out."

"I-It's not like that!" After a moment, Levy caved on her stone position to decline for Lucy to act like her parental figure.

Lucy continued to giggle fueled by her friend's easy provoked reaction as her walls came down. With the newfound information, she began to take a few steps away to continue her afternoon.

"Well I've been home more than you have actually, how is Natsu?" Levy bit her lip confidently nudging herself to become the teaser.

"H-Huh?" Lucy paused in her steps as she turned her head slightly over her shoulder to being caught off guard to honest questioning.

"In the corner of your drafts, it says 'Natsu' with a little heart." The tables turned and Levy gained the upper hand to tease her friend with small objects of affection that she had caught.

"Well…" The blonde now caved stuttering to speak properly on her relationship more cleanly defined. "We can talk about him over popcorn and a movie? A fairy tale?" Lucy brought up the idea knowing it was going to be hard for Levy to pull away from her two favorite things.

A buttery snack and a clique filled flick was going to be a hard thing to push to the side. Although for details, it was going to be a sacrifice.


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n: woo longer chapter! enjoy~**

* * *

"Gajeel! What is this?!" Juvia rushed down the main crystal stairs calling out to the man whom she searched multiple offices for. She had finally found his signature obsidian spikes leaning on Mira's desk. "Juvia needs answers!" She refused to quit her hollering until she had clear answers.

An interruption to their conversation rose his head, "Juvia, I don't want to see anymore pictures of the stripper." Gajeel rejected the woman from a far as she clutched what appeared to be a stack of images. He cringed at their honeymoon images as he was forced to view them for hours. The joke idea of a slideshow became to fruition as Juvia managed to quickly set up a room holding a viewing event.

"Oh stop it." Mira lightly swatted his arm attempting to change his attitude to reflect everyone else's glee for the couple. "What is it Juvia?" The woman beamed twice as normal filling in for Gajeel's sour attitude. She was more than ready to join in Juvia's happiness and swoon to the joy filled images.

"When did Gajeel begin to date Levy?" The buxom blunette initially opened up with a demanding question catching them both off guard. "Why hasn't he told Juvia yet?!" Her face slowly began to drop to the assumption to being the last one to find out.

"What?!" Mira turned to the long haired man with a love filled gleam in her eyes hungry for answers. The words that she had hoped for were finally being said.

"What?" Gajeel remained mono toned questioning as to where she could have received such an idea. Her imagination had a mind of its own but had never created such details as of yet.

"Look!" Juvia lifted the newest copy of _'Magnolia weekly'_ proving that her questioning was not a figment of her imagination. The cover had been taken up by Gajeel and a particular petite blunette caught in a rare smile on his behalf. Their breakfast had been spied on putting them both unexpectedly front and center for this week's issue.

"Gajeel has to take Miss Levy somewhere more private! Maybe to his house? You know how the paparazzi is." Juvia ran off in a tangent offering private relationship advice as his mind appeared to slip momentarily.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head on how careless he was. In the moment, every monetary object was put aside as her presence couldn't be bought. Just a normal breakfast he wanted with Levy but a sacrifice of privacy was a stipulation.

"Gajeel!" The women cried out in unison breaking him out of his current thought. He refused to accept or deny immediately holding out on the two who wanted a confirmation.

"Yeah Juvia, it's not true. You know how those things lie." Gajeel flat out denied leaving no hope for the love stricken women surrounding.

The two gave a deep sigh and faced each other in disappointment dropping their smiles in unison. Gajeel continued to nod leaving no second option.

"Remember when they ran that article about you two dating?" Mira chimed in on the most inappropriate memory provoking the pair. "I have the pictures in my scrap book!"

Gajeel looked back at the platinum blonde giving her a snubbed look as she had to bring it up.

"No!" Juvia held her cheeks as she cried thinking back to the harsh memory. Her world caving down began once more as she drew back into the stomach churning moment that she read the lies.

"Or when they said that you cheated on Gray with that other stripper?" Gajeel added onto her pain bringing up a second article when she was dragged into the limelight.

"And remember the spread about Juvia and Natsu?" The two continued their harmless teasing.

"Juvia would never do anything to hurt Gray-sama!" The woman protested as loudly as she did when she first laid her eyes on the article that showed her in an unflattering light.

Gajeel chuckled on her heated expression that heightened when she approached the printing company. They promised to never print her name as long as she stopped wreaking havoc on the basis of 'love for Gray-sama.'

He'd never had been more proud of her fight for what she loved shifting in attitude from the timid girl he first met.

Gajeel happily paid off the damage expenses for her which she caused when infuriated.

"Don't listen to them Juvia." Gajeel began to take his leave before plucking the printed paper out of her hands. He began to take before Juvia could object.

"G-Gajeel?" Mira attempted to call him back as his expression didn't seem just right.

"Don't worry, Juvia has a second copy!" The blunette began to giggle sharing her remaining excitement with her friend.

* * *

As she held the printed news in her anxious arms, Lucy tried not to make too much noise. The tapping of her fingertips to paper she needed to quit but the excitement released in a way.

From a far, Lucy caught her friend curled up quiet with a book, a rare moment these times but pressing matters called for a disturbance.

"Levyyyy…" Lucy curled her lip along with the ending of her fleeting direction.

The blunette took a moment to move from hearing her friend's tone. Dropping her red frames down the bridge of her nose, she gave her attention. "What's wrong Lu?" She noted on the disturbingly long stretch that her name was given knowing there was an objective to her approach.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Lucy responded with a non-descriptive second question as she rushed over taking the free spot besides. She leaned in anxiously waiting for the admission giving her the opportunity to say it in her own words.

"W-What…? I don't know what you're taking about Lu." Levy could genuinely admit as she knew nothing about what her friend was leading on. She took an inch back from the sudden invasion of personal space as her friend leaned in to catch every word.

Lucy sighed when a quick admission wasn't going to be easy. "Explain this." She whipped out the magazine planting the evidence before her.

The blunette blinked a few times struggling to make sure she caught the two bodies clearly. "What?!" She snatched up the already read gossip finding her smile unwillingly captured front and center.

' _Has this sly fox slipped into a new hen house? Turn to page 28 for more information about the newest beauty bidding for the bachelor's heart!'_

Her face quickly jumped into the darkest shade possibly wasting no time in a slow and gradual colorization.

"I-I…" She could only manage to mutter as her own smile strangely beamed back at her. She quickly flipped over the print media til the bright back advertisement laid faced up.

Lucy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow trying to read through her expression as she could not properly speak to explain. "Is this what you do when I'm gone?" She continued to tease with a soft giggle that she tried to suppress with a hand cover to her mouth.

After a nervous beat of sweat, Levy swallowed the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. "Lu…there's nothing going on…"

"Oh? Then why haven't you stopped smiling?" She nudged her shoulder against her friend leading to the further constraint of words.

"What?" Levy turned with the corner of her lips refusing to drop only to her questioning. From being close to matching her friend's smile, she finally forced it away. "It's not like that…nothing happened, just breakfast," Levy admitted.

Lucy took note of her friend's shifted demeanor giving her one final look over. She sighed reading the truth in her eyes. "What a disappointment…" her lower lip puffed in a pouting fashion to the lack of progress.

Levy chuckled nervously as her fingertips patted on the paper laid upon her lap. "Mhm." She could only mutter in slight agreeance.

"I'll still just scrapbook this one…" the blonde slowly began to reach over to the print on her friend's lap before being stopped by a heavy hand planted down.

"No!" Levy immediately rejected the idea of keeping the magazine in her possession and away from the permanent memorization.

Lucy retracted her hand, "Well as you keep studying…I'll be right back…" she began to stand to make an exit before the blunette's look brought her down.

* * *

"Great." Gajeel sarcastically muttered as he entered once more into the privacy of his office. He plopped down the magazine before his heavy weight into his wheeled chair. A squeak to the springs that caved to his weight covered his sigh to the attention he had just received.

It was easy to look away for a moment from the print but the natural curiosity for details begged. His crimson eyes beamed over initially ignoring himself to lay on Levy.

Even in the early morning was she stunning.

A good look he was unable to personally witness for a long period of time without appearing suspicious. Although now alone, he was able to do such. Despite the presence of no make-up, strands of hair out of place, and a dress under, she still had no flaws.

"C-Crap…" His eyes finally turned to his own smile. It was completely unforced and came with ease in her presence. Heavy fingers tapped on the printed photographs before pushing it aside for the moment.

* * *

Pulling his arm behind his back, he stretched with a deep yawn. Gajeel stepped out of his office after giving his friends a cool off moment from the latest gossip. He took for the corridor before stopping and back tracking in his steps as he passed the office next door. "Huh?" A slight azure speck caught his attention sparking an image of only one. The image continued to move around from behind the centered room desk.

"Hey!" Gajeel's loudly called out before approaching the woman in question.

A harsh thump hit the ground to his heavy words that suddenly peeked.

"O-Oi!" His slow steps picked up to the sound of a fallen. He turned the corner only to witness another blunette behind the desk. "Juvia?"

"Gajeel? Don't scare Juvia like that!" The blunette looked in his eyes before accepting his helping hand up. She patted her skirt dusting it off from the sudden impact to the dingy carpet.

"Yeah sorry, I guess I wasn't expecting yah to be in here." He rubbed the back of his head trying to recover from the mistake.

She blinked her large sapphires at him, "But this is Juvia's office. Is Gajeel okay?' She quickly went into defensive mode looking him over for any possible signs of trauma. She placed her hand on his forehead checking his temperature. Both of her hands moved down onto his cheeks to cup them dragging his face down for closer inspection.

His studded brows twisted to bunch together to her abrupt touch. He tried desperately to calm himself down and not bark at the fragile woman who was tugging on his last sane nerve. "Juvia let go now." He muttered as his cheeks were being held pressing his lips together puckering them.

The blunette let go noting his larger than normal scowl as she backed up giving him his space. "Juvia just wanted to know that Gajeel was okay. She worries for him." She looked up to him with orbs beginning to cloud.

"Mind yer own business." Gajeel initially scoffed at her before turning to her dropping face. He was taken aback initially by her tears threatening to fall. He couldn't further worsen the problem by calling her a pesky woman like was his usual style. Mira would definitely have his head on a silver platter this time.

"O-Oi calm down. We can go to dinner later, just don't cry." He tried to offer her as he looked around for any sign of the platinum haired woman making sure that she suddenly didn't appear behind him with a lecture.

"Will Gajeel tell Juvia what is on his mind then?" She looked up adding in one condition to his offer.

"Sure whatever." He shrugged off with a non-caring attitude. He'd agree to anything at the moment just for her to quit.

"Gajeel! Juvia is serious!" She began to huff before being stopped by his large hand laying on top of her head.

"Just come on." In the process, he pulled off her hat taking her out of the room along his side **.**

* * *

Gajeel tapped his impatient heavy foot on the noisy marble flooring. He found a noisy room including Juvia adding in, something that he didn't want to deal with. The dinner was going to be a long one of constantly dodging questioning.

The blunette sat across the table blinking her large blue eyes full of wondering. She had the questions ready on her smiling lips as her husband sat forced aside. His deep frown matched Gajeel's as both could think of a hundred different things they'd rather do.

Juvia began to open the tension digging right to the root of Gajeel's issues. "Now what's wrong wi—" The interrupting sight of her husband unwillingly beginning to strip down in public turned her attention. "Gray-sama! Where is your tie? Where is your shirt!?"

"W-What?!" Gray matched her shocked tone making a spectacle of his missing clothing.

A deep sense of relief expelled in a deep sigh to her distraction. As Juvia was caught up with her own problems, Gajeel shifted to his phone. The device lit up leading his hands to search for another blunette.

* * *

Levy kept her cozy position down stairs on the couch that she once sat on. Sprawled out, her blanket wrapped around to cup her petite frame covering every inch. Her small feet patted inside brushing against the warm azure material tickling at her heels.

The diamond shaped edge trim laid upon her hair framing her heart shaped face acting as if one of her headbands keeping the strands in place.

Her nose would crinkle at specifically tough words written before in the study material in her hands. Once past deciphering the troublesome definitions, she would give a sigh of relief.

A much need blink to her continuously opened eyes gave an alert of pain. "Ow…" balling her fists, she rubbed her tender skin surrounding her eyes. A slight sting she knew was presented as a deep red on her pale skin.

Sitting up, she reached for the ice water placed upon the coffee table. A refreshing drink and break she needed. She gave a pause at the magazine left behind graced by her cheery mug. "No…"

Levy's head turned quickly away as she took her cold glass taking a large freezing gulp crashing an ice cube against her teeth. Her face soured to the rapid drop in temperature inside of her mouth forcing her head to shake in an attempt to flush the brain freeze plaguing.

"Ouch." A new problem presented in the form of a new pain. _'Calm down…'_ The blunette attempted to slow her pace.

' _Hmm…?'_ the item she was deliberately avoiding was beaming bright in her peripheral. She tried to keep her eyes off of the magazine but would slowly revert back.

She slowly looked around as not to raise suspicion before she could dive in. As Lucy was nowhere to be found, her itching hand began to slowly reach for the printed news. _'Page 28 huh…'_

-beep-

Her hand ripped away from the corner of the page before she could peer for details. The alert of a message received jolted her nerves.

She cautiously reached for the fearing sound taking to flip the lit screen face up.

 **Gajeel.**

His name gave her an extra beat to her heart refusing to give it a break. _'Why is the world against me?'_ Levy slowly picked her phone up in order to carefully read his message.

As her heart began to flow into a normal rhythm, a smile grew on her face to his questioning.

' **Oi, how did your test go?'**

* * *

' **It went well thank you!'**

A grin grew on Gajeel from behind the screen illuminating the bottom half of his face.

' **Well? You better have gotten a perfect score. That was hard getting yah there.'** He quickly typed away as Juvia remained consumed on her 'date' with her husband.

' **It went amazing…'**

Her message began but seemed to not end as Gajeel focused on the flashing ellipsis indicating her continuation to add to the conversation.

'… **all thanks to you! ;)'** she finished her thought sealing the send message.

The grin continued to grow on Gajeel's face to her playful response taking it for what it's worth.

"Hmm?" Juvia picked her head up from her focus to give an eye over to Gajeel. A light gleamed inside of her as she knew that kind of smile could only come from one form of happiness. She drew out her phone to provoke some investigation of her own.

* * *

The blunette cuddled further into her blanket as she bravely sent her text. Textbooks set aside, she only wanted to focus on one thing. The confident attitude that jumped up when sent, simmered down as she feared his response.

Her petite frame easily tucked into below her blanket emotionally shielding her. Yet as not sound proof, her phone rang once more of a quick reply on his side.

' **Anytime ;)'**

Gajeel reciprocated forcing Levy to read it in a flirtatious tone that jumped right to mind.

She gave a slight squeal after reading leading her to pass her phone to her chest hiding the message. The colorization of her cheek beamed allowing for a warm sensation to come over.

-beep-

She slowly creaked her eyes open to another message sent rather quickly without her response.

' _ **Juvia.'**_ – a new name appeared straying from Gajeel.

' **Juvia just wants to wish Levy a goodnight!'**

The blunette's flustered expression shifted down into a caring smile thankful for the little message.

After quickly replying to Juvia, she set her eyes on a second message coming in from Gajeel.

' **Don't wear yourself out also.'**

She received an easier text from Gajeel to reply to. It was like he had eyes in her home knowing that she was close to running herself ragged.

' **I won't, I think that I'm going to bed now. Too much studying.'**

' **Yeah we can talk later.'** Gajeel kept a line open for the two to continue communication at a better time.

' **Sounds good.'**

Levy held onto her phone as she tapped on the glass above her head. Resting on the arm rest, she stretched herself on the couch choosing her spot for the night.

* * *

 **a/n: so i'm hoping for at least 50 chapters to be in this story;; I can't quite remember if I ever mentioned anything of how long this should be but there's still much more! I have up to 38 partially written! So thank you all for continuing to read; it means so much!**


	29. Chapter 29

**a/n: I understand the pain for the slowed plot/character development the past few chapters;; err i'm trying! i'll write more on this at the bottom.**

 **sorry but this chapter is necessary evil!**

* * *

"Juvia, has Levy replied to you?" Mira turned to her blunette friend to question a second's whereabouts.

The busty blunette reached for her phone tapping the front screen. The greeting of a front image of her husband gave away into an empty inbox giving no response from the woman in question. "Juvia has no message from Levy, she texted her a while ago."

' _Huh…'_ Picking up from his nap, Gajeel's ear twitched to the simulating name being spoken nearby. Arms crossed as he tossed on the couch, he continued to listen in carefully.

The meaningful name caught the attention of a second close body. Lucy appeared from the kitchen door cupping her glass of water. "She was studying when I left but maybe she's taking a nap now; she seemed pretty tired." The blonde filled in the mystery of her cut off communication. "I asked her to come before but…" Lucy was to continue but noted the two bodies already dashing towards the door taking no other information in.

"We'll be back soon!" Mira called out dashing out as she shut the door behind her and Juvia taking their leave.

* * *

"No luck…" The woman lightly sighed beneath her breath as she pulled her hand away from giving the third knock. She prepared to give up for the moment not wishing to wake her from her nap. Pausing her actions, she turned towards the blunette gathering her dress in an attempt to sneak through the window once more.

"Juvia…" She appeared with a nervous beat of sweat before turning back to the front door putting a pause to her plan.

The soft padding of light footsteps beamed before the door could be unlocked. The petite blunette appeared in a comfortable manor expecting no guests leading to fix herself up. Her hair tied up into a messy bun with a few strands stringing out bounced of the bubble gum scrunchie. Her doe eyes gave to new people gave down forming a smile to the woman.

"Oh! Hi Mira…Juvia." Levy peeked slightly out of her door to the woman dropping her dress allowing for the hem fall naturally around her ankles.

Juvia cleaned up her suspicious filled expression as she gave a smile back.

Levy shrugged off her suspicions actions, "Come in." She opened the door for the women wanting her out.

The women followed behind slipping off their foot ware at the door way. They continued before entering into Levy's make shift 'work area.' Paper work scattered hiding the once coffee table before their seating. A peek of Levy's gleaming phone captured their attention as they questioned if she even knew where it was.

"Can I get you something?" Levy dropped the pair off to comfort before offering a drink for their troubles to come over. She turned ready for her trip to the kitchen before stopping to a gasp.

"Levy!" Mira shrieked loudly as she held the magazine with her and Gajeel plastered upfront. Juvia gasped from behind as she held onto a sly joy filled smile.

A deep chill ran down the blunette's spine as she held her ridged position knowing full well what they had caught.

"L-Lucy just left that…" She began to explain pushing the blame away from her. The fidgeting with her fingers distracted away as the item was placed right besides the current sketch which she worked on.

Mira clasped her hands together unable to accept her obvious lie.

As Levy looked away, Juvia rushed up to the blunette to add some 'help.' "Don't worry Levy, soon Gajeel and Levy will find their way together like Juvia and Gray-sama! Levy will love being married!" The teasing added onto the flush increasing the heat.

"Eh?" Levy inched back slightly caught off guard from such a bold statement.

"Babies…" The platinum haired woman whispered softly before falling out with a smile.

The women continued to giggle on behalf of the petite woman's despair.

"We're sorry Levy, it just means that you're part of our family now." Mira attempted to aid with her pain, "We all get some sort of crazy publicity here and there."

"Huh?" The blunette brought up a question filled squeak to her smile. She cocked her head slightly, _'I-It's not like it's that crazy …right?'_ Levy brought up the question to herself wondering if the thought of her and Gajeel together was insane and that she was just normalizing it.

"We just wanted to bring you over to Natsu's." She continued her explanation their true reasoning dropping the teasing.

"Well…I don't know…" Levy looked over to her pile of work not dwindling down due to her visual distraction.

"Lucy is there…"

"Lu?" the blonde turned around the calling of her friend's name.

* * *

"Come on in."

"W-Who is here exactly?" The blunette inched back slowly. The nerves of randomly showing up into someone's home paused her feet.

"Just Natsu, and Lucy of course…" Mira began to respond as she opened Natsu's front door with a hand to the knob while the other held behind Levy urging her further. "…and Gajeel! You're finally awake!" Fully opening the door, they found the long haired man conveniently walking past.

"Eh? Yeah." Gajeel rubbed the back of his head before dropping to the sight of the petite woman unexpectedly coming over.

Levy waved softly when she found his face meeting up close with the aid of Mira's light nudge forward.

"Here, have a drink." Mira slipped herself in between as she brought over two glasses. The dark drink contained three heavy cubes sinking to the bottom. "You too." She placed a squared glass inside of Gajeel's hands offering some relaxation.

He shrugged accepting the cold drink wasting no time to take a deep swig. The burning trail of the liquor left behind was slowly no big deal becoming a wakening feeling.

"Eh?" He turned to the petite woman's approach with much more caution.

Levy took slowed steps beginning with a whiff. The mature barley soured with an intense sting as it hit her senses. Her face churned unaware of those looking at her only reacting to the harsh scent. A light sip she began to take before she immediately knew the taste wasn't the best. Her lips to the glass she ripped away but it wasn't enough. Flavored droplets remained on her rosy lips before she brushed them away.

Light giggles began as Levy looked up to the woman watching her.

"Hard liquor ain't yer thing huh?" Gajeel plucked the glass from her hands. Choosing not to leave her tortured, he reached over to give her a much lighter drink – water.

"Thank you." A sense of relief brushed a half smile on her face to the acceptation of the cleaner bottle knowing it wouldn't hurt going down.

Gajeel peered behind his shoulder to the women who suddenly appeared innocently to themselves. They looked away with an easier white wine in their deep curved glasses.

Levy held onto her smile before she approached the coffee table. "W-What?!" The image followed her everywhere she went.

Gajeel looked over to her concern before he tensed up beside.

The magazine wasn't there minutes before only recently placed behind his back. Only two bodies could be the source.

The blunette flushed as she had believed to have accepted it. A different tone she had sung as she now had her cover partner besides her.

A cute story it would have been if a hint of truth was hidden. Only between the pair for the moment they could chuckle to the secret in private. Although they had no hidden agenda to the public as all were expecting. No mention of talking their friendship further was spoken between them.

"Eh sorry 'bout getting yah into that." Gajeel broke the silence as her face remained stoic without a word on the subject to him.

Levy looked up to his apology breathing it in for a moment. "D-Don't worry about it! I really didn't mind it." She began to willingly admit before pausing to her words that she only told herself. She gulped refusing to look up to face his expression.

Gajeel's breathing hitched for a moment pausing an incoming nervous chuckle. _'What…?'_

Silence bore between the pair before they looked down at the missing magazine.

"EH? Why'd they put yer ugly face here?" Natsu scoffed at the front image plastering his brother with a grin and presumably in love.

Gajeel grit his teeth, "Come and say that to my face."

Natsu jumped up from his seat, "I would but then I'd have to look at your ugly face." Despite his harsh words, he quickly jumped up smashing foreheads with Gajeel getting intimately close.

A back and forth battle occurred filled with snarls and explicit words.

Levy giggled at their squabble finding it faintly amusing when she was not in the middle of it. The petite woman covered her mouth in an attempt to hold in her laughter.

Gajeel broke away from his sibling to Levy's laughter; he'd much rather listen to this instead of Natsu. "Give me that." The long haired man snatched away the print holding it in his possession.

'… _it just means that you're part of the family.'_ Levy recollected.

She watched as Gajeel dropped himself on the couch after tossing the magazine back on the coffee table keeping it within his sight. She placed herself besides him occupying the empty space.

"Again, sorry 'bout that. They're a pain and I –" Gajeel gulped before that he could admit that she had made him drop all of his defenses.

Levy shook her head to understanding being around this group might bring upon unnecessary snaps. "It was just a bit weird to have everyone at school talking about it." The blunette sweated her experience with a nerve tugged smile. "But it's really fine!" She put her hands up defending herself knowing it wasn't a painful experience.

Gajeel raked his hand through his bottom bunched mane raking the knots out. "Oi, how is school anyways?" He changed the subject into an easier and lighter topic.

"O-Oh it's good! I'm actually graduating soon!" The blunette beamed for a moment before her smile dropped down.

The realization of forgetting to invite one more in the midths of her scramble to patch her last moments of study together for the best grade possible.

Gajeel shook his head to her speaking having read something about it an email requesting his presence.

"Would you like to come?" The blunette brought up wanting him there but not wishing to push him.

A grin grew on his face to her invitation, "Yeah sure shrimp." He allowed her to continue without interruption. After all, he would remember better if she were to say it rather than just reading it off a cold email.

The blunette looked around for an item to write down as her laptop was still out of commission unable to relay this way.

"Here." His personal phone he presented to her allowing her to pen digitally in.

The blunette blinked a few times as she held his device. His standard home screen she questioned before taking for the calendar to type in the details.

* * *

"Look at them." Mira spied on the pair form a far. She would raise her hands up curving her digits til they formed a heart. She looked through her shaped hands pinning the smiling two between a loving border.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out as she sipped her last drop off alcoholic juice. Her pearly smile dropped into a pouting frown before tears began.

"Juvia?" Mira dropped her hands in order to attend to the weeping woman who could not hold her liquor.

The crowd turned towards her cry for her to be reunited with her husband in her drunken stupor.

Gajeel sighed deeply having the least active reaction to Juvia knowing full well how she acted while intoxicated. "Great." He began to stand to care for her before a second feminine cry peeked in a cheerier tone.

"Natsu! Make me purr~!"

"What?!" In unison, the group turned to the newest pair making a commotion.

Natsu stood defensively in the corner of his home to the quick dirty looks. He put his hands up as not to incriminate any lust filled action.

Lucy ignored the questioning to craw on the ground slowly approaching. She continued her prowl in search of the desired scratch.

"L-Lu…" Levy nervously chuckled as she witnessed her love drunken friend.

"Oi, I'll catch yah later." Gajeel gained the blunette's attention giving his verbal departure. With Juvia slumped on his back, he needed to get her to her husband.

"O-Of course." She nodded understandingly as she watched Gajeel escort the drunken women out.

* * *

"Juvia is sorry Gajeel." Juvia began to blabber while resting her suddenly heavy head on his shoulder. She couldn't pick up only falling slowly asleep.

"Eh? What are yah talkin' 'bout?" Keeping a grip on her legs as not to fall, he began to question the things that she began to say.

"She took Gajeel away from her love. Sorry, Juvia just wants to see hers."

Gajeel gulped at the rambling knowing that even intoxicated, she genuinely meant her apologizes. "Just get some rest, we'll be there soon."

* * *

 **a/n: first of all, thank you so much for actually stomaching this chapter enough to make it down here! there's so much that i want to say so of course you can skip my ranting and i'll probably cut this short because i typed up multiple paragraphs of explanation and it didn't save :/ so i'm already frustrated ahhhhh.**

 **-i apologize if these chapters appear, for lack of a better term, annoying? idk i'm trying not to speed this story up and flat out write something like "...and he fell for her." idk i don't want to do that and more slowly plan it out in a normal fashion. please bare with me! this story gets deep and you'll want these kinder chapters soon ...oops forget i didn't say that lol.**

 **i'm trying!**

 **i'm really trying to update asap also but love fest is next month (so expect a week of smut prompts, yaaaaay. and also one from here~) so theres a lot to work on rn. again, please are with me!**


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n: yes yes two chapters in one day! this one is fairly short so i did the editing along with the last chapter and idk why wait to post it up?**

* * *

"I'm sorry but you have to actually read these this time." Mira caught Gajeel's fleeting expression turning away to focus on anything else to distract. "Erza will be back with more and to check up on your progress." To each new stack of paper work piled, his brow furrowed closer and closer together refusing to budge.

"I'm sorry." Mira mouthed to the pain plastered upon his face. She could not do much as he was in charge from this point on. Only the hope that he'd focus and complete the work on in an efficient time she could wait for as she exited.

He scoffed at the amount placed before him including of the presence of the women who would soon scold. An early prediction of remaining throughout the night was made.

With a deep throb pulsing the vein running the side of his forehead, he groaned. A momentarily alleviating rub to the side of his temple gave before a noise broke his concentration.

"Eh?" A new calendar alert beamed giving notice to an event written in within a 24 hours' time period. The date set for the following night appeared.

' _Levy's Graduation.'_

Gajeel dropped his burning pen in order to tap on his desk. The annoyance of having to waste his time there was less painful now.

-beep beep-

The screen changed into an incoming call wanting his immediate attention. A most unpleasant name appeared.

His face soured before rejecting the call.

"Crap, I know." He grit his teeth remembering a special detail of his long day to come. A noisy repetition was unwelcome at the moment.

After slamming on the red 'reject' button to the phone call, he shifted away from the device. Picking up the office land line, he looked to make more important phone calls.

* * *

"Finally!" Levy and Lucy called out in a unison as they dropped themselves on the couch. A large green bowl of only the best microwaved popcorn was to the main course to their junk filled meal.

Their last night together before becoming graduates was set. A good movie and good company was all they needed. A mutual decision of putting devices away and only face to face conversations was initiated keeping best friends focused only each other.

Lucy completed tying off the last of her twin braids as she looked over to her friend. A nervous subject she had to bring up but couldn't bring find the proper opening.

She bit down on her lip nervously chewing on her plump skin as she attempted to speak up.

"Lu? Is something wrong?" The blunette looked over to her friend balancing on her last nerve. She popped a few popped kernels into her mouth chewing on the buttery snack.

Lucy jumped slightly in her skin to the questioning. Her strange behavior must have been more noticeable than she had expected.

"It's just that…well…" She began to incoherently mutter tip toeing around what she had truly wished to say.

Levy raised an azure brow pausing mid bite to hear her clearly out.

"O-O…okay well, what do you plan on doing after tomorrow?" Lucy brought up the opening question sneaking in.

Levy swallowed abruptly, one kernel stuck in her throat til gravity forced it down. "Well…I'm not sure, if the hospital doesn't work out then editing? My minor has to work for something." The blunette nervously chuckled as she was unsure as to why this was being brought up even though Lucy knew full well her plans. "What about you Lu? Is there anything else?"

"Me?" Lucy dropped her nerve lifted smile. She took a deep breath as she had finally found an opportunity to reveal her plans.

Lucy took one last deep breath capturing her friend's attention. "Well Natsu asked me to move in with him and…"

"That's great Lu!" The blunette unwillingly interrupted her friend to hearing the news.

"R-Really?" The blonde's voice cracked as she took a moment to listen fully to her friend's accepting words. The smile on her face began to drop following Levy's fleeting smile.

The glee on Levy's face began to slowly sink down after it began to wash away. _'M-Move…?'_ The realization of being alone in their home hit. The thought of not having her best friend around became a huge snap. The blank stare on the face brought upon an awkward aura between them.

"Levy?" Lucy found her soulless hazel orbs refusing to budge. "It's great! That means you have more room for your books!" She attempted to come up with anything in order to soften the evident blow.

Waiting for a moment to hear from Levy, she shifted her position. "I'm sorry Levy, I won't go." She reached over to capture her in an embrace. A cupping of azure locks brought her friend closer as she had quickly changed her tune.

The warmth of a tight embrace snapped the blunette out of her lost moment. Levy shook her head as she had her friend quickly go back on her excited word.

"N-No Lu!" Levy turned herself wiggling herself out of her acceptance. "it's a great opportunity." She brought back the soft and genuine joy in her voice. "Please don't let me stop you."

Lucy looked down nervously on the grip of her wrists. "Levy." The blonde gulped to her decision, "Are you sure?"

Levy slyly nodded, "I'm sure, you two are great for each other." Her hands slowly began to slide down into Lucy's palms.

Lucy nodded with a bit more confidence, "we can talk about it later, this day if for us."

The blunette came up with a softening smile, "Of course."

* * *

"O…Ouch…"

A few hard hours of an uncomfortable hunched position brought Levy to awake with a stinging to her neck. The curvature she rubbed slowly hoping to alleviate her strained muscles.

Slowly coming to, she found Lucy on her shoulder fast asleep. A few pokes to her cheeks couldn't make her budge. The heaviness of the past few weeks crashed her down planting her on her shoulder.

A soft smile drew as she struggled to reach for the nearest blanket. One long stretch she needed to tug the corner towards them.

Refusing to make her move, Levy kept her position nodding back on Lucy's head for her position for the night.


	31. Chapter 31

**a/n: I deeply apologize for the lack of updates;; this month has been extremely hectic and full of drama within my friends . plus I turned 21 a few weeks ago and living in vegas well...shout out to my liver lmao i'll stop now.**

 **but here's an extra long chapter for y'all! excuse errors; this chapter is so long that i can't focus very well pfft**

* * *

"Please hold still Lu…" Levy muttered with a light colored bobby pin held open between her teeth.

Her hands snaked through Lucy's blonde locks as she pulled them up into a high bun. With a strong spritz of stiffening hair spray and a few tucks of flying strands, her hair-do was finished. "…and you're ready!" The blunette raised her hands up releasing herself of her duty.

Lucy looked in the mirror pressing down the baby hairs before pulling two strands on either side of her ears framing her face with light waves. "This is perfect, thank you."

"Lu…can you please." Levy butted into the small rounded mirror as she held the side of a golden ribbon in her hair. The golden band she struggled to tie off by herself with jittery hands.

Lucy turned her attention to tie off the two sides cupping her hair into place. The extra length dangled at the side of her face laying a top her perfectly shaped curls.

"Thank you." Levy looked into the mirror puffing up some strands giving some extra volume to her hair.

The last minor details she needed to pay attention to while focusing on her reflection. Going unusually beyond the raking of mascara, she patted down the faux rosy tint to her cheeks dispersing the color amongst the apples of her cheeks. One final clean up to the crystal gloss accentuating her lips and she was ready.

"Are you ready?" Levy turned to her friend pausing mid action.

She attempted to step into her intricate strap back dress struggling to shimmy into it from below as she did not want to mess up her hair.

"L…Lu...?" The blunette turned her head questioning if she should help.

"Just go on ahead without me." Lucy continued to struggle to pull up the black dress over her behind attempting not to create a tear in the fabric.

"I'll be down stairs putting my shoes on." Levy pointed her way out of the door excusing herself leaving her friend to herself.

"I'll be done in a bit!" Lucy called out to reassure that her struggle wouldn't last much longer.

Levy hummed softly to herself as she tip-toed down the hallway finding her path; using the opportunity for a last minute practice session. The lengthy heels soon to be her foot ware for the long night to come she needed any extra help with. Light strides she counted as she carefully patted down the first three steps without the aid of the hand rail.

' _1…2…3…'_ Before she could count one more step, a harsh knock to her front door stopped her.

"Huh?" Levy dropped back on her flat feet lowering to her normal height to the unexpected sound.

A second knock hit louder than before buying for her immediate attention.

"I'm coming!" She hit her last step down stairs as she called out, reassuring that she would be down soon. She rushed for the front door as not to not keep the body on the other side waiting longer. "Can I…hmm…?"

"Levy who is it?" Lucy rushed down stairs soon after the heavy knocks alerted her. She finished securing the last snap back of her chandelier earrings as her friend didn't say a word.

Levy scoured around peeking her head out into an empty sidewalk. "Hello?" After a few more glances she gave out into the desolate street before a white corner caught her attention. A small envelope laid upon the door step for her to view instead of a physical body as expected.

"Hmm?" The chunky paper brought upon a confusion as she held it in her hands.

"Oh? What is that?" Lucy looked over to her friend's shoulder wanting a closer look.

"I don't know…" Levy flipped over the unmarked envelope to unfold the triangular flap. Held inside was a thin cream glossy card listing out an unfamiliar date and time.

' _ **Graduation party for Levy Mcgarden…'**_

The blunette remained blinking at the invitation listing out an event that she had no prior knowledge of.

"How could you not invite me Levy?" Lucy puffed her cheeks softly as she jokingly prodded. She took away the second invitation left for her asking her to join in.

"I don't know anything about this Lu." Levy continued genuinely confused at the party scheduled for her later in the day.

A scheduled event grander than a simple dinner wasn't in their roster.

"Who then?" The girls put their heads together for a deeper investigation as to who could be behind the planning.

A ring to Levy's cell phone shifted the subject for the moment leaving Lucy to ponder herself. She peeked over finding the change in name lighting up her screen.

"Oh its Juvia."

' _ **Good luck Levy! Juvia will be cheering you on!'**_

Levy smiled at the second burst of encouragement from the busty woman.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Lucy grasped her friend's shoulder giving a reminder that their spare time was quickly dwindling down.

* * *

"You have to look presentable Gajeel. You must represent Fairy Tail right." Erza aided in cleaning up Gajeel before he was to be a part of the graduation ceremony. He couldn't resist her demands only deal with the help as his tie lifted tightly around his neck causing a few pained groans.

"Erza…Erza…" Juvia attempted to remove the woman from holding a harsh hostage like grip.

"Huh?" The scarlet haired woman blinked a few times confused at the concern in Juvia's voice. She held on tighter for a brief moment before letting him go.

"Are yah tryin' to kill me?" A heavy gasp for a breath Gajeel took as he was finally allowed enough space to do so. An anger filled growl he let out to the harsh woman.

"What are you trying to claim?" Erza stood up to defend herself not allowing him to lead with loud words.

"Gajeel…Erza…" The blunette plead as she placed herself in between the tension. The dirty looks she tried to null before they could turn it into something larger possibly causing a scene at such a large event.

"One-minute warning." Through a loud speaker, the female coordinator called attention to those participating. She called for a swift gathering asking for each to take their places.

"Come on Juvia." Erza's attitude dropped away from the stiffness caused by Gajeel. She shifted laying her arm over the blunette swinging her in near.

"G-Good luck Gajeel!" Juvia squeaked as she departed with Erza to take their seats in the crowd.

* * *

"This way Ms. Levy."

"Y-Yes thank you." The blunette had not time for a relaxing breath as she had been running late. She picked up the hem of her gown allowing for a lessened chance of falling on her own feet decorated with ruby heels.

Being quickly leaded away by staff, she turned the back room corridor on the path to the main stage. Rushed steps, she saw her destination within a few feet.

"Great, you're not too late. Please wait your turn."

"Thank you." Levy exhaled as she slowed down to fall into the formed line. Dark navy curtains flipped slowly open one by one to head figures making their appearance onto the stage.

She took a moment to catch her breath taking the moment to scan around.

"H-Huh…?" She poked her head out of line finding a familiar head of spikes. Even as they were held down into a low pony tail, they could only belong to one. "Gajeel…" Muttering, she called out keeping her head deviated out of line before he could pass through the same curtains into an acceptance of heavy clapping.

The corner of her lips slowly dropped down into a quant smile. _'I'll see you soon…'_

* * *

"What a pain." Gajeel scoffed as he crossed his arms after planting himself into his assigned seat. The pouting attitude blistered on his face further to the beaming lights attempting to capture them. Spot lights focused on the small group of contributors that sat behind an empty podium waiting for speakers.

"Ehh…" His eyes squinted to the sudden flash before he lifted his arm creating a guard.

The ear scratching ceremonial music was a force slump in his chair. "I would have been better." Frustrated from his forced presence, he began to nitpick each minor detail.

As other's smiled, Gajeel turned to his silent phone.

' _ **Oi, good luck.'**_

Tapping a text message to the blunette, he picked his head quickly up to find her. Staring into the crowd, he had hoped that he'd witness a soft light of her phone single her out in the crowd – a few seconds wait, and nothing.

"Go Levy!" A heavy cry from Mira in the crowd was heard through the chatty mass.

"Great, I'll see yah later." He whispered to himself before shoving his phone into his pocket as the ceremony was beginning.

Watching the graduating class fluttering in their gowns, Gajeel became lost. Men and women alike wore heavy grins as they quickly found their seats. Desperately awaiting for the moment that they had worked so hard for, the glee couldn't be rubbed off.

A heavy frown remained plastered upon Gajeel's face unwilling to budge to his low feelings.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"What?" Gajeel turned to the sudden voice calling out questioning his lack of actions. The seat beside was now occupied by a thin body draped in heavy navy. "Levy." He found a shifting confusion to his attitude changing with an extra jolt to his heart.

"I asked if you were okay," Levy repeated herself clearing up her speech. The loud music muting her words she assumed was the cause.

"No no I'm okay." After a slight shake to his head, he was able to pick up with a proper response. "A-Are you?"

The focus of his presence was initial all that she could see. A strange question he rose as she didn't have the time to spare to think about it exactly, "Me?" She paused before looking around in the bustling crowd. The wideness of her eyes became evident to the substantial mass gathered. "Well…I'm a bit nervous now." A soft chuckle she gave to her nerves beginning to spike.

All the preparation amongst herself could not prepare her for the true event. Hundreds of pairs of beating eyes dawned upon the stage in an anxious filled aura to begin.

With a deep breath, Levy began to lower her head in an attempt to take a breather. The dropping of her head caused her cap to begin to topple unwillingly.

"Oi hold on." Gajeel reached over rapidly picking up her slumping cap before it could fall.

"O-Oh thank you." Levy laid her hands upon his in the scurry to keep her cap up. She shifted her cap back with Gajeel's help to the perch of her head as she began to pick her head back up.

"Thank…" She began to relay her gratitude once more before pausing. Eyes darted together fixating on only each other.

A sharp intake each one took to locked vision refusing to break. A few inches only held safety as they muttered a few indistinguishable words between.

He took a moment to cough breaking up the space between them. Gajeel turned from the flush of color that her close presence had caused.

Levy inched back unexpectedly turning her own face hiding a new colorization. An extra beat to her heart hit before she tried to suppress the feeling.

"Oi so why are yah up here?" He turned back to her expediting his recovery.

A change in subject peaked her attention. "Oh well I'm…!" She began with a tinge of joy to her explanation before a voice broke though finally bringing a start to the ceremony.

"Everyone, please welcome your class valedictorian, Levy Mcgarden."

Clapping erupted to receive the small woman to the podium as lights beamed upon her. Spotlights found her frame in her seat waiting for her to follow through.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." The blunette apologized for the disruption in their upcoming conversation. With a slight wave, she removed herself, fluttering up from her seat.

His questioning filled as she stood in order to approach the podium for her speech. "Y-Yeah…" Gajeel watched her walk away holding her strong positon for a second.

With the frustration to needing a second lift to look over the structure, it brought upon a light chuckle. Gajeel needed to hold back the initial desire to pick her up himself. Finally, a stool boost, her stature shifted with nerves fumbling with her typed up speech before beginning.

* * *

Never had he have been so attentive to a speech. His usual slumped stature rose in order to capture each word.

To each one of her movements he focused soly on. From the jittery legs which she stood on visible with the shake to her gown to the eventual stiff support. A gradual comfort she fell into forgoing the pain in her elevated soles. The slight breaks in her voice slowly built up to a confidence while becoming engrossed in her speech.

He couldn't hold back the extra clap which he gave once her speech was completed.

"Thank you. Thank you." Levy's voice continued to boom through the microphone sounding throughout the vast arena.

The smile brought upon a successful speech slowly began to become matched. The glimpse of her profile grinning began to slip upon Gajeel's face. Subconsciously, it grew baring a few sharp canines cheering her on.

"Now we shall begin with the coveted moment. First row please stand." The head director began to lift the first few bodies in order to orderly escort the mass in order to receive their diplomas.

"We'll start with you Ms. Mcgarden." A soft escort directed Levy to be the first to receive their long awaited documentation.

"Yes." Levy nodded as she was carefully escorted off of the extra step. She rushed off to the line of supporters for a congratulatory hand shake. A long group she shared smiles with including head figures before her university's dean could present her with her diploma.

A heavy smile she held onto with glee before reaching the end of the line.

"Congratulations Ms. Valedictorian." Gajeel came up with a grin as he extended his hand out. Last in line, she found him ready to congratulate each graduate.

"Thank you." Levy accepted as she beamed up at him with beating eyes.

Holding their grip tightly hand in hand, they had forgotten the row waiting behind.

"Ahem." A few coughs broke through their concentration on each other in order to speed up the ceremony.

The pair broke apart abruptly to the harsh clearing of throats. Levy flustered as she caught beating eyes waiting for their continuation that was dragging the acceptance further.

The blunette nodded softly once before taking her leave in order to have the line running smoothly.

* * *

"Are you sure that we're at the right place?" Lucy turned to the invitation in her hands listing out a matching number. _'2896'_

Pushing though the crystal doors, the girls found a heavily decorated dining hall. Bursts of orange floral arrangements centered capturing a tinge of Levy through her favorite color. Bubbly lay in wait while a savory dinner currently being prepared was to entice.

"Maybe we're at the wrong place Lu." Levy nervously chuckled as she couldn't believe such a preparation set up for her. "Lu…?" She turned to her unresponsive friend being rushed off by a tinge of pink.

Her friend's fleeting scream dragging into the other side of the room. She shook her head lightly blowing out a slight exhale, she was in the proper area.

"Levy!"

The blunette's attention was turned to the loud calling of her name.

"That was great!" Mira rushed up to the petite blunette with Juvia rushing besides to finally finding the woman.

"Juvia thought so also!" She shared in the embrace attempting to take a larger portion of her small frame for herself.

"T-Thank you…" The blunette managed to mutter from being trapped between two busts. "And thank you for all of this, it's too much." Levy breathed a sigh of relief as she brushed herself off. "Truth be told; we were just going to have a small dinner if it wasn't for this."

"It's so much nicer with friends, wouldn't you say so?" Erza clamped her hands on the petite blunette's shoulder causing her to look back. A celebratory fruit filled flute she dropped into her hands helping the woman loosen up. "It's unfortunate that Gajeel couldn't make it."

"O-Oh Erza!" Levy looked back at the scarlet haired woman brushing a lock from her covered eye. The kindness in her almost smiling curled lashes brought upon a welcomed calm to her sudden presence.

"It's a shame, he spent so much time putting this together…" Mira pressed a finger to her curling lips pondering on his current location. She looked around for any sign of the man hoping that he'd show after all.

"Wait, Gajeel did?" The blunette took a mental step back to the event placed together by the man in such a short amount of time. "I thought you…" she began to lift a finger to between the women before being quickly shut down by each one of them.

Mira shook her head, "No, he wouldn't let us do anything aside from handing out the invitations." The woman huffed to being kept out from the planning that she wished that she could have helped with.

"He wouldn't get off the phone until they gave him this place!" Juvia added in vouching for his determination to have things run smoothly and giving her a good time.

"I'll have to thank him somehow then; I just wish he was here." Levy ran her finger around the rim of her glass finding anything to distract her mind from the dark shadow. "Do you know where he is?"

"Things are starting to pick up now unfortunately and this really wouldn't help his image, PR's orders." Erza sounded out, softly satisfied by some work actually getting completed.

"O-Oh…I see…" Levy sunk deeper into her flute from understanding her response.

"But Gajeel would have loved to be here!" Juvia stepped up her reassurance once more speaking on his true desires. With clasped hands and a few gleams in her eyes, the thought of the loving subject of Gajeel's deep feelings.

Levy held onto a smile attempting to believe her words. Although as she further searched around, the feeling slowly fleeted.

* * *

"Gajeel?" The man's ears twitched to the powerful name being repeated over and over in the small group. He turned to catch his daughter mingling amongst the centerfold women seen around Gajeel. She had found herself coupled in the perfect opportunity, as he thought.

Making his way over, he planted a heavy arm over the small woman at the center. The surprised lifting of her head brought no further answer than the question that he sought after. "Where is he?" His voice rose with a tinge of confidence to possibly speaking to the man.

"O-Oh." The sudden presence of her father interrupting coupled with an off friendly touch turned her attention. The strange smile which he wore brought up a quick question before her mother's kind grin lightened the mood with a quick glance.

She shook the question off seeking to introduce the man who appeared her visual opposite. "Everyone," Levy lifted her voice along with her hand to the man. "This is my …father." A tinge of hesitation to a proper title occurred as she presented him to her friends.

"Hello." The women, more than welcoming, verbally embraced the man. A round of greetings was laid out with warm smiles from each body.

No kind reciprocation was given only a scoff as he turned his head searching for Gajeel. These women weren't nearly as important to him.

The blunette dropped her hand shifting away from his cold attitude. Her mouth fell before she searched to apologize for his action. "I'm s—"

"I'm sorry but Gajeel isn't here right now, he's –"

"Great." A rhetoric snort cut Mira short of her statement for an explanation. With a harsh about face, he took turn away from the group that served no purpose to his intentions.

"D-Dad…?" Although him calling back with a weak tone, he refused to acknowledge continuing his forward stride.

"I'm sorry, I get him." The small blonde excused herself to follow her brooding husband in which ever path he was taking.

Levy nodded softly as she watched her mother scurry away in an attempt to catch up. The short strides of her thin legs captured in a slim skirt made difficult.

"Dear please stop!" Her mother's soft voice rang attempting to put her foot down yet to no avail.

"Come on Levy." In an attempt to bring back the joyous mood, Erza regained her spot holding the small blunette by the shoulders. A light hearted smile she lowered for her to view.

Levy attempted to brush on a grin for the occasion while others caught up. An attempt to regain a normalcy amongst each other began with light office gossip in order to conjure a laugh.

Once Erza had released herself, Levy took an extra look back noting her squabbling parents attempting to hide themselves. A meek corner they chose to verbally battle out his sudden issues.

Levy shook her head lightly to the action that she had witnessed one too many times before hand. Turning her head, she chose to regain the festivities with a dusted smile.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay over?" The anger once riddled on the kind woman's face dwindled down for her daughter offering her home. The ignorance of her husband could not remove the happiness in her heart.

"I'm fine being home alone." Levy attempted to quickly rush out of the tight situation and make a dash towards her own living space. A warm bed and silence rang like the best thing to calm her aching stomach. Unfortunately, she couldn't say no to each drink being poured for her in the moment. A heavy regret was soon to come.

"Well if you're sure," With a tinge of hesitation to leaving her daughter alone, she gave her one last look over. The reassuring nod she gave was accepted. "We'll be by tomorrow then to check up on you!" The petite blonde gave her cherished daughter one last embrace for the night.

The blunette lit up happily ready to accept any affection showered by her family. She held on for a moment before a heavy shadow brushed without contributing his share.

Hands in his pockets was her step father's only movement nearby. He rushed in sloppily dropping her gifts ready for the night to be over. Dashing by, he gave no affection to her step daughter for her big day.

Levy sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then." She held onto a painted on smile hidden behind the make-up precisely applied. A soft wave she gave watching the vehicle driving away well past the speed limit posted. A soft sigh removed the plastered expression to their disappearance into the night.

"Great…" Levy kicked the ground before her knocking a few loose pebbles into the street. The skipping stones banging against tar she watched keeping her stance.

"Eh what a jerk." A heavy scoff leaped breaking the silence once surrounding.

"W-What?!" The blunette froze on her steps initially unable to place the booming voice.

"Walkin' right past yah like that." He continued to snicker at her father's actions frustrated from what he had witnessed. Visual contact he had held being the only one to witness the disappointment that it had caused to Levy.

"G…Gajeel?" Levy hoped that she was right on the voice as she cautiously turned to find his body waiting for her to be alone.

Gajeel pushed himself off from the wall that he rested on appearing out from the shadows. He creaked with a light grin to her being correct.

"Don't scare me like that!" The blunette pouted, puffing her cheeks out in frustration from the frightening introduction. A few stomping protests she took before taking to swinging her purse; the rectangular bottom took wide aim as she swatted his arm.

Gajeel held still initially shocked by the amount of force backed up in the hit. "Hey you can really hurt someone with that thing." His initial strong attitude began to drop as he felt the effects of her purse stinging on his skin.

"That's good because that's the point!" The blunette continued her huffing taking to crossing her arms proving her anger to being frightened.

A few heavy piercing stares she gave before her stagnant attitude began to slowly crack; with the tugging of her lips, she caved. The confusion riddling his face she could not hold back on a light hearted reaction. A soft giggle began to crack through as she could no longer hold a strong position.

"Here, I just came to give you this." Stating his reasoning for an appearance, he dug inside of his jacket.

"Hmm?" Levy dropped the hand covering her giggle as his statement caught her attention. An interest peaked as she focused on his jittery hands working to procure an item.

A moment later, he managed out a neatly wrapped square from the inside of his breast pocket. Presenting it to her, he waited for her to take the gift.

"For me…?" Levy lead on as she was caught off guard by the kind gesture. Palms laid flat, she took loose possession of the item as it was placed atop of her small hands. The hefty rectangle triumphed her hands losing sight of them as she focused on the glistening golden polka dots bouncing off of the white wrapping paper. Tugging lightly at the mandarin curled ribbon, a smile flowed easily onto her face as she picked up to have a look at him.

"Yeah Juvia wrapped it…" making up for the frilly wrapping, Gajeel explained the woman behind the action.

As she could not muster a word, the blunette remained silent. _'You made it today…'_ a slight pink tone began on her cheeks as she held onto the present now clutching it to her chest. A tight grasp she held treasuring it before she had yet to find out the gift inside.

"O-Oi what's wrong?" He began to look over her changing expression noting her arched brows coming together. Unsure of the face that she was making, worry crossed. _'F-Fuck I should have gotten her something else.'_ The inadequacy suddenly passed as he had seen the larger gifts being brought into her home by her father.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing!" In the moment, Levy could only conjure the worst excuse known to man-kind for her lack of response. "I just want to say thank you for the party and I just wish that you could have made it." With no hesitation, she laid out what her heart truly wished to say.

"Eh no problem, it—"

Gajeel paused mid-sentence to the one thing that could affectively stop him, her arms. Lacking in length, they could only reach so far around his waist stopping mid body.

She caught him off guard giving him a slight squeeze to her affection. "If only you could have stayed, thank you." The blunette mumbled beneath her breath before she pulled away releasing her embrace.

"I…um…" Gajeel could only muster as she left an impression on him. The lightest scent she left upon his clothing was blaring loudly to his sensitive senses leaving him flustered.

"I would invite you in but I'm pretty sure someone is looking for you…" The blunette began to kick at her heel looking down to each clink.

"Eh let them look, I snuck out for you. Gi hi." Gajeel cocked his signature laugh reassuring that he was now doing what he wanted.

* * *

"Come in," Levy openly offered her home. Standing a few steps behind, she watched him take his observant entrance.

Gajeel took a deep whiff after immediately catching an off odor, he snorted after placing the scent riddling Levy's home.

"What's wrong?" The blunette questioned with caution as she locked the door cautiously behind them. The crinkling of his pierced nose gave indication of a foul scent. Blood running cold, she questioned if any appliance was accidentally left running leading to an accident.

"It just smells so much like Natsu." Gajeel took a repulsed tone when speaking of his findings. The sour tone riddling his face said enough, he did not want to be picking up on his scent at the moment.

Levy sighed a breath of relief as there was no reason for her to get worked up. "Makes sense, he has been around a lot. He and Lucy have gotten pretty close." The blunette ended with a giggle forgoing how close they have gotten exactly.

Gajeel continued to snort attempting to hold back a laugh track. "Don't want to ruin it for him since he might end up alone if she dumps him. Though yah might want to warn your friend that he's a bit of a pyro." He cringed at the fascination of Natsu's – all thing burning and hot.

"Oh I think that she knows already, she came home with a few inches of hair missing after a camping accident." Levy answered as she assumed Lucy was still in it no matter what. She continued to speak as she walked towards the kitchen with Gajeel trailing. She set the gift upon the counter before entering the small area by herself.

Gajeel backed up for a moment after realizing that there was no room for his body to fall in behind. Instead he leaned over the counter to continue to listen to her speech through the small opening above.

"I'm sorry about that…" She looked back to the discomfort on his face to the small area blocking his entrance. Rushing to complete their cups, she measured out the perfect amount of coffee for the two of them.

"Nah don't worry 'bout it." Gajeel reassured as he took possession of the gift that she had left behind.

"She seems happy." The blunette cracked a smile as she worked on her cup of coffee pouring the right amount of creamer taking the time for this.

Gajeel shook his head lightly to the nitpicking that she did. He gave a soft cough remembering that she could make an appearance at any moment ruining their time together. "Where is she anyways?"

"Lu? Pretty sure I saw her leave with Natsu. She won't be back til probably the morning." Levy answered as she stepped out of the kitchen holding two mugs. She continued to walk towards the couch with Gajeel following behind.

She handed his mug prepared the rich way he preferred as they sat beside each other.

"All night eh?" His cup rose pausing mid speech to the dawning of having her home to themselves.

"Mhm." The two sat in silence as a strange tension came between them.

The two gulped as they sat in silence.

' _Alone…all night…'_ Levy flustered quickly unable to hold a steady grip on her mug.

"Oi here." He raised the square gift up to her nose reminding her of the item forgotten in a fluster.

"O-Oh yes, can I open it?" Levy politely asked before divulging in her desire to dive right in. Hands fluttered anxiously once more ready to discover what was inside, she held the gift.

"Go ahead." Gajeel took a large gulp of his dark coffee as he gave an eye to her reaction.

Hands more than willing, the blunette made the first few tares breaking the desire to keep the wrapping paper. She continued with a cheerful grin before catching a glimpse of the item inside.

Thick spine holding together offset white pages came to light before one key figure.

The title stood out to the next rip before she suddenly stopped. "Gajeel I told you that I can't accept –" She covered the words with the torn wrapping paper covering the text.

"Just open it." Gajeel didn't address her assumption leaving her to discover the real gift for herself.

The blunette sighed before removing the cover from its decorated cover. She flipped the first page only to recognize the same year printed. "A copy?"

"Better love it because I had to go to a bookstore for it." Gajeel scratched the back of his head laying out how he was not one to enter a literature location.

"Thank you, I do, it's beautiful." The blunette smiled as she could not take her eyes off of the cover once closed. The polished pearl finish spoke of recent production she had now noticed.

With her head down, strands of azure collected into locks blocking his view. Only the natural rosiness to her lips gleamed through outlining the smile that she wore. The itching of his hand to remover cover was set away as she picked her head up.

"Would you want to keep reading?" Levy gestured up the idea while raising the book.

* * *

"Eh? What time is it?" Gajeel awoke in a groggy tone. Confused from his seated position, he looked around to unfamiliar walls. An offset peach closed close into a small area was one he had yet to wake to.

"Mhm." The softest sound came from the woman reacting to his alertness.

"You sleep anywhere don't yah?" He snickered slightly to her way ignoring his own downfall in sleep. The soft grumbling occurring in her sleep seemed to give a mocking response as if he understood. He shook his head with a popped grin he gave before catching a gleaming light.

"Huh?" Gajeel turned to his phone ringing with another blunette on the line.

' _ **What's wrong Juvia?'**_ Picking up, he gave a harsh response to the woman breaking his azure concentration.

' _ **Gajeel where are you? Juvia has been looking for you! She hasn't been able to find Natsu either.'**_ Juvia spoke worried on the line. Texts have gone unanswered from brothers was uncommon.

Gajeel pulled his phone away for a brief moment noting the late hour. 3:14 am.

'… _ **just called Juvia saying that you just left without telling them where you were going…'**_

Gajeel gulped from the particular name of the woman seeking him out. He turned to the woman speaking with obvious concern in her voice. _**'Tell her to get off of my ass.'**_ He immediately retorted wanting her off of his back giving him at least til sunrise alone.

Clearly hearing Juvia huff on the other line, Gajeel turned for a response that she wanted. _**'Eh don't worry Juvia, I'll be right there.'**_

Gajeel hung up before she could further question his current location. His whereabouts where to remain a secret from ease dropping friends.

He turned to the petite woman hoping that she would be awake to properly take his leave. No such luck. Taking some soft breaths in five second intervals, her chest rose and fell, deeply wrapped up in her nap.

Gajeel shook his head at the disappointment passing him. Having to have her asleep once more was a small stab. Although he couldn't get himself to shake her up. With the long day she had, she deserved each second of sleep that was given to her.

"I'll see yah later…" Collecting his large leather coat, he picked himself up off of the cushion lifting up from his indent. "…Levy."Reaching down an olive toned hand, he held a few locks rubbing the clean stands between his fingers subconsciously. Stopping at the sight of her heart shaped features, his hand refused to deviate holding onto the silky texture.

The lightness of her breath slowly blew onto his fingertips the longer that he held his position. The pouty shape to her lips relaxed as she gave way to exhaustion.

A deep gulp Gajeel took as he lowered himself further meeting her face closer. Safe inches slowly crept into a dangerously close zone leaning in near.

Her breath was inherently sweet just like the day they had met. A strict routine to coffee preparation will do that to you. His eyes scanned over her features up close counting the lightest freckles bubbling to her skin.

A brief second clicked before he could go further in. Retracting his face away to a safe distance, he left control of her hair taking to tucking it to behind her ear.

Lifting into an upright position, he licked his lips before clicking his tongue to his desires. "Fuck." He took for the exit turning the knob to leave rushing himself away from any stupid ideas that he had.

The sound of the door closing behind announced his clear departure.

To the sound, the blunette's eyes shot open. Her blinking alert eyes wandered around to the empty environment before sitting straight up. She kneeled her way to the window pressing down each cushion in her path. Pulling the curtain aside, she took a look out noting Gajeel walk away from her doorstep.

She watched him walk beneath the streetlights giving indication to his rushed pace. Until the last bream of light, she kept visual before losing him to the darkness.


	32. Chapter 32

A heavy turn to the doorknob jumped back on the brass. Heavy scratching roughly on the dark metal rang down through the narrow corridor.

"Natsu…!" Lucy clenched her teeth as she mumbled harshly to his sloppy loud actions. She nudged the man behind her scolding him for his abrasive actions.

He rose his hands defensively holding an innocent pose as he shook his head understanding. "Quiet…like a ninja." His role shifted as his scarf mysteriously rose up to cover his mouth and nose.

Removing himself from any wrong doing, Lucy sighed continuing slowly inside. She peered, carefully over the end of the dividing wall catching her friend jolting to the brash sound. "Levy is right here, don't make so much noise!" Lucy gave an extra warning back as stopped in her tracks to spotting her friend taking her rest on the couch.

Natsu took a cautious step backwards to the sight of the petite woman. "Shit…" With all of the precaution taken a head of him, he was no match for the obstacle below. Losing his balance, he took an unwanted step onto an empty water bottle tossed sloppily on the ground. The crunching of the thin plastic caving in a curve beneath his feet resonated.

The sneaking pair remained in absolute silence taking one glance at each other before looking towards Levy. The slightest turn to her body gave slight discomfort to the sound. No other movement gave indication gave way to a sign of waking from a deep sleep.

"Natsu! That was too close!" Lucy spoke between her clenched teeth producing a harsh tone. She reached over to gently swat his stomach for the incident.

"Luce…" He winced from her scolding, tight arms he captured her thin frame in preventing further strikes.

Soft sounds conjured up from the tight squeeze, Lucy could not hold back. "Shh…" Lucy paused her squirming to his lowering eyes calming her with just a simple look.

"Get a room you two." The voice of the once napping woman ran through alerting the two holding an embrace.

A quick sift and Lucy was fine, brushing off the intimacy she stood innocently from her friend's look. Unable to look her in the eyes, she attempted to shake off the pink tone dusted upon her features. "I'm sorry that we woke you Lev…"

"See? I told you that we should have gone through the window." Natsu snorted as he protested behind with his arms crossed. His solution begged the easiest in his opinion.

"I'm not going to let you break into my own house!" Lucy counter protested getting a soft giggle from Levy who was all too entertained watching the pair.

"Yeah well I'm getting something to eat." With the kitchen in sight, Natsu patted his thin stomach while making a b-line for the room.

"J-Just don't make a mess!" Lucy turned her attention to follow watching out for the possible mayhem that could occur.

Shifting the blanket, the blunette found her alarm ringing at the perfect moment to stop it from blaring. She picked up her phone noting the late hour digitally presented. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Lucy paused in her steps taking a look back to her friend's sound of distress.

"My mom is coming in a few minutes for breakfast…oh! Do you two want to come?" She peeked at bringing her friend along.

Natsu looked down at his churning stomach in reaction to the offering. Only a few hours had passed since his last meal but being so close was making it painful to wait.

"We'll go." Giving no time to think, Lucy flashed a pearly smile towards Natsu, one which he could not refuse.

"I'll see you in a bit then!" In their telepathic gaze, Levy gained a head start up the stairs. She dashed up in attempt to reach the shower first capturing the warmest water.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy growled as she followed quickly leaving Natsu behind in a confusion as she knew Levy's intentions. She scurried behind following in her footsteps allowing for the wood to clink loudly to the weight of her heels.

"Sorry Lu!" With light and quick feet, Levy made her way into the bathroom rushing first into the bathroom. A harsh shut shaking the door solidified her winner's spot.

Taking a deep breath from finishing first, she rested against the door which Lucy knocked on.

"Fine just please hurry." The blonde anxiously caved wishing for last night's scent to be shed.

Levy nodded pushing herself away from the barrier.

With a nimble hand slipping beneath the thin strap upon her shoulder, she began to strip away her dress. A tug to the bow around her waist allowed for the mandarin fabric to drop carelessly upon the ground pooling at her feet.

"Hmm…" She looked down noting the impression of lace left behind on her skin. Decorating her upper body, it appeared as if she was still wearing the fabric.

A shrug she gave to her reflection in the mirror before continuing.

The water she tested sneaking her hand through a slit in the floral curtains. A perfect balance of hot and cold water she patiently created while carefully playing the knobs.

She slid her body inside to immediately having the water beat on her slim body. Water droplets ran down her curves hugging her skin.

Hands out, drop by drop, she collected some water in her palms. She watched until the excess overflowed slipping in between the fine cracks of her digits.

Splashing the collected water on her face, she looked up to the shower head continuously raking her fingers through her locks wetting each strand. Stopping to carefully tug some knots out, her fingers continued to slide through freely.

The luke warm water splashing on her face awoke her skin adding in a much needed brightness. She rubbed her eyes removing the collective night's gunk. As to what fell was her make-up, streaking and running down her cheeks, she caught black marks. Laying her hands out into the stream, she watched the dark color wash away.

As she was distracted by Gajeel, she had forgotten to strip her face of markings at night.

"Gajeel…"

She continued to scrub her face in the steady stream of water removing impurities in her skin.

"Gajeel…" his memory reappeared in mind dragging her back to his presence.

Snippets of their time alone together in her home invaded her mind without permission. A smile similar to his began to crack as his budded in a clear memory.

The nervous grin which she caught in her peripheral before she opened the gift that was present. The relief that came over when she accepted came next to pick his face up.

All was well and innocent until the kindness and care to her being was applied. Levy moved her sloppily wet locks matching his slow movement.

The memory of his face up close flushed her cheeks as she cupped the budding roses to the thought. The act of remaining so still was a feat as just a memory had her shaking.

"W-What does it mean?" Her head she continued to shake as if disagreeing with every thought that ran through her mind.

"Levy?" A knock hit the bathroom door causing a change in subject.

"Are you okay?" Lucy continued to knock after getting no initial answer. Cries of 'no' coming from the showering blunette caught her attention and decided to check up on her well-being.

"Huh?" Levy uncovered her face turning to the sound. "I-I'm okay." She gave reassurance with an unsure smile which no further soul could witness. "I'll be right out Lu!" The realization came over that she had missed her routine leaving her locks still unclean.

* * *

Levy slowly made her way out of the bathroom taking cautious steps out. The extra time she had spent beneath the beating water was due in part to being unable to leave warmth.

Eying the shadow to her left, Lucy stood with her plush pale robe in her hands ready for her turn. By the look of her expression, she had been waiting for longer that she had anticipated.

"Sorry Lu." The blunette gave a half filled apology as she stepped aside allowing for her friend to enter.

Lucy continued with her deepened expression before the mask shed to a shake to her head understanding.

Levy began to walk down the hallway rubbing her pearl towel on her head shaking the excess water out of her locks. She hit the beginning of the stairs as the sound of her shower began up once more.

"Levy! You used up all of the hot water!" Lucy cried aloud feeling the beating cold refusing to leave through the faucet.

Levy stopped for a moment before continuing to rush down after yelling out an apology.

"Levy…" The blunette picked up on another source uttering her name; to accompany it was a familiar feminine laugh.

"Mom!" She jumped up off of the last step after finding a new head of blonde hair peaking to her title being spoken.

"Oh Levy!" The petite woman looked over the man seated in front of her to peak at her daughter.

"Yo!" Natsu turned his head giving her grin filled smile once more to seeing her once more.

Levy gave a soft wave back before stopping to her mother's enhanced grin to their interaction. A bright grin in her hazel eyes gave indication of a heavy assumption soon to be laid out.

She swatted Natsu's leg lightly giving his appendage a light nudge. "Levy, I've heard about your new beau but I didn't know that he was living with you! How could you not tell me!" Her mother's overjoyed grin grew large quite into elated peeks initially. They slowly shrunk into a motherly concern about their rapidly moving relationship while capturing the pair together for the first time.

"Eh?" Natsu looked over to the woman confused in who she was patching together.

* * *

"Again, I'm really sorry about that!" The blonde repeated once more as she had figured out the true pairing between friends. She found Lucy to have a much cleaner vibe with Natsu solidifying her place as his tie.

Lucy gave a quick look to Natsu at her side finding his bright and enduring grin. The happiness filling his face made her flush only giving half a hidden smile.

"I'm really happy for you, though…" She began to note Lucy's shy towards love nature. Knowing her since she was a child, a new found happiness was a wonderful thing to witness. "Although I am waiting patiently for grandkids." She strained while focusing on Lucy then turning her head to her daughter.

Lucy's children would make wonderful grandchildren but there was something special about a blood relationship.

"W-What?" Levy shrieked back in her seat when she was the focus of a new subject. It was all fun when the embarrassing talk was placed upon Lucy but wished it would go away from her.

Lucy giggled to the pained interaction noting the mortified look on Levy's face.

"M-Mom! I…" Levy was unable to give an answer to her mother as her eyes beat down on her filled with desperation for an answer.

Her eye turned away from her answerless daughter and onto Natsu. "You wouldn't happen to have a brother would you?" Her questioning went from an innocent tease meant to fluster into a mission. It wouldn't hurt after all to set someone up for Levy for the future.

Levy covered her face from the bright coloring appearing. A mixture of an embarrassing mother and to possible teasing was a huge provoking point. She shook her head hoping that it would go all away. The possibility of Gajeel's name coming up was too much.

Natsu held quiet, taking a moment to speak focusing on the bite inside of his mouth. With a heavy gulp, that Levy could feel, he began to ponder.

Before Natsu could open to speak, Levy began to panic looking at ways to stop him. Her short trimmed legs just barely made it to the ground with the aids of some long stretches. There was no way to possibly reach Natsu for a nudge across the way.

"No, it's just me." He finished his train of thought after witnessing the strain upon Levy's face.

"What a shame." The older woman sighed from her failed idea.

Levy sighed in relief grateful for what must be a current squabble. One where they don't claim each other as siblings.

"So how are you two?" She attempted to pry into their relationship as her motherly figure. Beaming once more towards Lucy, she attempted to snoop.

"Well…we're going to…" Lucy began to respond before being stopped by a sudden kick banging her knee from beneath the table.

"Ouch…" abruptly stopped, Lucy tended to her beating knee. She looked over to the blunette noting her casually looking away sipping on her straw as if with no fault.

Lucy shut down hoping that Levy had a good reason for not allowing her to speak.

* * *

"Bye, have a good day." The girls stood on their porch as they waved goodbye. Levy's mother had dropped off the pair after Natsu had left breakfast for work.

"Okay Lev, what was that for?" Now alone, Lucy began to question her odd behavior.

Levy pressed her fingers together as to earn more time. "Well…I-I just don't want mom to know that I'll be alone when you leave." Levy began to explain, "She'll probably make me go home and I want to say here in Magnolia."

Lucy slowly swallowed her heavy words as she couldn't currently face her friend. She kept a slight disconnection as guilt slowly overcame.

"Don't Lucy." The blunette laid her hand on her arm making her friend face her. Without a doubt, she wore a smile for her. Even though she was leaving their home, she was excited for how much her life was changing. The opportunity for complete happiness was too great and she could not stop it. After all, they'd be friends forever.

"Levy…" Softly unconvinced, Lucy turned towards her best friend for reassurance.

"I'll honestly be okay, please just don't tell mom okay?"


	33. Chapter 33

**a/n: hopefully 2 chapters in one day kind of makes up for the lack of updates ^-^'**

* * *

"Is there a particular reason to why you came?" Levy looked up to her wandering eyed friend. As she was leaving their home, Lucy rushed out requesting to come with. Now entering through the sliding front entrance of Fairy Tail, she was on high alert.

"O-Oh no reason." The blonde dropped her defenses for a moment to speak. The lie hesitantly fell as she gave an unconvincing grin.

Levy began to shrug turning her head away from her friend leaving her to her fibs, "Well if you say so—"

"Ahh!"

"Lu…?" The blunette turned to her friend's alert just as she was being wished away. A head of pink quickly caught her scent and was unable to resist just having her all to herself.

"Put me down! I can walk you know!" Lucy cried out as she was rushed away.

"Have fun Lu." Levy giggled softly as she waved goodbye to the pair making their getaway.

"Oh Juvia wishes that Gray-sama would take Juvia away like that." The busty blunette appeared behind her petite friend. She clamped down her hands together as she watched the two rushing for privacy.

Levy turned towards her friend who brought her there in the first place. "Oh Juvia."

"Levy, thank you for coming." Juvia lowered her hands to her lap as she greeted the blunette. "Come."

"Of course." Levy followed in the taller woman's steps into an inner corridor. A new path brought them to the same place – Juvia's office.

"Juvia is moving into an office closer to Gray-sama." Juvia warned before of the mess that may lay ahead. "It's smaller but Juvia doesn't mind as long as she's closer to her Gray-sama." The woman began to shift off into a tangent before snapping back to the manner at hand. "And she knows that Levy loves books so please take some."

Levy eagerly nodded to getting her hand on new print. "Thank y—" The blunette paused as Juvia opened the door allowing her entrance.

A nervous beat of sweat ran down Juvia's forehead as her friend's face stiffened. "L…Levy?"

"It's amazing!" The petite blunette beamed at the 'perfectly' messy room filled with stacks of books taller than she.

* * *

"Oh Juvia! It looks so beautiful!" Levy beamed at the brass frames before Juvia could set them away momentarily for future display.

A stack of book suddenly became weightless as she admired the images forever captured. Bright clear waters and sandy beached became their tropical background. Playful smiles lifted even his love stiffened face.

"Juvia was so happy to be alone with Gray-sama!" The blunette held the frame to her ample bust. She cooed with excitement from reminiscing on her happy honeymoon. "No love rivals, Gray-sama only hd eyes for Juvia."

" _Juvia."_

"It's almost as if Juvia can hear him now." The woman continued with her heart full of daze.

" _Juvia."_

"Gray-sama?" His stern voice broke her out of her love filled bubble. She turned to note her husband standing at the door frame wishing for her attention.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I need you to take a look at something back at my space." Gray gestured to his concern with a hitch thumb pointing back.

"Of course! Juvia will be right there." The soft woman beamed at her lover before turning her attention to Levy. "Juvia is sorry Levy…"

The petite blunette shook her head understanding, "No go, I'll be fine."

"Juvia will be back when she can." Juvia set the frame carefully down into an unmarked cardboard box. She took her leave after giving reassurance of her return.

Levy saw her off before continuing to search through literature by herself. She gave a soft hum filling in for the once sound of conversation bringing life back into silent room.

* * *

" _ **Oi Juvia, where are you?"**_ Gajeel left a second question filled voice mail after she gave no response. Six calls brushing right to voice mail, it was unlike her. As his text messages also went unanswered, he decided to seek her out.

From a far, her office light he caught turned out signaling a body inside. "Juvia, I've been callin' for you." He snorted while yelling out to the woman seeming to be ignoring his calls on purpose. One final time he repeated her name before entering the unorganized office.

A hint of azure brushed once more in his eyesight becoming an undeniable signal. She seemingly walked by without response only humming a soft tune.

Gajeel raised a studded brow to her rejection. "Oi Juvia, what's going on?" He called out once more hoping that she'd respond as he made his presence known.

The blunette turned around to a heavy presence entering the room. Her warm hum diminished to harsh questioning. "What?" His ragged voice jumped her skin as she caught his body in her sight expectantly. She dropped the four hard covers in her hands before she could set them down into her desired location.

The long haired man paused for a moment to register another blunette in his sight. Petite and a wild bunch of locks set her apart. "Fuck." He rapidly picked up on his lagged time to note the drop that he had caused.

"Oi hold on."

"No it's okay, I've got it." A second delay she took in order to make sure he was the person she was picturing.

Hushing him, she bent in order to clean the scattered tittles. Wanting to help from his caused scare, Gajeel rushed over taking part in picking the larger ones.

"I've got them." Levy attempted to reassure her small hands needed no assistance.

The thickest spine both captured in a slight pull back for possession. Picking up lowered heads, both appeared awfully close holding inches in between beating breaths.

' _Fuck…'_ Flustered Gajeel from her close proximity. Searching wandering hazel eyes, he gave up his side of possession.

Heads jerking back into safe areas, the remained covering rosy cheeks for a moment.

"Wasn't expecting yah, I thought Juvia was here." After handing over a second cover which he had lifted, he scratched the back of his head explaining the rough tone in his voice.

The blunette took a deep breath making up for her held one. "Oh no don't' worry about it." She waved off her soft scare with a nerve filled smile. "Juvia went off to help Gray with something, she said that she'd be back soon. Or you can just find her there." She attempted to fill in the missing link for him as she had heard his calls for her.

"Ah." Gajeel softly nodded to receiving her location.

* * *

Despite wanting to hear from Juvia immediately, Gajeel broke his focus in order to remain with the unexpected blunette. Her soft voice and laugh to their conversation make it impossible to separate himself. Work would be set aside for another few hours or day.

He unwillingly joined in with helping to finish Juvia pack after finding out her presence reasoning. Stacking down the last of the assorted items from her desk, Gajeel picked his head up.

His help afforded Levy more time to scan for the book that she would want on the grand book shelf taking up a wall.

The soft gasps that she would give when reading a particularly interesting synopsis caught his attention.

"Here's another box." Gajeel shifted besides in order to bring over a fourth empty box to her side ready for its fill.

"O-Oh thank you..!" The blunette picked up on his presence after the box hit the ground.

"Eh, they're always putting yah to work." Gajeel leaned on the bookshelf sneaking in closer to her. He noted on how she always tended to pop up on the basis for help. Not that he minded, she was always welcome.

The blunette blinked a few times picking up on the coincidences barely in the moment. She gave a soft giggle beneath her breath as she thought further on his truth.

"Oi what's wrong?" Gajeel began to give her a soft look over to the point seeming to bring a chuckle.

"N…Nothing is wrong." Levy finished her last bit of a small fit as she rubbed her clouding eyes. "I don't mind, they're my friends after all and whenever I can, I'll help."

Gajeel nodded his head to her statement. The soft gleam in her eyes told of pure intentions to given an honest help.

"And I also I get a few books out of it." A soft bit continued once more as she pointed to the 'few' that she had spoken about. These included four boxes so far that Gajeel had yet to see tucked in the corner.

* * *

' _ **Oi Juvia, I'll be back soon. Yeah, we need to talk.'**_ Gajeel held his phone to his ear as he had finally made contact with the blunette which he had sought hours before.

Levy walked slowly behind clutching to a paper bag swinging slightly to each of on her steps. It came packed along with the box that Gajeel easily carried beneath his arm.

In his distraction to look forward, she couldn't help but give him careful and subtle looks as he spoke on the phone. She watched as his lips moved as he spoke. Each word budded in a distinct mouth shape as she focused on longer to his subtle actions. A subconscious bite to her own lip she gave as her gaze remained.

' _ **Yeah just wait in my office.'**_ Gajeel ended his phone call with an adjustment to the box in his hands shifting the heavy falling weight.

A pair of beating eyes niched and as he gazed subtly, his suspicions were confirmed. "Oi what's up?"

"Huh?" Levy jumped back softly as he questioned her staring. "Nothing!" She quickly looked away as she forced away the budding feelings. "Just thank you for your help, I couldn't carry this by myself."

"Yeah sure, I'll have someone bring the rest over soon." He patted the side of the boxes in his hands as Levy nodded accepting his further help.

As the pair turned the corner towards Levy's home, a silence breezed between them.

Gajeel gulped as he struggled to keep up the conversation which had flowed so easily before. "So I heard that yer friend is goin' to be movin' in with Natsu."

The blunette gave a soft squeak as she unwillingly paused stopping in her steps. A heavy beat hit her heart once more to being reminded.

"Oi what's wrong?" Gajeel paused in his tracks realizing her dragged on lag. He looked back at the blunette stunned a foot away. Her face appeared to slowly drain of natural color to his innocent statement.

"Nothing." Levy muttered as she picked up her steps to beat his pace. She reached her front door before she could say a second word on the manner of her changed behavior.

Gajeel took longer strides in order to enter her home right behind her. "Levy." He attempted to call her back from her strangely enhanced steps.

The blunette dropped the bag at her side before picking her head up to him. "I'm really excited and happy for her."

Despite her cheerful words, her distorted face spoke much differently. The corner of her lips softly twitched in reaction to her lies.

Gajeel refused to believe or accept her apparent lies. "Levy." He flat lined her name in disbelief. There was a tinge of hidden truth that he was going to discover one way or another.

As Levy refused to speak on it, Gajeel set aside the box ready for a stubborn word fight. Taking to dropping it besides the coffee table before approaching her with free hands.

"Eh?" A peak to the mess above, he found multiple prints laid out visually repeating the same title over and over. Picking one up, he found her name and past job experience laid out in a clean format – her resume. "Oi, what's this for?"

Levy sighed as she had been discovered. She scratched her arm as she slumped apathetically to her left side. "Well with school over, I have to be on a wait list before I can start work." She started to explain her current idle state leaving her searching for a temporary job.

"Although don't tell Lucy!" The blunette drew upon the stern look refusing to separate her emotion filled eye brows. She gave a harsh warning as if he was one to rush and spread gossip. None of the less, she attempted to snatch back the small stack from his hands to become hidden in her possession.

Only a few she could retain as his iron like grip held onto the larger portion.

The parting of his lips and matching eye brows on his face needing a response.

Levy loosened her grip on the sheets which began to crumple to her warm fingertips. "I just don't want Lucy to worry. She can go with Natsu if she wants, I can't stop her." The blunette gulped before she continued, "So I just need to find something to pay the bills meanwhile. I have some savings but those will eventually dry out and…" She dropped her head as she was able to, for the first time, expel all of her built up worries.

She couldn't help but run on a tangent using the man before her an exit point for her worries.

"Levy. Levy." Gajeel repeated a few times in a calm manor as he watched her quick babble tinging with pain.

"Huh?" After hearing her name spoken so calmly a few times, she stopped. Her head lifted to Gajeel attempting to calm her down. The rush of release brought her to forget who she was venting to.

"I'm sorry for that! I'll be fine so don't worry about me." Levy attempted to put on a lopsided smile to clean up the concern on her face. Heart rapidly beating to the silence, she had hoped that he would take her word then his leave.

Gajeel took a deep breath before reaching over to grasp the remaining copies in her hands.

The blunette flinched slightly when resistance pulled back on the papers which she grasped. "W-What?" Levy opened her eyes to meet his.

His new positon in front of her body looking down brought her to silence. She gave a quick look down to his attempt to take the papers from her.

"Come back to Fairy Tail." Gajeel didn't hesitate as he offered her a means. His face didn't shift as he waited for her answer. Only a movement of taking possession of the papers occurred.

Levy blinked batting her thick lashes as she gulped to the offer. She wasn't expecting this and stopped her words.

Gajeel felt the hesitation in her lack of vocals only responding with wandering side eyes. It had to have been in correlation to how well it went last time she was a hire. "Work with Juvia or Mira if yah want."

He offered a feminine touch aiding in cleaning up any hesitation. Following his every footstep was not needed.

The blunette's eyes softened to the sincerity of his. No further second she needed to think as she easily nodded accepting his offer.

"Good." Gajeel beamed with a sharp grin to her acceptance. Taking a step back to release her from a locked gaze, he tore right through the stack of resumes.


	34. Chapter 34

' _It's only temporary.'_

' _Temporary? But you look so good in that uniform!'_

 _Levy found soft teasing during her first few days. True to his word, she found herself following behind Juvia and Mira. Minor filing filled with more teasing and convincing to get her to stay._

 _Gajeel would walk past the moments which her smile was on. Even when she was at work fully focused, a grin couldn't help but pull on the corner of his lips._

' _Good morning.' Levy would pick her head up to the feeling of a presence nearby._

 _He'd give a slight wave before being spoken away._

"Have you seen Gajeel lately?"

"Yeah, why does he seem happier?"

"Hmm?" Levy paused at the low whispers spoken between co-workers. The focus of his name brought her to ease drop.

She shook her head deciding it was best to continue on with her day. Yet the monkey upon her back would not allow her to fall out of earshot.

Hiding behind a wall at a safe distance, she creeped over slightly seeking further gossip.

"I heard it's because of the new girl that's a new hire. What her name? Lana?" The seated chestnut haired man brought up a possible reason.

Levy held her breath as she flushed at the name that had to be hers. _'It's Levy.'_ She expelled in a low mumble to herself adding in a correction.

"Nah I heard that Jenny is back." A quick doubt was entered as the second man added in his input. He suddenly fell into his own daze about the woman whom he believed was the source behind Gajeel's rather chipper attitude.

Levy paused at the unknown name taking a deep gulp. _'J-Jenny?'_ She was slightly taken aback not expecting to hear this.

"N-not that I care…" She tried to softly convince herself when she turned to leave. Eye closed and softly puffed cheeks to the unsettling news. She shook her head bouncing her azure curls against her face.

"I…I don't care…" she began to take her first steps forward, away in the darkness. "I really don't care." She mustered with a tinge of forced confidence before heading face first into a large obstacle. "O-Oww…"

"Oi, what don't yah care about?"

"H-Huh?" Levy opened her eyes slowly up to the stalk way blocking her path.

"Are yah okay?" Heavy hands moved carefully applying a light touch to her thin arms. Truthfully he had been focused on his own destination up ahead that he had focused to notice the petite woman carelessly walking into his figure. A simple mistake brought concern though as she rubbed her temple from the impact.

"O-Oh Gajeel." Her hands dropped to her chest rapidly taking in one final breath from the unexpected man. "I'm fine." She expelled with a thin smile holding onto the eye contact.

"Good." His matching smile was propelled by hers appearing to brightly beam.

Levy paused as an extra beat skipped her heart to his soft expression. "I'm sorry but I have to go see Juvia." She attempted to direct her attention before his eyes could pull out the truth behind her earlier nonsensical rambling.

The turn of her eyes brought his focus back once his grip on her. His hands loosened in a removal after a hesitant second. "Y-Yeah same here, let's go." Gajeel turned adding an extra inch in between them as he showed his hands into his pockets.

* * *

The quiet walk together broke as Gajeel called out. "Oi Juvia I need your help—" He paused when his head picked up to the sporadic woman.

She fluttered around her office frantically for a particular object.

"Gajeel?" Juvia bounced up from her crouched position from behind her desk pausing her search. Her usual cupped hat went missing allowing of curls to fall sloppily onto her face. The thick strands blocked her view before she pushed them aside. "Juvia is sorry Gajeel, she has her hands busy, please ask Mira or Erza."

"Eh I asked already, they're busy too." Groaning to his situation, he leaned upon the door frame contemplating his next move.

"I-I can help." The blunette peeped up offering her assistance. "If you'd like me to."

Gajeel turned to the woman saving his ass at the perfect moment, "Can you?"

* * *

"I just need to get a few things from the office." Gajeel let her know that their trip was going to involve a quick detour.

Levy nodded softly to him as she was left in the dark about what specifically she was going to be aiding him in. No questions asked as she followed in silence slightly kicking her feet in front of her.

"Huh?" The two picked their heads up to a soft tail flick rushing from their sight.

"R-Rat?" Levy shrieked softly as her fear fueled her actions. She clung suddenly onto Gajeel's arm using him as a shield.

Gajeel raised a studded eye brow, "Carla?"

"…don't name it." Levy protested with a stern look as she took slow steps behind him.

A slight chuckle slipped through his lips as if he knew who it was. "If she could understand, she'd hate that." He pointed out the small furry figure planted outside of his office.

The small snow white kitten curled into a comfortable spot laying her head on her oversized bow tied to her collar.

"Oh! She's so pretty." Levy focused on the pristine puff ball. Sparking eyes, she had towards her before the cat's head rose. Her honey eyes so innocent, to others pierced.

"Guess she heard yah." Gajeel snorted at the feline's attitude.

The two stepped past the small cat to enter into his office. A dark shade of azure beamed in the form of two long pony tails as the lights were flipped on. The hair strung long creeping besides his office chair.

Levy blinked a few times to the unknown figure. She turned to Gajeel for answers finding his sudden grin.

"Hey, didn't know yah were comin' should've called me before." Gajeel called out to the figure capturing her attention.

"Gajeel!" His oversized office chair swiveled revealing a petite girl jumping out. a quick embrace she offered her older sibling before Gajeel offered his own form of affection.

His large hand overtook the area of her small head placed in between the space of her two side pony tails. "What are yah doin' here?"

"Well…dad…" Wendy began to explain before a third body quietly entered the group.

With a heavy arm around his son's shoulders, he beat his height making a strong presence.

Levy took a slight step backwards to the small family allowing for the trio to bond.

Unsure initially of who he was, Levy noted his salt and pepper hair trimmed down with ragged edges. Decade old healed scars and removed dents from past piercings now removed decorated his body in various areas. A similarity increased with the only piercings remaining in a cascading line of earrings matching Gajeel's.

Even though Gajeel frowned to the teasing, the older man grinned. The joy of having those two close to him turned his sharp smile into an undeniable match.

The joy of his face died out as he had spotted an unfamiliar body. An assumption of her being Juvia was proved wrong as she appeared smaller as his eyes focused upon her. His ruby eyes beat on Levy focusing on her delicate features.

"Eh?" The blunette jittered in her skin as his staring remained. She sunk further into her skin only being able to give a lopsided smile and a weak wave.

"Oi old man, get that foul look off of yer face." Gajeel barked out at his father. The frustration boiled from his glare on Levy making her shake unwillingly in her shoes. A tinge of defense budded within him as he wanted all wandering eyes off of her even his father's inquiring ones.

"I can say the same to you." He turned to his son mocking his sharp grin.

Gajeel snorted having no proper come back, "Just stop starin'"

"Quit your whining, I'm just tryin' to figure out where I've seen this little fairy before." He tugged on his goatee searching his brain before the information as to her familiar appearance.

"Oh! She was the girl on the magazine with Gajeel!" Wendy filled in his questioning. She beamed with a soft smile as she was meeting the mystery woman whom graced covers with her brother.

Levy lowered her head in order to cover the rosy tone of her cheeks.

"Ah you're right." He turned towards his young daughter aiding in his train of thought. "She must be my new daughter-in-law then." He proudly went off on a tangent with a grin more than ready to welcome her.

"W-What?!" The small group gasped to his bold statement jumping to a heavy conclusion.

"Shut it." Gajeel grumbled as he took drastic measures. The harsh elbowing to his father's gut shut the older man from any further mistake.

"Ough." He held a hand to his stomach putting pressure on the pain.

Levy gasped as she witnessed the squabble unsure of what she should do or say to remedy.

"I'm sorry about that." Wendy stepped up to Levy; ignoring the normal 'fight' behind her as she apologized. "We didn't mean for you to get embarrassed."

Levy looked down at the only girl in the building standing at a height lower than hers. Her honey toned doe eyes appeared to glisten despite the dim lighting.

Levy nodded understanding their confusion, "Don't worry about it." She lead off with a smile accepting their confusion as a mistake.

The older man picked his head up listening to his daughter apologizing for him. He paused mid-squable holding his son below him in a headlock preventing him from moving.

"I apologize." Metalicana extended his arm out for a friendly approach to the petite woman. "I just thought this one finally meet a good girl for him." He dropped the grip on his son causing Gajeel to fumble on his feet. Carelessly, he ignored Gajeel in order to explain his stance and hope that a sweet girl was the object of his affection. "I should have known better."

The softness in his compliment brought a light smile to her face as he held her hand.

"I'm Metalicana or Mel if you want." He brushed on his sharpest grin as his introduction was presented.

"Humph." Gajeel refound his balance as he was abruptly let go. His arm crossed pouting from the smile that his father was creating on Levy. The grumbling continued as Metalicana's grasp remained on her small hands giving them a soft shake.

Enough was enough, Gajeel couldn't hold back further on watching anymore, "Alright alright." His heavy hand dropped on his father's shoulder using the slightest bit of pressure to gesture him away.

Matching crimson eyes met in the middle with Metalicana's eyes dropping slightly to note something eyes in Gajeel's eyes.

"I see." His hands dropped Levy's softly to his separating grip. He gave an extra look towards Gajeel knowing that he'd have to have a private chat with his son soon.

"Anyways, I need to find Natsu. Your mom has been hounding me each time that he doesn't answer." Memories of his wife's anger towards Natsu's lack of communication pointed towards him didn't turn out well. His thick fingers raked though his shortened locks offered a menial distraction to the future trouble he'd be in if he didn't find the cherry blossom haired son.

Gajeel and Wendy grew similar 'frightened child' expressions knowing full well how their angelic faced mother could quickly shift into a fearsome being.

A mutual tense air held the three in silence as Levy blinked softly to herself unsure of the amount of wrath that was soon to come.

"Well come on Wendy." He broke the silence to escort his daughter out to aid in the search of Natsu.

"It was nice to meet you – Likewise." Levy returned the kind departure with a wave as she saw them off.

Gajeel coughed slightly to regain her attention once more. "Sorry 'bout that." He found himself also apologizing for his father's actions. "He's—"

Levy shook her head stopping him from further apologizing. "It's really okay," A slight smile began to soften her face. "They're all so …lively." The glimmer of new members of his caring family warmed her heart.

Levy pressed her lips together as the reminiscing memory of her step father snubbing her appeared. A painful thought quickly dashed away before creating a new pleasant one.

' _Dad…?' 'my daughter.'_ A bright moment she pictured of possibly having a bright father figure in Metalicana, appeared. Being treated so sweetly as his daughter-in-law besides Gajeel continued in her fantasy.

' _M-Marry Gajeel…family…happiness…'_

She held her cheeks together attempting to suppress the blush inducing thought.

"Levy?"

"N-No…" She playfully repeated to herself as her head shook with a smile which she could not hide.

"Levy."

"H-Huh…?" Levy snapped out of her thought bubble as she looked up at his calling. Hands remaining holding a tight cupping to her bright red face, she blinked confused at him.

"Oi Levy, are you okay?" A studded brow he rose to her now erratic behavior seeming to have no reasoning behind it.

Dropping her hands from her cheeks, "Yes…!" Levy attempted to clean herself up flattening out soft crease in her skirt.

Scooping up necessary manila folders, he tried to get Levy moving. "Are yah ready then?" Gajeel attempted to brush away the embarrassing familiar moment. Still stuck on his father's actions, he just wanted to move past them. "Let's get goin' then."

* * *

"Here, I set everything in order." Levy lifted the slim notebook in her hands. An easy task of a recorder Levy acted as during his meeting making points of important parts just as he had asked.

"Ugh yeah thanks," Having his head in another word thanks to Metalicana, he was grateful that she had picked up the sack. Gajeel picked it up holding the blue book between others at they both held a grip. "Hey—"

A ringing of Gajeel's phone paused him from finishing his sentence. With a sour face, he denied the call after the mix of numbers registered.

"Is something wrong?" Levy let her side go giving him the control.

"Nah, I just have another meeting –" Making up for his expression, he gave the gist of the nature of the call. Without having to pick up, he knew that a certain woman was ready to hound him.

"Do you need me to help?" Eager to continue to aid, she offered her help without his questioning.

Gajeel gulped at the possibility of her hearing the things that would be said, "No it's fine. I can do it myself." Apathetically, he pushed forward by himself.

"O-Okay." Levy looked at his nervous departure with desperation for a private meeting.

* * *

"So when are you going to tell me what's going on between you and that girl?"

"Eh?" Gajeel paused harshly in his steps refusing to turn back to the source. A familial course and abrasive voice that enjoyed ease dropping. A heavy sigh dropped as he just wanted to be alone from exiting his most recent 'meeting.' Right now was defiantly not the time to be hounded about his love life.

"I'm getting old and I'd at least like to see my son be happy before I go." Never had he seen a certain gleam in his eyes only when he was in the presence of a certain fairy.

Gajeel snorted roughly as he clicked his teeth, "Tsk, don't act like yer dying. Go bother Natsu and his bunny girl instead won't yah?" Wishing not to fall for his trap, he placed the attention on a sibling having a much easier time.

"Ah love the boy but there's something about having one to carry your namesake." Seeing Gajeel remain ridged, Metalicana moved in.

Dropping a heavy arm over his grumpy son's shoulder, he filled in with a grin wide enough for the both of them.

"Don't go talkin' about that, yer goin' to have to wait a while if that's what yah want." Gajeel exhaled as he dropped is stiff shoulders giving slightly into his father's desired conversation.

"Ah I can wait, maybe another month at the most. How does that sound? Gehee." Matching Gajeel's laugh, he filled in for the tense aura. Picking his eyes up to Gajeel, his frown he didn't expect to be there.

A bothering tick flicked as he struggled to air his issues. "Eh I screwed up though." Unconsciously digging his hands through his mane, he began to finally open up.

"Huh?" A questioning sound Metalicana couldn't help but drop as Gajeel actually offered something other than a grunt. Usually his son would keep to himself wanting to tell no one of his issues dealing with everything on his own. "Sometimes it takes a screw up to see things from a different view." Turning to his obviously pained son, he tried to offer some advice.

Gajeel slid himself slightly away to his father's decent attempt at mending his problems. Saying no words, he tried to process how a screw up of that magnitude could possibly be good for any relationship.

Away from the teasing for once, he wanted Gajeel to no longer dwell on it. It couldn't be so bad after all, right? "It's not like you never called her back after…" Metalicana began to put together the pieces slowly noting the unease of his face to where he was leading off.

"What is wrong with you? Go apologize to her now!" He barked at his idiot son clamping him on the back of his neck. A rough scolding, he was to get all the way up until they found her.

"H-Hey let go!" Gajeel ducked himself away from his father's dragon tight grip. "You think that I didn't already?!"

"Then go get her." He deadpanned what he assumed was his best bit of advice.

Gajeel snarled, "You've been around Natsu too much." Only one other person could possibly have such tunnel vision. "But I can't even if wanted to." He kicked his foot back resting upon the cream toned wall.

"Can't help who you fall for son." Metalicana dropped his anger shifting into sympathy as he grasped Gajeel's shoulder.

His tongue clicked, "Don't know what yer talkin' 'bout old man." His head turned away hiding the hint of smile turning his lips upwards.

* * *

 **a/n: ahh i apologize for the lack of updates! (i legit think that i apologize in every chapter tbh) but i fell back into love with one piece and omg someone help** **, i can't stop re-watching & re-reading and i'm running out of money due to purchasing so many figures...which i need of course (me justifying my bad actions) **

**but anyways! i began to shift through chapters and am beginning with editing! i have all chapters written up to 50 so wooo!**

 **also btw; i started writing one piece fanfic on deviant art and let me know if ya'll are okay with me uploading some here bc i have quite a few that get alert to my stories and i don't want to bother anyone with a series that they were not expecting ^^' if not then, it will stay on deviant art or i'll create another profile here~! if ya'll want to check that out, my username on deviant art is: corazonstealer (shameless promo -cough cough-)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Lucy! Do you have the tape?" Levy called out as she held down the flaps of the marked cardboard box.

' _Miscellaneous'_ It was labeled and filled with Lucy's knickknacks found around the living room. Her ring full of antique keys and a mermaid statue centered on the bookshelf, all fell inside comfortably ready for transportation into a new home.

"Lu?" The blunette lifted her head searching for the woman whom she expected to see.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" Lucy rushed down stairs after her name repetition. Three heavy rolls of clear tape decorated her thin arm necessary for the packing in progress upstairs. Handing over a clear roll, she relieved Levy of her held down position.

"Thank you." After finding the torn edge, Levy began to tape down the flaps to seal the box once and for all. Reaching only half way down the seam, her hands paused seemingly refusing to finish.

' _She's really leaving…'_ Levy chewed down on her lip as the thought sunk down once more.

"Levy?" Lucy picked up on her blanks stare suddenly brushing on her face paralyzing her smile.

The blunette shook her head fixing her strained moment. "Y-Yeah sorry, I don't know what happened." She put on her most convincing smile as she rushed to finish. She ripped the tape aggressively as she had found the edge sealing it down with a pat.

Lucy gave a nervous chuckle as she accepted the box. "Thank you again for helping."

Levy nodded, "It's no problem Lu."

* * *

"Have fun." Levy waved her friend off as she had left with Natsu for the moment. A second date night that week occurred putting a pause to the packing.

As she shut the door slowly behind her, her smile dropped down removing the bit of force behind it. The sight of stacked boxes with an assortment of labels piled upon each other. _'shoes,' 'skirts,' 'tops.'_ Slowly they seemed to be approaching the door more and more each day making their way out.

Sigh.

She stepped over a few on her way upstairs to seek refuge in her room. Slowed steps taken apathetically one by one brought her to face the dark wooden door.

' _Mine…'_ Levy gulped as she was now able to call the space exclusively hers. Slowly opening the door, Levy entered into a fairy stripped down room. Their once shared bed ran the barest as Lucy packed her sheet set.

Levy urged her to take her warm comfort with her as she had her own sheets to use in storage. The sheets packed up into their own box abled as 'bedroom' which she passed to sit on the bare white mattress.

Having yet to stretch on her owns, Levy dropped herself finding only a naked pillow. She cupped the puffed feather pillow to her body as she laid on her side holding a tight grip.

The silence in the room brought her to hold a tighter grip in an attempt to ignore. She groaned lightly to herself adding in some sound to the room.

' _This isn't any fun…'_ She muttered to herself knowing that Lucy would soon no longer just pop inside.

Levy opened her eyes to her empty space blinking at the plain beige wall. She flipped onto her other side patting down her space nearby.

"Oh there you are." Her hand rested upon her given copy of _Pride & Prejudice. _She flipped to a random page landing in the center. Known by heart, Levy began to read a portion to herself aloud.

" _More than once did Elizabeth in her ramble within the Park, unexpectedly meet Mr. Darcy."_

Her brows bunched together to the particular sentence. Gajeel making unexpected appearances crossed her mind.

She chose to jump ahead to re-read the last chapter beginning to mouth the first sentence before laying her eyes on the text. Her hazel eyes darted around the barren room making certain that she was alone before continuing to read on.

" _Elizabeth's spirits soon rising to playfulness again, she wanted Mr. Darcy to account for having ever fallen in love with her."_

Their unexpected love being so poetically sewn together was one she adored. Her favorite line she repeated once more, then a second time.

" _Levy's spirits soon rising to playfulness again, she wanted Gajeel to account for having ever fallen in love with her."_

"W-What?" Levy flushed at herself for realizing her own mistake that she subconsciously added in. She gulped at her statement before realizing that it was not such a bad comparison.

Levy recited to herself a few more sentences from the book switching names now purposefully. Dancing images of a heart filled confession continued to rouse. Only for her, were his honest words reserved. No amply shaped woman would be able to wedge in between.

A relaxed sigh she needed in order to calm her rapidly beating heart. Bringing the book up to her nose, she took in a deep whiff of the pages. Hoping to find his scent lingering but alas only picking up aged print.

Sigh.

Pausing before falling deeper into the novel, she shut the print for the night. Placing the book against her chest holding it to a safe location as her eyes fluttered downwards for the night.

* * *

"Lev? Are you up here?" After searching their cleared home, only one place untouched remained. The closed door Lucy carefully opened as not to rattle. Finding her friend fast asleep on her left side, her lids lowered to the calmed sight.

Tearing open a nearby cardboard box, she found a blanket up top. Pulling the quilted comforter out, she extended it covering Levy's petite frame.

A tinge of satisfied movement Levy gave to the warmth suddenly surrounding her. She unconsciously pulled the blanket up to her cheeks snuggling with the fabric placing on a light smile.

"Goodnight." A small chuckle slipped from Lucy as she lifted the blanket; slipped besides Levy to take her position for the night.

* * *

 **a/n: smaller chapter but they get longer, i promise! :3**


	36. Chapter 36

**a/n: much longer chapter, woo~! So close to this whole story getting to 100,000 words which is maybe why this chapter was published so early :o Hopefully this chapter pushes the word count~**

* * *

A few weeks had gone by slowly shifting the currently seated pair. Small chats solely about current work turned into more personal subjects. Bubbling questions of early adulthood found answers with light jokes after sinking into an ease amongst each other.

"Now that I think 'bout it, haven't seen Salamander for a few days." Gajeel scratched the back of his head attempting to pick out a memory which contained his pink haired brother.

"Oh he's with Lucy, they went away for a few days." The blunette was quickly able to add finishing Gajeel's open questioning.

"Oi yah always seem to know where he is more than me." He added a non-seneschal risen grin.

"I just know where my friends are." Her face quickly shifted shutting him down.

* * *

"They're flirting…" Juvia dropped the manila folder from which she attempted to hide behind. She couldn't hold back from her excitement.

Her mouth left agape, she covered with her hands attempting to hide some audio of joy. "I wonder if Gajeel and Levy would like to go on double dates with Juvia and Gray-sama?" Juvia continued her love fueled thoughts picturing the couples together.

"Juvia…" Mira attempted to remain the level headed one of the two. Although she had to admit that the prospect of hitching two friends together was more than tempting.

The girls turned to each other giving a smile both knowing that they strongly understood each other.

The woman turned back after their moment to the table once occupied now left open.

"W-Where did they go…?"

"Meet me in my office later Juvia." As he walked past their table, Gajeel continued forward only leaving a small message for the snooping woman.

* * *

"Are you sure that Juvia is okay?" Levy turned back to the woman whom she failed to notice in the same room. Her large sapphires appeared to widen to the shock of being caught.

"She'll be fine." Gajeel coldly responded not giving his cherished friend a second glance. "Ain't goin' to do anythin' bad to her."

Levy nodded sure that he had meant no harm. Only a soft fear was rudely embedded into her. "I'm just going to drop this off to Jellal. I guess I'll see you in a few days." She raised the file in her arms gesturing for a kind departure. A second note was added as her shift was to be over after just one final errand.

"Yeah…" Gajeel paused in his steps in order to see her off. The weekend he knew that she had off effectively losing her for a few days. A few curses he mumbled to himself for being unable to just say the words.

Finally, the words muttered out, "Oi Levy, wait." At the last minute, Gajeel called out to the woman before should could take another step away from his side.

"Hmm?" Levy peered over her shoulder checking if she had heard right. "Can I help you with something?"

He gulped deeply peering into her wondering doe eyes, "There's this festival thing and I'm just wonderin' if you want to come with me?" He managed to muster up not breaking eye contact.

The flush to her face prevented his own turn of expression. She nodded her head slowly accepting with a sweet smile.

* * *

Levy hummed softly to herself as she arranged the curls in front of her face. Her hair pressed against her painted on rosy cheeks to frame the lower half of her heart shaped face.

Lucy grinned from a far noting her friend excitingly getting ready for her night. She rushed over after Levy's innocent text message letting her know where she would be when the subject was brought up. The excitement of a date between the two lit a fire in her heart.

Levy lifted her head up slightly catching a peek of her ease dropping friend. "Lu…"

The blonde quickly turned in her seat the moment that she was caught. She paused for a moment before going back to face her with a daring question. "So where exactly is he taking you on your _date_?" She hummed the last word with tinge of joy coating her voice.

The blunette paused as her hand slipped before she could finish tying off her olive head band. The fabric fell off tussling her curls that she had worked so hard to contain. "I-It's not a date Lu." She fumbled with her fingers ignoring her preparation now put on pause.

"Come on Levy, you can't keep believing that every time he asks you out that it's just on friendly terms." Lucy laid out the grand statement as she looked towards her flustered friend.

Levy paused in order to face her, "No but…every time? This is the first time…"

"First of many to come." Quick tongued, Lucy giggled once more. "Okay, while you work on accepting it, where are you going? You know just in case I need to check up on you."

The blunette coughed slightly choking as she tried to accept the situation which dawned on her. "Umm, we're going to the Magnolia Festival! Hopefully we can stop by and get a funnel cake." Her mind quickly shifted into a safer subject of a sugar fueled desert. The soft rumbling of her stomach gave her another thing to look forward to.

"What?" Levy raised a high brow. "But I heard that it was canceled?" She continued with a weaning question to if she had read the article properly.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah just give…me…a second." Lucy flipped to her phone tapping a few times for the desired information to be pulled up. "Here, look." She rose from her seat handing over her phone over to Levy to read for herself.

Levy scanned over the article notifying the city of a change of plans last minute. "Oh? Then I'm not so sure what we're going to do. Maybe he'll just cancel…" She started to look down and away to the thought of not seeing him tonight.

The ringing of her phone turned her attention towards a clear answer from him without needed much speculation.

"See? He's going to cancel." Levy gulped as she predicted his message while approaching her phone resting connected to a current charge.

' _ **On my way, maybe five minutes.'**_

Lucy hovered over her shoulder reading along with the reassuring message, "Stay out for as long as you want, I'll be here house sitting for you."

Levy flustered to the words questioning his intentions through Lucy's words. "Nothing is going to happen Lu…" She began to look away with a subconscious nibble to her lips leading her thoughts onto another softer subject.

The blonde raised a sculpted brow chuckling at her menial actions that she had yet to catch up on.

She paused her teasing for a moment that the door rang with a harsh knock.

Levy jumped on her jittery feet with the excitement that she refused to verbally acknowledge to rush to the front door. "Coming!" She called out before reaching for the knob with a dash as if he was to leave.

The door flung open in a rush exposing her ready frame.

"Oi." Gajeel took a moment of delay as he laid his eyes upon her. The framing of her legs in dark azure tights he caught first before forcing himself to look away onto her safer face.

"Eh?" Lucy hummed softly to his body sinking in the shadows to his dark attire. She took a moment to make sure it was him before being sure. The shifting of his crimson eyes solidified the correct person.

"Are yah ready?"

"Y-Yes." Levy reached for her purse before turning to say goodbye to her friend.

"Take care of _my_ Levy!" Lucy emphasized the use of the word as she gave a wave seeing them off.

As Levy raised her hand up to give a similar departure, Gajeel dropped his hand on top of her hair pressing down curls, "Yeah I ain't goin' to hurt her. Gi hi." He responded to Lucy as if she was a worried mother caring for her child. Walking quicker away from her door step, he decided upon before Lucy could actually set a time limit.

As Levy walked besides Gajeel, she focused on his silence. His long wild locks controlled beneath a matching black hoodie.

She softly nodded to herself as he needed for dark attire in order to be concealed for as much as his six foot-one heights could hide in public.

"Oi what's wrong?" The silent qualm between the two filled in with light glances from her.

"I-It's nothing!" Levy spoke up before her voice lowered to the questioning that she wanted to get out. "Just…where are we going? I thought that the festival was canceled?" She held her breath for a confused snort from him.

The possibility of news coming in late and now a personal cancellation on her was breathtaking.

"Yeah I know."

Levy slowly began to open her eyes from no blow hitting as she expected. "Huh?" She softly peeped.

Gajeel shrugged not really caring for the shutdown of the event. "Thought we'd get dinner back at my place instead." He brought up a second option that appeared better to him. "We just have to go to the store, there's nothing back at my place."

Gajeel looked down after a few second without getting a response from her.

Levy took a moment to process the information before she shook her head lightly to the second option. The blunette nodded with the realization of never entering his home sunk in. _'His…home…?'_ She gulped back her worries.

"Yea, yer kitchen is too small…" A partial problem was access into the small area which refused to make room for him. The second part of Lucy's presence was a detail that he left out.

"Sounds good." The clearing hesitation of her heart began to slowly fade allowing her to breathe clearly.

* * *

Quickly grabbing a basket each for only a few times, they rushed to the back of the store. The display of freshly cut meats caught Gajeel's attention as he looked over.

"Oi, if you want somethin' just get it…" He mumbled to the woman that he thought was besides. "Levy?" Looking around after no response, he caught her sprig of azure peeking from a nearby aisle making her own way around. With a chuckle, he shook his head to her fluttering behavior. Picking up his pace, he rushed to put in his order for the butcher to produce.

"What are yah lookin' at?" Gajeel spoke besides the blunette appearing at her shoulder.

Levy, in mid-reach, paused at his sudden words sneaking up on her so suddenly. Turning slowly, she caught his face nearby holding a single digit of inches apart. "O-Oh Gajeel!" Her hand bounced back to hold her beating heart down as not to flutter out.

Gajeel coughed breaking out the lump in his throat blocking his breathing. "Is that what you were lookin' at?" Once he stood up straight, he came face to face with the bottle of wine that she was struggling to reach. From the wall full of a strong variety of whites, she wanted the rich red up top.

"Y-Yeah." Levy nodded as he must have been watching her struggling for a chuckling moment from him.

A smirking smile lifted his lip to her acceptance, "Let's get two then." The length of his arms easily reached up to snatch up two bottles of the desired red. His strong fingers held the two necks between them as to hand them over.

Levy held both of her hands out to hold each bottle tightly as she could not do the same. "Thank you."

Gajeel nodded as he looked around at their location in the market. The produce set up besides the wine selection spoke of their trip to take a new approach to place their night back on track.

"I'll just get a few more things." He nodded to the new area yet to be picked through.

Levy nodded as she slipped the bottle in her basket to follow behind his lead.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't need help?" Levy attempted to be of help as she held only one bag; the lightest one to be exact. She managed to sneak a plastic bag into her possession to help despite his call to carry them all.

Gajeel snorted with a failed attempt to hold in his laughter. "Are yah sure that you don't need help?" While carrying four bags overfilled with heavier objects, he looked over to her sinking bag. Filled with a varieties of fruits, it slowly began to weigh her hands down as she carried it almost dragging on the ground.

When he had pointed this out, Levy pulled the back up quickly grasping the slick handles pulling them up to her chest. "I'm okay!" Face deadpanned, the few pieces of fruit jumbled inside.

"Gi hi, don't worry, we're almost there. Just down the street." Gajeel looked around finding the familiarity of his neighborhood.

The large upscale condos appeared familiar.

"Do you live with Natsu?" Levy began her new questioning with a light giggle. The thought of brothers refusing to live by themselves was sweet in a way.

Gajeel snorted, "Hell no." He shot her a look knowing that she must have intentionally placed them in the same room. Most of his friends thought the same at first when they discovered their mirrored addresses. Much less Levy, he had never brought her back home. "He lives a few doors down. I wanted him further away though." Gajeel pouted within himself as he explained his desire to want to have areas much further away. Yet he refused to acknowledge or even think of the times that having him so close came in handy – how convenient.

"Oh." Levy nodded lightly as she hadn't known.

"Yeah…come on, it's getting dark." Gajeel urged her forwards as the sun lowered for rest behind them.

"O-Oh right!" The blunette attempted to move her feet faster shuffling forward to his large strides.

' _meow.'_ A soft source purred from the darkness of the ally that they were passing.

Gajeel clicked his teeth as he initially refused to hear it as just the sound of an innocent animal. He switched position falling from her right onto her left side for protection. On edge, he offered his body as an iron wall in order to block Levy from possible danger.

"G-Gajeel…?" Levy inched back a few steps from his sudden appearance before her. Curiosity hit as she slowly peered over his side to see for herself said threat.

They peered into the darkness that seemed to go on forever. A few seconds they held their breath once more as to hear the sound disturbance.

A soft purring came once more as a midnight coat appeared to drag the darkness out. An apprehensive first few steps the small animal took to approach the pair showing up.

"Oh! It's a little kitten!" Levy quickly dropped her tight hold on the bag besides the pile that Gajeel had created on the ground. She carefully moved as not to startle the petite animal crying out for them.

Crouching over to get a better look, Gajeel ended up face to face with the kitten. The curve to his lower face bringing in a new color reached up to the unique curvature of his ears. The bear like feature twitched in reaction to his dark crimson eyes staring.

Levy slowly reached her hand out carefully waiting for his reaction. As the cat didn't move, she placed her fingertips lightly in the space between his round ears. A light scratch she gave him sparking a friendly connection.

"How cute are you!" The blunette lightly squealed as the cat slowly dropped his guard purring to her touch.

Her smile continued to grow before the small animal turned his face showing off a unique feature yet to be seen. "Oh no…" A dropping of her joy to a healing scar crossing his right eye.

Gajeel also noted the harsh discoloration noting that he must have been though a lot. He stood back up with a deep sniffle. "Take him."

"Huh?" Levy looked up to Gajeel questioning as if she had heard him correctly.

Gajeel attempted to hold back his desire to rapidly snatch up the small animal all for himself. "Yeah why not? He looks like a stray."

Levy looked back down at the collar less cat finding his rouge nature. "Does that sound alright with you?" She paused for a moment as if he were to verbally reply.

The soft gleaming of his honey eyes gave a visual acceptance.

"That's great!" Levy piped up as she flattened her hands out allowing him to climb up.

"Huh?" Levy followed his small steps continue from the security of her small hands. He continued up to her shoulder using her for leverage.

Bouncing off, the small kitten rushed onto Gajeel's higher shoulder. The high perch he grasped with deep nails securing his once shaky spot.

A beat of nervous sweat ran down the side of his contorted face. What was his intention from approaching with such mystery?

Nerves silenced only when a soft lick to Gajeel's cheek was applied.

The blunette giggled to the sweet interaction which she was overjoyed to have witnessed.

A soft grin cracked on his face to the kind offering, "Gi hi, yer alright after all."

* * *

 **Lily Lily Lily~! what a cutie! I just had to put him into the story! Til next time :3**


	37. Chapter 37

"It's on the fourth floor." Gajeel gestured for Levy to press the proper number inside of the elevator.

Levy nodded as the door closed to pressing the corresponding number. With the kitten now transported and napping comfortably in her arms, she leaned back against the mirrored wall.

Holding a slight distance from Gajeel, she looked over to the man visually struggling. He unconsciously sunk into the corner slumping on the crossing hand rails. An extra deep breath he took to the dreaded sounds of the doors ringing closed. The trip that he never took before for good reasoning, he was now enduring. Each click of passing floors was torturous as they couldn't go fast enough.

Levy looked over noting that his motion sickness once more in full swing. A hand she removed from beneath the cat in order to test his forehead.

The rapid increase of temperature almost jolted her hand back. "We should have taken the stairs."

The ease in her words as to not having an issue, brought upon a light frown dragging his face down. He couldn't mutter a word as the bite to his lip held tightly down fearful from spewing something foul.

"You'll be okay." Levy could only verbally reassure.

The heaviness of the bags which he refused to drop for the normal breath weighted him further down causing a lethargic curve to his back. In the moment, he couldn't believe her.

The banging pain in his chest only increased with each clicking of the passing floors. Blurry digital numbers became unreadable as the metal doors finally slid open. Being released from the moving prison, Gajeel took for a speedy exit.

"W-Wait, hold on!" Levy called out as even to a stop, he remained in pain. She rushed over swooping down draping a heavy arm over her neck aiding in carrying his weight. A grunt to the sudden pressure to her back was the only light sound of distress that she made before adjusting herself to hold him.

Gajeel looked over as he had unexpectantly received help in walking forward. "Heh…yer pretty strong." Honestly shocked from being able to carry of portion of his hearty weight, he complimented her strength that wasn't exactly visually there.

A light giggle came from her as he wasn't the first one to mistake her strength. With helping to carry him and a gentle handle on the sleeping kitten, she was fairly light on her feet. "Thanks," She accepted with a light tone.

She continued to look his way before harshly putting a stop to their motion. Changing subjects, they faced the cream colored dead end stopping them from continuing further. Levy picked her head up looking back at the row of doors which they passed in their moment of locked eyes.

"Which door is it?" She gave a light hearted chuckle to their mistake of skipping his door in the process.

* * *

"You need some water." Levy continued to help carry to help carry his weight into the kitchen for a drink.

Finally, Gajeel had dropped the bags in the comfort of the kitchen. He leaned back on the cold stainless steel refrigerator to catch his first true relaxing breath. The cold surface suited the increase of temperature in his body cooling him down.

Levy looked around for a cloth to place upon his forehead for a cold application. She muttered to herself as she could not find a suitable fabric before a new idea struck. She quickly untied her dark headband soaking it in cold water as she ran it below the faucet.

"Hey I'm okay." Gajeel called out as he heard Levy making a commotion in order to comfort. A lethargic eye he cracked open slightly in order to catch her actions in motion.

"I'll be the judge of that." Levy could not accept his own diagnosis of heath without her putting in her opinion.

She carefully brushed aside his locks that had invaded his face. Cupping them carefully behind his ear, she gave an endearing smile to fill in for his unwavering expression.

He took down a deep gulp created from her close proximity she needed in order to give a proper examination. The blood drained from his face slowly collecting in the apples of his cheeks becoming a prominent feature.

The touch of her soft and warm hands only made worse as she laid hands on each part of his face. The increased temperature gave a deep frown to her face from a large medical back step.

"Hold still." Finding no other choice, she placed the wet headband pressed against his forehead. The fabric she expanded to cover his forehead as she carefully slipped his hair back preventing them from coming forward.

Reaching over, she managed to tie off with a few inches of slack left behind. "You'll be okay." She pulled away slowly leaving her hand upon his cheek taking her time for slowly sliding it off.

The softness of her motions caught him speechless as he nodded taking her word for comfort.

Her soft care turned into determination to get their night back on track. With small hands planted upon her hips, she continued to watch over him. "Now go and rest while I – "

"No."

"What?" Her strong position rapidly dropped as she looked up at his figure now regaining strength. He stood back up at his massive height dwarfing her once more as he rejected. A light smile she couldn't help but show up to his new accessory holding back his wild locks. "Are you sure?"

He gently laid his large hand upon her lower back covering her thin area. "Yeah I'm fine now," Beginning to escort her out, he continued, "Next time yah can make somethin' okay?"

"That sounds fair." Levy nodded as she agreed as she was carefully escorted out of the room leaving him to his own devices.

The door shut behind her before his words sunk in. "Next time?" She quickly shook her head before Lucy's voice would intercept with a cry of excitement.

Yet she couldn't move her feet as she stood in front of the door. A tapping to her foot she could only give as she looked around into the living room. Rushing Gajeel in, she caught the barren environment for the first time.

A stark contrast to how cheerfully messy Natsu had kept his place. No movement other than a clear square upon the coffee table showed no dust. A crinkled indent caved upon the leather couch showing only on persistent location. Clearly he had no interest in having people over.

The small hallway showed a path to only one rom, clearly he was the only body to spend inside of his home.

She gained the courage to take a few steps towards the lone bookshelf to examine what he would have. The four heavy titles grouped together in a tight corner leaving space for the only frame to be seen.

The plain black border showcased the lone image to be seen in his home. A tender moment forever captured of a younger Gajeel holding a newborn cradled in his arms. The familiar striped blanket swaddling the baby that she assumed was Wendy from the head of azure puff.

A smile picked up her lips as she reached over to hold for a closer look. A tinge of raven shifted suspiciously as she waited for a solid material to grasp. The button ears twitched as the small kitten made his reappearance sneaking from behind showing his hiding spot.

"Geez Lily!" Startled from the unexpected touch, she called out the first name that came to mind.

With a mixture of confusion from her expression and from a new name, his ears continued to flutter.

"Lily, huh?" Levy picked up the small cat now christened with a new name.

* * *

"Fuck." Gajeel found his balance as he grasped a corner of the counter besides. A full recovery was not yet completed as the act that he had set for Levy to see. A nauseating feeling shifted as the new intrigue of the words that he had used. He stared at the crisp snow white door which had just finished closing shut holding Levy on the other side.

The slipping of his words automatically placed her into a second date. He gave a harsh hit to his forehead from his mis-use of words. Words possibly set too early brought in a deep worry. His hand crashed upon the wet headband now tied to his forehead. He tugged slightly on the fabric before changing his attitude towards preparing the meal.

Xoxo

With Lily now in hand, she turned to the small table big enough for only two. Placing the feline, a top, she searched through a lone bag containing a handful of fruits. Reaching and holding a plump kiwi, "Umm Gajeel? Do you have a paring knife?" She began to call out for a utensil before a light movement tugged her hand. "Huh?" She peeped over to witness the kitten mid bite.

Despite the fuzzy brown skin protecting the fruit, Lily took a hearty bite from the sweet seedy fruit.

The blunette blinked a few times at him while they matched light doe eyes. A soft giggle came into the form of a smile to the soft and innocent action.

"Oi Levy, here it is." Gajeel delayed his actions for a moment in order to collect the supplies which she had asked for. Not much time was wasted as all the utensils were clean. His kitchen didn't get much use as it was just himself. Empty take out boxes stacked upon each other occupying the trash bags slumped on the kitchen floor yet to be taken out. Only square bottom glasses waited for a washing in the sink.

Leaving this behind, he exited the room to hand over what she had asked for. Walking in on a playful moment, he paused allowing them to continue.

He watched Levy's smile beam as she played with a small feline. She would tease him back and forth allowing him only a small bite of the fruit before pulling back. His petite light colored face became buried in the green flesh that he had caved a path to.

"Kiwis huh?" Gajeel dropped the small knife down on the table inside of the clear bowl for a holding vessel.

Levy looked up to his silent appearance coming up despite his heavy feet. She gave a light nod before giving up the fruit to the feline allowing him to have his fill.

"Mhm, Lily loves them apparently." A small scratch she gave him in between his bear like ears.

"Lily huh?" For the first time, Gajeel heard the new name being pitched for the small midnight kitten. He looked down once more catching a glimpse of his face. Getting a better look, it somehow fit his strong appearance. "Well that will have to do til we can get him some actual cat food." His heavy hand joined in with a light touch to give a quick affection to the cat joining Levy's actions.

* * *

' _Til we can get him some actual cat food.'_ The blunette's hands stopped before she could possibly hurt herself from an accidental slip up.

She held a ripe unpeeled mango in one hand and a small blade in another as she softly repeated his words to herself. The thought of almost co-parenting the feline with Gajeel was flooding her every thought.

A soft meow broke through as she looked at the cause. A tinge of concern was left in the cat's eyes as she was soon to hurt herself.

"You're right." Levy puffed her cheeks as if she had fully understood what he was attempting to communicate. She shook her head lightly turning to focus on a primary action. "I can't let this get to me."

* * *

"Thank you, I had a great time." Cliqued words well played out found true as he had fully enjoyed herself. His presence was coming close to cuddling up to her favorite book.

She flushed as they came to a slow stop at her door step. Reaching it took much effort as she was unsure of her next actions.

"Y-Yeah no problem." Gajeel attempted to clean up his voice covering for the nerves. The small cat held in his large hand felt the tinge of nerves from a squeeze to his soft body.

Despite the consumption of both bottles of wine between them, the sweet liquor did very little in loosening up.

"Fuck." Clammy hands stuck Gajeel as he plopped Lily atop his shoulder in order to brush the perspiration on his jeans.

"I— "

"D-Did you say something?" Both nerve ranked bodies interrupted each other running over each other's words accidentally.

Similar stammering continued before being broken by mutual laughter. A light hearted air swept over the pair allowing for an ease.

Levy brushed aside a lock showing a light hearted smile. "Huh?" In the dim lighting, a bright light flashed behind her being.

The porch light stammered on and off rapidly blaring a sign from the inside.

"I guess that's Lucy." A light giggle she let out. "Thank you once more." Her haze eyes lowered softly to their time together coming to an end.

Gajeel gulped creating tension within himself once more. Before she could leave for the night, he decided to simply bite the bullet. A forward approach to the blunette he took sending a free hand beneath her chin.

Raising her face up, she initially fluttered her flashes closing to follow suit.

A mutual lean in brought the scent of sweet grapes from each other's breaths muddling in between.

' _Meow.'_ A sound of almost despair repeated itself as Lily jammed in between.

"What?" Both Gajeel and Levy inched back to the shock of making contact with an unexpected fur body. Eyes shockingly opened wide to Lily holding sharpened claws upon Gajeel's face.

"Why you…" His raven coat Gajeel plucked off while mumbling a frustration.

A heavy laughter overcame Levy as she witnessed the small predicament.

Lily continued to torture Gajeel, swatting small paws at him attempting to land a claw upon skin. The feline only appeared to pause when he noted the successful almost plan of keeping Gajeel from Levy.

A quick jump from his grasp and he escaped in order to land in the petite woman's arms.

The obsidian haired man clicked his tongue, "Guess he wants to stay with you tonight."

A light hand patted in between Lily's bear like ears. "I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow." Rapidly moving, she applied a surprise peck to his cheek.

"Goodnight." Calling out to the man whom she left on her stoop, she shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **a/n: whoa this has definitely been my most productive month for uploading~ I'll have the next chapter up this weekend!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Lily, what was that?" Levy began to relay the events to the small feline. She held him loosely in her arms cupping his delicate face.

The events of last night almost catching a kiss flustered her walk into work. Missteps she found every few blocks as her mind fogged to romantic moments.

Meeting half way, the petite feline blocked the kiss planting both of their lips onto him.

"Lily." The blunette flushed as she begged for an answer from the cat who just wanted a peaceful nap. He didn't expect being pinned up to her face using his body as a cover for her squeals into his soft coat.

A soft beg came from him before Levy could let go.

"O-Oh sorry, we're almost there." She reassured her time to freak out by herself was almost up as she could catch the Fairy Tail logo from a far.

Taking no chances of being squished from the frantic woman, Lily climbed up finding a perched location a top of her shoulder.

* * *

"If you need anything else just let me know." Mira took a step back from placing a cold glass of water besides his perched feet. Kicked up, he used furniture for the purpose that they were not intended for.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"I'll be right over there!" She pointed out her work station in the background. The rare treat it was to have Gajeel out in the open.

His usual hermit attitude dug further inside of his laptop refusing to speak further. Tossed in the corner and laid out amongst the couch, he found refuge from his stuffy office.

"Fuck…maybe she's not even coming." Noting the approaching time to her clock in, he began to worry.

A mental beat up ensued as to why he had to try. That lean in for a kiss, he could swear that he saw Levy do the same. Yet doubt was an easy thing to come back to.

"But what if she didn't?" A heavy gulp of worry he took down with a foul taste.

"Good morning Levy." Mira broke down his concern to her showing up with a quick greeting.

"Sorry that I'm almost late, I had to get this one." Levy gave a soft smile to her new shared companion riding up on her shoulder.

"Oh how cute is he! He'll fit right in with Happy and Carla."

"Oh? Are they still here?" Levy cocked her head to the possibility of running into Gajeel's family once more. The slightest burst of excitement of joining his family she needed to suppress.

Mira looked deeply into her eyes to the questioning.

Levy gulped slightly attempting to clean up her face. The best poker face she slapped on feeling as if Mira could read her mind and emotions.

It took a moment but Mira's eyebrows shifted back after receiving no further details spilling from the woman. A soft mental question she gave to herself before snapping back with the usual happiness upon her perfectly structured face.

"Yes, they're with Natsu in his office if you'd like to speak to them once more."

"I think I will when I can, thank you."

The platinum blonde nodded and with no further gossip, she began to slip her headset back on keeping her line of communication open. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

Levy nodded knowing it was time to cut the chatter and get back to work. "I'll see you later Mira." The blunette began to wave her goodbyes when she was to find the long haired man.

"Are you ready…" Levy turned her head slightly over her shoulder expecting the petite feline still perched. "…Lily?"

"Oi, yer droppin' him." Gajeel plucked the small animal from her back saving him last minute. He had slid down half way grasping onto her cotton shirt for dear life. His almost feather like weight she didn't feel rushing down her back as she spoke with Mira.

"O-Oh I'm sorry Lily." Levy sweated as he was now safely in Gajeel's hands. The larger space that he provided gave Lily a better area to perch himself on.

She remained with a beaming smile upon her face which Gajeel focused on. An extra beat to his heart made his palms sweaty directing it into a clammy fashion.

Lily began to back track feeling the sweat beaming below his small paws. The uncomforting of his tight actions snapped Gajeel out of his silent stare.

"Oi, do you want to come over here?" Gajeel nudged his head gesturing towards his make shift work area. The well-lit corner stacked with files pushed aside a perfect spot allowing his and hers seating.

"Sure." Levy nodded to the new change of environment. She followed behind Gajeel carrying Lily.

* * *

"Huh, that didn't take as long as I thought." Gajeel snorted as his painful work was now put aside.

Levy nodded as she carried the small feline after offering to help. "I told you it was better just to get it out of the way."

He 'tsked' to her being right budding a giggle from the blunette.

With a softer ease, the two walked together back into Gajeel's office.

"Oi Carla." Gajeel found the snow white feline once more in the entrance of the corridor.

Lily's bear like ears twitched to a new figure catching his attention. He jumped out of Levy's arms to an approach before pausing. Happy rushed over holding an animalistic defense for the pristine feline allowing no other to touch her.

"Huh, got competition now huh?" Gajeel snorted to the animal trio mentally supporting his cat to win her over.

Levy turned back worrying for a future fight.

Gajeel opened the door slowly allowing for Levy to enter first. The two laid their eyes on a figure once more occupying his seat. The light turning off of the chair was a dead giveaway.

"Oi Wendy." Without a second thought for who it could be, he called out for the petite girl to show herself.

An uncommon hair flip shifted in movement as she refused to turn. "Oh how wrong of you." A click to her tongue snapped before she turned back around to face the pair which she heard a few steps away.

Gajeel took a deep breath with a step backwards.

Levy turned her head slightly to the right confused on who exactly she was. The two unique buns twisted on the side of her head matched an equally similar shaved down eyebrows.

They twitched giving the blunette a second look over.

She didn't know exactly what the feeling was but Levy needed to take a step back from her harsh glare she was receiving. Even from a far, she had a power striking directly into her heart. A hesitant look she gave up to Gajeel witnessing his sour expression.

"You. Get out." The first words spoken were directed unexpectantly towards. She harshly sneered at the petite woman interrupting her own time with Gajeel. With a long thin finger, she continued to gesture for her to leave.

"M-Me?" Shocked that she was being singled out, she remained still unsure of her next move. She carefully lifted her pointer finger to herself questioning for clarification.

The woman's thin eyebrows twitched to the frustration that she was causing. "Who else?!" She began to raise her voice, "Now I'll only say it one more time, get –"

"Shut up Minerva." Gajeel stepped forward, physically putting up a barrier between the two. A heavy arm he lifted in order to shied Levy from the pain that he knew she could cause. He gave a sharp snarl at her erupting an intrigued risen brow to his challenge. "Anything you can say, say it now."

"Eh?" Finding a challenge lifting up from the two, she began to raise from her seat in order to approach.

Gajeel stood his ground refusing to budge and bow down to her demands.

"I-I'm going to go." Not wishing to causing a further issue, Levy forcibly moved her feet to rush out.

"Levy!"

Despite Gajeel's attempt to call her back, she rushed out the nearby door for a quick exit.

"L—fuck." Gajeel snapped his teeth down in a harsh clamp showing the woman left inside an intimidating grin.

Minerva took no fear from his tactic, "I've been trying to reach out to you but you refuse to pick up. Blame yourself from her leaving." She snaked herself behind Gajeel in order to slam the door shut. Leaving the two alone inside like she wished from the beginning.

Gajeel dropped his snarl, "Yeah you should know that I don't want to talk to you then."

Minerva scoffed feeling no offense from his harsh words. "Ouch." She faked a pain in her chest before her act was quickly dropped. "Well too bad because you're stuck with me." Holding her strong stance, she refused to cave to the strong man.

A heavy hand he bundled into a fist to her statement. "What do you want then?" Wishing for her to have her quickly out, the only way was to hear her out.

"I found something really disturbing once again." She slapped on an early issue of ' _Magnolia Weekly'_ featuring Fairy Tail's new favorite couple. "I stopped those from running though, you're welcome." With a successful smear on her face from doing her job the way that she wanted.

Gajeel slowly lifted the new issue which he had yet to see just like the rest of the city. Even though he had attempted to conceal himself, the media still found him along with Levy once more.

"What is this?" He angrily swung the print around rhetorically questioning his privacy invasion.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She clicked her tongue quickly snapping back with her agenda that he was messing up. "I've told you before that you don't need this press, you're only allowed to be seen with the girls that I choose, get it through your thick skull."

* * *

Levy released a deep held in breath. She rushed out from the tense room ignoring Gajeel calling back to remain in between. The stinging look which she was receiving was too much and she needed out.

Her back she planted on the wall adjacent from his office door. Eyes focused on any movement she waited for him to come out.

Soft purrs turned her attention into a new direction. Looking down, the three felines poked at her feet buying for her attention. A variety of shades of coats hurried to her defense to her spooked facial expression.

She crouched down finding warm comfort.

"Fuck." Gajeel groaned to himself an obscenity as he emerged from his office a few minutes later. A harsh slam to the door he completed to shut the woman behind the barrier. To the hash sound, Levy's head bounced up as if on command. She jumped straight up on her feet to approach. "Gajeel…"

With a soft mutter of his name, she questioned the tight grip of his balled fists.

"Huh?" Not expecting to see her waiting patiently for him, he gave a harsh inquiry.

Levy took a deep gulp not wishing for further anger from him. "I-I'm sorry but…a-are you okay?" A general concern she brought up.

Gajeel dropped his tight shoulders to the sight of the nerve calming woman. Her gentle hazel eyes softly batting thick lashes as they waited for an answer.

"Did yah hear any of that?" Dodging her questioning, he brought up his own. From how much she had the misfortune of hearing is where he'd begin.

Levy shook her head having honestly heard none of the conversation that was occurring inside. Much to his relief, she had heard none. A deep sense suddenly wafted away.

A heavy hand behaved gently as he raised her head up gently to face him.

"Carla!"

A soft voice joining with sudden rushing footsteps broke their moment apart.

Wendy paused at the end of the hallway from her rush in search of her feline. "Oh there you are." Laying her eyes on her, he gave a sigh of relief.

The separated pair turned to the petite girl that they had expected before.

"There you are." Gajeel expelled as he had finally laid eyes on his little sister caught up in the confusion.

Wendy tilted her head in confusion to the way that he had said it. "Where you looking for me?" The puzzled look she kept before he sifted.

"Forget it." He didn't want to give details to any of the two. "I have some work to do."

"Oh right, let me help you…" The blunette set herself up to aid him once more before he could ask.

"Nah, I can do it myself." Gajeel excused himself to a private area without her help. Sealing himself into a frustration filled bubble, he didn't want to expel any negative energy onto her.

"O-Oh okay." Levy inched back slowly from his attempt to work alone.

Gajeel scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Oi why don't you two go and feed the cats?"

Wendy looked down at the new feline she had yet to meet. They nodded in agreeance before taking their leave together.

"Are you okay?" The younger blunette noted the saddened look upon her face refusing to leave from the moment that she saw her.

"Hmm? I'm fine!" Levy readjusted her face into a smile as she couldn't put her worries into words. Although buzzing questions continued as they walked away together. _'I wonder…'_ She attempted to look back every few steps catching small glimpses of Gajeel slipping into a new office.

* * *

Heavy laughter Gajeel picked up on as he walked by a conference room. A course laughter he immediately knew was his father's. Continuing, he didn't put much thought into whom he was sharing happiness with.

His focus was a tinge of paper ripped from a corner written with a specific time.

That is until a second softer laugh put a pause to his steps stealing his attention. "Levy?" His head harshly jerked back making sure that the voice was hers, no doubt now.

Peeking into the room, her smile he did not expect to see well after her shift was over. A plan of speaking to her once he arrived home was set but meeting her face to face was much better.

Metalicana picked his head up putting a pause to his current thought.

"Ah! Just don't stand there, come here." He gestured for his son to enter the room properly and not just stand at the door gawking.

Gajeel tsked at being called over as if he were a child. He pushed the pout threatening to shift his attitude in order to approach.

"I'm sorry but it looks like I'll have to tell you the rest later." Metalicana rose from his seat allowing for a conversation to remain one-on-one.

"A-Are you sure?" Levy looked up to the elder man whom she was having a pleasant conversation with while she waited for Gajeel.

"Excuse me." He nodded while giving Gajeel's shoulder a hearty squeeze, a deep look over he gave his son before taking his leave.

The blunette nodded accepting a pause to their conversation to continue another day.

Not leaving her alone for long, Gajeel took up his father's seat placing himself into the warm chair.

Levy fumbled with her fingers unsure of where to start. Was he still angry from before? No matter how much he tried to reframe from showing foul emotions, he couldn't this time.

"Sorry 'bout that earlier." Gajeel opened up the tense air with an apology for the discomfort that she must have felt in the past moment.

"It's fine." She picked up her small hands in order to object to his apology knowing that her words were not his fault.

He grumbled slightly beneath his breath clenching his teeth. He wanted to continue to repent for Minerva's actions but set that aside for the moment to explain. "Minerva can be a real pain." A heavy hand he used to scratch the back of his neck.

' _Minerva?'_ Her name sunk in. She had heard it before as Gajeel ushered for her to be quiet but it never truly registered until now.

"She's my PR manager, I don't know why I keep her around to be honest." He continued to add a title to her appearance before mumbling the last part of his grievances.

Levy nodded understanding her position as to why she was there. A rush of other options less favorable were diminished as to her title. Still, there was something off, raking which grew on her nerves unable to be shaken off.

"Well, I just wanted to see you before I left." She began to pick herself up from her seat in order to make her exit. A long day at work extended as she waited for an extra hour simply to make sure that he was okay. "Lily is with Wendy so I guess that he's yours for the night." She spoke with a giggle while placing the ruby strap of her purse upon her shoulder. "Good—"

"Oi wait." Before she could continue on her greeting departure, he spoke up. Raising his body from his seat, he towered over her petite figure once more.

The blunette looked up pausing to his call for her to remain. She puzzled a questioned filled squeak as to what he would want to tell her before she had left for the night.

"I'm going to be gone tomorrow, there's this dinner thing in Crocus. Some charity or something." He shrugged as to the true reasoning behind his presence being needed.

Levy's head slightly turned to what he was saying, "Well I'll just see you the next day then." She attempted to brush off the disappointment of not seeing him at work the next day through a painted on smile.

"Wait," Gajeel wished to continue. "I need to have a date; do you want to come?" His eyes remained on her face changing expression as the words sunk in.

' _Date…?!'_ The word still internally flustered the blunette. A subconscious bite to her lip she gave rushing over some questions before joyfully accepting as she wished. "B-But what about Minerva?"

He immediately tsked brushing the noisy woman aside. "Don't worry about her."

Even if confidence did not back up his words, her mind was already set. An offer she could not refuse to spending further time with him.


	39. Chapter 39

"What time do we leave?" Levy wondered on a question which she had neglected to ask all along. The flustering question of joining had skewed her usual alert to knowing each detail beforehand.

Gajeel remained silent for a moment. Shoving his hands in his pockets, his hand caught the scrap of paper reminiscing on the hour written. He crumbled the scrap before coming to an hour to suit himself and Levy best.

"3 am."

Levy's brows furrowed to the early hour which he had said. As they walked down the hallway to make an exit together, they noted the late hour on the clock against the pearl wall. _'11:46 PM'_

"Yeah sorry but we have to get there early." He initially added no reasoning for the time. "You know, early check in." A cough backed up a reason hoping that she'd accept it without reading too much into his hesitation for an explanation.

The blunette nodded, accepting the early morning hour without questioning. Only a dash of suspicious inquiries passed through her mind but was quickly dusted off.

The only thought now was how sleep was not an option as the hour was drawing near.

As they passed through the main entrance's double doors, two inconspicuous pitch black cars greeted them at the entrance.

Gajeel laid a hand upon her lower back before she could question. "I got someone to take you home." He put a slight pressure behind his hand to urge her forward to the mysterious man operating the vehicle now holding the door open for her. "Someone is going to pick you up also and bring you back here around 2:30."

The initial shock of his touch brought her hand to grip the strap of her purse. Her hands began to relax while laying her eyes upon the grin on his face. _'Is he really excited to go? With me?'_ An oversized smile she retained internally only manifesting with a nod and a soft smile.

"I'll see you soon then." She stepped away from his hand departing with a slight wave.

* * *

' _Here, just take one.' Levy presented a small white pill in her hand suddenly being pulled from her pocket._

 _Gajeel looked at the woman with a suspiciously risen brow to her surprising action. 'I don't do drugs.' He deadpanned his initial confused expression._

 _The blunette paused for a moment blinking heavily unsure of what to say. 'W-What?!' She jerked back clasping her hand around the medication. 'N-No that's not it! It's for your motion sickness.' She huffed, softly puffing out her cheeks from her help being pushed back._

 _He internally chuckled from her reaction to his joke. 'How do I know that you're not lying?' Continuing to lightly tease her, he brought up scenarios. 'And then take advantage of me?' His studded brows shifted to lead to private moments before shaking it off with a chuckle._

' _W-What?!' Levy flustered to his questioning quickly rejecting his speculation. Although his hearty laugh told of a joke, it couldn't remove the rosy tone on her cheeks quickly enough._

 _He continued on with his chuckling to her expression while taking a hold of the medication. 'Thanks for this though.' Without hesitation, he took the medication taking her word and accepting her help._

"Huh…it actually works." Gajeel relaxed from deeply holding his breath to the pain which he felt coming.

The deep rumbling pain in his stomach seemingly grinding his organs was pleasantly not present. The three-hour torture scheduled was no more for once. He took the opportunity of heath for a glance over at the blunette whom had saved him from severe pain.

The gentle movement of the car ride lulled her to sleep for the better part of the first two hours of the ride which they were currently in.

She relaxed her head gently against the tinted glass while clutching her small orange backpack.

He watched intently as her nose would scrunch every so often while in her deep sleep.

'Huh…' The longer that he watched, the longer that he pondered on what exactly she was dreaming about.

A smile changed his expression as he could no longer take his eyes off of each of her small movements. Doting on the most menial sniffle, he recorded each and every one.

"Hmm." Peering eyes through the rear view mirror could no longer hold back a sound to what they were witnessing.

Gajeel huffed meeting reflected snooping eyes. He forcefully diverted away changing his direction to look straight out into dark tinted leather. Crossing his arms over his chest, he followed Levy on a forced nap.

* * *

Though sleep could not hold him down for long as their ride came to a sudden stop. A call from their driver alerted the seated pair of their destination arrival.

Half-awake already, Gajeel exited first out of the vehicle. Beating the door man to holding the door open for her, he waited for her to carefully make her way out.

"Are you feeling okay?" The blunette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she stepped out of the vehicle.

He took her small bag to slump it over his shoulder carrying the weight for her. "Yeah, I guess you really weren't trying to have your way with me after all." A laugh clamped into a toothy grin.

The blunette began to huff as she lightly swatted his arm as they entered into the hotel's followed closely beside Gajeel before pausing to marvel at the new decoration.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Levy clasped her hands together as she took in the environment.

The raven haired man's calling out of 'I'll be right back' went in one ear and out of the other as the waterfall wall took her attention.

She took slow steps ahead of her before crashing against a hearty blockade.

"Oi, here." Gajeel looked down at the petite blunette bumping into his chest. "Don't get too excited, gi hi."

Levy looked up at him with her strong hazel eyes as a blushing creek popped upon her cheeks to witnessing his grin.

"Here." He bent in order to reach her petite height. Her key he held between the slits of his fingers. "Oi, hold on." He snatched the key back into his hand clasping it as he rose once more to his original height.

"What's wrong?" Levy attempted to look around ultimately finding no source of caution.

Gajeel deeply sighed as he had pin pointed the scent following for the past few minutes, "What are you doin' here?"

The blunette continued to look towards Gajeel puzzled from his outburst to seemingly thin air. Was he okay? A Fever? Bad side effects? A Million diagnosis ran through her mind before she turned to a pillar which held his anger filled focus.

A familiar spike popped out but in a cheerier tone. Along with a new shade, a bright grin appeared as Natsu sunk out from behind the shadows.

Tugging his hidden hand behind his back, a second body slipped from cover.

"Lu!" A gleam glistened in Levy's eyes as she had unexpectantly caught her friend.

The two rushed to each other without hesitation meeting in the space in between to catch each other in an embrace.

As Levy appeared overly joyful at seeing her friend, Gajeel stood behind strongly with his arms crossed. He grunted with a harsh snort to Natsu's kind greeting with a wave and a grin. Gajeel refused to give him the same kindness.

"What are you doing here?" Levy continued to beam as the two girls separated a moment later to question her presence.

Lucy gulped as she lost eye contact to the particular question, "Well…you see…" She directed her contact onto Natsu who wore the same goofy grin full of suspicion.

"We heard you two were coming and we wanted to go to the beach too." Natsu filled in the missing bit of information as to why their presence was there. He tossed an arm over his brother's shoulder in an attempt to brighten the mood.

Gajeel gave a snare to his sibling for butting himself in without permission.

"There's just one problem…" Lucy brought up in concern dropping her friend's smile. "We don't have a room since they were all booked and we're so last minute so…" The blonde looked around, "So I'll stay with Levy! Is that okay? Great!" She breamed without letting anyone speak in order to object.

"Huh?" Levy's face churned in confusion as it took an extra moment to register her friend's fast speech.

"Come on Levy!" Lucy took her friend's shoulders urging her slightly forwards. She rushed slightly passed Gajeel to pluck the corner of the key card to be Levy's room now share between two.

"I'll see you later!" Levy gave a soft shrug at Gajeel as she was being taken away against her will. She had no qualms after all about sharing a room with her best friend once again.

Gajeel remained stunned as his only movement was a nod of agreeance to see her once again soon. A long moment passed until the feeling of being left alone crossed the two men.

They looked towards each other and only one room key left for the two of them to share a room.

"No way!" The two screamed between each other immediately objecting the idea of rooming with each other even if it was just for the weekend.

"You'll be fine! Have fun!" Lucy called out with a giggle as she had left Natsu out of this part of the plan. She continued to urge her friend towards the opening elevator doors while screams of 'you're sleeping outside' were made.

* * *

"I don't know Lu, it sounds like fun but I didn't even bring a bikini because I didn't think that we were going…" Levy muttered as she hadn't planned for a beach moment with Gajeel. Her cheeks began to redden to the thought of Gajeel being equally exposed.

"Earthland to Levy." Lucy proceeded to poke her friend's cheek beginning to redden from being captured in her own thoughts. A grin grew on Lucy's face as she wondered as to what it the thought could have been.

Levy shook her head to her friend's painful awakening. She wished that the burning of her cheeks would go away. "What were you saying?"

"Just come on." Lucy shook her head as she took her friend's hand taking her towards her desired location to a well-lit shop.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go get Gajeel and Natsu?" Levy turned to her friend as she also dawned a new outfit.

"They should be there already." Lucy slipped her phone between her cleavage as she looked though her phone for reassurance of the boy's presence.

Levy held a new nervous stance as she paused before stepping onto the sandy beach. She stopped in order to smooth out the creases in her bikini. Her finger's slipped beneath the bottoms tugging for more coverage.

"Lev?" the blonde turned to her friend noting her hesitation.

"C-Coming!" The fabric snapped back on her skin before she rushed forward following besides once more.

"Don't worry, you look great. He'll love seeing you in this." Lucy reassured her friend of the nerves she knew that he had. "Maybe less later tonight?" She placed a playful finger to her lips adding to the teasing.

"What?" Levy looked down at her slim and exposed figure. Sure, everyone else located on the sunny beach was equally exposed but a feeling of being completely nude creeped up. "I need to go back." Her forward steps rapidly turned around to rush off of the sand and into her room once more.

"What? No! Look, there they are!" Lucy raised her hand up joyfully to the presence of the cherry blossom haired man.

His joy filled grin beamed as he waved her down.

"They?" Levy turned back stopping in place a few feet from the reuniting pair. She looked around for any sign of a second body but was quickly let down.

The furrowing brows of the blunette's brought Natsu to relay a message. "So Gajeel is busy…"

"Oh?" Levy peeped up as she heard the news shutting down any possibility of Gajeel showing up.

Natsu clenched his teeth, "…I'll go get him." To the falling of her expression, he turned seeking to drag his brother out at any cost.

"No…no!" Levy rushed over to put his figure and hands up before him. "I don't want him to be bothered, we're going to meet up anyways." With a tinge of optimism, her face began to moderately pick up.

* * *

"Mr. Redfox, please come back in." A soft voice called out for the second time after picking up no response initially.

Gajeel snorted to the women whom were keeping him away from his desired location. Heavy locks to the door were instilled barring him in. The closest which he could get was the open air on the balcony. Overlooking the vast ocean, various bodies caught his attention before landing on the proper group.

' _Put me down'_ high pitched screams coming from Lucy rang up to him. They continued before being taken into the water by a dash of pink.

He continued to look towards their direction before a warm laugh paused his search. A small hand she used to cover her grin although he could hear her clearly.

His furrowed brows began to part softening to her petite sight. The desire to be down in the sand with her was overwhelming.

"Mr. Redfox."

A deepening voice snapped his attitude back into a sour one. Scrunched studded brows returned, visually away from the women as he still refused to follow their orders.

"Someone, please get either Mira or Erza on the line."

A sharp jolt rushed down his spine to the women's names and the pain to which they could inflict. He sighed finally caving, "Comin'" He grumbled while leaving his spot to return into his hotel room.

The women successfully grinned as she patted a hair brush on the palm of her hand. "We have others to get to."

* * *

 **a/n: annnnd i had to break this chapter and the next into two because it just turned out way too long for my one track mind to focus on pfft. so the next chapter will be up in a day or two ^-^**


	40. Chapter 40

Chatter and laughter filled the empty hallway as they followed the printed carpeted path. A promise of meeting Natsu soon for dinner Lucy needed to attend to.

Levy paused at her shared room searching her being for the key card. The thin silver cad fell silently in between beach essentially cluttering her bag.

Lucy waited patiently before focusing on an unwanted crack. "Lev, wait." She placed a hand upon her friend's hand.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The blunette looked up from her search to furrowing brows.

Lucy held her breath, "Stay back." With a swift kick to the wooden barrier, she easily flung the door open.

An empty living area presented before them with seemingly nothing out of place. No paper nor chair shifted. Lucy entered hesitatingly in small steps as she looked all around.

As Levy began with confused questioning, Lucy sweated. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid." With a sigh, he was glad that she was wrong as her stiff shoulders dropped.

"Ah! There you are!" The brunette stylist popped out suddenly from the bathroom finishing up her preparations.

The women stepped back on their heels from the cries of fears. "You were right Lu!" The two clung to each other to an unknown face.

"I'm the stylist!" She attempted to hush the fear filled women. "Maybe I go the wrong room…I wonder where Jen…"

The women placed a hand upon their rapidly beating hearts to the deep breaths that they took in order to recover from the scare.

"I didn't ask Gajeel for this…" Levy began to question with stammered breathing.

She peaked to the name, "Gajeel?" Muttering softly to herself, a conclusion she reached.

"Ah yes well, this is just protocol to get you ready for tonight." A smile she switched her initially shocked attitude. "Now please we must hurry."

As if on queue, the rest of the five group stylist team exited the connecting room ready to get work. Racks of various toned gowns wheeled out filling up the small living area.

A pink strand of measuring tape snapped between the brunette's hands ready for heavy alterations to be quickly made.

* * *

'Levy…'

Gajeel picked his head up from the talkative group filling all but one, the seat besides painfully remained silent. Bustling conversation, he ignored only contributing a flow of unintelligible grunts here and there. His sole focus was the double banquet doors which seemingly refused to let open the one whom he had waited for.

From the long stare, he looked away to take a sip from his square bottomed glass. The amber liquid burned on its way down distracting from the initial squeak of the doors opening.

Soft whispers and sudden turn of multiple heads shifted attention.

He lowered his glass slowly returning it to the pooled condensation on the table. An attempt of words was futile as nothing could come out.

His pupil blown eyes refused to deviate from her figure as his body appeared to move on its own towards her.

From a far, her petite figure elevated by nude heels peeping from a high slit pausing at her waist. The pearly white flowing fabric hugged her curvaceous waist runching at the delicate sash. A high neck pearl beaded bodice shined proudly, despite her nervous stance.

Unsure of her location, she looked over scanning over others. A perfectly sculpted curl and she tucked behind her ear raising the opal bracelet dangling from her thin wrist.

"Levy."

"Hmm?" The blunette turned towards the voice, forward faced direction budding a cheerful location. Before her was the black tuxedoed man whom she sought.

"Gajeel." Her voice sweetly lowered to his presence.

Gajeel swallowed deeply to her sight before he spoke. Picking up her small hands in his, he took in her full pristine appearance. "You look great." No hesitation fell behind his pure words.

The blunette peeped up softly in surprise to his bold words. From his ruby eyes, she looked down at her small hands overtaken by his. The opal cufflinks holding the sleeves of his suit together, matched her bracelet brilliantly shinning in unison.

She returned eye contact with a warm budding on her cheeks. "Thank you, you look good yourself."

Her hand picked up to lay it upon his breast pocket. An olive green lapel peaked up captured between he fingers. The familiar fabric of her headband she gave a continued smile to.

Heavy clinking of glasses filled the room as they had focused on the softening couple. Relentless badgering for a specific action budded a beating nerve in Gajeel's forehead.

"Shut up! Ain't nobody gettin' married here." He growled out to the crowd forcing a unison drop of silverware.

* * *

"Please stay a bit longer!" Light hands attempted to hold Levy back into joining the group.

Conversation flowed easily against the group in innocent topics. After a few bubbling drinks shifted into raunchier subjects

As questioning fluttered to the pair about their relationship, they could no longer keep drinking. A heavy stunned cough from the two paused the teasing chatter as they wished to truly know.

Crimson faces plaguing both of them went unnoticed as each one had a one track mind moving onto the next topic quite quickly.

Still, it was enough of a sign to cut the night short.

"We have to go." Gajeel grumbled beneath his breath as he held a grip around the thinness of her waist. He gave her an extra nudge forward with a squeeze releasing her waist from a grip.

"Let's go." His hold on Levy only continued while escorting her out and away from an increasingly drunken crowd.

A hand he kept on her aiding with her fumbling steps as now they were alone. "Finally we're out of there," he snickered.

"Gajeel?" The blunette called out.

"What is it?" He looked down at her slumping figure.

"Where are your eyebrows?" Her serious expression quickly diminished into a bout of laughter refusing to die down.

His eye twitched to the unwanted questioning pestering. He refused to answer her in a drunken state only giving her a pass.

"Come here." He turned direction from the original path following the bright red 'exit' signs posted.

Taking her into a secluded back exit, they found of stretch of sea all to themselves. Soft waves flowed up to the shore conjuring up a new smell.

A soft sniff to the air, she picked up the familiar saltiness of the beach.

Deep breaths of the relaxing air Levy took in seemingly ridding of her drunken stupor. She followed the water straying from the cemented path onto the sand. Her toed wiggled in the sand as she continued to look out into the seemingly endless ocean.

"This is all that yah needed huh?" Gajeel reached over placing a hand upon her shoulder.

To his hand, Levy laid her won atop giving a light squeeze. "Let's go in."

"Huh?"

Levy turned her head with a glimmer in her eyes, "Let's go into the water!"

"What?! No." He firmly rejected her drunken idea.

"But…I…want to." The joy in her face to the idea dwindled as he quickly rejected her wish. Her feet kicked up some sand accompanied by over exaggerated sighs.

Gajeel grumbled to her harsh reaction not taking it so well. The puffing out of her lower lip began to quiver to her soft whimpers.

Each fleeting second broke down his strong resolve. 'No' was not a word which he could say to her for long.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said okay." Gajeel shrugged accepting her desire. He stripped off his thick onyx coat tossing it aside sloppily into the sand.

The blunette's eyes began to glisten before dropping to one factor which she did not take into account.

"Are you okay going in with that though?" He raised a brow to the intricate dress.

"O-Oh right." Rational thoughts returned as she looked down pulling at the delicate fabric. "Maybe this isn't the best idea right now. We should go…Gajeel?" She picked her head up missing his presence. "Ga—"

Her voice was suddenly cut off by a sudden lift of her body. Light steps quickly turned into a rapid jog towards the active waves.

"W-wait Gajeel!" Levy cried out multiple times attempting to stop the cold crashing. Despite trying to wiggle herself his hold, it was of no use. His iron tight grip held up refusing to let go just yet.

Only a sly grin he gave down to her before making contact with the freezing water.

"Gajeel!" The blunette continued to scream out as her head popped up from the submergence of water.

Close by, Gajeel reappeared from beneath the cold covering slipping his soaked locks out of his face.

"This is what you wanted right? Gi hi." A throaty chuckle he gave as he swam before her.

"Yeah but…" Looking around, she found her gown floating delicately around her. She pushed some light fabric down watching it sink before coming back up.

Without a word, Gajeel slipped an arm around her waist keeping the chiffon down. His grip only increased yet he kept her delicately close.

His crimson eyes lowered as he carefully brushed aside some of her azure locks. Away from the sticking to her face, the moonlight illuminated her skin. Soft beads of salt water gained a separate tone the longer that he stared.

A delicate kissed glow he could no longer take his eyes away from. Mesmerizing was the softness of her face accentuating every innocent curve.

Her soft expression slowly broke down into a creaking smile. The corner of her lips twitched to a sweet laugh as she cupped some water splashing it into his face.

The sudden cold burst came back as a shock returning some of his hair back into his face.

"Too slow!" In his confusion, Levy found an opening to swim a short distance away.

* * *

Freezing water was all that she needed to quickly sober up.

"Thank you for that." A tinge of sarcasm fell behind her grateful words. The once elegant flow of her gown now slumped down to clung to her body. An overexposure of skin only increased to the slipping of the beaded strap.

Gajeel peaked over nothing the increased exposure, "Here." He dropped his coat over her thin frame adding coverage. The length aided in covering her legs from the crisp air.

Although grateful for the warmth, she couldn't help but consider his exposure to the elements. "Aren't you cold?" Levy looked up to his figure left in soaked clothing.

A moment with no response brought upon a bold action.

She slipped her small hand over capturing his large one in a grasp. Her fingers laced in his securing her closeness the moment which he did not object to the affection.

Only a mumble would pass his lips as she continued to share her warmth pressing closer to his arm.

Thank goodness for the opportunity to blame the sea for his clammy hands. The warmth of her skin increased as he added in his half pressing his fingertips into her hand holding on.

A quiet walk they took back into Levy's room for the night. The comforting warmth between was pleasant as they paused in front of her door.

A moment longer they held hands before Levy tore away first. "I-I'm so sor—" she began to apologize before being shut down by a sudden kiss.

"Hopefully Natsu doesn't tip this bucket over also." Lucy sighed as she shut the latch of the ice machine.

Tucked away into a small room of vending machines, she exited to return to her room. The now filled ice bucket swung to her light skipping steps by the thin handle.

As she turned the corner, she expected an empty hallway like before. Yet a new lip locked couple blocking her entrance appeared. Lucy's steps jerked back for cover into a connecting hallway.

An inconspicuous as possible, she peaked out carefully just to double check what she was witnessing.

Lucy gasped, placing a hand quickly over her mouth for silence. An internal squee she needed to hold back allowing the couple for a moment alone.

* * *

 **a/n: wooo, down to the last 10ish chapters ^-^**


	41. Chapter 41

The soft tingling of her lips continued budding upon the plump area to the memory. It was vivid as if they had just recently separated from a steamy round two.

Her tongue began to brush slowly upon her lower lip keeping the sensation alive and well.

"Levy? Earthland to Levy?" Lucy waved her hand in front of the blunette's blank stare hoping to cock a simple blink in an attempt to wake her.

"Hmm?" She quickly came to falling back into reality. A few battings to her lashes as she shook her head tussling loose locks around her face.

"Lev, be careful," With a giggle to her friend's lethargic attempt to snap back into reality, she pointed out the falling cone in her hand.

Levy fully picked her head up to the alert. "What?" She turned to her slumping hand beginning to drop the napkin wrapped sugar cone. The chocolate began to water down from neglect dripping onto the concrete pooling below.

"Oh no!" A second late, she fumbled quickly placing it upright saving the rocky road last minute from joining the stepped-on gum below.

Aside from the dripping melting sides, she had yet to actually make a dent herself. Recovering, she began to clean up the edges.

"Are you okay?" With much more ease, Lucy took her first bite of the sugar cone once containing her strawberry ice cream. A risen brow she gave to her after witnessing her subconscious actions.

The budding rose to her cheeks coupled with a slow lick to her lips spoke of not so innocent thoughts.

Levy quickly nodded reassuring for her odd lapse, "I—"

"Did something happen last night?" Eager, Lucy interrupted peering further. Although she had seen it first hand, she wanted verbal confirmation and her side on the events. An ease she wanted instead of a jolt of surprise to being caught.

The reason for her flooding thoughts peeked before she shook them away. "N-No…" She quickly fibbed hoped that she wouldn't hit on the subject once more. "I-I just don't know how to ask Gajeel over," she paused before continuing, "for dinner."

Lucy sighed from holding her breath to the innocent admission plaguing her currently. She exhaled knowing she would reveal when she was ready, she was prepared to wait for juicer details.

The nerves littering upon her face lightly jolted the corner of her lips as they rested. A continuous movement to her leg left no rest to her attempt.

Lucy broke through with a hint of laughter feeling an opposition to her friend. "I wonder if he was this flustered when he asked you."

Levy's nerves paused for a brief moment in order to think back to the moment. The soft pink tone of his cheeks barley began to become a prominent feature in her memory as she reminisced.

Lucy slowly shook her head to the two quickly flustering to a simple dinner and not a date as they both claimed.

As Levy was caught in her flustering inducing memories, Lucy caught a gleam of an electronic sitting carelessly on the table unattended.

She snaked her hand carefully as not to startle. She blinked a few times as she was able to take control with such ease. A mischievous smile filled with joy as she scrolled though the unlocked phone.

Levy took a moment before turning back her attention to her friend who was too quiet. A moment she took before realizing that Lucy had her cell phone in her possession. In the middle of rapid typing, she caught Lucy before taking a harsh reaction.

"L-Lu what are you doing?!" Despite her short reach, she frantically attempted to take it back.

"Just one moment…" Lucy dodged Levy's short reach for her phone back. She punched in the last punctuation before hitting 'send' before giving the device up.

Taking back possession, Levy found her message screen open to one particular name.

A new unfamiliar message sent from her phone appeared in the thread to Gajeel.

' _Are you free tomorrow? How about dinner at my place this time.'_

"Lucy what did you do?" The blunette picked her head up from her phone, flushed from her friend completing the work for her.

Lucy shrugged lightly elevating her shoulders, "Sorry but it had to be done. You would have taken forever!" She backed up her actions.

Levy looked back down at her lone message. She chewed lightly on her lower lip knowing that she was right. Despite this, she shook her head as she didn't want to leave it as just that message sent from Lucy.

' _Sorry! That was from Lucy, she took my phone when I wasn't watching.'_

She quickly placed the blame on the true source sending it before he could reply.

" _So it's Lucy who wants dinner with me? Well I don't know what to say."_

Levy began to chuckle at his message and his respond.

"W-What?" Lucy looked over to her friend raising a questioning brow.

Levy flipped her phone over in order to reveal his text message.

Lucy gasped softly as she puffed her cheeks to Levy's continued fit unable to stop.

The blunette shook her head lightly taking a moment to lower her voice. She patted lightly on the screen clinking the small extension of her nails upon the glass.

' _Do you want to get dinner? I'm asking as myself now.'_

* * *

"Levy are you sure about that? I don't think it's ever been used honestly." Being left on the speaker with the phone on the counter, Lucy chuckled at the ruckus that her friend was creating.

Banging pots and pans, the nerve scratching sounds echoed in a heavy cringe to the two women. Levy attempted to maneuver in the small area that was the thin kitchen. The unused pots stuffed into the covert she tried to gently maneuver around now littered the counters.

"Sorry about that Lu!" Levy apologized for the painful clanking of metal sound created to the piling, "that should be…oh no one more." She reached deep into the unused cabinet fishing out a final sauce pot. Plopping into the sink, it clanked down into the metal.

Lucy verbally shuttered on the phone hoping that really was the end.

The blunette continued to flutter around in the menial space taking to buzzing a few buttons in order to pre-heat the oven. She held her breath covering her face from any possible repercussions after from turning it on after so long. She re-opened her eyes as no damage was thankfully done.

A sigh Levy softly gave to beginning to breath normally once more. Allowing for the device to heat, she turned back to her phone laid on the counter.

"Lu?" She laid her elbows upon the counter bending over the device as she called out too her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I think that it's going to be okay." She tried with optimism with a tinge of disbelief in her voice. Not fully trusting her cooking abilities, she hoped for the best. Her university diet of granola bars and multiple energy drinks was not a proper dinner.

With the ruckus created sounding more of a juggling act more than cooking, Lucy tsked.

"Maybe you should have just ordered that pizza."

Levy paused for a moment holding her breath once more to her friend's lack of trust in her. She exhaled knowing that she was right. "You're right Lu…but he made such a nice dinner for us and I want to make one for him also." She clinked her fingertips upon the counter besides.

Checking on the digital hour listed she pondered on her options. "I guess if I'm going to do it then I should just call now."

"No matter what, he'll love it because he'll be with you," Lucy softly spoke. The warmth in her tone hopefully would help ease her friend's worry.

"What?" Levy questioned once more if she had heard right.

"O-Oh it's nothing!" She changed her tone quickly tearing away the softness with a nervous laughter.

Despite easily seeing through Lucy's forced optimism, Levy tried to feel the good vibes.

"You know Lu—"

Lucy paused for a moment waiting for Levy to finish her thought. Yet the sudden loud blaring of an oh too familiar smoke detector going off began to immediately worry her.

"Sorry Lu, I have to go!" Frantically dashing back to her abandoned phone, Levy cried out before abruptly cutting the call short to attend to pressing matters.

* * *

"Smells kind of…burnt?" Gajeel raised a brow to the horrid smell plaguing her small home. Despite the overwhelming scent, he attempted to kindly question. With his keen sense, he knew from the beginning that it was a failed attempt in the kitchen. From the moment in which he walked in, a note to teach her a thing or two someday he made.

"Yeah I'm not sure why…" Levy sweated momentarily as she broke eye contact to her obvious fib.

Never one to tell a good lie, he saw right through it.

Even without a verbal acceptance to her failure, the coffee table was riddled with proof. Set before the two were an assortment of fast food orders. From the pizza to the pasta, she attempted to salvage their night.

Although she had no personal hand in the making, he appreciated it more than she could have known.

It was never about dinner but more about being in her presence. All else was an after-thought.

"I hope that you like chocolate." Levy nervously brought out the last piece of dinner. One large slice of german chocolate cake she set before him.

Enthusiastic, she took the first bite snatching up the largest pecan on the piece. "Mhm!" A smile of satisfaction rose her face sealing true joy.

As she tried to enjoy herself before, raking nerves prevented her from doing so. With very few things going right, she began to worry about his reaction. Yet the freshly baked cake from the local bakery would always bring a calm.

"Do you like it?" Levy turned after her bite to his silent figure. As she turned, her smile began to drop to his current action.

Gajeel paused with the metal fork in his mouth getting an off look. Although he swallowed his piece, the fork remained in his mouth tightly clamped down. "Are yah going to scold me too?" After being called out various times on his odd habit, he knew what her next words were going to be.

She blinked a few times imagining his close friends scolding him. The thought brought upon a light giggle as her face warmed back up. "No, it's not the best habit but it's kind of…cute." She continued to find light humor in it.

Slightly taken aback from her use of words, he paused. Quickly recovering, he ultimately tsked finding the word inappropriate for him.

Of course, he wasn't cute. No part of him could ever be associated with the word. From his etched in scowl to scars reeking of ill business, he was nowhere near it. But her – she was much more fitting of the word. Simply from her bad attempt at hiding her laughter, she was deserving of the word.

Although it was just the tip of the iceberg. Forgiving, compassionate, small…these were just some of the words running through him mind describing her. Albeit some more out of the usual flow than others, they still managed to bring life to his cold face.

"Is something wrong?" Levy peeped as she witnessed a nice change to him.

He turned quickly away to her questioning. Knowing that his smile must have read off more goofy than anything, he attempted to hide it.

"Wait come back." The giggle continued over as she called him back.

After laying a delicate hand on his cheek, he fell easily into her demand. Falling into her warm honey eyes, she could list out just about any command.

"You have something on your face." As she reached over to wipe away the excess frosting, her thumb momentarily brushed over his lips. "There." With a light smile, she licked away the butter cream off her own finger.

He froze quickly to her sudden and surprising actions. Taking a deep gulp, he was unsure if she had meant anything from it.

Surly she had willingly participated in the kiss from nights before but no further word was spoken on it. The moment in which his hands wanted to venture, they had both mutually agreed to take a step back. An accident to blame on champagne was it not?

In the middle of her cheerful attitude, all rushed to a screeching halt. _'I-I…'_ She gulped to her bold movements occurring without her thinking them through. Once so calculated, she was able to relax only around him.

Before she could utter a word of an apology, he lightly gripped her wrist. Removing her hand from covering her mouth, he leaned in close breathing slightly on her lips.

As her lids began to lower, she gave a slight nod.

Allowing no time for any possible change of mind, he caught her in a sudden kiss.

* * *

 **a/n: wow it's been awhile since i updated this ;-; it's been a pain writing for two fandoms -cough even though i don't update that one very often either cough-**

 **i had like several midlife crises with my birthday coming up but like getting through it kinda pfft.**

 **next chapter there will finally be SMUT YES OMG c:**


End file.
